How to Save a Life
by LemonDropAnyone
Summary: 7th year fic. The Second War is looming over the population of both the muggle world and the wizarding world alike. How will Harry fix it? And what will it take to do so? *title has nothing to do with the song*
1. 1

Harry grabbed his keys to his car as he stepped out of the door of Number 4 Privet Drive. He put his gym bag in the backseat before he got in and pulled out of the driveway.

It had been three weeks since the funeral of one of the greatest wizards to ever walk the earth. Ever since Harry returned to Privet Drive for the summer, he had been hard at work on the Horcruxes. He would wake up early in the morning and go for his run. After that, he cooled off and then left for the gym. After he was done there he would go home, eat his breakfast and go upstairs to his room to continue his work. He stayed out of the Dursley's way for the most part; he only came out of his room to help fix dinner and do his chores besides to eat and take care of the necessities.

Over the three week time period, Harry had become a force to reckon with. He had grown another inch or so, making him 6'2''. The muscles in his chest, torso, arms and legs had become defined and distinct. His physical stature made him an imposing and commanding person. He had taken a leaf out of his former mentors' book and learned to walk with an air of confidence and grace at the same time managing a gentle tone. He had extended his knowledge on everything he could in the two weeks of summer. Another leaf he had taken, this time from Hermione, was reading. When he wasn't working on the Horcruxes, he read his previous and current text books aside from any other book he could get his hands on.

Harry pulled into the car park of the gym. He got out of the car, grabbed his bag from the backseat, locked his car, and walked into the gym. After he had gotten changed in the locker room, he went out to the weight room and began his routine for Thursdays. He would do four sets of seated barbell presses, three sets of single arm lateral raises, four sets of barbell shrugs and various weighted crunches and hanging leg raises.

Harry picked up his weight and stood in front of the mirror, making sure his posture was correct. As he rotated his shoulders upward, the muscles in his bicep flexed and he could feel the familiar burning sensation in his biceps, triceps, and deltoids.

_I wonder what Hermione is doing. I should write to her when I get home _Harry thought to himself as he busied himself with his second set of shrugs. _Voldemort put his soul in things he thought were worthy enough, like the ring and the diary. Dumbledore said that he probably tried to get a hold of artifacts that once belonged to the Four Founders, since he _is_ related to one of them. I need to search for things on Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, since the cup is thought to be Hufflepuffs'._

Once he was done with his workout, Harry went back to the locker room and grabbed his stuff before leaving. Once he was back at Privet Drive, he went up to his room and grabbed clean clothes before heading to the shower.

Once he had gotten dried off and dressed, Harry went downstairs to the kitchen and fixed his breakfast, along with the Dursley's.

Petunia came into the kitchen first and after glancing at Harry, sat at the kitchen table. Harry set her tea and breakfast in front of her before bringing the rest of the food for Dudley and Vernon to the table. A few minutes later, Vernon came into the kitchen in his suit with his briefcase in hand. He set it on the floor beside him before taking a seat at the table. Harry handed him his newspaper. Vernon looked at Harry for a second before unfolding the paper. Dudley came in and sat at the table. Harry slid the cereal and the milk jug towards him and stepped back to his own breakfast at the counter. He finished his eggs and bacon before cleaning up his dishes. He placed them in the dishwasher before cleaning up any dirty dishes on the table.

After Vernon had left for work and Dudley had returned upstairs, Harry cleaned the kitchen up entirely.

"I'll be in my room if you need me to do anything," Harry said to his aunt as he left the kitchen. He went upstairs to his room and pulled out parchment and a quill.

_Hermione,_

_How are you? How is your summer going? I trust your parents are well. I hope so._

_I have a favor to ask you. I need some decent clothes that fit me and I was going to head into London to get them. I was wondering if you could help me, considering I'm a clueless male when it comes to those things. I would appreciate it if you would. If you can, please bring your parents with you. I have things I would like to discuss with all of you and I'd like to do it in person. I'll leave the time and place up to you since I'm sure you have things to do. It doesn't matter to me where you pick; I'm open anytime as I'm sure you know._

_I hope to see you soon. _

_Love, Harry _

"Here Hedwig," Harry said softly as he folded up his letter. He stroked her feathers for a brief second. "Take this to Hermione." Hedwig nipped his finger affectionately and flew out of his open bedroom window. Harry sighed and sat down on his bed, taking out his sixth year Defense book. A knock at his door sounded.

"Yes," he said. He heard his door open, and for a moment he continued reading his book. But at the sound of silence, he looked up. His aunt was standing at his doorway. She looked as if she wanted to say something to him. For a moment, he thought he saw some sort of emotion pass on her face. But at her comment, that thought flew from his mind.

"There is garden work to do," she sneered. Harry set aside his book and without a word to her, he left his room.

After taking out the mower from the shed, Harry started it and began mowing the grass. After he finished, he trimmed the hedges, pulled the weeds, and watered the flowers.

Once he finished, he wiped the sweat from his brow and went back into the house. He entered the kitchen and got a glass of ice water. He drained it in a few quick gulps and filled the glass again. Once he was done, he went back upstairs to his room and resumed his reading.

At six that night Harry went downstairs to help his aunt with dinner. Vernon wasn't home, and he wouldn't be for another hour or so.

"What can I do?" Harry asked as he entered the kitchen. Petunia looked up at him and then to the ground chuck that was sitting next to her.

"Form the meatloaf," she replied quietly. Harry washed his hands before he began mixing the ingredients with the ground up meat.

"Where do you go every morning?" Petunia asked. Harry put the meat mixture into the mixer and turned it on low.

"I run five miles every morning before I go to the gym," Harry replied.

"Why have you started now?" Petunia asked.

"I figured getting into better shape would help me with what I have to do. Dumbledore was murdered and he left it up to me to continue his work aside from what I have to deal with from Voldemort," Harry said.

"Dumbledore's dead," Petunia said as she whipped around and looked at Harry. Harry turned his head slightly to the left so he could see her and then looked down at her.

"Yeah, he is. I saw him die in front of me," Harry said. "I don't know why you care so much, you hate the wizarding world." Petunia sighed and turned back around.

"I don't necessarily hate the wizarding world," she said. Harry sniffed, doubting what she said.

"I don't. I just…didn't like the fact that it took my sister away from me. We used to be close, but that was before she got her letter to Hogwarts. I was thirteen when she was eleven. I remember that morning perfectly. It was odd to see an owl land on your kitchen table and drop off a letter to your little sister," Petunia said.

"When we were little, we used to dream of kingdoms and magic all around us. When she got her letter, I was jealous. She came back each summer with new things that she learned and told me about. She was a part of a world that could perform magic, something special. I envied her. Our parents were so proud of her. We had a witch in the family. Then she began dating your father when she was seventeen. It was hard to believe that she fell in love with the same man that played tricks on her when they were younger. By that time, I was in University and I had met Vernon. A week after I had brought Vernon home to meet our parents, she brought James home. It was easy to tell that my parents didn't really like Vernon. But when they saw James, it was practically love at first sight. He was so polite to our parents and sweet to Lily. Something else that she bettered me at. After they graduated from school, they married two years later. A year later, they had you. It was around the same time I had Dudley. Then, one night Dumbledore came with you and said that Lily and James were dead. That they had been murdered," Petunia said.

"Is that why you've never really liked me?" Harry asked.

"It's not that I don't like you. I think you're a very polite young man and you work hard. I just didn't want to get attached to you. What if you met the same fate as Lily? You're all I have left of her," Petunia said.

"Oh…well, all right I guess," Harry said. He finished with the meatloaf. "The meatloaf is done."

"Set it in the oven and turn it to 400 degrees," Petunia said. Harry did so and after he was done, he set the table for dinner. Once he was finished, he went up to his room. Hedwig was on his desk with a reply letter from Hermione.

_Harry,_

_I'm fine. My summer is going good. My grandparents from my mum's side are visiting this week. The house is sort of full, but it's all right. I haven't seen them in a while so their company is nice. My parents are doing well. They say hello and that they hope you're all right._

_You are all right, aren't you? If you're not, you know that you can talk to me. I'm here for you any time. _

_I can meet you tomorrow in London. My parents can drive me over. How about we meet at Browns at noon? My parents won't be able to stay with us because my grandparents are over, but they said that you're more than welcome to come by our house after we're done if you need to talk to them._

_I'll see you tomorrow._

_Lots of love, Hermione_

Harry wrote his reply back to her and sat down on his bed, relaxing for a moment. He picked up his half-read book and continued reading it before dinner.

"I'm going to be gone tomorrow from noon until around dinner," Harry told his aunt at the dinner table.

"Where do you think you'll be going boy?" Vernon asked, his face a slight shade of purple.

"I'm meeting a friend in London. She's helping me go shopping for clothes that fit," Harry said. The shade of purple present on Vernon's face got a little darker.

"What do you mean 'clothes that fit'?" Vernon asked. "You're clothes are perfectly fine." Harry looked down to his torn jeans and large t-shirt.

"No, they're actually not. They're hand-me-downs from Dudley and I'm no where as near as big as him. In case you hadn't noticed, I look like a bum off the street and I don't enjoy it too much," Harry replied.

"Boy, you will respect the things we give you. We took you under our roof and we've taken care of you for the past sixteen years. Don't you disrespect me or this household," Vernon all but yelled.

"Well, if you're not going to respect me, I'm sure as hell not going to respect you. In case you hadn't noticed, I do most of the work around here. I fix your breakfast, I help clean the house, I do all the garden work, I wash the cars, and I help fix your dinner. I've done that since I was old enough to reach the stove. I stay in this house for a month and a half in the summer, and when I'm here I do everything you tell me to do. If what I get in repay is tatty hand-me-downs that are ten sizes too big, then I'll disrespect you and your household because it's obvious that you don't respect me. I'm sick of it. I've got enough to worry about besides doing all your work," Harry said calmly. "Maybe you should let Dudley do some of those chores. It seems all the diets he's gone on haven't worked because he's still the size of a baby whale. The exercise would do him good." Harry stood from the dinner table.

"Good dinner Aunt Petunia," Harry said. He took his plate and set it in the sink before leaving the kitchen and retreating to his bedroom.

A little past eleven was when Harry stopped with his work on the Horcruxes and got ready for bed. He turned off his bedroom light and climbed into his bed before relaxing and wishing himself to sleep.

&---&---&---&---&

Chapter 1 finished. Let me know how it was. For all the Americans out there reading this, a garden in the UK is what would be the yard in the US. A car park in the UK is a parking lot in the US. I'm trying to stick to British ways, but since I'm American, I don't know everything about the UK. Thanks, LemonDropAnyone. 6 pages.


	2. 2

Harry woke the next morning at five. He slipped into a pair of Adidas running shorts and a t-shirt, both that actually fit him. They had been a gift from Mrs. Figg the year before for his birthday. He laced up his trainers and left the house quietly.

Harry did his daily routine, and was back at home after the gym by nine. He fixed his breakfast and Petunia's, but left Dudley and Vernon's for themselves. After his aunt had come into the kitchen, he set her hot tea and bagel in front of her.

"I'm leaving in about an hour. I should be home a little after seven, eight at the most," Harry said. "If you want me to do any chores, tell me now. I need to take a shower."

"There's nothing to do today," Petunia said. Harry raised an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless. He finished his breakfast and cleaned off his plate before he set it in the dishwasher. He left the kitchen and went upstairs to his room. He grabbed the only pair of decent jeans he owned that fit him (a Christmas present from Hermione the previous year) and a Manchester United football team t-shirt (another gift from Hermione) along with a pair of boxers. He left his room and headed towards the shower.

Harry stepped from the bath and dried off. He got dressed before he wiped the steam from the shower mirror. He brushed his teeth and ran a comb through his hair. Once he was done, he examined himself. His jeans fit him just right. They were loose, but not so lose he needed a belt; there was enough room to move in them. His t-shirt was grey and read 'Born United, Live United, Die United' across the front. It fit him well. The arms of the t-shirt weren't tight, but they showed his arm muscles. It stretched nicely across his chest and torso. It was light and comfortable. His eyes were a vivid green today, and his hair was as chaotic as usual. He put his watch on and left the bathroom to go back to his room. In there, he grabbed his wand and wallet and put them in his front right pocket. He grabbed his binder full of notes and left for downstairs.

"I'm off," Harry said as he poked his head into the kitchen. Petunia nodded and Harry left the house after picking up his keys.

The two hour ride to London was uneventful for Harry. Traffic wasn't too bad and he found a parking space easy enough. He got out of the car and locked it before walking towards Browns.

"Hermione," Harry's smooth baritone voice rang. Two adults looked from their conversation to Harry as Hermione turned around. In the brief minute that it took Harry to walk to her, he took in her appearance. She was taller than when he last saw her, and he guessed she reached around 5'7''. Her once wild hair was tame and wavy and fell around her shoulders. Her chocolate eyes sparkled with kindness and gentleness as always. Her skin was bronze from the sun of summer, and she was still slim, yet she was well toned. Her familiar, beautiful smile lit up her face as she saw Harry, and he felt warmth and happiness flood through him. He couldn't do anything but smile back, laughing as she wrapped her arms around him when he reached her. He wrapped his arms around her as well, and in a rush of excitement, spun her around in a circle. He felt her nuzzle her face into his shoulder and her laugh made another smile appear on his face as he set her down.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," she replied. Harry leaned down and kissed her forehead. They let go of each other and Harry turned to her parents.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Harry said politely. Her mother smiled at Harry.

"Hello dear," she said. Harry went to shake her hand lightly but she pulled him into a hug. Though he was surprised, he hugged her in return. He stepped back a second later. Her father held out his hand and Harry shook it firmly.

"Sir," Harry said respectfully.

"Harry," replied the older man.

"We'll leave you two to it," Mrs. Granger said.

"Bye mum, bye dad," Hermione said. "I'll see you later."

"Bye dear," her mother said. She and her husband smiled one last time at the two teenagers and began walking towards their car. As Elizabeth Granger went to get into the car, she turned one last time and glanced back. Harry opened the door to Browns for Hermione before following her into the store. _Chivalry isn't dead then_ she smiled to herself.

"Thanks," Hermione said as Harry opened the door for her. Harry smiled at her.

"You're welcome," he replied. She crossed the entryway and stepped into the store with Harry right behind her.

"So, what are we looking for?" Hermione asked as she turned to Harry.

"Everything," Harry replied. Hermione smiled at Harry, and he sensed a sort of wickedness to it.

"Let's get started then," she said.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Try this one on," Hermione said as she sent a blue and white checked button up shirt over the dressing room door.

"Hermione, how many of these are you going to make me try on?" Harry called back.

"When I see fit to stop making you try them on," Hermione called back.

"Okay," Harry said as he stepped from the dressing room.

"Turn, slowly," Hermione said. Harry smirked and began to turn. Hermione sighed.

"Jeans are good, the shirt isn't," Hermione said. "Try this one instead." She handed him a black button up shirt. Harry dutifully went back into the dressing room and switched the shirts.

"Better?" he asked as he turned slowly once again.

"Much. You'll be glad to know all we have left is formal and shoes," Hermione said with a smile. Harry chuckled.

"All right," he said. He went back into the dressing room and changed into his original clothes. He took the jeans and shirts that were approved by Hermione and left the dressing room.

"That will be eight hundred pounds, sir," the teller said. Harry handed him his Master Card.

"Have a nice day," said the cashier. Harry nodded and took his bags and card back.

"You too mate," he said. He and Hermione walked out of the store. Hermione looked up at Harry, one eyebrow raised. Harry smiled down at her. Her silent question amused him.

"My mum left me a muggle account. It was in one of Dumbledore's letters," Harry said. "I opened the account after I got my license and car."

"Oh," she said.

"How many suits do you think I'll need?" Harry asked.

"At least two," Hermione said. "The suits will be black, since I can't picture you in gray or blue. But we'll buy different color dress shirts and ties."

"You're having fun with this," Harry said, amused. Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, just a bit," she said.

"I'm glad," Harry told her. "After this, how about we put the bags in my car and I'll take you out for lunch."

"All right," Hermione agreed. "Come on, this store has really good suits." Hermione lead him in the store.

"Can I help you?" asked a store employee. Harry looked to Hermione who rolled her eyes.

"He needs to get fitted for a couple suits," she said. The employee smiled at them both.

"Right this way," she said. "My name is Miranda and I'll be helping you today." She led them back to what looked to be some sort of conference room, though it had tape measures and mirrors.

"Is there anything you're looking for specifically?" Miranda asked, looking at Harry.

"Uh…Hermione, is there anything I'm looking for specifically?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione.

"Seriously Harry," she said.

"I told you I'm not good at this shopping thing. You're lucky if I can find you a birthday present on time," Harry said. Hermione shook her head.

"The suits need to be in black, but that's it really," Hermione said to Miranda. She nodded.

"All right, let's get you fitted," Miranda said to Harry. She motioned for Harry to stand and she got the tape measure. She measured his neck, chest, arm length, and waist.

"Here are you measurements," she said, handing a slip of paper to Harry. "Do you want the suits custom fitted or out of the store?"

"Um…out of the store is fine," Harry said.

"Right this way then," Miranda said. Harry took Hermione's hand and they followed Miranda from the room out to the store.

After several times of trying on suites, Hermione and Miranda finally picked the perfect suit. The jacket of the suit was an Executive cut, it had 2 buttons, and was single breasted. The pants were cropped and fit nicely around the waist and were open at the bottom.

"There," Hermione said. "That wasn't so bad." Harry smiled and shrugged.

"Is there anything else you'll need today?" Miranda asked, smiling at both teens.

"We have to look at the shirts and ties, but that's it," Hermione said.

"Well then, thank you for your business today. It was nice meeting you," Miranda said.

"You too," Hermione and Harry said simultaneously.

"What colors?" Harry asked as they looked around the shirt section.

"You'll need white, of course," Hermione said. "Maybe a French Blue, some greens and reds."

"You're good at this," Harry said. Hermione smiled as she picked up a deep blue dress shirt and handed it to Harry.

"Mum and I help dad all the time when they have to go to conferences and meetings for work," Hermione said.

"What color ties would match?" Harry asked.

"Well, you'll need a black tie, that's a given," Hermione replied. "We'll have to see what shades of colors they have."

"Oh," Harry said. "When we look for shoes what are we looking for?"

"Trainers and dress shoes," Hermione replied as she handed him a red dress shirt.

"I'm going to go look at ties then," Harry said. Hermione laughed.

"All right then," she said. Harry wondered over to the tie section and began looking around. He tried to match the ties to the colors of the shirts Hermione had picked out.

"So, what'd you find?" Hermione asked from behind him. Harry turned around and held up a dozen or so ties. Hermione laughed.

"All right, let's go through them," she said. One by one she looked at the ties. Satisfaction overcame Harry when she only put one of the ties back.

"It doesn't match anything," she explained. "We're done. Just shoes left." Harry nodded and the two of them took the clothing to the register. Harry paid and they left the store.

After they finished shopping all together, Harry and Hermione made their way to Harry's car.

"Where to next?" Hermione asked. Harry smiled slyly.

"You'll see. I'm taking you to lunch and then someplace else," Harry replied. He took her hand and led her down the sidewalk.

"You're taking me to The Ivy?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I hear they have a great lunch menu," Harry replied. Hermione smiled.

"You're spoiling me," she said.

"You deserve it," Harry answered. He opened the door for her and once she was inside, followed her in.

"How many today?" the host asked.

"Just two," Harry said.

"Right this way," the host said as he grabbed two menus. Harry and Hermione followed him to a table for two.

"You're waiter will be right with you," he said and left the two. It was silent between the two for a moment. Harry realized that they hadn't really talked to each other; just about clothes and what not. They hadn't had any means of a real conversation.

"I need to talk to you," Harry said. Hermione looked at him.

"Shoot," she said.

"Well, first off, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I should've paid more attention to the things that mean the most to me, and not a stupid book. A lot of things could've been prevented if I had listened to you. I said stuff that I didn't mean. I wasn't thinking clearly. Your friendship means the world to me Hermione, and I don't want us to be distant because of last school year. You've been my best friend since I was eleven, even more so than Ron. You've never left me for any reason, and you always have my best interests at heart. I don't want to lose you," Harry said.

"Harry, you're not going to lose me. You will never lose me. I will always be here for you. If anything, I should be the one that's sorry. Last school year I was totally out of line, and I acted as if I was some immature little girl. I said stuff to you that I shouldn't have said, and I didn't mean them. It was like I was another person last year, and I don't know why," Hermione replied.

The beginning of their conversation was soon interrupted by the waitress.

"Hi. I'm Kate; I'll be your server today. What can I get you to drink?" Kate asked.

"I'll have water," Hermione replied.

"Me too," Harry said. Kate nodded and walked away to get their drinks.

"Well, I have a lot of things to tell today. I just wanted to tell you before I tell your parents so you wouldn't be hearing new information," Harry said. "And I hope you can forgive me for everything."

"Harry, you have nothing to be sorry about. But, if you want me to, I'll forgive you," Hermione said. "Can you forgive me?" Harry smiled.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about, but yeah, I forgive you," he said. He leaned over the table and kissed her on the cheek, lingering a second more than normal.

"You're my best friend," he said.

"And you're mine," Hermione replied. They smiled at each other.

"Here are your drinks," Kate said, coming back to the table. Harry and Hermione smiled at her.

"Thank you," they said in tandem.

"You're welcome. Would you like to order now or do you need a few minutes?" Kate asked.

"Could we have a few minutes?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Kate said. She smiled and left the table once again.

"So, what else do you need to talk about?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it'll take a while so we should order first," Harry said. Hermione nodded.

"How are you and Ron?" Harry asked as he looked through the menu. He glanced up at Hermione, who had glanced up at him.

"There is no me and Ron," Hermione said. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"So you two aren't together?" he asked. Hermione looked like she wanted to laugh.

"Are you serious?" she asked. At Harry's silent reply, she sighed. "I don't like Ron like that. I've never liked Ron like that. We just argue a lot, and people mistake that for tension of not being together."

"Oh," Harry said. "I saw you two at the funeral and I thought…" Hermione shook her head.

"Yeah, he comforted me, but we're not together. He hasn't told me that he likes me, but he does. And I hope he can see I don't like him and move on," Hermione said. "I could never be with someone like Ron." Harry raised both eyebrows in surprise.

"There isn't anything wrong with him; he's a great guy. He's just not my type," Hermione said.

"What is your type?" Harry asked.

"Someone who doesn't argue with me over everything that I do. Someone that can trust me, and know that I'd be faithful. A guy that I can go to for anything, no matter what it is, and someone who'll be there for me when I need him the most," Hermione replied. "He's got to be sensitive and serious but knows when to be funny. I'd like him to be sweet and caring, intelligent and spontaneous but at the same time predictable. Don't get me wrong, Ron _is_ some of those things, but he's just not…_that guy_."

"Not your stereotypical tall, dark, and handsome then?" Harry said teasingly. Hermione laughed.

"He could be that too, but it's not just about his looks. Actually, I look at someone's personality before I look at their appearance," Hermione said.

"Are we ready to order?" Kate asked as she came back to the table.

"Uh…yeah," Harry said. He looked at Hermione and motioned for her to order.

"I'll have the crab bisque," Hermione said. Kate nodded and wrote the order down and then looked at Harry.

"I'll have the shepherd's pie," Harry said.

"Would either of you like wine with your meal today?" Kate asked. Hermione looked at Harry, who shook his head.

"No thank you," she said to Kate.

"All right, your order should be out shortly," Kate said. She walked off towards the kitchen.

"So, how are you and Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"There is no 'me and Ginny'," Harry replied. Hermione raised both eyebrows in surprise.

"Seriously?" she said. Harry nodded.

"I broke up with her after the funeral," Harry said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Well, part of the reason why is what I'm going to tell you. But, the other part was that I just didn't feel that way for her anymore. Before we started dating, every guy I saw her with, I wanted tear them away from her and say she was mine. But then we started dating and that changed. She was sweet, and she made me happy, but what I felt for her before we dated and what I felt for her while we dated, it was totally different. I didn't have the butterflies in my stomach every time she walked in the room or when I looked at her. I didn't have the sudden urge to kiss her anymore, like I did after the quidditch match. It was almost like…"

"Almost like what?" Hermione asked. Harry sighed.

"It was almost like I was a different person when I dated her. There was something about her that kept me…there, but another part of me wanted to be away. I didn't want to date her," Harry said. Hermione frowned and a look passed on her face.

"What?" he asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Something that she said before you started dating her came back to me…but I don't think she did it," Hermione said.

"What'd she say?" Harry asked. Hermione sighed.

"Over the summer…when we were at the Burrow…we were in her room talking. And she asked me about you, what it was like to be close to you. I told her that I didn't know because we weren't romantically involved like that, we never were. She said that she had dreamt about you since she was little, and when you first met she really liked you. It was sort of that 'knight in shining armor' thing. In second year when you had saved her she said she fell in love with you. All through third, fourth, and fifth she tried to get you to notice her in that way…but you never had. Then she stopped and sighed. She was silent before she told me that she had been cleaning and she ran across one of her mum's old books and she looked through it. She said she had come across a love potion…amortentia actually. She told me that her mum had used it to get her dad to notice her mum when they were younger and she was tempted to use it on you. But then she laughed the whole thing off and said she was kidding," Hermione said. Harry frowned.

"In potion's class last year, when were had to identify those potions, I walked by the amortentia and I smelled Ginny's perfume," Harry told Hermione. Hermione looked at Harry.

"Harry, you shouldn't have been able to smell anything unless you had come in contact with it before," Hermione said.

"Every time I walked by her, I smelled that scent. It was…flowery, sort of. Even in the mornings, when I was eating breakfast, sometimes when I'd pick up my drink I smelled it. I just thought she had passed behind me or something," Harry said. "If she had given me the potion, I don't know how she would've done it. I never noticed anyone put anything in my drink." Hermione's eyes widened and she gave a small gasp.

"What?" Harry asked her.

"All those times she offered to pour your pumpkin juice. One morning she had done it, and you were looking away at something, I think you were talking to Ron. I glanced over at her and I thought I saw her put something in the glass other than juice, but I thought I was seeing things because she smiled at me like there wasn't anything wrong and she passed you your juice," Hermione said. Harry was quiet and Hermione truly looked at him. His face was stony and his eyes had hardened.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," Hermione said to him. Harry looked up at her and his rough looked softened. He shrugged.

"There's nothing you could do about it," Harry replied. "I'll just talk it out with her when I see her next." Hermione smiled. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What's got you smiling?" he asked, his own smile appearing.

"You," she said. At Harry's inquiring look, she continued. "It just amazes me how you can stay calm about that, knowing someone used a love potion on you and made you feel false feelings. If I were you I'd be furious."

"It doesn't do well to get angry about something that's already happened. I'm not saying I'm not upset, because I am. She did something equivalent to lying to me; she made me lie to myself. I'm not happy about it, but I've learned that getting angry about everything, especially things that have already happened, won't fix anything," Harry said.

"Aww, you're maturing," Hermione said, humor apparent in her voice. Harry smiled.

"Yes ma'am I am," Harry replied. They both shared a laugh.

"Here's your meal," Kate said out of nowhere. She set each plate of food in front of its respectful owner.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" she asked. Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"No thank you," Hermione said to Kate. Kate nodded and left.

"So, what is it that you needed to talk about?" Hermione asked Harry. Harry sighed.

"You know the prophecy," Harry said. Hermione nodded.

"Horcruxes," Harry said softly. Hermione looked at Harry, slightly confused.

"What do Horcruxes have to do with anything?" she asked.

"Voldemort made six of them towards the middle of the first war. In the beginning of the year last year, Dumbledore went after one. That's why his hand was dead. The Horcrux destroyed his hand while he destroyed it. Back in my second year, I destroyed one and I didn't know it until Dumbledore told me about it in one of our meetings," Harry said to Hermione quietly. Hermione blinked.

"So…there's four more besides his actual body?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"Yes. Last year in the meetings between me and Dumbledore, we were working on possible locations of Horcruxes and I learned more about Tom Riddle's past," Harry said.

"What'd you find out about Riddle?" Hermione asked.

"He was orphaned by his mother. His father was a muggle, and his mum was a witch. His mum used a love potion to get his father, and once his father found out that she was a witch, he left her, even though she was pregnant with his child. The night Tom was born, his mum died. She didn't have enough strength after giving birth, but she had enough to name him. Then she was gone. Eventually, a family adopted him from the orphanage. Though, while Tom was there, he caused quite a bit of trouble. I guess he found out about his magical abilities and used them on the other children at the orphanage. Some of them were so messed up from him that they wouldn't speak any longer," Harry said.

"How horrible," Hermione breathed.

"The night that Dumbledore died, we had gone on a search for a Horcrux. It was in a cave that Tom found and used when he was at the orphanage. We found the Horcrux, but it was surrounded by a liquid that someone had to drink. Dumbledore made me promise that no matter what happened, I would make him drink the whole thing. I didn't know what it was, but he did. So, he drank, and he wanted to stop, but I kept my promise. He was so weak afterwards that he couldn't stand up. I got the Horcrux, but the lake that we had to cross was filled with Inferi that attacked us. We got out, and I apparated us back to Hogsmead. From there, I carried him into the castle while it was under attack. We got up to the Astronomy tower and Draco showed up. It was his job to kill Dumbledore, but he couldn't do it. Snape stepped in and Dumbledore practically begged Snape to kill him…and he did. I was under my invisibility cloak, I was frozen in place, and I had a silencing charm on me. Dumbledore had made sure that no one knew I was there. Once he was killed, the spells were off, and I went after Snape. We fought, but he got away," Harry said. "It turned out that the Horcrux wasn't even the real one; it was a replica. Someone else had been there before us and got it. There was a note inside the locket. It was signed R.A.B," Harry said.

"Harry, I'm sorry," Hermione said.

"There's nothing you could do about it. You were trying to stay alive, and I'm grateful that nothing to serious happened to you," Harry said. "I brought the note with me if you want to read it." He took it out of his jeans pocket and handed it to her.

"It sounds like it was a former Death Eater that knew Voldemort's secret and had tried to get rid of him himself," Hermione said after she finished reading the note. "R.A.B…"

"I've been doing my best on checking out former Death Eaters with those initials but so far I have nothing," Harry said. "That's what I want to talk to you about most."

"What?" she asked. Harry sighed.

"You know I don't like putting you in danger. I'd give the world to keep you safe because if something happened to you…I don't know what I would do. You were one of my first real friends that I had ever had in my entire life, and you were the first one to give me any kind of affection, even if it was just a hug when we were eleven. But it as you. Your faith in me has never faltered, and you've always stood by me even when I was being the world's biggest prat. You are the most intelligent, caring, gorgeous woman I know…and Hermione, I need you. No matter how much I hate putting you in danger…I need you," Harry said. He looked at Hermione, who looked back at him. Her eyes were watery, and she smiled weakly at him. She reached across the table and took his hand in hers. Slowly, their fingers intertwined and Hermione looked Harry dead in the eye.

"You have me Harry. You will always have me," Hermione said. Without either of them knowing, their relationship strengthened ten fold at that moment and a vow was made between them. _I will give my life to protect you._

That evening Harry told Hermione's parents what he told Hermione that afternoon, leaving out their heart to heart talk just because he felt it was something between them that should stay between them.

"And what of Hogwarts?" Elizabeth Granger asked.

"I'm definitely going back. My education is important to me, and Hogwarts has several resources that I can use," Harry said.

"What about Hermione?" Aaron Granger asked. Harry looked over at Hermione. She took his hand underneath the table and gave it a squeeze.

"I won't lie to you, I need your daughter. And if she does decide to stay with me, I will do everything in my power to keep her safe; she means the world to me. But, it's her decision. Either way, I will respect her choice and it won't change my opinion of her in the slightest. I'll understand completely because I know it's a hard judgment and if it were up to me, this wouldn't be happening," Harry said seriously as he looked back at her parents.

"Dad, I've been his friend since we were eleven and we've been through a lot together, more so than I would've liked. But I've stayed by his side because he's my best friend and he means everything to me. I'm not going to stop standing by his side just because this endangers my life. If it weren't for Harry, I wouldn't be alive right now and you know it. If this is how I can make that up to him, I'll do it," Hermione said honestly. Before either of her parents had anything to say, Harry had turned to Hermione.

"You don't owe me anything," he said. "You've done more for me in the past six years than you will ever know. I don't want you risking your life because you think you need to make something up to me. I would've been dead when I was eleven if you hadn't been there, as would countless others. Don't risk your life just for me, I'm not worth it." Hermione smiled.

"I made that decision back in first year, and you're worth more than you know so don't say that," she replied.

"Hermione-" Harry began, but Hermione interrupted him.

"Don't 'Hermione' me," she told him. "I've made my choice and I'm not going to go back on it." She turned to her family. "I mean it," was all she said to them. Her parents nodded.

"We stand behind you one hundred percent Harry," Elizabeth said. Harry smiled.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Harry said sincerely.

"You're welcome dear," Elizabeth replied. Aaron nodded his agreement. Harry looked at his watch.

"I think I should head home. I told my aunt I'd be home before dinner," Harry said. He stood up as did Hermione and her parents.

"It was nice speaking with you," Harry said politely. He held out his hand to Mr. Granger and then received a hug from Mrs. Granger.

"I'll walk you to the door," Hermione said softly. Harry nodded and the two teenagers left the kitchen.

"Are you sure? You can still back out," Harry said to Hermione as they reached the door.

"Harry, I'm staying. There isn't anything you could do or say to change my mind," Hermione said. Harry sighed.

"Okay," he said. He bent down at the same time she leaned up and they kissed each other on their respective cheeks. Harry's arms wrapped around her waist and vise-versa.

"Be careful going home," Hermione said gently. Harry nodded.

"I will. I'll give you a call tomorrow," Harry said.

"Okay," Hermione said. Harry leaned down and kissed her one last time before he let go of her waist and left the house. Hermione stood in the doorway until his car was no longer in sight. Sighing, she shut the door as she retreated back inside.

"Oh, Harry," she breathed.

&---&---&---&---&

Chapter 2 finished. Let me know how it was. Just so you know if you didn't before, Manchester United is an English football (soccer) team. They're very popular among Europe as well as the US. The Ivy in London is a real restaurant. So, for those franchises, I take no credit.

Thanks, LemonDropAnyone. 12 pages.


	3. 3

The next week passed quickly and soon enough it was July. A week into the seventh month of the year, Harry received a letter and an invitation.

_Hey mate-_

_How is your summer going? Mine is all right. It's filled with wedding plans and really annoying females. Mum is going spare over all the preparations and Fleur is attached to Bill at the hip. Ginny is just plain annoying. I swear, it's like she's permanently pissed off. I dunno what her problem is but she needs to get over it. Most of the time I just spend my time passing the quaffle back and forth with Charlie. He came home from Romania for the wedding; he's Bill's best man. _

_Bill and Fleur told me to send you an invitation and a letter, so be careful when you open the envelope. _

_See you soon mate._

_Ron_

Harry took out the other pieces of paper and opened the invitation first. The invitation was beautiful. He pulled out the letter from Bill and Fleur.

_Harry,_

_How are you? Is your summer going ok? We hope so._

_As you know, the wedding will be the first week in August. We would like for you to be one of the ushers. You've done so much for our family and for us personally and we would like to thank you in some way. We want you to partake our special day. It would mean a lot to us._

_We hope to see you soon._

_Bill and __Fleur_

Harry set the letters down on his desk. He was honored that Bill and Fleur wanted him to be in the wedding, so he wrote his reply to both Ron and the soon-to-be married couple. He quickly sent them off with Hedwig.

After reading for a bit and doing extensive researching on Horcruxes, Harry got up from his bed and stretched for a few seconds. He took out a pair of his new jeans, his black button-up shirt, and a pair of boxers before he headed to the shower.

After drying off and getting dressed, Harry brushed his teeth and ran a comb through his damp hair. Trying something new, he took some hair gel and ran his hands through his hair. He nodded at his appearance and left the bathroom and headed back to his room to grab his wallet and wand.

He walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone, dialing Hermione's number. The other end of the line picked up and a soft soprano voice sounded.

"Hello?"

"Hi. This is Harry," he said. The voice on the other line laughed softly.

"Hello dear. How are you?" Hermione's mum asked.

"I'm good. How are you?" he replied.

"Quite well, thank you for asking. I suppose you would like to speak to Hermione?" her mother asked.

"If she's there, yes," Harry said.

"Hold on, let me go get her," Elizabeth said. It was quiet for a moment before another soft soprano voice came onto the line, slightly out of breath.

"Hello?" Hermione asked.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said as he leaned back against the kitchen counter.

"Hey Harry," Hermione said.

"How are you?" he asked her.

"I'm good, what about you?" she replied.

"I'm fine. I've got a question for you," Harry said. Hermione's silence led him to proceed. "Are you doing anything today?"

"No. My parents are taking my grandparents to the airport but that's it," she replied.

"Do you think it would be okay with them if I took you out for the day?" Harry asked.

"I think so, but let me ask to make sure," Hermione said. There was a silence between the two phone lines.

"They said it was fine," she said as she came back to the phone.

"Good. Can I pick you up at ten?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, that's fine," Hermione said.

"Okay. See you soon," Harry said. She replied and they both hung up the phone. Harry set the phone back on the receiver.

"Who's Hermione?" came his aunt's voice. Harry jumped slightly before he turned around.

"She's one of my friends from school. Her parents are muggles," Harry said.

"What do they do?" Petunia asked.

"They own a dental practice somewhere close to London," Harry replied.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Petunia asked, raising an eyebrow. Harry shook his head.

"No, she's been my best friend since we were eleven," he replied. "I just felt like doing something special for her today." Petunia smiled.

"Is there something you need me to do before I leave?" Harry asked. Petunia shook her head.

"No, go have fun with your friend," she replied. Harry nodded.

"I'll see you later then," he said. As he left the kitchen, he did something he never thought he would ever do. He bent down and kissed his aunt on her cheek. He didn't notice the tears that had formed in her eyes as he left the house.

Harry pulled into the driveway of the Grangers. He hadn't really taken a good look at the house when he was there the previous week, but today he did. It was a large two-story home which was painted white and had dark blue shutters. The lawn was well trimmed and the flower beds were filled with beautiful bushes that were neatly kept. A large willow tree stood in the front yard and it had a swing hanging from one of its branches. The fence that surrounded the back yard was painted white to match the house. It looked very homey to Harry and he really liked it. As he got out of the car, the front door to the house opened and out stepped Aaron Granger carrying suitcases. Harry hurried out of the car and ran up to Hermione's father.

"Here Mr. Granger, I'll help," Harry said. He grabbed one of the suitcases and carried it to the Grangers sedan.

"Thanks Harry," Aaron said. "You'd think it'd be light since it was my father-in-law's stuff but I guess not." He and Harry shared a laugh.

"I'll help with the others then," Harry said. He followed Aaron into the entrance way and he bent down to pick up one of the cases. He felt the muscles in his bicep flex as he lifted the case and walked back out to the large car. Hermione, her mum, and her grandmum stood in the doorway and watched the two carry the bags out to the car.

"He's a keeper," Hermione's grandmum said as she observed Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We're not dating," she said. Harry came back into the house with her dad behind him and as soon as he saw Hermione he grinned. She smiled back at him. Elizabeth Granger rolled her eyes and shared a look with her mum.

"Hey," he said as he hugged her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in the crook of his shoulder. She inhaled deeply and let her breath out slowly. His cologne lingered around her nostrils and she felt him nuzzle her neck.

"Hi," she said as she leaned back to look at him. Their noses brushed each other slightly as he bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Could've fooled me," Hermione's grandmum muttered to Elizabeth. Elizabeth nodded her agreement. The two let go of each other and Harry stepped back slightly to look over Hermione's shoulder. He smiled at her mum and grandmum.

"Hi Mrs. Granger and…" Harry trailed off when he saw Elizabeth's mum.

"Catherine Stevens," Hermione's grandmum said. Harry held out his hand.

"Hi Mrs. Stevens," Harry said politely. He shook her hand gently and turned to Elizabeth.

"Hello dear," she said. The hug she gave him didn't surprise him as much as the last time. He liked Hermione's mum; in fact, he liked both of her parents. They were very nice people and it was obvious they cherished Hermione.

"What are you kids doing today?" Elizabeth asked. Harry glanced at Hermione before looking back at her mum.

"It's a surprise," Harry said. Elizabeth smiled. Harry looked back at Hermione, who had raised both her eyebrows at Harry. He smiled. "I know, I know, you hate surprises. I promise you'll like this one."

"And what if I don't?" Hermione asked, wit obvious in her voice. A sheepish look came over Harry's face.

"I haven't made the backup plan yet," he said. All three ladies laughed and Aaron appeared with Mr. Stevens.

"Are you all ready?" Aaron asked his wife and mother-in-law. They nodded and Harry and Hermione let the adults go in front of them as they all filed out of the house. Hermione said her good-byes to her parents and grandparents.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Harry said. He turned to Elizabeth's parents. "It was nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Stevens." He said his good-byes and walked to his car with Hermione.

Catherine and her husband got in the second set of seats of the sedan. Aaron and Elizabeth got in the driver's and passenger's seat. They waited for Harry to back out and all four watched the kids leave in the opposite way they were going to go.

"He really is a keeper," Catherine said out loud.

"Yeah," Elizabeth agreed. "Both of them have danced around that subject since they were fourteen. We'll see if they can get it together." Aaron Granger looked at his wife, who rolled her eyes.

"She's almost eighteen Aaron," Elizabeth said as Aaron backed out of the driveway. "She's growing up and falling in love."

"She's still my little girl," he grumbled. Catherine and her husband exchanged looks. It was almost the same conversation Catherine had with Matthew when Aaron began dating Elizabeth.

"That's how it goes son," Matthew Stevens said to his son-in-law. Aaron sighed and tried to keep his mind on Heathrow Airport for the rest of the drive there.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"So, what exactly are we doing?" Hermione asked as she and Harry walked the street to the Elstree Aerodrome.

"I suppose I can tell you the first part of the surprise since you'll find out in about two minutes anyway," Harry said. Hermione looked up at him, waiting. "We're taking a helicopter ride that follows the Thames River and goes over the whole of London which then goes all the way into Hertfordshire to an 18th century country home where we're having lunch."

"No, seriously, what are we doing?" Hermione asked.

"I just told you," Harry said. "We're here." He stopped her in front of the Aerodrome. Hermione blinked up at him.

"You weren't kidding," she said. Harry laughed.

"No, I wasn't," he said. He led her through the building and back to the helicopter where the pilot was waiting. Harry handed him the tickets he had bought the previous day.

"Are we all set then?" the pilot asked. Harry and Hermione nodded. The pilot told them how to buckle in and told them what to do if something happened to the helicopter before the three of them climbed in.

The Helicopter took off and they began their journey across London. They went over Big Ben, Buckingham Palace, the London Tower, the Thames River, the Tower Bridge, St. James Park, Trafalgar Square, Westminster Abby, and Hyde Park. They followed the Thames River all the way to the gorgeous countryside.

"This is beautiful," Hermione said to Harry as she observed the countryside of Hertfordshire. Harry smiled and nodded.

The helicopter eventually landed at Bush Hall and the two of them plus the pilot climbed out of the helicopter. Harry led Hermione into the large home. They met the caretaker of the home by the door and she led the two of them back to the small but cozy room where they were having lunch.

The conversation between the two friends sparked and they talked about everything they could over their three course lunch. The friendship that that had been fractured was repaired and more. Eventually, lunch was over and they headed back to the helicopter.

After the ride was over, Harry thanked the pilot and led Hermione out of the Elstree Aerodrome.

"Harry that was amazing, thank you," Hermione said as they walked along the street.

"You're welcome, but we aren't done yet," he said. Hermione looked up at him and smiled.

"Harry, that was enough right there. Where else could you possibly want to take me?" she asked. Harry smiled down at her.

"Well, I know you love art and history and from previous conversations from the past, I know you love the British Museum," Harry said. Hermione's eyes widened. "So, I'm taking you there. I've never been there, and I figured since you teach me most of what I know, why not learn about something you love." She smiled but she didn't look up at him.

Their time at the museum was one of the best times Harry had ever had. By the end of their stay, his like of art and history had grown. The passion that Hermione had for the subject was obvious to Harry as she led him around the museum. Every time they came upon something she liked, her smile grew, and when they came upon something she loved, the sparkle in her eye was prominent.

"What'd you think of the Egyptian section?" Hermione asked as Harry led her down another street.

"I thought it was very interesting. The mummies were cool to see," Harry said. "What's your favorite thing there?"

"Probably the paintings," Hermione replied. "What's yours?"

"I loved the sculptures," Harry said. Hermione nodded.

"Those are probably my second favorite," she said. As they kept walking, Hermione grew curious.

"Where are we going now?" she asked. Harry smiled.

"We're going to Rubens for afternoon tea and then I'm taking you to Buckingham Palace," Harry said. "It overlooks the Royal Mews."

"You surprise me more and more," Hermione said.

"Good. I wanted to accomplish that today," he said. She smiled.

"You've succeeded," she told him. Their tea time at Rubens was fun and they liked overlooking the Royal Mews. Harry bought Hermione a book about the area around Buckingham Palace, including Rubens. They explored Buckingham Palace with a tour group and Harry enjoyed learning about the history of the place. Inside the hotel part of Rubens, there was a picture booth.

"Come on," Harry said, leading her towards the booth. She laughed and followed him. They sat down and Harry set up the camera.

"Funny face," he said. Both of them looked at the camera and screwed up their faces. They paused for a second while the camera took the picture.

Fifteen minutes quickly passed with them getting pictures taken. Finally, the two of them got out of the booth, laughing with several pictures strips in hand.

"There's one last thing," Harry said as they left Rubens

"What?" she asked.

"It's a Shakespeare Tour Walk," Harry said. A smile began to form on her face. "I know he's your favorite author, and your name comes from his play A Winter's Tale. So, I figured it would be interesting to you to learn about him. I guess the tour covers a lot about him. You visit two houses that he used to live in and you get to see the monument created from one of his speeches. We visit the spot where he was believed have written Othello, King Lear, and Macbeth. It covers the churches where he was believed to have attended and you hear some of his speeches. The tour guide is a former professional actor who used to do some of the plays over at the Globe Theatre and the Blackfriars Theatre."

"You're sweet," Hermione said, her hand coming up to touch his cheek. He leaned into her touch.

"Only to you," he said as he kissed the palm of her hand. "Come on, we don't want to be late." He took her hand in his and he led them to the Blackfriars underground station.

On the walk, Harry could tell Hermione loved it. Hearing about her favorite author and hearing his famous speeches set an excitement in her. She never took her hand away from his as they walked the streets of London, visiting famous places that the even more famous author had been.

"That was incredible," Hermione said as the tour ended. The group had ended back at the underground station and after getting a packet of information that they had learned, they left.

"I'm glad you liked it," Harry said as they walked back to his car.

"I think this has been the best day of my life," she said. Harry laughed.

"I doubt that but I'm happy you had fun," he said. Hermione stopped and looked up at him.

"Seriously Harry, I had a brilliant time today," she said. She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Harry felt his cheeks warm slightly and he smiled. He looked at his watch. It was already six in the evening.

"I bet your parents want you home," Harry said.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked.

"Six. It'll be eight before you get home," he told her. He took her hand again and they continued their walk to his car.

Harry pulled into the driveway five minutes after eight. Hermione got out of the car at the same time as Harry and they walked up the pathway to the front door.

"Have dinner with us," she said.

"I'm not going to impose am I?" Harry asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Of course you won't," she said. She led him into the house and the smell of spaghetti hit their noses. "Mum made spaghetti. You'll love it, come on." Harry followed her into the kitchen. Aaron was setting the table and Elizabeth was still fixing dinner.

"Long time no see kids," Aaron said as he looked at the kids when they entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, you two have been gone for nearly ten hours," Elizabeth said as she turned around.

"We did a lot of stuff today," Hermione said, her eyes gleaming. Elizabeth smiled at her daughter. She looked happier than ever. She noticed Harry looking at Hermione, his fondness for her clearly shining in his eyes.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"A lot. It was absolutely wonderful!" Hermione said as she joined her mum over by the stove. Harry's cheeks reddened slightly once more and he busied himself with helping Aaron set the table. Elizabeth smiled at his reaction.

"We went on a helicopter ride that took us over the whole of London before it took us to Bush Hall in Hertfordshire for lunch," Hermione began. And from there she went over the whole day. With the remarks about how adorable it was (courtesy of Elizabeth) and how wonderful it had been (courtesy of Hermione) Harry's face steadily grew more heated.

"Wow ladies, I think Harry's face turned more than twenty-five shades of red in the past twenty minutes," Aaron said as he looked at Harry. "Oops, make that twenty-six." Harry looked down at his plate of spaghetti and busied himself with it. Elizabeth and Aaron shared a smile.

"How sweet Harry," Elizabeth said as Hermione finished up her narrative of the day. Harry smiled weakly at his best friend's mum.

"Glad she liked it," was all Harry could come up with for a response.

"Liked it?" Aaron said. "I think she loved it." Hermione's face turned red slightly and Harry slipped down in his chair a bit more.

Once everyone was done with dinner, Elizabeth stood up and began collecting dishes. Harry stood up also and began taking the dirty plates and silverware over to the sink, only to be stopped by Elizabeth.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Harry stopped in the middle of the kitchen and looked at Elizabeth, his eyes slightly wide.

"Er…helping with the dishes?" Harry said.

"I think not. You had a long day today, go sit," Elizabeth said. "Aaron, help." Mr. Granger did as his wife asked and Harry sat back down at the table with Hermione.

"I thought your mum was going to yell at me or something," Harry muttered to her. Hermione laughed.

"That's about as likely as pigs flying," Hermione told him. Harry smiled. He looked down at his watch. It was twenty after nine.

"I better get going. It'll be half past eleven before I get home," Harry said. He and Hermione stood at the same time. Harry said goodbye to Hermione's parents and the two of them left the kitchen.

"Thanks for today," Hermione said. Harry smiled at her and put his hands in his pockets. Hermione smiled at the slightly nervous gesture.

"So I guess I'll talk to you later," Harry said. "Maybe I'll even see you." Hermione nodded and Harry waited a second before he leant down and kissed her on the cheek. Her hands automatically came up to his waist and his hands came out of his pockets and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Their noses brushed for a second before they let go of each other. Harry smiled at her one last time before he left the house.

The next two weeks brought vigorous training and researching for Harry. He wanted to get as much done as he possibly could before he went to the Burrow, which was only a day away.

Monday went quickly and soon it was Tuesday morning. Harry woke up at five and completed his run and then headed off to the gym. He worked himself harder and harder until his muscles were too tired to follow his message. He packed up his stuff and headed back to Privet Drive.

Once he was in his bedroom, he grabbed a pair of jeans, another Manchester United t-shirt that he had bought and a clean pair of boxers and headed to the shower.

After his shower, he dried off and got dressed. He brushed his teeth and ran a comb through his hair along with some gel. Once he was done, he packed up all his toiletries and headed back to his bedroom where he packed up all of his clothes and books.

At ten till twelve, the doorbell rang and Harry calmly walked down the stairs with his trunk. He opened the front door and Tonks stood there with Remus and Moody.

"Wotcher Harry," Tonks said.

"Hey Tonks, Professor, Moody," Harry said. Remus and Moody greeted him in return.

"Do you have your stuff all packed?" Remus asked. Harry nodded and held up his trunk. "Then let's go."

"Wait, I want to do something first," Harry said. He turned quickly and walked into the kitchen, where his aunt was sitting at the table.

"Aunt Petunia, I'm leaving," Harry said.

"What time will you be back?" she asked. Harry was silent and she looked up at him from her book.

"I won't. It's the end of the summer," Harry said. Petunia was silent.

"I just wanted to say thank you. You gave me a home during the first eleven years of my life and then during the summer. I know it wasn't easy having me around but I appreciate all that you _did_ do for me. I want to let you know that once my birthday comes around, the protection that is on this house is gone. Someone from the Order, whether it is McGonagall or Flitwick, will come by and restore as much of it as they can. Just be careful and be safe. I'll try to visit," Harry said. Petunia still said nothing but a second later she stood up.

"I'm sorry that I didn't give you what you deserved. You know you're welcome here anytime," Petunia said. Harry nodded and stepped forward to give his aunt a hug.

"Stay safe," he said softly as he left the kitchen and met up with his escorts to the Burrow.

The familiar feeling of portkey overcame Harry as he touched the old muggle magazine at Mrs. Figgs. There was a blur of colors and before he knew it, he was landing in front of the Burrow. The door to the house opened quickly and out stepped Molly Weasley.

"Harry dear," she said. Harry had a second to catch his breath before he was enveloped in strong arms.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. Molly let go of him and led him into the house. Ron was standing in the kitchen with Ginny, Hermione and her parents, Bill and Fleur, Fred, George and Charlie.

"Hey mate!" Ron said as Harry came in the door properly. Ron came to him and clapped him on the back. Everyone exchanged greetings and pleasantries. Harry's greeting to Ginny was slightly cold and it didn't go unnoticed by Ron and Hermione.

"Lunch everyone," Molly called. She levitated the food to the table and everyone sat down, filling up their plates. Lunch was filled with conversation and laughs from everyone. Once everyone was done, Harry stood up and helped Molly clear the table. As he bent down to take Elizabeth's plate, she spoke.

"You really have a knack for doing that don't you," she said, humor in her voice. Harry laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I do," he said. Molly magically cleaned the dishes and seconds later they were in their rightful places, put away.

"Come one, let's take a walk," Harry said to Ron and Hermione as the others in the room began talking again. The three teens walked out of the door.

"What's wrong with you and Ginny mate?" Ron asked as soon as they were out of ear shot.

"It seems your sister liked me enough that she felt she needed to use a love potion to get me to like her in return," Harry said, a bitter edge to his voice. Hermione grabbed Harry's wrist and Harry felt himself calm slightly.

"She did what?" Ron said, the tips of his ears growing red.

"I've got proof if you don't believe me," Harry said, directing his eyes at Ron.

"It's not that I don't believe you mate, it's just that I didn't think she could go that low," Ron said.

"Well, she did," Harry said, the tone in his voice effectively putting an end to further discussion about the subject. Conversation between the three was slightly off kilter as they walked through the orchards that were behind the Burrow. Hermione hadn't removed her hand from Harry's wrist and he hadn't removed himself from her side either. When Hermione would speak to Ron, he blushed and spluttered out an answer.

The awkwardness remained until the walk was over. Harry stepped in the house first, Hermione second and Ron third. Ginny looked up from her spot at the table and looked at Harry. His eye caught hers and his gaze became steely. Ron looked at his sister, a repulsed gleam to his eye. Hermione noticed this and intervened before anything could come of it.

"Cool down Harry," she said softly in his ear as she moved behind him, standing on her toes to reach him. Harry's stare broke from Ginny and he moved his head slightly to his best friend, though he didn't turn around to look at her. Her right hand came up to rest on his hip as Harry's hand reached back and took her left one.

"Remember what you said. It doesn't do well to get angry about something that already happened," she said. A slight nod from Harry told Hermione that he had calmed himself and she placed a gentle kiss below his ear.

Only three people had taken a notice in what happened, one of them not being able to help it since she was looking straight at them. Elizabeth Granger couldn't help but smile when she saw her daughter place gentle kiss on Harry's neck. She noticed that one of his hands was in hers and her other hand was on hip. Even though she knew it was to calm Harry down from being upset, she thought it was cute. At a simple touch her daughter could calm him down; when from past conversations with her daughter she had learned Harry had a fiery temper.

Aaron Granger had also observed the exchange. It was easy to see that both of the kids had strong affections for each other, though whether they knew it was a different story. He knew that Harry had the best interests at heart for Hermione, if the wonderful day in London she said she had had was any account. And he did like Harry; he was kind, humorous, loyal, and he protected Hermione with everything that he had. It was knowing that he was losing his little girl that hurt. The old saying went: a girl's first love is her daddy. Harry was a nice guy that could take care of his daughter how she should be taken care of, but Hermione was still his little girl. The same little girl that, when she was younger, jumped in his arms when she was happy to see him; the same little girl that would make ice cream sundaes with him and laugh at the mess they had made in the kitchen; the same little girl that, when she was younger, would sit in his lap and ask him to read her a bedtime story and then would fall asleep against his chest. Hermione was still his little girl, no matter how old she was, would get and regardless who she would date, get engaged to, and marry.

Ginny Weasley had at first been hurt at the cold stare Harry had give her. What was wrong with him? Did she do something? But that hurt quickly went away and turned into anger and jealousy when she saw Hermione hold and kiss him. Had he broken up with her for Hermione? Was the hero speech followed with him breaking it off just for her? What about Ron? Would they go behind his back and get together, knowing that he liked Hermione and had for some time? She didn't know, but she was going to find out.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The days quickly passed and soon it was Harry's birthday. He woke up early that morning and got up to change into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Though he couldn't go to the gym, Harry had continued his daily five mile run. It was something that kept his mind off of the things he had thought about too much; Voldemort, Dumbledore, Ginny, his parent, Sirius.

Quietly he went down the stairs and went out the front door. As soon as he hit the beginnings of the woods, he broke into his jog. The woods proved to be a good thing to observe and think about when he was running; it kept him occupied on his surroundings instead of his breathing. The early morning sunshine was starting to peak through the tops of the trees. The river that ran through the woods flowed and Harry could hear it. It was tranquil and calmed him down. Birds flitted from tree branch to tree branch and squirrels scurried up the trunks as Harry passed them.

Harry came to a rest in the small clearing that he had found on one of his previous runs. The woods surrounded it, but the river ran through it. He sat on one of the logs and thought.

It was a process for him, every morning. He would get up, run, and come to the clearing. From there he would sit, think about anything that came to his mind. If it was a problem, he would try to fix it. If it wasn't, then he would think about it for a few seconds and then dismiss it, finding something else to occupy his thoughts.

He didn't know how long he was sitting there, but he figured he ought to head back. He got up and started his jog again.

As Harry stepped into the Burrow, he saw people seated at the kitchen table. Molly was at the stove and Remus was reading the Daily Prophet and was sipping a cup of coffee. Tonks had coffee in front of her and was doing some sort of report, no doubt for her work. Elizabeth and Aaron Granger were at the table, coffee in hand, and were in a conversation with their daughter, who sat across from them, tea in front of her.

"Harry dear, where'd you go?" Molly asked as she saw him enter the house.

"A morning run," he replied. "I'm going to go take a shower." With that, he left the kitchen and went upstairs.

Done with his shower, he dressed in comfortable clothes. His lightweight cotton pajama pants hung low on his hips and the tip of his boxers showed slightly. His Gryffindor Lions Quidditch t-shirt (something he had bought in Hogsmead the previous year) hugged his torso nicely. The crisp, fresh smell of his shower gel and shampoo hung on him as he made his way back downstairs. He noticed the same people were up and he glanced at the clock. It was only seven-thirty.

"Morning," Harry said as he sat next to Hermione at the kitchen table. His greeting resounded quietly through the room.

"Happy birthday," Hermione said, leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," he said. She handed him a light box.

"It's your present," she said. Harry smiled.

"You didn't have to get me anything," he said.

"I wanted to," she said. He carefully unwrapped the paper and pulled out a picture frame. Inside the frame were nine 3x3 pictures from London in black and white. Harry laughed as he looked at each separate one.

"That's my favorite one," Harry said, pointing to the middle picture. Hermione was looking at the camera with a smile on her face while Harry had leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Mine too," she said. "Though its close compared to that one." She pointed to the one above Harry's favorite. She had her head on his shoulder and his arms were wrapped around her.

"Thanks. It's a great present," he said, leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek. He lingered a bit longer and she turned her cheek towards him. He pulled back and their noses sort of nuzzled against the other.

"Morning," said a sleepy voice Harry and Hermione immediately recognized. They shot apart like lightning had hit them and Harry stole some of Remus' paper to read. Hermione occupied herself with the book she had brought down but never touched.

"Morning Hermione, Harry," Ron said as he sat on the other side of Hermione.

"Morning mate," Harry said as he 'read' the paper.

"Morning Ron," Hermione said softly as she 'read' her book.

"Boys, you're getting fitted for your tuxes today," Molly said as she came to the table and put some toast out. "Hermione, you will be going with Ginny, Gabrielle, and Fleur to get fitted for your dresses."

"You're in the wedding?" Harry and Hermione asked each other simultaneously.

"Yeah," they said again. "Oh."

Breakfast continued in a quiet manner, until Bill came down the stairs in a hurry. Fred, George and Charlie were behind him, but were walking at a normal pace. Ginny and Gabrielle and Fleur came down a few minutes later.

"The form from the wedding planner came in last night," Bill said. All heads turned his way.

"Charlie, you'll be escorting Fleur's friend Anna," Bill started. The list went on in order until it came to Ron's name. Only two boys and two girls were left.

"Ron," Bill began. Hermione took a deep breath and Harry stiffened. This didn't go unnoticed by Remus, Tonks, Elizabeth and Aaron. "You will be escorting Ginny." Harry relaxed as did Hermione and Ron sighed but nodded.

"Harry, that means you have Hermione," Bill said as he turned toward the two. "All the girls have their dress fittings today, so talk to Fleur. Guys, we've got our tux fitting to be at in about an hour, so get ready."

The hour passed quickly and soon Harry was dressed and waiting with Bill, Charlie and Fred and George. Once Ron joined them, they FLOO-ed into Diagon Alley. Bill led them towards the tux shop.

"How can I help you boys," said the owner of the shop, a small lady who looked to be of seventy.

"We're here for a fitting. William Weasley," Bill said. The woman looked at a book that was in front of her and smiled.

"Right this way," she said. She led them to the back of the store into a room. Tape measures and other things were spread around the room.

"Okay, let's start with the groom," she said, smiling at Bill. He stepped forward and she began to measure him.

Soon all five of the guys were measured and they were led to the front of the store to pick out what type of suit they wanted. Once Bill picked a kind, he took it to the lady.

"I'll make duplicates in the back," she said as she took the suit with her. A few minutes later she came back with five suits in hand.

"Here you go boys," she said as she passed out a suit to each of them. "It says to charge this account here, is it correct?" Bill looked at the number and nodded.

"Well then, have a good day," the lady said. They replied and left the shop.

When the guys got back to the burrow, no one was home. Harry guessed the girls were still at their dress fitting and that the other adults had gone with them.

"Want to play a game of chess?" Ron asked Harry as they entered the drawing room.

"Sure," Harry said. He took his spot on the opposing side of the board and the pieces groaned.

"I'm better guys, I promise," Harry said to them. He had several replies, all of which he thought amusing.

"So, what's been going on around here?" Harry asked as they started the game.

"Wedding plans, crazy girls, things like that," Ron replied. "Did I tell you about the fight mum and Fleur's mum got in?" Harry shook his head.

"Well, mum, Fleur and Mrs. Delacour were picking out the food for the reception. I think they were on the second course and mum and Mrs. Delacour wanted complete opposites. They started yelling at each other and eventually Fleur stood up and was like, I don't want either one of those. I'm the bride, so I get to pick," Ron said. Harry laughed.

"Mum was pissed," Ron said.

"Knight to E-4," Harry muttered.

"Hey boys," said a familiar voice. Harry looked up at Hermione and smiled, as did Ron.

"Hi Hermione," they said in unison.

"What's your dress look like?" Harry asked her, leaning back in his chair. Hermione walked over by Harry and observed the chess board.

"If I told you I'd ruin the surprise," she said. "Move your pawn to D-2." She kissed him on the top of his head and walked over to the couch and picked up a book.

"Aw, Hermione, don't tell him," Ron groaned. She laughed.

"He deserves to win every once in a while," she replied. Harry smiled and continued his game with Ron, eventually winning. His chess pieces started yelling, making all three of the teens laugh.

&---&---&---&---&

Chapter 3. Yeah, the end was a little weak. I couldn't think of how to end it...so I ended it with a chess game. The next chapter is obviously the wedding.

The following are things I take **no** credit for:

The helicopter ride and lunch at Bush Hall, the British Museum, Rubens and the Royal Mews and the Shakespeare Tour Walk.

Those are real things you can visit and do in London. I didn't make them up so I take no credit for them or their details.

Thanks, LemonDropAnyone. 15 pages.


	4. 4

Harry woke up the morning of the wedding quite early. He yawned and let his head fall back onto his pillow. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, yet he wanted to just lay there. It would be a big day ahead of him.

The thought of a shower appealed to him at that moment, so, not wasting time to do it later, he got up and stretched before he grabbed a pair of clean boxers and headed towards the shower.

The warm water relaxed his muscles as it cascaded down his body. He stood under the spray of the water and let it hit him. After he washed his hair and body, he got out of the shower and dried off. Once he had on his boxers, he went to the mirror and wiped away the steam.

The day before, he had asked Hermione about his beard and what he should do with it for the wedding. She told him that he should keep it light. So, that's what he did. He took his razor and shaving cream and began shaving.

Once he was done, he observed himself in the mirror. He was clean shaven except for the light beard around his mouth and chin. His body had a nice, even tan (despite England's reputation for its rainy, cold weather during all the seasons, it was actually hot and sunny for once) from the hours out in the sun playing quidditch and helping with the wedding details. The muscles in his upper and lower body were defined and he was slim, which gave him a lithe and agile look. His hair had been cut so it wasn't in his way and it kept him cooler in the heat of the summer. Today, his eyes were a nice, bright emerald green. For the first time all summer he could feel true happiness. He finished his observation and left the bathroom to go back to his bedroom.

After he had pulled on a pair of his cotton pajama pants, he grabbed a shirt and left the bedroom he shared with Ron and went downstairs. Not expecting anyone to be up yet, he left the shirt off as he walked down the stairs. He was wrong.

Elizabeth, Aaron and Hermione were sitting at the table with tea in front of them. Hermione glanced up at Harry as he entered the kitchen. She raised an eyebrow at him but eyed him approvingly. Harry smirked.

"Do you normally walk into the kitchen without a shirt?" she asked, her teasing apparent to him. Elizabeth and Aaron turned around and Elizabeth looked between her daughter and Harry, easily noticing the appreciative look her daughter was giving him.

"Yes, actually I do," Harry said, teasing her in return. "I thought you would be up so I decided to come down here just like this for you."

"Oh," was all she said, a slight smile beginning to take form on her lips. Harry laughed and held up the shirt that was in his hand.

"Actually I didn't expect anyone to be up yet so I didn't bother with a shirt, but I brought one just in case," Harry said. As he walked around the table and to Hermione, he put his shirt on. He took a seat next to her and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning," she replied.

"I didn't know any of you got up this early," Harry said, talking to all three of them.

"I normally don't, but I couldn't sleep," Hermione said.

"We're just used to it because of work," Aaron replied.

"Have you had breakfast?" Harry asked. They shook their heads and he got up from his seat at the table.

"I'll cook then," Harry said walking over to the stove. Elizabeth looked at Hermione, surprised but she just shrugged as if to say you can't stop him.

Harry made eggs, toast and bacon for Hermione's parents and he made pancakes for Hermione and himself.

"Where'd you learn to cook?" Elizabeth asked as Harry set her plate in front of her and another in front of Aaron.

"The Dursleys; I've cooked since I was tall enough to reach the stove," Harry said, walking back to the counter to get Hermione's plate. Elizabeth looked at Hermione, who shook her head, motioning her mum to stop talking about it.

"Thanks," she said, running her hand in a gentle scratching motion across his abs as he set her plate in front of her.

"Yes, thank you Harry," Elizabeth and Aaron said.

"You're welcome," Harry said as he took his seat at the table, his breakfast in his hand.

"You put peanut butter and syrup on your pancakes too?" Elizabeth asked as she observed both teens. Harry had started putting peanut butter on his pancakes and then passed it to Hermione, who did the same. They put syrup on top of them and Hermione pushed her tea over to Harry, who took a sip. Elizabeth bit back a smile when she saw them share a drink.

"Yeah," Harry said taking a bite. "She's a bad influence," he said, motioning to Hermione with his left thumb. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No worse than you," Hermione retorted. Harry grinned when he looked at her.

"Really now? At least I have my priorities straight," Harry said. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"And what's that supposed to mean," she asked. Harry sighed.

"I'm going to bed before either of you two get us killed, or worse, expelled," Harry said. Hermione looked away from Harry, trying not to smile. "Seriously, wanting to be killed over getting expelled is a little excess."

"I was eleven," she said.

"So was I," Harry said.

"And naïve," she added.

"That I wasn't," Harry said, a grin on his face.

"Oh whatever," Hermione replied, looking at him. "You can hardly make it to class on time now; tell me you weren't naïve then."

"I just did, thank you. And anyway, in case you hadn't noticed, after McGonagall said for me to get a watch, what did I do? I got a watch and I haven't been that late ever since," Harry said.

"But you have been late," Hermione said, smiling at him. Harry sighed.

"Eat your pancakes," he said, putting peanut butter on her nose as he got up to put his plate in the sink.

"I still win round one," Hermione said, sighing.

"No, I did. I put peanut butter on your nose," Harry said.

"Yeah, and you're going to get it off," Hermione said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Do you want me to feed you too?" he asked sarcastically. Hermione raised an eyebrow and reached up and got the peanut butter off of her nose. She then wiped it on his shirt. Harry sighed.

"And yes, it's only right if you feed me," Hermione said. Harry grinned slyly and reached over to take a hold of her fork.

"Open up, here comes the airplane," he said, making a swerving motion with her fork. Trying not to laugh, Hermione opened her mouth and Harry put the fork full of pancakes in.

"I can't believe you just did that," Hermione said after she had swallowed. Harry shrugged and put her fork back on her plate.

"Hey, I cook for you and I feed you. What more could you want from a guy?" Harry asked.

"He's right honey," Elizabeth said, smiling at her daughter.

"I know," Hermione said, finishing her breakfast. Harry took her plate for her and it joined his in the sink. "He spoils me sometimes."

"You deserve to be spoiled," Harry said, walking back to the kitchen table. Hermione leaned back and smiled at him.

"Don't tell her that too much Harry, she'll let it go to her head," Aaron said, looking at his daughter with a smile.

"Dad," Hermione said. The four of them shared a laugh and then footsteps were heard. Most of the Weasleys appeared before them. Morning greetings were exchanged and another round of breakfast for those who had just got up was begun.

Later that day, Harry found himself putting his tux on in the boys' designated dress room, or better know as Fred and George's old room. The girls were in Bill and Fleur's room getting ready.

"Bill, calm down," Charlie said. Bill was pacing the room and Harry wondered if he was going to wear the wood down.

"Yeah, come on mate, you've been at that for a good half hour," George added.

"It's just…I'm nervous. What if she realizes she doesn't want to marry me when we're up at the alter," Bill said, as he stopped.

"Bill, she's had six months to make up her mind and today is her wedding day," Harry said. "She's marrying you and nothing will change that." Bill nodded.

"Why don't you guys help him with his lines and I'll check on the girls," Harry said. He left the room and went down the hallway and knocked on the girls' door.

"Who is it?" Fleur said through the door.

"Casper," Harry replied. The door opened Fleur was smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Just checking on everything; Bill is going to wear the wood down in the room so I figured I could be out when that happens," Harry said. Fleur laughed.

"How's my escort?" Harry asked as Hermione came to the door. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine. Harry, we need to be down there in twenty minutes, don't forget that," Hermione said.

"Yes ma'am," Harry said cheekily. "I'm leaving now. See you in a few." Harry left for the boys' room again.

"Everything is fine mate," Harry said as he entered the room. "We have to hurry up and finish getting ready. We have twenty minutes." The boys rushed around and made sure they had their tuxes on right and Charlie made sure he had his best man speech with him. Bill left to go downstairs, as he had to be at the alter before the ushers and bridesmaids and of course, the bride.

Harry made his way downstairs with Charlie, Fred, George and Bill and saw the girls waiting for them. Elizabeth and Aaron were standing off to the side with Molly, Arthur, Remus and Tonks.

"You look gorgeous," Harry said to Hermione as he walked up to her side. She turned and looked up at him and smiled.

"And you look handsome," she said. Harry smiled at her.

"All right," said the wedding planner. "The wedding is about to begin. Get into order." Harry and Hermione stood side by side together in line with the other ushers and bridesmaids ahead of them. They would be the last to walk down the aisle before Fleur. The others who weren't in the wedding left the house in search of seats outside.

As the line of people dwindled, Harry offered Hermione his arm. She took it and they waited patiently as Ron and Ginny went before them. A few seconds later, the two of them entered the wedding area and walked down the aisle. At the beginning of the alter, Harry and Hermione separated and took their respective spots in the wedding. A couple of seconds later, Here Comes the Bride began to play. Fleur and her father began walking down the aisle. Bill smiled as he saw his almost wife coming toward him. At the end of the walkway, the two of them stopped and the minister began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God and in the face of this company to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just why they may not be joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace," he said. A silence was issued before the minister began to talk once more.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy and for the help and comfort give on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly, it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.

Through marriage, William and Fleur make a commitment together to face their disappointments, embrace their dreams, realize their hopes and accept each other's failures. William and Fleur will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together through mutual understanding, openness and sensitivity to each other.

We are here today before God because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes; to witness the joining in marriage of William and Fleur. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now, through me, He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds. Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?" the minister said and asked. Fleur's father spoke up.

"Her family and friends gathered here today do," he said. Her father hugged and kissed Fleur before taking his spot next to his wife in one of the chairs. Fleur continued the short walk from where she was standing to in front of the minister. Bill's hand found hers as they stood in front of the vicar together, facing each other.

"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship, the knowledge self-offered one anther becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives.

By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for William and Fleur from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls to feel that they are joined together to strengthen each other in all labor, to minister to each other in all sorrow and to share with each other in all gladness.

This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you.

Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness backed with the will to make it last," the minister finished his speech and looked at Bill and Fleur each.

"Do you, William Weasley take Fleur Delacour to be your wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked Bill.

"I will," Bill said, looking at Fleur.

"Do you Fleur Delacour take William Weasley to be your husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?

"I will," Fleur said.

"What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the ring in my hand?" the vicar asked. Bill and Fleur handed their rings to the vicar.

"May these rings be blessed as they symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go, may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and woman yearn. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts." The vicar handed Fleur's ring to Bill.

"William, in placing this ring on Fleur's finger, repeat after me: Fleur, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as they symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed," said the minister. Bill repeated the words as he slipped the ring onto Fleur's left ring finger. The vicar turned to Fleur and handed Bill's ring to her.

"Fleur, in placing this ring on William's finger, repeat after me: William, you are now consecrated to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as they symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." Fleur repeated the words and slipped the ring on Bill's finger.

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love, be one in heart and in mind and may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts love, generosity and kindness.

In as much as William and Fleur have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring, are now joined. You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife, but remember to always be each other's best friend. What, therefore, God has joined together, let no man put asunder.

And so, by the power vested in my, I now pronounce you man and wife and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss the bride," the vicar said. Bill smiled at Fleur as he pushed her veil back. Their lips met in a sweet and gentle kiss before they pulled apart, smiles on their faces. Everyone attending the wedding stood from their chairs and clapped as Bill and Fleur walked down the aisle together. Each bridesmaid and usher followed in their wake.

The reception was held in the back of the Burrow, off to the side of where the wedding was actually held. Bill and Fleur had their first dance as husband and wife before everyone else crowded around on the dance floor.

Harry took a seat at the table that held Elizabeth, Aaron, Remus, and Tonks as Hermione danced with Fred.

"How are you guys doing?" Harry asked.

"We're just fine," Remus replied. "How's it for you?" Harry shrugged.

"I dunno. It's fun so far," Harry replied.

"Are you going to dance with any of the ladies?" Aaron asked Harry, a grin on his face.

"Sure," Harry said. His eyes trailed to behind Remus' shoulder where Ginny was making a beeline for him. "Like now, sorry, have to go." Harry got up in a rush and left the table, Ginny hot on his heels. Hermione's dance with Fred had just ended and Harry rushed up to her.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him but noticed two redheads coming towards them; one being Ron and the other Ginny.

"Yeah," she said. Harry took her hand and they walked to the dance floor.

"I thought you didn't like to dance," Hermione said. Harry looked down at her.

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just that I'm not very good," Harry replied, a small smile on his face.

"I'd say you're doing a good job now," Hermione said.

"Then the dance lessons paid off," Harry said.

"You took dance lessons?" Hermione asked.

"The week that I got the invitation to the wedding, I took up a couple classes so I wouldn't step on anyone's toes," Harry replied.

"So far so good," Hermione said, smiling.

"Good, because I really don't want to break one of your toes," Harry said. Hermione laughed.

"That wouldn't be good," she said.

"No, it wouldn't be," Harry said. He pulled her a little closer as a new song played.

"I'd say you took more than a few classes," Hermione said, resting her head on his shoulder. Harry chuckled.

"Maybe a few more," he admitted. "Do you want a drink?" Hermione lifted her head from his shoulder.

"Sure," she said. They walked off the dance floor and Hermione sat down with her parents as Harry got drinks.

"Hermione," said a voice from behind her. Hermione stopped talking and turned around to face Ron.

"Hi…Ron," Hermione said. Ron stood there and looked at her for a second and the color in his face slowly faded.

"Was there something you needed?" Hermione asked after about five minutes of silence.

"Erm…no, no, I just…" Ron stopped mid-sentence and turned around to leave. Hermione raised both of her eyebrows but turned back around. Her parents looked at her, smiles in place.

"How'd it go with Ron?" Harry asked, coming back. Hermione looked at him.

"He just stood there and looked at me for like five minutes," Hermione said. Harry slid her the drink he got her and took a sip of his own. It was oddly quiet between the two for a second before Hermione spun to look at him. At the sudden action most eyes at the table turned to them.

"Harry!" she said. Harry took another drink as he turned to look at her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Don't 'yes' me! You know what!" she said. Harry swallowed. Remus stifled a laugh and Elizabeth shook her head.

"Oh," he said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah; why?" she asked.

"It's a long story," he said weakly. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Oh please, do tell," she said.

"I went to get drinks and Ron came up to me and asked me if you would say yes if he asked you to dance and I shrugged," Harry said. Hermione sighed.

"You did more than shrug, what'd you say?" she asked. Harry was quiet for a moment.

"I said I didn't know," Harry said truthfully. At Hermione's look he continued. "Well, what was I supposed to say? Sorry mate, don't even bother, she doesn't like you like that."

"Yes!" Hermione said. Harry looked at her. "Okay, no," she said.

"Hermione," said the same voice. Hermione sighed and turned around.

"Hi Ron," she said again.

"Do you want to dance?" Ron asked, his voice slightly unsteady. Hermione was silent for a minute and Harry poked her in her side. She stomped on his foot in return. Harry winced and lurched slightly.

"Can I take a rain check?" Hermione finally replied. Ron swallowed and nodded.

"A rain check…right, yeah," he said. He smiled weakly and walked away. Hermione turned around and sat back against her chair.

"Ow! Mother f-," Harry began.

"Don't speak," Hermione said, holding up a hand. Harry stopped and looked at her.

"Ow! Merlin and I was worried about breaking _your_ toe," he said. He stopped for a second. "A rain check? What the hell?"

"I was serious, don't speak," Hermione snapped. Harry faced forward and sighed, shaking his head.

"Well, I didn't want to say yes, and I didn't want to say no either," Hermione said, defending herself. Harry looked at her.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked her. Hermione blinked, an incredulous look on her face.

"Are you serious? No!" she said.

"See, how hard was that?" he replied. She sighed.

"You're a jerk sometimes," she said. Harry shrugged.

"My point was proven," Harry said.

"What, that you're a jerk?" Hermione replied.

"No, that was a given. My point was, it's not that hard to say no. Especially when your last resort was a damn rain check," Harry said. "Seriously, where do you get these things?"

"If I knew I'd tell you," she replied.

"So are you going to dance with him?" Harry asked after a while. Hermione sighed.

"I don't know. I said I'd take a rain check, but normally when a person says that it means no. I don't want to be mean, but I don't want to dance with him," Hermione said.

"Suck it up and give him one dance," Harry said. Hermione looked at him.

"Suck it up and go dance with Ginny," Hermione replied. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"That was cold on so many different levels," he said. Hermione sighed.

"You're right, I'm sorry," she said. She gave a small frustrated sigh. "Fine, I'll dance with him, once. If he makes a move, I'll tell him." She got up in search of Ron.

"Break a leg," Harry called after her. She turned and glared at him and in return he smiled.

"Do you mind telling us what's going on?" Elizabeth asked. Harry grinned.

"Well, Ron has sort of liked Hermione since about third year. And last year, he set out to make her jealous with some other girl which just resulted in annoying her because she doesn't like him that way. And don't tell her I told you this, but Ron told me earlier that he was going to try and ask her out tonight," Harry said.

"Oh," Aaron said, his face slightly red.

"And I have a feeling that I shouldn't have said that in front of you," Harry said, looking at Aaron.

"Mr. Potter," said a familiar, stern voice from behind him. Harry turned to look at his Transfiguration professor.

"Hi Professor," he said.

"Good evening," she said. "I need to speak with you and Miss. Granger."

"Er...she's dancing right now…maybe not," Harry said. His eyes glance over his professor's shoulders and saw Hermione heading towards the table, her cheeks slightly flushed and her eyes set ablaze in anger.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked as she sat down in her chair next to him.

"Fine," she said.

"Good evening Miss. Granger," McGonagall said.

"Hi Professor," Hermione replied.

"I just wanted to give these to you both before I leave tonight. It's much easier than mailing them three days from now," McGonagall said. She handed Harry and Hermione their school letters.

"Thank you," they said. She nodded.

"You're welcome. See you in the next few weeks," she said as she left the table. Harry set his letter on the table and turned to Hermione.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later," she said.

"Okay," Harry said. He took her hand in his. "Come on, you're going to calm down." She let him lead her to the dance floor and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"Ron tried to kiss me," she said. Surprise came over Harry's face as he stared down at her.

"Oh," he said. "Didn't think he moved that fast." Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean you didn't think he'd move that fast?" she asked him. Harry sighed.

"I'm not supposed to be telling you this, or anyone really, but earlier Ron told me he was going to try and ask you out," Harry said.

"I'm sensing more to the story," Hermione said. Harry nodded.

"Yeah," he replied. "Ron asked my opinion on you and what he should do and stuff like that."

"Stuff? What'd you say?" she asked.

"Well, I told him that I thought you were a sweet person and that you'd make a good girlfriend to anyone but that he should really make sure he likes you enough to ask you out," Harry said truthfully.

"Oh," she said. She was quiet for a moment before she laughed. "You know, you're kind of hindering his plan. Not that I want him to go through with it."

"And how is that?" Harry asked.

"You keep dancing with me and I'm spending most of my time with you instead of him," Hermione said. Harry smiled a bit.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But, after all, I am your escort and you're my best friend so why shouldn't I dance with you?" Harry said.

"You should," Hermione replied, a small smile on her face.

"And that's exactly what I'm doing," Harry said softly as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I'm glad," she murmured as she let her head fall against his chest. Harry pulled her closer to him and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Me too," he whispered back.

The wedding reception ended later that night. Everyone saw Bill and Fleur off to their honeymoon before they started to clean up.

"I'm going to head in" Hermione said to Harry. Harry turned from helping put the chairs up and he took his tux jacket off.

"Okay. Take this so you won't get cold on your way back. I'll meet you inside in a little while," Harry said. He wrapped his jacket around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you," she said. Harry nodded and resumed his help as Hermione left. He turned back a few minutes later and saw that she was talking to McGonagall as they headed toward the Burrow.

"Looking after the girlfriend Harry?" Fred called good-naturedly from a couple tables down. Harry laughed.

"Not the girlfriend, the best friend," Harry called back. He loosened his tie a bit more as he picked up one side of the table, Charlie on the other, and carried it to the front yard.

Cleaning up was soon done and Harry entered the front door of the Burrow. A lot of the adults were standing around the kitchen and Harry recognized most of them to be from the Order. He sighed as he made his way up the stairs and to his bedroom. He pulled off his slacks, shirt and tie and got dressed in his pajamas.

Going across the hall, he knocked on the girls' door. A few seconds later, it opened and Ginny stood in the doorway. She beamed at him and Harry coughed uncomfortably.

"Erm…is Hermione there?" he asked. Ginny's face fell and she went to say something.

"Yeah, I'm here," Hermione replied, standing behind Ginny. Harry looked over Ginny's shoulder and relaxed a little. She too was in her pajamas; her red and white checked cotton pajama pants hung off her hips and her grey Gryffindor t-shirt (which used to be Harry's back in fourth year) fit her loosely but nicely as it hugged her obliques. Her hair was thrown in a loose ponytail.

"Have you opened your letter yet?" he asked, holding up his which had been hanging at his side in his left hand.

"No, I was waiting for you," she said. She grabbed her letter from her dresser and slid past Ginny.

"Come on, let's go open them," Harry said. The two of them walked side by side down the hallway and down the stairs. Ginny's eyes narrowed as her eyes followed them.

Small intakes of breath and whispers were heard as Harry and Hermione entered the kitchen. The two ignored them as they went into the den off of the kitchen and shut the door behind them.

Out of habit, they passed each other their letters and ripped them open. Hermione lipped out the words as she read Harry's letter and Harry read quietly.

"You made Head Girl," Harry said as he finished the letter and fell back against the couch. Hermione looked up from Harry's letter, a smile on her face.

"And you made Head Boy," she said. Harry snorted in amusement.

"I'm sure I did," he said sarcastically. He took her badge out of the envelope and handed it to her.

"I'm being serious, you made Head Boy," she said, taking out a gold badge that had the letters HB on the front with a lion in the background. Harry looked at it.

"Wow," he said. The two of them were silent before wide grins came over their faces. Hermione let out a small scream and Harry laughed. It was as if a force compelled them together, but Hermione ended up with her face in Harry's chest and her hands at his side, her shoulders shaking with laughter. The door opened and Elizabeth and Molly stepped in the room.

"What in Merlin's beard his going on in here?" Molly asked, her hands on her hips in a motherly fashion. Harry and Hermione slowly separated and held up their badges.

"We made Head Boy and Girl," Harry said, still laughing slightly. The same shriek Molly had let out when Ron had been made prefect was brought back. Before Harry and Hermione knew it, they were being wrapped up in a pair of strong arms.

"Congratulations dears," Molly said happily. Pride and happiness was written on her face as she let them go.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," they said, smiles on their faces. Elizabeth Granger stepped across the room and wrapped Hermione in a large hug.

"Congratulations honey," she said to her daughter. Happiness flooded through her as she held her daughter. Knowing that her daughter's hard work had paid off and she got what she had wanted since she was eleven had brought tears to her eyes. "I'm proud of you," whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Thanks Mum," Hermione murmured back. Elizabeth let go of her daughter and stepped back slightly. She glanced at Harry who, although looked happy, had something missing in his eyes. She realized in a few quick seconds that he felt out of place, as if he had intruded on an important family moment. She took the few steps to him and pulled him into a hug. She could feel him stiffen for a second before gently hugging her back.

"And I'm proud of you too," she said to him.

"Thanks Mrs. Granger," Harry said to her. Elizabeth stepped back and looked at him.

"Just call me Elizabeth, dear. No need for formalities," she said. Harry smiled but didn't say anything.

"What in the name of Merlin is all the commotion in here?" Arthur Weasley's voice rang. Harry and Hermione's eyes looked toward the door. The rest of the Weasleys were standing there along with Aaron, Remus and Tonks.

"Harry and Hermione made Head Boy and Girl," Molly said before anyone else could speak. Harry walked over to Hermione and he could feel Ron's and Ginny's eyes on him.

"Not good," he whispered.

"No," she replied.

"Well I'll be," Arthur said. "Congratulations you two." Harry and Hermione smiled.

"Thanks Mr. Weasley," they said. The rest of the Weasleys offered their congratulations along with Remus and Tonks, except for Ron and Ginny. Aaron Granger hugged his daughter. Well wishes were exchanged a little longer before things returned back to normal. Ron and Ginny had left long before that, not saying anything to either of them.

"He's pissed," Harry said to Hermione once they were left alone again. Hermione nodded.

"So is Ginny," she said.

"What would she have to be angry about?" Harry asked.

"I'll be spending more time with you than she will. The Head's get their own common room and dorms," Hermione said.

"Well it wasn't like I was going to spend every waking moment with her anyway so she can get over it," Harry said bitterly.

"Well, we can deal with them later," Hermione said, relaxing on the couch. Harry nodded and took a seat next to her.

"I didn't know weddings could take so much out of you," Harry said, his eyes drooping as he leaned his head against the back of the couch.

"Yeah, they're exhausting," Hermione agreed. It was quiet between the two of them with only the fire crackling. Harry looked over at Hermione some time later and saw that she was asleep. He smiled and got up, careful not to wake her. He took a blanket from one of the chairs and put it around her. Kissing her on the forehead, he left the room.

Walking through the dark house wasn't very hard and Harry entered his room before lying down in his bed. Minutes later, he was asleep.

&---&---&---&---&

Chapter 4 done and lots of things to come. Thanks for all the support and reviews I've receive so far! LemonDropAnyone. 14 pages.


	5. 5

"Come on Hermione, you take forever," Harry called. He heard footsteps and then Hermione appeared in front of him.

"Shut up, I don't take forever," she replied. Harry rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen with her in front of him. Aaron and Elizabeth were sitting at the table reading the paper and drinking coffee.

The week before, Hermione had gone back home with her parents to spend more of the summer with them (and they had their practice to look after) and Harry went too, just to get away from Ginny and Ron. That situation was still horrible. Ron would hardly talk to Harry because of his jealousy and Harry was outright avoiding Ginny.

"Are you kids ready to go?" Elizabeth asked. Harry leaned against the counter as he bit into an apple.

"I've been ready," he replied. Hermione rolled her eyes

"I took five more minutes just to double check that I had everything," she said.

"That was the fifth time you double checked," Harry muttered. Her parents stifled their laughter as Hermione sent a glare Harry's way.

"I'm driving," Hermione called as she grabbed an apple and the keys to the car. Harry followed behind her, her trunk in hand (he had already put his in the boot of the car).

"Merlin protect us," Harry said jokingly. Hermione chose not to reply to his comment as she got in the driver's seat.

"Go ahead and get in the passenger's side dear," Elizabeth had said after Harry asked where they wanted him to sit. Harry slid into the other side of the car and shut his door.

"Ready for our seventh year?" he asked as they pulled out of the driveway. Hermione sighed.

"Not really. I don't want to leave yet," Hermione said.

"I know, it's hard to believe it's been seven years," Harry said. "I still remember the day I got my letter. I freaked out."

"Yeah, I was in denial for like a week," Hermione said. "Seriously, who would've thought the girl who took ballet classes until she was almost twelve and got great grades in primary school would be a witch?" Harry raised an eyebrow and looked over at her.

"You took ballet lessons?" he asked. Hermione nodded.

"And piano lessons and I went to etiquette school," Hermione said. "I wanted to be a dancer when I was little." Harry smiled.

"Do you still want to be one?" he asked. She shrugged.

"It would be fun if I was one. But I haven't danced in almost six years so I'm probably not any good anymore," she replied. "I wanted to be one all the way up to like second year."

"Why don't you want to be one anymore? You seem like you would be good at it," Harry said. "You've got that graceful, agile look." Hermione smiled.

"She was excellent when she was younger," Elizabeth said from the backseat. Hermione shrugged.

"I guess because I met you and we became friends," she said.

"I made you not want to dance?" Harry asked. Hermione laughed.

"Not like that. After I met you and we became better friends dancing wasn't really one of my top priorities," she replied.

"What was?" he asked.

"You," she replied looking at him. Harry raised both eyebrows in surprise. "And school." He laughed.

"School I could understand but there was no reason I had to be your top priority," he said.

"Harry, you were my first best friend at Hogwarts and even before then. Yeah, I had friends in primary school but I wasn't close to them like I was to you. Seeing you get hurt or killed wasn't on my list as fun things to do," Hermione replied.

"Yeah well, getting you hurt or killed wasn't on mine either," Harry replied.

"I'm still alive and I'm not dieing anytime soon," Hermione replied.

"Thank God," Harry muttered. "So, what did you want to have your minor in if your major was in dance?"

"I wanted to be a doctor of some sort," she replied. "I still do."

"You'd make a good doctor," Harry said. "You have that "saving people" thing," he smiled. She laughed and looked over at him.

"I wonder where I get that from," she replied. Harry shrugged, a grin forming on his face.

"Have you decided what you want to be?" Hermione asked.

"I don't want to play professional quidditch, that's for sure. I love the sport, but it'd be too much hassle. In fifth year I wanted to be an auror, but after the war I don't think I'll do it. I've been thinking about the medical field," Harry said.

"You'd make a good doctor," Hermione said. "After all, you did have the original "saving people" trait." Harry laughed.

"Where do you get the saving people thing from?" Aaron asked. Harry and Hermione laughed.

"Back in like fourth or fifth year Hermione told me I had a "saving people" thing," Harry replied.

"You do," she added. She turned the car into the parking lot and stopped it. "We're here." The four of them got out of the car and the two teens grabbed their trunks from the boot of the car.

"Have a good school year honey," Elizabeth said, hugging her daughter goodbye.

"I will mum. Stay safe," Hermione replied. She turned to her father next and gave him a hug.

"Bye daddy," she said.

"Bye princess, stay safe," Aaron said to his daughter. "We'll see you at Christmas and hopefully we'll talk to you before then." Hermione nodded.

"You will," she said. Harry smiled at Hermione's parents.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Thank you for allowing me to stay at your house for the last week. I appreciate it and it was fun," Harry said. Elizabeth smiled and wrapped Harry in a hug.

"No problem dear. We're happy to have you any time. In fact, why don't you come for Christmas," Elizabeth said.

"Sure, I'll come," Harry said as she stepped back from him. He shook hands with Aaron and the two teens waved one last time before they went through to platform nine and three quarters.

The flaming red hair signified that the Weasleys were there. Harry and Hermione said hello to Molly and Arthur before they got on the train and found a compartment. A few minutes later, Neville and Luna came in.

"Hey guys," Neville said as he hoisted his trunk onto the wrack. "Have a good summer?" Harry and Hermione replied before they said hello to Luna.

"How was your summer Luna?" Harry asked.

"Oh it was good. Daddy and I went in search for Satyrs," she replied, taking out the newest edition of The Quibbler.

"Did you find any?" Hermione asked, being polite.

"No, but daddy said we were close," Luna replied.

Later, Harry and Hermione put their school robes on over their uniforms and pinned on their badges. They had the prefects meeting to go to before their rounds. They said goodbye to Neville and Luna before they left.

Entering the compartment, Harry and Hermione stood in front of the twenty-four seats, most of which were almost filled with the prefects. After everyone was gathered, Hermione spoke.

"I'm Hermione Granger and I will be your Head Girl this year," she said.

"And I'm Harry Potter and I'm the Head Boy," Harry added.

"This year, we've been asked to make sure all security is strengthened and all rounds are thorough," Hermione said. "The teachers can't be everywhere all the time."

"And that means even if it's a small fight in the corridor, or if its unnecessary want fighting, break it up. We have tough times ahead of us and set backs can't be afforded," Harry said.

"For the older prefects, you know what you are to do and how to do it, but for the newer ones, listen," Hermione said. "As a prefect, you are helping protect the school and keep order. Now, whether that means breaking up a fight or just setting a good example, it's your job and your responsibility. This year, things will be hard so make sure you follow through. Prefects are allowed to take no more than ten points from a student and are not allowed to give detentions. Any major event that needs more than ten points taken away is to be reported to your head of house, that students head of house, and Harry and me. Any other details can be read in your handbook." Hermione turned to Harry, who took out a stack of papers.

"The papers that are going around are the lists of rounds. It tells you who is with who, what year and house they're in, where they patrol and what time they patrol," Harry said. "It is important to know where other prefects are just in case you need back up. Please, make sure you read through this carefully. The next paper that will be handed out is a list of rules that cover everything without having to go into intricate detail. Everyone, older prefects included, needs to read this paper. Some rules have been changed and some have been added on."

"Another thing that is important; integration," Hermione said. "In the past Hogwarts has been segregated by house and by personality. That needs to stop. We need unity or Hogwarts will not last under the pressure now or the pressure to come. So, we have a new program among the prefects. Every week, we will meet one night that is good for everyone and we will learn about each other. Whether that means your favorite color, number, book, whatever; you will learn it. Like I said, prefects set examples. If you set the example that a Gryffindor can get along with a Slytherin, or someone you've disliked since your second year, the rest of the school will follow." Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then back to the other prefects.

"Any questions?" Hermione asked. No one raised their hand or spoke up so Harry looked down at a piece of paper.

"Listen up," he said. "These are the people who will be patrolling together." Harry proceeded to say the list and tell them where they were patrolling. The meeting ended shortly after that and he left the compartment with Hermione in front of him.

"All right, we patrol in about an hour," Hermione said as they walked back to their compartment. They opened the door and walked back inside their compartment. Luna was still reading the paper and Neville was reading a book on Herbology.

"How was the meeting?" Luna asked, looking up from her paper.

"Fine; Lots of dirty looks from the Slytherins and Ron; nothing out of the ordinary yet," Harry said, taking out Quidditch through the Ages.

"Why is Ron mad at you?" Neville asked.

"Long story, but in short it's because I'm spending more time with Hermione thanks to us being Head Boy and Girl and because I got Head Boy over him. He's doing a repeat of fourth year, just a little bit earlier on," Harry said.

"Oh," Neville said, looking slightly amused. "He still likes Hermione then?" Both Harry and Hermione nodded.

"Unfortunately," Hermione said. "But he'll get over it real soon or his arse will be so far into the next century he won't be able to find his way back."

"Did you just curse?" Harry asked, looking at his best female friend with surprise on his features. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I do curse you know, just not very often," she replied. Harry shook his head and went back to his book. Hermione took out Hogwarts: A History and began reading.

The hour went quick and Harry and Hermione patrolled the hallways before getting ready to leave the train. They walked quickly back to their compartment and grabbed their trunks before they walked up to the front of the train. Minutes later, it stopped in Hogsmead Station and the doors opened. Harry and Hermione followed up the rear as all the students emptied out of the train. In the distance, Harry could hear Hagrid calling the first years. He smiled, remembering how scared he had been back in his first year.

Harry put both his trunk and Hermione's in a carriage and waited for her to get in before climbing in his self. The ride to the school was comfortably quiet between the two of them. Harry observed the starry night sky and how the lights from the school seemed to light up the surrounding area.

Sooner than Harry thought it would end, the carriage ride to Hogwarts was done. He stepped out of the carriage and offered his hand to Hermione as she stepped out.

"Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome," Harry replied. They both grabbed their trunks and walked into the school. Depositing their belongings on one side of the Entrance Hall, the two of them walked into the Great Hall.

It was awkward for Harry to step into the Great Hall, and he suspected it was for many others too. The memory of Dumbledore's death was fresh in his mind, and he doubted it would ever go away. All of his memories about his Headmaster and mentor flashed before him when he looked up at the Staff Table. The familiar dress robes with half moons and stars weren't there and the usual twinkling eyes weren't looking over him. The presence of calmness and control was no longer as pronounced as it was when Dumbledore had been alive. McGonagall sat in the chair that was once Dumbledore's and from her stance, Harry could tell she wasn't comfortable doing it.

The upperclassmen sat at their house tables and the conversation was kept down. Harry looked around and noticed that many faces from previous years were no longer there. Half of the Ravenclaw table was missing with Hufflepuff in a close second. The Slytherin table wasn't as full as normal, but it had a good many students crowded around it. He looked at his own table and the numbers had thinned a little, but not too much.

"How many first years do you think we'll have?" Harry asked Hermione quietly.

"Probably about twenty if the upperclassmen numbers say anything," she whispered back. The doors to the Great Hall opened and Flitwick led in the first years. From the staff table, McGonagall tapped her glass. The hall quieted immediately. A minute later, the Sorting Hat broke into song. After it was done, Flitwick began calling names.

"Adams, Madison," Flitwick called out. A small girl with blonde hair walked up to the stool and put the Sorting Hat on. It was quiet before:

"Gryffindor!" the hat said. The Gryffindor table erupted into applause. The small girl made her way to the table and sat down a few seats from Harry.

"Alexander, Megan," Flitwick said. Another girl, this one taller and with strawberry blonde hair, walked to the stool and put the hat on. The hat quickly shouted her house.

"Gryffindor!" Once again, the Gryffindor table erupted. The taller girl walked to the table and sat across from Madison.

The names of other first years were called, and eventually the hat stopped with Chloe Rivers, who had been sorted into Gryffindor too.

"The majority went to us," Harry whispered to Hermione.

"There weren't that many this year; I was wrong about it being twenty. I bet there wasn't even ten," Hermione replied.

"Eight, I counted; four of which went to us," Harry said. McGonagall stood then and the hall once again quieted.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, and for those who are new, welcome. We have a new Transfiguration professor, as well as a new Defense against the Dark Arts professor. Please welcome Professor Caldwell and Professor Dawson," McGonagall said. The hall politely clapped for their new teachers.

"Mr. Filch has a list of banned items on his office door. Those items will not be seen in this school, and if they are detentions will be handed out. Other than that, there aren't any announcements. Enjoy the feast," she said. The tables appeared with food and Harry filled his plate along with everyone else.

After the feast was over, McGonagall dismissed the hall. The echoes of the fifth year prefects were heard as they led the first years to their houses. Harry and Hermione were the last out of the hall.

"I guess the Head Dormitories are on the sixth floor," Hermione said. "I asked McGonagall at the wedding. We need to look for a portrait of Cliodna."

"Who is that?" Harry asked.

"The Celtic Irish goddess of beauty," Hermione replied.

"Oh," Harry said. He followed her up the staircases and all the way to the sixth floor. They searched the portraits before Harry found her.

"Hello," Cliodna said.

"Hi," Harry and Hermione said.

"Are you the new Head Students?" the Celtic goddess asked. They nodded. "You need to come up with a password then." Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"Bush Hall," Harry said, looking at Hermione. She nodded.

"Bush Hall it is then," Cliodna said. The portrait swung open and Harry walked through the opening, Hermione behind him. They stepped into a large room that resembled the Gryffindor Common Room, only slightly smaller. There was a large fireplace on the right and in front of it set a couch with two chairs surrounding the area. A large rug, which was the replica of the Gryffindor insignia, was in between the couch and the fireplace. Behind the couch towards the left of the room was a large wooden table with a chair on each of the four sides. A large bay window was all the way to the left and it overlooked the grounds west of the castle, which just so happened to be the lake, the quidditch pitch and part of the Forbidden Forest. Non-moving paintings and tapestries covered the walls and on the wall in front of them three large bookcases stood. Directly in front of the two was a staircase, which Harry assumed led to their rooms and bathrooms.

"Wow," Hermione breathed.

"Yeah," he agreed. The Common Room gave off a warm feeling and Harry felt at home again, despite everything that had happed the previous term.

"I'm going to go look at my room," Harry said. He went up the staircase and followed the hallway. On the walls there were more non-moving paintings. To his left there was a large mahogany door that had the initials HB on it and across from it was a matching door with the initials HG. He opened the door to his room and stepped in.

The floor was a dark hardwood. A large four poster bed stood against the middle of the wall to his right. Next to it, there was a bedside table and in front of it was his trunk. To the right of his bed was a large window that overlooked the beautiful grounds of Hogwarts. On the wall to his left were two large bookcases full of reading material and next to those was a desk and a chair. A large rug filled the middle of the room and the wall directly in front of him held another door, which Harry assumed was his bathroom. The temperature of the room was just right and Harry immediately took a liking to his room.

About an hour later, Harry was done decorating his room with posters of Puddlemere United and pictures of him and his friends. Hermione's birthday present hung on the wall next to his bedside table and another picture of the two that had been taken was on the small table beside his alarm clock and water jug. His school books were in his backpack, which was sitting on his desk chair. His Firebolt was propped up against the side of his desk and beside it was the cleaning kit.

Harry changed out of his school uniform and pulled on his pajamas. He put his uniform over the top of his trunk and set his wand on his bedside table. After he was done, he went back downstairs.

Hermione was sitting on the couch curled up with a book. She looked up as he neared her.

"Get your room situated?" she asked as he sat down on the couch. Harry nodded.

"Yes, did you?" he asked. Hermione nodded. Harry yawned and looked at the clock.

"I think I'm going to go to bed soon," he said. Hermione nodded.

"Me too, I'm tired," she said. Time passed comfortably between the two before Harry stood up and stretched.

"I'm heading to bed," he said through a yawn. He bent down and kissed Hermione on her cheek.

"Good night," he called. "Don't let the bed bugs bite." Hermione laughed.

"Good night Harry," she replied.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The alarm clock blared and a minute later, a long arm reached out from underneath the covers and shut it off. A few seconds later, the same arm pulled the covers back and revealed the rest of its owner's body.

Harry got up from his bed and stretched. Across the hall, he heard Hermione's alarm go off. He smiled to himself as he got clean boxers out of his dresser and headed to the shower.

The warm water cascaded down his back and body and relaxed his muscles. He rinsed the shampoo from his hair and then washed up. After he rinsed off, he stood under the spray a bit longer before he shut off the tap. He stepped out of the tub and grabbed his towel and dried off.

After he had dried off thoroughly and put his boxers on, he shaved the scruff off of his face and brushed his teeth. Being a normal seventeen year old boy for once, Harry flexed his muscles in the mirror. A satisfied smirk came over his face but he made a mental note to do sit-ups before he went to bed. His abs were on the "soft side".

Harry walked into his room and began putting his uniform on. After he was done, he ended his morning routine with putting his robes on, making sure his badges were on securely, putting his wand in his pocket, and grabbing his backpack. He left his room and went downstairs to the Common Room.

Hermione wasn't down yet and Harry decided to wait for her. He set his backpack on the table and walked over to the bay window. The early morning sunlight was shining through the glass. Every aspect of the grounds seemed to be lit up by the sun. The hoops that were in the distance of the quidditch pitch shined brightly and Harry couldn't wait to get up there and play. The large yew tree provided shade close to the lake shore, but some sunlight seeped through the leaves. Though the flowers on the tree had long bloomed and gone away, the leaves were beautiful and the arils would soon start to grow.

Two hands were placed on his shoulders and he felt soft lips on his cheek. A smile immediately formed on his face.

"Good morning," Hermione said softly. Harry turned enough to be able to face his best friend and the window.

"Morning," he replied. "It's beautiful out." Hermione looked out of the window and smiled gently.

"It is," she agreed.

"Ready to get some breakfast and start the first day of term?" Harry asked as he slung his backpack onto his right shoulder.

"Yeah," Hermione replied. She too put her bag on her shoulder and the two of them walked out of the Head Dorms together. The hallways were also lit up with the sunlight that shined through the windows and the paintings, tapestries, statues and suits of armor made the school so much more majestic. Small conversations between the paintings made the corridors alive even though there weren't many students in them.

Harry and Hermione walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor Table.

"Morning Harry, Hermione," Seamus' thick Irish accent greeted them.

"Morning mate," Harry replied.

"Morning Seamus," Hermione said.

"Congratulations on making Head Boy and Girl," he said.

"Thanks," they replied.

"Did Dean come back?" Harry asked Seamus as he poured porridge into a bowl and got a few slices of toast.

"Yeah, but his mum wasn't too happy about it," Seamus said. "A letter went out to all parents and told them what was happening. Not too many of the lowerclassmen returned though. Most of the dorms are almost empty."

"Hogwarts is still the safest place you can be even if Dumbledore is gone," Harry said, shaking his head.

"I know mate," Seamus said. "I guess people just don't want to realize the obvious."

McGonagall's voice interrupted the conversation. Evidently, she didn't want to give up handing out schedules even if she was the Headmistress.

"Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger, Mr. Finnegan," she said in greeting.

"Good morning Professor," the three of them said together. She handed them their schedules. She continued passing out schedules to other students.

"What do you have today?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I've got Ancient Runes first, then Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts, Herbology fourth, and Transfiguration last," Hermione said, looking at her schedule. "What do you have?"

"I've got Potions first, then Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts, Herbology, and Transfiguration last," Harry said, looking at his.

"So we've got every class together except first on Monday's," Hermione said. Harry nodded.

"Yeah," he said. He looked down at his watch. "Come on, we have ten minutes until class starts. I'll walk you there." He took one last sip of his pumpkin juice and got up from the table. The two of them walked past Ginny and Ron without as much as a glance. The latter's eyes filled with remorse as he saw two of the best friends he would ever have walk past him. He was such an idiot.

"Have a good class," Harry said as he stopped in front of the Ancient Runes classroom. He kissed Hermione on the forehead gently. Their fingers brushed each other and eventually their pinkies locked.

"You too," Hermione said softly. "Don't let Slughorn get to you." She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she entered her classroom. Harry left the second floor for the dungeons.

"Harry, Harry, good to see you again," Slughorn boomed as Harry entered the classroom.

"Hello Professor, nice to see you too," Harry said politely. He went to sit down in a desk, which conveniently was in the back of the room, but Slughorn had a different plan.

"Harry, sit up here. It's nice to have such a skilled student in the front," he said. Harry sighed and moved up to the front of the room. The students that had already been there and those who had just entered snickered. The rest of the class, which wasn't that large, filed into the room and sat in their seats.

"Welcome back," Slughorn said as the room quieted down. "It's nice to see many of you in N.E.W.T potions." Harry sighed; it was going to be a long class.

"Today, we will begin learning about calming draughts and later this week we will make them," said Slughorn. "Now the calming draught was invented in the War of 1507. Many of the wizards who fought would get to emotional to fight, so, this draught was created to calm them and enable them to battle. Today, it is commonly used to calm nerves or someone who is emotionally distraught."

The hour and a half long class seemed to tick by slowly for Harry. Slughorn was as annoying as he had been last year and all Harry wanted to do was sink through the floor. It seemed every question his professor asked was aimed at him. Though, on the bright side, he had earned Gryffindor ten points…even if it was for absolutely nothing.

The class finally ended and Harry was the first one out of the door. The students behind him snickered. Harry walked down the corridor quickly and was to the Ancient Runes classroom before he knew it. The door opened and students began filing out, Hermione being one of the last ones.

"How was class?" she asked him as he began to walk beside her. Harry rolled his eyes.

"An effing nightmare," he replied. "I guess I'm still the Golden Boy. How was Ancient Runes?"

"It was good. We learned about the runes at Stonehenge," Hermione replied. "I already have homework to do." Harry laughed.

"When is it due?" he asked.

"Wednesday," she replied. "But it's better if I get it done today instead of waiting."

"All right, I won't stop you," Harry said, humor laced in his voice. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Do you have any homework to do?" she asked.

"Yes, I have a two page essay on the calming draught due in Potions tomorrow," Harry replied.

"Don't forget we patrol tonight," Hermione said.

"I won't," Harry replied as he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his side. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

They reached the third floor and entered the Charms classroom. Many other students followed them into the room and minutes later, class had started.

"Good morning class," Flitwick said as he stood on his pile of books.

"Good morning Professor," the class replied.

"Today we will be learning to freeze flames," Flitwick said. "This charm can come in handy if you have a sticky situation with a fire or maybe you were unfortunate enough to come across a dragon."

"The incantation is _Flamma Gelo_," said the professor. "Say it with me, _Flamma Gelo_."

"_Flamma Gelo_," the class repeated.

"Good. Now, as you say the incantation, spin your wand in a circle," Flitwick instructed. "Go ahead, practice the movement." The students of the class began practicing the wand movement as Flitwick had instructed.

"Remember, wand movement is important when you cast a spell. If not done properly, you could perform the wrong charm. In a minute, I will place a bowl of flames in front of each of you. Do not worry, the flames will not burn you if you touch them, but please be careful anyway," Flitwick said. He waved his wand and bowls of fire appeared in front of each student. The professor gave the okay and they began practicing.

"_Flamma Gelo_," Harry said, moving his wand in a circle. A large orange circle shot from his wand and into the bowl of flame. Instantly, the flames turned to ice. Harry raised his eyes in surprise and tapped the frozen flames. They were cold to the touch, as if they had been icy all along. Beside him, Hermione did the same thing.

"Well done Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger," Flitwick squeaked. "Ten points to Gryffindor."

The class passed quickly and before Harry knew it, it was time to leave. He got up and slung his backpack over his shoulder and left the room with Hermione.

"Defense is next," Harry said as they walked down the corridor a short ways.

"I wonder what Professor Dawson is like," Hermione said. Harry shrugged.

"We'll find out in a minute. Hopefully we'll actually do something in the class instead of reading from a book," he said.

"That's exactly what we need is a repeat of fifth year," Hermione said sarcastically. They entered the classroom and took their seats. The rest of the class filed into the room, Ron included. Harry and Hermione shared a look. Five minutes into the class, the door to the room opened and in walked a handsome man that looked to be around his early thirties. He held his six foot frame with grace and power and he had short brown hair and blue eyes that were as serious as his face.

"Good morning class. My name is Steven Dawson and I will be your new defense professor," Dawson said as he took his spot in front of the class. He leaned back against his desk and folded his arms over his chest.

"Good morning professor," the class responded.

"I've been informed of your previous defense teachers and the only one that seemed to be competent was that of your third year, Professor Lupin. He taught the curriculum well and thoroughly, despite his condition. I can assure you I will not be like any other one of your teachers. Defense against the Dark Arts isn't something to mess around with. You can be killed if you don't pay attention," the new professor said.

"Today, we won't be learning about defense at all. I need at least one day to get to know my students. So, at the sound of your name, please state what house you are in and something about you that no one might know," he said.

"Hannah Abbott," Dawson said. Hannah spoke from behind Harry.

"I'm in Hufflepuff and I want to be a healer when I get older," Hannah said. Dawson nodded.

"Good profession," he stated. "Susan Bones."

"I'm in Hufflepuff and m favorite subject is Charms," Susan said.

"Lavender Brown."

"I'm in Gryffindor and I like quidditch, despite my reputation," Lavender said. Dawson nodded.

"Good," he said. "Seamus Finnigan."

"I'm in Gryffindor and my favorite quidditch team is the Appleby Arrows," Seamus said.

"Hermione Granger," Dawson called out.

"I'm in Gryffindor and my favorite color is blue," Hermione said. Dawson smiled.

"Blue is a nice color," he said. "Ernie Macmillan."

"I'm in Hufflepuff and I like to read," Ernie said from the back of the room.

"That's the best way to learn things," said Dawson. "Harry Potter." Dawson looked directly at Harry.

"I'm in Gryffindor and my favorite quidditch team is Puddlemere United," Harry said. Dawson nodded and smiled.

"Then we have something in common. It's an excellent team," said the professor. "Dean Thomas."

"I'm in Gryffindor and I like football," Dean said.

"That's a good sport, I played when I was younger," Dawson said. "Ron Weasley."

"I'm in Gryffindor and I have six siblings," Ron said. Dawson stood up and walked around a little bit.

"Good," he said. "I'll tell you a little bit about me. I have an older sister and I'm muggleborn. I played football when I was younger and I still follow the sport; my favorite team is Chelsea. I was in Ravenclaw when I attended Hogwarts and before I became a teacher I was an auror."

"Go ahead and talk the rest of the period," Dawson said. "Potter, can you come here please?" The girls got together in a circle and Seamus and Dean began talking. Harry rose from his seat and walked to the professor. Dawson stood face to face with Harry.

"I understand that two years ago there was a club called Dumbledore's Army," said Dawson.

"Yes sir," Harry said.

"And you led it?" asked the professor.

"Hermione came up with the idea for me to teach it, but yes, I did," Harry replied.

"I was looking at previous marks of students in the past few years and I noticed a drastic increase of good marks around the seventh years fifth year," Dawson said. "And I looked at who your teacher was and I knew it wasn't because of her."

"Er…yeah, we practiced whenever we could because Umbridge wasn't teaching us anything," Harry replied, wondering where the conversation was going.

"I think we should start that club again. I know about the war, I was an auror. And I know what can happen to people who don't know what to do or don't know the right spells in a fight," Dawson said. Harry look startled.

"Be my guest professor," he said. Dawson looked at Harry seriously.

"I want you to help me teach it," he said. Harry blinked.

"I can't," he said. Dawson raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that? You did as a fifth year," Dawson asked.

"Because I have Head duties and I have to focus on my school work this year…among other things Dumbledore left to me before he was killed," Harry said.

"I know about what Dumbledore left you," Dawson said. "Before his wife was killed in the war with Grindelwald, he had a daughter. That daughter married Eric Dawson, my father. I'm his grandson. If you don't believe me, ask McGonagall. I helped Albus when he went after the ring." Harry's eyes widened and he looked at his professor.

"Well, that's fine but what about my school work? And quidditch?" Harry asked. Dawson shrugged.

"We can work something out. I just thought it was a good idea to open it back up because of the upcoming war. And you'll be working with me more than you realize," Dawson said. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. Dawson pulled out a letter from his front pocket.

"Read this when you find time, then come and talk to me," he said. "Until then, I will see you in class." Harry caught that the conversation was finished and he sat back down in his seat.

The class ended a little while later and the seventh years left the classroom. Hermione hung back to wait for Harry.

"What'd Dawson want?" Hermione asked.

"He wanted to talk to me about the DA," Harry replied. "And he said something about me working with him more than I realize. I'm supposed to read this letter he gave me and then talk to him." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"That's weird," she said. Harry nodded.

"I guess Dawson is Dumbledore's grandson," Harry said.

"That's really weird," Hermione said.

"Yeah. I guess before his wife was murdered in the war with Grindelwald, he had a daughter who married Eric Dawson, Dawson's father," Harry said.

"I didn't know Dumbledore was married, let alone he had a grandson," Hermione said.

"Neither did I," Harry said. "Do you think we should start the DA back up?" Hermione shrugged.

"It sounds like a good idea. Voldemort is back and gaining strength. We never knew if there will be another attack so it's always good to have as much practice as you can," Hermione said.

"True," Harry agreed. "Well, I suppose I should read the letter before I do anything. Come on, let's get lunch."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"What are you up to?" Harry asked Hermione as he came down from his room dressed in his pajamas. They had already patrolled and done their homework.

"Writing to mum and dad," Hermione replied.

"Tell them I said hi," Harry said as he got comfortable on the couch in front of the fire.

"I will," she replied. Harry took out one of the letters that Dawson had given him and opened it.

_Steven-_

_If you get this, I am dead. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you as much as I could've been, but know that I loved you as much as I loved your mother. I will miss you dearly._

_I know you are thinking about retiring from being an auror. If you choose to do so, please take up the Defense against the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts. I have a feeling you will do well there, despite the history of the position._

_I have one last favor to ask of you before I end this letter. Please, help Harry Potter succeed in his quest against Tom. You are my last chance to help him train. Everything I taught you, please teach him. I know it will be in a small amount of time, but Harry is a quick learner and as you may know, he excels in defense. If I know James' son, I know that he will be determined in his pursuit and he won't stop until he succeeds._

_I have left all of my notes to Harry. I trust he has by now gotten Miss. Granger to help him. Do not underestimate either one of them; they are two of the best students Hogwarts has ever seen, especially as a team._

_Remember I will always love you and I'll be watching over you._

_Your grandfather,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

Harry set aside the letter that Dumbledore had written to Steven. Dawson was supposed pick up where Dumbledore had left off and help him. Harry made a mental note to talk to his professor as soon as he could. _Let it begin _Harry thought.

&---&---&---&---&

Chapter 5 finished. Well, was it okay?

The incantation in Charms class was Latin, incase no one knew. _Flamma_ means flame and _Gelo _means to freeze, hence learning to freeze flames.

I take no credit for the English football team Chelsea. Nor do I take credit for the Appleby Arrows or Puddlemere United.

Thanks, LemonDropAnyone. 16 pages.


	6. 6

"Stop worrying. You'll do great today," Harry said to Hermione as he walked her Arithmancy. He squeezed her hand gently.

"I feel like I didn't study enough," Hermione said as they stopped in front of the classroom.

"You said that back in second year for our Charms test and you got a one-hundred and twelve percent. And besides, you studied for two hours on nothing but Arithmancy last night. I promise, you'll be fine," Harry said soothingly. Hermione smiled weakly.

"Okay," she said quietly. Harry kissed her on the forehead softly and let her hand go.

"I'll see you later. Good luck," he said. He gave her a smile and a small nudge towards the classroom door. Hermione entered the classroom and Harry left to go find Dawson.

Harry arrived in front of Dawson's office door and he knocked. He heard footsteps and then the door opened to reveal his defense professor.

"Mr. Potter," Dawson said, not surprised at all. "Come in." Harry followed him into the office and shut the door behind him.

"I take it you read the letter," Dawson said. Harry nodded.

"Yes sir," Harry said.

"Then you understand I am to help you," Dawson said. Harry nodded again.

"Yes," he said.

"I've made an agreement with your other teachers and I've worked around your Head duties," Dawson said. "Every morning, you'll meet me at six in the Room of Requirement. We'll train until nine, and from there you can start your day. Any homework from your missed classes will be sent up to your dorm. One hour of training will go to studying, and it's not for your classes, although what we study might help some in that area." Harry nodded.

"All right," he said. Dawson handed him a schedule.

"This is so you know what we're to do that day. Some days we'll be outside, and some we won't so dress accordingly and be prepared," Dawson said. "Now, for the DA."

"I talked my choice out with Hermione and I'll help you," Harry said. "I can adjust my schedule to accommodate the meetings." Dawson smiled.

"Good. I don't exactly know when the club will be able to start up again, but I'll work on it," Dawson said.

"Okay," Harry said. "So, I'll see you tomorrow morning?" Dawson nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "I'll warn you now, it won't be easy." Harry smiled.

"I didn't expect it to be," he said. "Bye professor." Dawson said goodbye and Harry left the office. He checked it watch; thirty minutes until Hermione got out of class. Harry decided to walk out to the quidditch pitch in search of Madame Hooch.

He knocked on the professor's office and the slightly stern voice of the flying teacher replied.

"Are you free for a moment?" Harry asked, sticking his head in the doorway of the office.

"Mr. Potter," Madame Hooch said. "I'm free." Harry stepped all the way into the office and shut the door behind him.

"Can I book quidditch try-outs or is it too early?" he asked.

"Go ahead. It's never too early to book try-outs," Hooch said. She slid the large scheduling book towards him and Harry began scheduling the try-outs for the upcoming season. He needed to put up the announcement in the Gryffindor Common Room while he was thinking about it.

"Thank you," Harry said as he left the office. He crossed the pitch quickly and headed back to the castle. He went up the staircases until he reached the Arithmancy room with a few minutes to spare. He put his backpack on the floor and leaned back against the cold wall, his arms crossed against his chest.

Minutes later, the door opened and the Arithmancy students filed out of the classroom. Professor Vector came out with Hermione by her side and they were talking animatedly.

"Harry," Hermione said once she noticed him. Harry smiled at her.

"Hi," he said. He waited patiently while Hermione finished her conversation with Vector.

"How was the test?" Harry asked, taking his best friend's hand as they walked down the corridor once the exchange had stopped. Hermione smiled.

"It was fine," she said. "I think I did well."

"Of course you did," Harry said confidently. "You're you." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Okay Harry," she said. "Come on, let's go to lunch. I'm starved." The two of them walked quickly to the Great Hall. Before they stepped in though, they dropped each other's hand.

As conversation struck between Harry, Hermione, and some other Gryffindors, owls flew into the Great Hall. Black letters were tied to their legs, and some of them held news papers. Harry felt his stomach sink and he looked at Hermione, who had gone pale. The owls landed in front of several students of various houses and minutes after they opened them, chaos began. There were students crying, some left the Great Hall and others were too shocked to do anything. A letter landed in front of Hermione, though it wasn't a black one. She picked it up with shaking hands. Harry, dreading what the letter would say, put his arm around her shoulder.

"My parents were attacked," Hermione said, finishing the letter and putting it down. "It wasn't fatal, but it wasn't good either. They're both in St. Mungos getting treatment and it looks like they might be there for another couple of weeks or so." Her voice was small and Harry took a real look at his best friend. Her eyes had watered and her normal slightly tan look had faded into a pale white.

"Come on," Harry said, taking her hand and pulling her up from the table gently. As they walked out of the Great Hall, Harry put his arm back around her shoulder and pulled her to his side.

"I'm sorry," he said softly to her as he kissed the side of her head. She was silent in return. He led her to the Heads Dorm and over to one of the couches.

"How about you visit your parents for the next couple of days," Harry said. Hermione looked up at Harry, who was looking at her with concern.

"I want to, but what about school?" she asked.

"We have the same classes except for two. I can get the notes and the homework for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy so when you get back you can catch up, along with everything else. Your parents need you right now, school isn't important," Harry said. Hermione nodded.

"Okay," she said.

"Let's go talk to McGonagall and see what we can do," Harry said. He took her hand as they walked out of the dorm.

"Courage is the way to go," Harry said as they arrived in front of the gargoyles that protected the Headmistress' office. The two of them went up the stairs and Harry knocked on the large door. The familiar voice of his professor sounded and Harry opened the door.

"Professor McGonagall," Harry said, stepping into the office with Hermione. McGonagall was sitting behind her desk, looking worse for wear. Harry had never seen her look so tired…and scared; not even when she was attacked in his fifth year.

"Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger," she greeted them. She motioned them to take a seat. "What is it that you need?"

"I wanted to know if I could leave school for a few days to visit my parents. They got attacked and they're in St. Mungos," Hermione said quietly, looking at the Headmistress. McGonagall's features softened a bit.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Granger," she said. "I know many students received letters and I know that they'll need to leave. Yes, you may take as much time as you need. When will you leave?"

"Probably later today," Hermione said. McGonagall nodded.

"Very well then; tell your parents I wish them well," the Headmistress said. Hermione nodded.

"I will. Thank you," Hermione said. She rose from her seat and left the office, Harry behind her. Harry walked beside Hermione quietly, thinking of something to do or say. They reached the portrait of Cliodna and she said the password. The portrait swung open and the two of them entered the dorm.

"Come here," Harry said, pulling Hermione into a hug. Her head buried into his chest, and not a minute later he felt warm liquid on his shirt. He eased them down onto the couch and held Hermione to his chest.

"It'll be all right," he said. She sniffed and pulled away from him slightly.

"I just don't know what to do," she said. Harry sighed.

"Seeing them will help," he said. "Do you need help packing?" Hermione shook her head.

"No, I'll be fine," she said. They sat there for a few more minutes before Hermione left to pack her trunk.

She came down a little later with her trunk levitating in front of her. Harry got up from the couch.

"I'm just going to floo there," she said, nodding toward the fireplace. Harry nodded.

"Okay," he said. "Be careful and try to stay safe. I'll try and see your parents." Hermione nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you Harry," she said softly as she looked up at him. He smiled down at her.

"That's what I'm here for," he said. She smiled weakly and walked over to the fireplace. She took a handful of floo powder and in a flash of green fire, she was gone. Harry sighed and leaned against the back of the couch. What was going to happen?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It had been three days since Hermione had left the school and Harry missed her. The classes weren't the same without her in them and prefect duties were a lot harder with one Head missing.

After a day of training, exhausting classes, more attacks and death letters, and panicking students, Harry sunk down on the couch in the Heads Dorm. He hadn't gotten a proper night's sleep in the last few days and it was catching up to him. Before he knew it, he was sound asleep.

_"Wormtail?" Harry's cold voice called._

_"Yes master," Wormtail said, kneeling before Harry, his eyes on the ground. Harry looked down at him._

_"Gather the circle. Tonight we will attack the hospital. Make sure there are no survivors," Harry said._

_"Yes master," Wormtail said. He kissed the hem of Harry's robes and scuttled off in search of the Death Eaters._

_"We'll see what this will do," Harry said. His cold, high laugh reverberated off of the stone chamber walls. _

Harry awoke with a start. He jumped up and ran to his room. He grabbed his wand and raced out of the dorm and to McGonagall's office.

He quickly said the password and ran up the stairs, not bothering to be courteous as he banged loudly on the door. He heard footsteps and then the door opened.

"What on earth is that noise? Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, facing her student.

"They're attacking St. Mungos. Now! We have to go," Harry said quickly. McGonagall immediately went to her desk. Seconds later, she sent her patronous out and Harry assumed it was to the Order members.

"Come Potter," she said. She motioned to the fireplace. Harry raced across the office and in seconds he was flying through the air.

Harry stepped out of the fireplace. There was smoke everywhere and people were screaming. Bodies littered the floor, either dead or dieing.

"_Stupefy_," Harry yelled, his wand pointed at a Death Eater. The masked figure froze and fell over. As he raced through the hallways, he stunned Death Eaters left and right while dodging spells. All he could think of was Hermione and her parents.

A familiar scream reached his ears and he ran forward into a room. Elizabeth and Aaron were huddled in a corner with a Death Eater standing over them. Hermione was across the room with a Death Eater over her.

"_Stupefy_," Harry screamed, his wand pointed at the Death Eater over Hermione's parents. He went down and the second Death Eater turned to Harry. His wand pointed to Hermione's parents.

"_Crucio_," he said. Hermione screamed and her eyes widened as she looked at her parents. In two long strides, Harry was in front of the curse. He was hit in the chest and he felt himself fly backwards. His flight was cut short when he made contact with the wall. A pain in his head shot through him and he felt warm liquid run down the back of his neck. Not bothering with his injuries, Harry leapt up and fired a spell at the Death Eater.

"Come on Potter, you can do better than that," he was taunted. The voice of the Death Eater clicked in Harry's head and he realized it was Dolohov. Harry growled and before he knew what he was doing, he screamed a spell he thought he would never utter.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Green light shot from Harry's wand. The spell took Dolohov by surprise and he reacted to slow. The spell hit him directly in the chest and the impact of the spell sent him flying. His dead body hit the wall and then the floor. Hermione immediately jumped up and went to her parents. Harry searched the room for an object and picked up what seemed to be a book.

"_Portus_," he said. The wall in front of him exploded and the impact sent him flying back. He groaned as he hit the wall again. He turned his head toward Hermione and her parents. Hermione was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Take this and get to safety. It'll take you to Hogsmead. Get to Hogwarts quickly and then get your parents to Pomfrey," Harry said. He slid the portkey over to Hermione, who took hit in her hands which were slightly shaking.

"Harry," she began. Harry cut her off.

"Go, and I don't want you coming back," he said.

"Potter and the mudblood," a voice said. Harry shot Hermione a look.

"Just go," Harry said. He got up and faced the voice. There was no mask over the Death Eaters face.

"Bellatrix," Harry said. She smirked.

"I haven't seen you for a while. You've been lying low," she said.

"Go to hell," Harry spat.

"Oh, feisty," Bellatrix said. "Weren't you taught to respect your elders?"

"Yes, I was, but that rule doesn't apply to you," Harry replied scathingly. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I see," she said. "You should be taught a lesson then for disrespecting an elder. _Crucio_." Harry dodged the spell.

"_Diffindo_," Harry said, pointing his wand at her. A white light went towards Lestrange but she side-stepped it.

"Little baby Potter wants to play," she said. "_Pulverizum_." Harry ducked and the wall behind him crumbled to dust.

"_Crucio_," Harry yelled. Every emotion that had been running through Harry was pushed out through the curse. He felt as if the world was spinning around him as he felt the magic in his veins rush. The curse hit Bellatrix square in the chest and she fell back, her face etched with surprise. A blood curdling scream erupted from her. Harry stared at her and ended the curse. She lay motionless on the ground.

"How does it feel?" Harry asked as he stood at her side, looking down at her. She looked up at him, eyes wide. He pointed his wand at her face.

"_Stupefy_," he said. The curse hit her in the chest and her eyes closed instantly. He bent down and picked up her wand. A snapping sound was heard as the piece of wood broke easily in his hand. Harry didn't waste anymore time and he raced out of the room and down the rest of the hallways. He took out four more Death Eaters that he recognized as Avery, Crabbe, Jugson and Nott.

"Harry!" Remus' voice sounded. Harry stopped in his tracks and turned toward his father's best friend.

"Remus," he said.

"Harry, watch out!" Remus yelled. Harry looked to his right and didn't have time to react as he was hit with a spell. He was knocked off of his feet and he hit the ground fairly hard. The last thing he could hear and see was Remus coming towards him and Tonks taking down a Death Eater.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry felt someone holding his hand as he regained his consciousness. He opened his eyes and they adjusted to the darkness. A loud clap of thunder sounded, followed by lightning. He looked to his left, where Hermione was seated. She was asleep in her chair, her head resting on the side of his bed. On the other side of her were her parents, each in hospital beds sleeping. He groaned slightly as he tried to sit up.

"Harry?" Hermione's sleepy voice said. She lifted her head and looked at him. For a moment she was quiet. But then the fact that Harry was awake hit her.

"Harry!" she said.

"Hermione," Harry said. Her small but strong arms enveloped him. The sweet scent of her shampoo and perfume flooded his nose as he took a deep breath. "Hermione," he said, his arms going around her.

"God Harry, I was so worried," she said, pulling back. Her hand came up to cup his cheek as she looked down at him, concern and fear evident in her eyes.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Remus told me that you were hit with the killing curse, but it didn't work since Voldemort is the only one that can kill you," Hermione said. "You were unconscious for three days because your body was trying to recuperate from your injuries. You had a severe concussion, you split your head open and your body was in shock from the cruciatus curse."

"Oh," was all Harry could say. Hermione sighed.

"I'm supposed to get the nurse if you woke up so I better do that," Hermione said softly. She sighed before she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. She walked off into the dark infirmary and Harry's eyes followed her until he couldn't see her. He laid there for a moment before he tried to move.

"Mr. Potter! Don't move," Madame Pomfrey's voice said. Harry sighed and quit trying to sit up.

"Dear Merlin," the nurse muttered as she waved her wand over his body. Hermione took her seat between the beds. "Well, your body has recovered. You're fine now; no lasting injuries. You can leave in the morning." Harry nodded.

"You'll be sore for a couple of days, but take this potion and that will go away," the nurse said. She set a bottle of clear liquid on the bedside table. "Get some rest, you're body is still tired." The nurse left his bed and walked over to Hermione's parents to check on them. He felt two hands on the blankets that were covering him.

"Just tucking you in," Hermione said. Harry smiled. He hadn't ever been tucked in before. Warm, soft lips came in contact with his cheek.

"Good night," Hermione said.

"Good night," Harry replied. He reached over for her hand and he felt her fingers intertwine with his. Security washed over him and he fell asleep.

&---&---&---&---&

Chapter 6. How was it? Thanks, LemonDropAnyone, 8 pages.


	7. 7

It had been a week since the attack. Hermione's parents were still in the hospital wing, but they were making a good recovery. Harry was fine, although he was still sort of sore.

St. Mungos was in horrible condition. Almost half of the hospital had been demolished, along with the patients. The area surrounding the hospital had been hit hard. Death practically littered the place.

"That's the fourth attack since last week," Harry said, reading the paper that had been sent out earlier that morning. "A small town that was barely even on the map was wiped out, no survivors."

"This is getting ridiculous," Hermione said, sighing. "Where is the Order?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"What Order? It's pretty much gone because of Dumbledore's death. Most of the people that were in it are gone, whether they're dead or they're just too scared. It's bullshit," Harry said.

"Harry, Hermione," said a voice that they hadn't heard in almost three weeks. Harry put the paper down, though he didn't turn around in his seat.

"Ron," he said coldly.

"Do you guys have a minute?" Ron asked.

"What?" Hermione asked, turning around. Ron swallowed.

"I came to say I'm sorry," he said. Harry and Hermione were quiet, though they looked at him. "I was a prat. I let my jealousy get in the way of our friendship. I thought back to first year when I was in front of the Mirror of Erised and I remember being Head Boy and Quidditch Captain. I guess I let that get to my head." Harry sighed.

"It's all right mate. Just keep in mind that if it happens again I doubt you'll be forgiven like you have now. I don't have time for messing around with petty things like jealousy and large egos," Harry said. Ron winced, but didn't say anything.

"Thanks," he said quietly. Hermione didn't say anything as she looked up at Ron.

"I'm not going to be quite as forgiving as Harry. I don't appreciate being advanced on without being asked or if I haven't shown any feelings in return. I'm a girl Ron. Not only that, but I'm a human being; my own person. I have feelings and wishes just like you or Harry. I won't be treated like a trophy or a piece of meat," Hermione said. "If it happens again I'll hex you so far into the Stone Age you won't be able to find your way back." Ron gulped but nodded.

"Sorry Hermione," Ron said. Hermione nodded.

"Apology accepted. Now, I'm going to go see my parents," Hermione said as she rose from her seat in the Great Hall (they were on study break). "Harry, when you can go see my parents. They want to talk to you." Harry nodded and Hermione left.

"I heard about the attack on the hospital," Ron said. Harry nodded. "What was it like?"

"It was pretty bad. There was smoke everywhere and bodies practically made up the floor," Harry replied. Ron grimaced.

"Sounds bad," he said. An awkward silence settled between the two boys.

"I scheduled quidditch try-outs for next week," Harry said, hoping to get rid of some of the discomfiture.

"Yeah?" Ron said. "You're going to have one hell of a time with it. The team needs a lot of new players." Harry nodded.

"It's not going to be fun," he said. Harry checked his watch. "I'm going to stop and see Hermione's parents before class. I guess I'll see you later mate." Ron said goodbye and Harry left the Great Hall.

"Harry," Elizabeth greeted warmly.

"Hi," Harry replied. He chose to lean against the wall instead of taking a seat like Hermione had.

"Harry, Hermione explained to us what curse you took in effort to protect us and we'd like to say thank you," Elizabeth said. Harry felt his cheeks warm.

"It sounded like that curse would've done serious damage to us if you hadn't intercepted it and we heard what it did to you," Aaron added.

"Er…you're welcome," Harry said. "Are you feeling better?" Elizabeth and Aaron nodded.

"Poppy said that we'll be in here for another two days maybe, but then we're free to go…but I don't know where we'll go. Most of the house was destroyed," Elizabeth said, a sad look in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm taking care of that," Harry said.

"What?" Hermione said, spinning around to look at her best friend. Harry nodded.

"I'm taking care of it. In fact, today after school ends I'm leaving for a little while to take care of some things," Harry said. "But I'll be back in time to do rounds with you."

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see in a few days. Hopefully you're parents don't mind staying at the school for a little longer?" Harry directed the last at Elizabeth and Aaron.

"We don't mind. But dear, you don't need to do this," Elizabeth said. "It's too much, whatever you're going to do." Harry smiled.

"Nah, it's not enough. You both have helped me in more ways than you know. Without Hermione, I probably would've been six feet under a long time ago," Harry said.

"Harry," Hermione said softly. Her fingers brushed the tips of Harry's. Harry caught two of her fingers and held them in his hand.

"It's true," he said, looking at her. "And you both have treated me like family since we've met. I've never had anyone other than Hermione and Mrs. Weasley hug me or even respect me for who I am and not for my name or what I appear to be. If you didn't already know, Hermione was the first person ever in my entire life to give me the first sign of affection. Mrs. Weasley followed, but not for some time; and now you, Mrs. Granger. You've both treated me like I was an adult and not another child who doesn't know what he's doing. I respect both of you greatly and I trust you both. And I have a lot to thank you both for. I mean, back in first year, when Hermione was attacked by the troll and went down to get the Sorcerer's Stone, you didn't pull her out of Hogwarts. In second year, when she was petrified, I thought for sure she was going home and I would never see her again. In fifth year, she got attacked again and I thought she was going to die. And when she didn't, it occurred to me that you might have had enough of your daughter getting injured because of me and you could possibly pull her out of school. But you never did and I thank you for that. If it weren't for Hermione, I probably would be dead by now; and even if I wasn't, I don't know what I'd do without her. Helping you out with your house isn't anywhere close to what all three of you have done to help me; it doesn't even make a scratch." Harry finished speaking. He took the chance of looking at Hermione (he had been looking at her parents when he spoke). Her eyes were wet, but she wasn't crying and a slight smile, one a person couldn't detect unless you knew her, was there. He looked at Elizabeth, who was crying and wasn't trying to hide that fact and then he looked to Aaron, who was looking back at Harry with a curious look on his face.

"Dear…" Elizabeth said. Harry smiled softly.

"It's okay," Harry said. "Everything should be finished by Friday." The hospital wing was quiet for a few minutes.

"We should head to class," Hermione said softly.

"Okay," Elizabeth said, just as soft, if not softer, than Hermione. Hermione gave her mum a hug and kiss and did the same to her father.

"Bye mum, bye dad," Hermione said. "I'll stop by later."

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Harry said, waving. He and Hermione left the Hospital Wing with a silence between them. Nothing was said and the only thing done was when Harry took Hermione's hand in his.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Down," said Dawson. The burning in Harry's arms was killing him but he went down anyway. "Lower." Dawson put his foot on Harry's back and pushed down. Harry gritted his teeth but did as he was told.

"Hold it," Dawson said. Even though his arms were shaking and burning like they were on fire, Harry continued to do push-ups. Dawson said physical fitness was just as important as learning how to duel. If you didn't have good reflexes, if you couldn't run or jump, and if you got tired to easy, you were screwed. Your enemy would have you in a second.

"Up," said the professor. Some of the weight was lifted off of his arms as Harry pushed himself up, but not much. "That's one hundred. You have fifty more to go." If Harry had been one to show emotion, he would've cried.

"Dawson," said a voice familiar to Harry. Dawson looked away from Harry and to the door. "Tonks." Harry swallowed and bit his lip as he went down once more.

"Do your other fifty, between each one hold it for ten seconds," Dawson said to Harry. Harry sighed and went down one more time.

Eventually, his last push-up came and Harry's arms gave out. His body hit the ground with a thud and he groaned.

"Flip over," Dawson called. Harry flipped over so that he was on his back. Sit-ups were next. "Two hundred sit-ups; I want to see your elbow touch your knee when you go up." Harry hissed as he moved his arms up to put his hands behind his head. He lifted his torso up and touched his elbow to his knee. One…

"What are you doing to him?" Tonks asked Dawson as she observed Harry. His face was beet red and sweat dripped off of him, making large dark patches on his shirt.

"Training," Dawson said. "He'll be both fit and ready to duel when I'm done with him. He's doing the auror trainee fitness schedule for right now." Tonks raised both of her eyes.

"He'll be in hell for a while then," she said. "I've been sent to get you to come back to the office." Dawson snorted.

"I quit for a reason. I had enough of being an auror and I certainly wasn't going to work for the idiot we call our minister," Dawson said. Tonks shrugged.

"I know. If I could, I'd quit too, but I can't," Tonks said. "I'll let you get back to torturing Harry then. See you tonight." Tonks left the room and Dawson walked back over to Harry.

"How many?" he asked.

"One fifty-two," Harry said.

The last ten got to Harry as he pulled his torso up, trying to ignore the sharp pain in his side and the burning in his abdominals.

"Are you finished?" Dawson asked. Harry nodded as he pulled himself up one last time and let his body fall back against the floor.

"Up," his professor said. "We're running for a while." Harry dragged himself up and began running along side Dawson.

"When does quidditch start?" Dawson asked as they ran.

"Next Wednesday is try-outs," Harry said. "I need one chaser and probably a new reserve team."

"What time?" Dawson asked.

"Four," Harry said.

"I'll come and watch then. I've always liked quidditch," said Dawson. "I played for my house when I went here. I was a few years younger than your parents; I was in first year when they were in their seventh."

"I guess that was supposed to be an interesting year," Harry said. "My parents got together then. I guess before my mum practically hated my dad even though my dad was pretty crazy about her."

"Yes, your mum wasn't thrilled to hear that James had gotten Head Boy. The first week a lot of people walked on eggshells around her so to speak. She wasn't very happy. Actually, I bet the first week back to school they said about ten words to each other total," Dawson said. Harry laughed.

"Yeah, sounds about right," Harry said. "I guess my dad was a bit arrogant in their previous years. My mum wasn't for that."

"From what I've heard your mum and dad got along up until their third year. Dunno what happened from there though. I do know that they made an excellent couple," Dawson said. "That should be good." Harry stopped running and put his arms on top of his head to control his breathing.

"Today all we're doing is learning dueling tactics," Dawson said. "The last hour will be studying."

Training ended at nine and Harry walked out of the room of requirement. He was quite sweaty and sore.

After he got to the Heads Dorm, he went to his room and grabbed a change of clothing. He went into the bathroom to take a shower.

The warm water had relaxed his muscles somewhat and after Harry stepped out of the shower, he dried off.

Today was Friday. He was heading over to the house he had bought for the Grangers. He had checked with McGonagall to see if it was all right if he missed school for that day while he fixed up the house before he showed it to Hermione, Elizabeth and Aaron later that day.

Harry put on a pair of old lounge shorts and a short sleeved t-shirt. The house needed some work and touch-ups still.

After flooing from the fireplace in the common room, Harry landed in the Leaky Cauldron. He went outside into Muggle London and looked for his car, which was dropped off for him by Remus.

The hour long drive from London to Kent went fast for Harry. Soon enough, he was in the driveway of the new house. Harry observed the house from the front yard once he stepped out of his car.

It looked similar to the house the Grangers used to live in, though some things were different. It was a 4,000 square foot two-story house (painted white) that had four bedrooms, three and a half bathrooms and a three car garage. The backyard held a large patio complete with a grill and a table with chairs. Further out, in the yard, was an in ground pool. Other nice scenery like trees and flowers were planted strategically. A fence surrounded the property to ensure privacy.

The front of the residence was nice too. The windows had shutters that were a dark blue and the door was painted to match them. The front yard had a large English Oak tree that provided shade and around the trunk of the tree were Oxeye Daisies. Nice stones circled the daisies; the yard was neatly cut. To the left of the large front porch was a flower bed full of flowers that contrasted nicely with the house and each other.

Harry walked up the sidewalk and unlocked the door to the house. The entryway to the house was nice. To the right was a small end table that held a small fern. Above the table on the wall was a key holder. A little farther down to the right was an opening that led to the kitchen. On the left was a small den that was open. It had bookshelves full of books Harry thought would be interesting to Hermione, Elizabeth and Aaron. On the walls were pictures of the Granger and Stevens family along with paintings by their favorite artists. The room was nicely furnished with a comfortable looking couch and chair. The front wall of the room held a large window that showed the front yard and other neighboring houses across the street.

The kitchen, living room, dining room and both the guest bedrooms had already been painted and furnished. All that was left was Elizabeth and Aaron's bedroom and Hermione's. Harry decided that he would leave those up to them because after all, it was their rooms. All he had to do was finish staining the wood floors.

Eventually the house was done and Harry went back to school to get Hermione and her parents. After he had checked the Hospital Wing he went back to the Heads Dorm. Hermione's parents must have been discharged.

"Found you," Harry said as he walked into the Heads Common Room. Hermione, who was sitting comfortably on the couch leaned her head back and looked at him.

"I didn't know you were looking for me," she said. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I have something to show you," he said. "All of you. But you have to come with me to see it. Just grab a hand full of floo powder and go to the Leaky Cauldron." Elizabeth and Aaron went first and then Hermione, followed by Harry.

Once every one was in the car, Harry drove off towards Kent. With other people in the car, the ride was much more enjoyable then his first drive to the new house.

"Okay, we're here," Harry said. He parked the car in the driveway and got out. The car doors shut and all three Grangers stood next to Harry as they looked at the house.

"Welcome to your new home," Harry said. He dropped the keys in Elizabeth's hands. "Another surprise is in the garage." Elizabeth and Aaron walked towards the house, shell shocked. Hermione stayed back with Harry.

"Harry, you bought us a new house," she said. Harry nodded. It took a second before Hermione all but tackled him. Harry laughed and slid his arms around her easily.

"Thank you," she practically whispered to him as she pulled her face back from the crook of his neck.

"You're welcome," Harry said. He kissed her forehead and let go of her. "Take a look inside." He gave her a small push towards the house and she went in. A moment later, Harry followed.

Taking a seat inside of the kitchen at the large table, Harry relaxed and waited for Elizabeth, Aaron and Hermione to finish looking. Eventually, they stepped into the kitchen and tears were streaming down Elizabeth's face. Aaron had a broad smile and Hermione looked happier than Harry had ever seen her.

"Oh thank you so much dear," Elizabeth said, rushing to Harry to give him a hug.

"You're welcome," Harry said.

"We can't thank you enough," Aaron said, shaking Harry's hand firmly.

"It wasn't a problem. Everything is paid off and you have insurance on your house. Protection spells have been put on it and it's pretty well secure. Your fireplace is hooked up to the Floo Network but only people you authorize can go through," Harry said. "You still have to look in the garage though." He led them through the kitchen and out of the door that led to the garage. Inside were three cars. One was a large SUV, the other was a Sedan and the one next to it was a red Mercedes.

"All of them are paid off and they have insurance," Harry said.

"Harry…" Elizabeth started. Harry smiled and shook his head.

"It's okay. I needed to do this," Harry said. Once again, Elizabeth hugged him and Aaron shook his hand. Hermione leaned up and kissed him on his cheek.

"Thank you so much Harry," she said softly to him as they followed her parents back into the house. "You have no idea how much this means to us." Harry smiled.

"It was the least I could do," Harry said. The four of them took a seat at the table in the kitchen.

"Anything that was able to be salvaged from the fire was restored and it's in boxes in the living room. On the coffee table in the living room is a manila folder full of the insurance and housing information," Harry said. "I left your room and Hermione's room up to all of you because they're yours. I think because it's personal, you guys should be the one's to decide what you want. I just hope that the house is okay and to your liking. I tried to make it so it was similar to your old one, but I realize that won't be totally true since all of your memories and happiness was in that house."

"Dear, we can't thank you enough. This is wonderful," Elizabeth said. "I don't know what we can do to repay you." Harry shook his head.

"There's nothing to repay me for. Like I said, I needed to do this. All three of you have done nothing but treat me like family since you've met me and I've never had that before aside from the Weasleys. But even then they don't really understand me because they've never understood the muggle way of life and where I come from. I'm grateful to have you three in my life and this doesn't even make a scratch on what I need to do to show that to you," Harry said. Tears had formed in Elizabeth's eyes again and Aaron was beaming at Harry. Underneath the table, Hermione's hand had found Harry's and they rested on Harry's knee.

After Harry had helped Hermione and her parents decorate the house with their possessions that made it through the attack, Harry and Hermione said their goodbyes to her parents. Hermione promised to visit more often since the fireplace was hooked up the Floo Network. Once again, Elizabeth and Aaron said thank you to Harry.

Once Harry and Hermione were back in the Heads Common Room, Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry. She buried her head into his chest and a few seconds later he felt warm liquid on his shirt. His arms had gone around Hermione's waist and he kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you so much," she said as she pulled back. Harry brought one of his hands up and wiped the tears from her face.

"There's no need to thank me," Harry said. Hermione smiled slightly.

"I can't tell you how much this means to me and my family Harry. It's amazing," Hermione said.

"I'm just glad you like it. I was afraid you wouldn't," Harry said.

"We love it," Hermione said.

"I'm glad," Harry said. "Come on, let's go get some lunch." The two of them walked out of the Common Room and as they walked down the corridor, Harry put his arm around Hermione's shoulder. He pulled her to his side and kissed the side of her head. As she looked up at him with a warm smile, Harry smiled in return and tapped the end of her nose with his other hand. His arm dropped down from her shoulders and took a hold of her hand.

Whispers started as the two of them walked into the Great Hall hand in hand. They took a seat at the table and started to fill their plates.

"Where've you two been all day?" Ron asked.

"At her new house," Harry replied after he swallowed his mouth full of food. Ron raised both of his eyebrows.

"When did that happen?" he asked.

"For the past few weeks; I bought it and fixed it up for them," Harry said.

"Wow mate, you bought them a new house," Ron said. Harry nodded. "What's it like?" Hermione went into detail about the house and Harry continued his lunch.

Lunch ended and Harry and Hermione returned to their classes. The day passed quickly and soon enough, it was late evening. The two of them were in the Common Room doing homework.

"Tomorrow is a Hogsmead visit," Harry said. "Do you want to go with me?" Hermione looked up from her essay in Transfiguration.

"Just us?" she asked. Harry looked up from his Potions essay.

"Yeah, just us," he said. Hermione smiled.

"Sure," she said. Harry smiled.

"Okay," he said. Comfortable silence passed between the two of them. Before long, Harry got up with his book and essay in hand. He moved to sit beside Hermione in front of the fire. She scooted closer to him and they sat side by side, elbows almost touching.

Things were okay.

&---&---&---&---&

Well, chapter 7 is out finally. Sorry it's so late. I was only allowed a half an hour on the computer because of my last grade card…which actually was not that bad, but my parents didn't like it to much and what they say goes so…

Hope it was okay. Hopefully the next chapter will come to me soon so I can get it out quick.

Thanks. LemonDropAnyone. 9 pages.


	8. 8

Saturday morning came quick for Harry. It seemed that he had just closed his eyes and then he was awake with the sunlight shining in his face. He reached out and pulled the covers off of his body. After swinging his legs out of bed, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched.

_Today is Saturday_ Harry thought. His eyes widened a bit. Today was the day he was taking Hermione out. Even though he was somewhat of a clueless male, he knew he should get dressed up for today. He was doing something special for his best friend.

After grabbing a long and relaxing shower, Harry stepped from the tub and grabbed his towel off the rack. After drying off and putting his boxers on, Harry shaved his face so it was smooth and then he brushed his teeth. Once he was done, he cleaned up the bathroom and left it.

Walking to his closet, he opened the door and searched through his clothes. After picking out a pair of fitting but loose jeans, he picked out a white t-shirt to go under his white dress shirt. Once he was done with his shirt, he put his belt on and laced up his casual dress shoes. He grabbed his wand and his money pouch and left his dorm.

Hermione was standing in front of the bay window, looking out over the grounds that were illuminated by intense sunlight.

"It's beautiful out," Harry said gently. At the sound of his voice, Hermione jumped a little bit, but relaxed as he wrapped his arms around her midsection.

"It is," Hermione agreed.

"It's almost as beautiful as you," Harry said, resting his chin on her shoulder. A slight smile played on her lips.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"You're welcome," he said. He pressed a kiss to the side of her head and then let go of her. "Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Yeah," Hermione replied. With one last look outside, she turned and left the Common Room with Harry beside her.

"Morning," Ron said quickly as he sat down at the Gryffindor table. He began piling food on his plate.

"Morning Ron," Hermione said. Harry nodded at him and put a couple of pancakes on his plate. After applying peanut butter and syrup, he took a bite.

"What are you two doing today at Hogsmead?" Ron asked. "Because I thought we could head to a few shops and then to the Three Broomsticks."

"Harry's taking me to Hogsmead," Hermione said. She poured herself some pumpkin juice and then glanced up at Ron, who was looking at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a special day today," Harry said. "I thought I could do something nice for her."

"What's today?" Ron and Hermione asked at the same time. Harry looked at Hermione, an incredulous look on his face.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked. Hermione shook her head. He laughed before saying," It's your birthday." Hermione raised both of her eyebrows but then smiled.

"It is isn't it," she said. Harry nodded.

"You're eighteen today," he said.

"Thanks for remembering," Hermione said, a smile on her face.

"Why wouldn't I remember it?" Harry asked, an amused look on his face. She shrugged.

"Hey, Ron and I both forgot," Hermione said. Harry laughed.

"I guess," Harry said.

"So you two are going by yourselves?" Ron asked. Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"That's what we planned," Harry said. Hermione nodded.

"Okay," Ron said.

"Is that okay Ron?" Hermione asked. Ron looked at her.

"Yeah, that's fine," he said. Both Hermione and Harry could tell something was wrong with Ron for the rest of breakfast, but neither of them pressed the issue. After Harry and Hermione left the Hogsmead, Ginny came over to her brother.

"So are they dating?" she asked snottily. Ron glanced up at his younger sister, an annoyed look on his face.

"No, he's doing something nice for her because today is her birthday," Ron said.

"Then why are you all mad? Ginny asked.

"Because I forgot her birthday. I didn't even think to get her anything ahead of time either," Ron said. "That's a little upsetting that I forgot my best girl friend of seven years birthday."

"Oh, well, no need to get upset about it. It's just Hermione," Ginny said. Ron stood up and looked at his sister.

"Ginny, whatever the hell your problem is, get over it. I'm sick of your attitude. If you're upset that Harry doesn't talk to you, maybe you should've rethought using Amortentia on him. And maybe instead of hating Hermione, who's just being a good friend to him, you should try fixing what little relationship you have left with Harry. Hermione's done nothing wrong here. We've been best friends since we were eleven. And if you can't realize that even if you two were dating Hermione would still be his number one priority aside from Voldemort, then you don't deserve to date him," Ron said. "Get over it because at the moment, I can bet Harry won't ever talk to you again. He's that upset and hurt and truthfully, I'm ashamed to call you my sister. It's just low to use that on someone." With one last disappointed look at Ginny, he left the Great Hall for Hogsmead to try and calm down.

"So, what do you want to do first? We can do anything you like," Harry said. Hermione smiled.

"Noble's," she said. Harry smiled.

"How did I know that would be first?" he asked. He offered his hand to her and the two of them walked off to the bookstore.

"Did you find anything?" Harry asked as he found Hermione perched against a wall with a book open. Without looking at him, she nodded. But then she closed the book.

"Yeah," she said. She put the book back on the shelf. "But it's too expensive. I would be spending almost all of my money."

"That's why you have me. I forgot to tell you I'm buying everything today. I let the store owner know so he could charge my account in Gringotts," Harry said. He grinned and plucked the book back off of its shelf.

"You have yourself a new book," he said. "Now, I know you want more than one. If you didn't you would be Hermione, so go find some others." He gave her a little push towards other shelves and smiled as she looked back at him.

Eventually, Hermione was finished and Harry collected her books. He brought them to the check-out counter and the store owner wrote down the names of the books.

"Thank you, have a nice day," he said.

"You too," Harry and Hermione replied. They walked out of the door and Harry took the bag from Hermione's hand. Hermione looked at him and he smiled.

"I'm at your beck and call today," Harry said. "Do you want to go to Scrivenshafts?" he asked.

"Sure," Hermione said. The two of them walked a few stores down and then entered the stationary shop.

"Well, what do you want to do next?" Harry asked as they stepped out of Scrivenshafts. Hermione shrugged.

"That's all I actually wanted to do today," she said. "And anyway, you've done too much, even if it is my birthday." Harry shook his head.

"Nah, it's not enough," he said. "Come on, I'll take you to get ice cream and then we can head back." Hermione laughed but let her hand slip into his as he led her to the ice cream parlor.

"Good?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded. "What kind did you get?"

"Lemon," she said. Harry scrunched up his face.

"Is it sour?" he asked. Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"Taste it," she said. She lifted her ice cream up to his face and he leaned forward to take a bite.

"It is too!" Harry said as he swallowed. Hermione laughed again.

"No it isn't," she said.

"Maybe not to you," Harry grumbled. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, what did you get?" she asked him. Harry grinned.

"Strawberry-banana," he said. This time, Hermione was the one to scrunch up her face.

"Ew," she said. He shook his head.

"It's good, taste," he said. She took a bite and then made a face.

"Ew, no it isn't," she said.

"To me it is," Harry replied.

"You're weird," Hermione said.

"You're weirder Miss. Lemon," Harry replied with a smile on his face. Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry finished his ice cream and then put his free arm around her shoulders.

The two of them reached the castle soon enough and they headed to the Heads Dorm to put away Hermione's stuff.

"Bush Hall," Harry said. The portrait of Cliodna opened and the two of them stepped into the Common Room.

"Are you having a good birthday so far?" Harry asked as Hermione came down from her room.

"Yes," she said. She sat across from him on the couch with her knees in her chest. She rested her chin on top of them.

"Good," Harry said as he crossed his legs Indian style. "Your parents said to come to dinner tonight."

"When did you get a hold of them?" Hermione asked.

"It was in the conversation yesterday when you weren't in the room," Harry said. "We're expected a six."

"What are we going to do until then?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I don't know. What do you want to do?" Harry asked.

"I think I might want to take a nap for a little while," Hermione said.

"Come here then," Harry said. He opened his arms and stretched out to the length of the couch. Hermione climbed up beside him and rested her head on his chest.

"Accio Quidditch through the Ages," Harry said softly. A few seconds later, the book whizzed into his outstretched hand.

"Relax," Harry whispered to Hermione. A second later, she sort of molded into his side and a few minutes later, her breathing had evened out and Harry knew she was asleep.

Almost two hours passed and Hermione was still asleep. Harry was halfway through his book when the portrait opened.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall said. Harry leaned his head back against the couch arm and looked at the Headmistress.

"Yes," he said.

"There is a staff meeting that you and Miss. Granger ought to attend so you can send word to the prefects," McGonagall said. "Where is Miss. Granger?"

"Right here asleep," Harry said, pointing to Hermione. "I'll get her up. Is the meeting in your office?"

"No, it's in the antechamber off of the Great Hall," McGonagall said. "And by the way, you two are nice together." Before Harry could correct the Headmistress, she was off. Her last phrase rang through his head a couple of times before he dismissed it and woke Hermione up.

"We have a meeting," Harry said. "I'm going to take off my dress shirt. I'll be back in a minute." He slipped out from under her carefully and went up to his room to hang up his shirt.

He came back down a minute later and it looked like Hermione had nixed her blouse and opted for a t-shirt too.

"Nice nap?" Harry asked as they stepped out of the Common Room. Hermione yawned and nodded.

"Yes, excuse me. You're pretty comfortable," she said, smiling up at him. Harry grinned back and took her hand in his. McGonagall's phrase rang through his head at the precise moment. _You two are nice together_ Harry thought. He glanced down at their intertwined hands and then back to the path in front of him. _Her hand does sort of fit mine…and I like it _he thought. _Oh what am I saying? This is Hermione, my best friend. _

"You okay?" Hermione asked. Harry blinked and then looked down at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking for a moment," Harry said.

"You sort of spaced out," Hermione said. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I was just thinking," Harry said. He kissed her cheek for extra measure. "I promise."

"Okay, just making sure," Hermione said. The two of them reached the antechamber and entered.

"Good, we can get started," McGonagall said as Harry and Hermione took a seat around the table.

"I've been informed that there will be a Ministry worker attending school from now until the end of the school year," McGonagall said. Harry suppressed a groan. "She will arrive by tomorrow afternoon. I do not know who it will be though." _It sure as hell better not be who I think it is _Harry thought. He shared a glance with Hermione, who looked as though she thought the same thing.

"I need everything to be at its best. I do not want this school shut down. It is a home and hope to many students and teachers. If this Ministry worker assesses the teachers, I need you to be firm but nice with the students and I need all classes under control," Headmistress McGonagall said. She turned to Harry and Hermione.

"Now, you two play an important role in the upcoming months. I know you both have things to do, and I will cover for you when needed, but until then, I need you both to be extra attentive to your duties. I know classes will add to the difficulty of the year, but when you do your rounds, make sure you get every single space on that floor. Make sure your prefects to the same thing. And most of all, make sure each and every one of the prefects and you set good examples to the students," McGonagall said. "This school is the last hope for many people, and I won't let them down."

"Yes ma'am," Harry and Hermione said respectfully. McGonagall nodded.

"Very well then, you both may leave," she said. Harry slid his chair back from the table. He left the antechamber with Hermione behind him.

"I've been thinking," Harry said as the two of them entered the Heads Common Room.

"What about?" Hermione asked.

"The Horcruxes," Harry said as he perched himself on the edge of the table. Hermione leaned against the back of the couch and looked at him.

"Do you remember the summer of fifth year when we cleaned out the house?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded. "Do you remember that locket that we found that no one could open?" Once again, Hermione nodded.

"Well, I looked at the note again left by whoever took the real Horcrux, and they said that by the time the note was read, they would be dead. They signed the note R.A.B," Harry said.

"Those initials rang through my head and I figured I might as well start looking at the dead death eaters. I came up with one person, and it makes perfect sense if you think about it," Harry said. "Sirius' brother Regulus was a death eater and Sirius had mentioned that he tried to run once he found out what he was getting into. He was killed as soon as he was found. So, I looked up the Black family tree and the only person that matched the initials was Regulus. Regulus Aeolos Black." Hermione gasped.

"The locket is at Grimmauld place then," Hermione said. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know for sure. Mundungus cleaned the place out to sell and then there was always Kreacher. Who knows where he hid stuff," Harry said.

"We should go see," Hermione said. Harry nodded.

"Yes, we should. But not today, it's your birthday. We can do it either tomorrow or we can do it sometime next week," Harry said. Hermione nodded.

"Next week is when we should do it," she said. "I've been doing some reading on the Horcruxes and I might have found something." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Really, what?" he said.

"Hufflepuff's Cup," Hermione said. "You said Voldemort stole it from Hepzibah Smith after he had killed him. Well, I looked into Smith's background and I found a possible location. Hufflepuff had liked the mountains and such, and it's rumored that she had a cabin in the Western Alps towards Switzerland. It's possible that Voldemort found it and hid the cup there because it hasn't been documented that the cabin has been found."

"Wow," Harry said. "So we have two leads on the Horcruxes. I think we ought to go to McGonagall about this and tell her we might be gone most of next week, depending how fast we get this done. She said she would cover for us." Hermione nodded.

"That's settled then," Hermione said. "We should tell Ron tomorrow." Harry nodded.

"Okay. We should head to your parent's," he said after he checked his watch. The two of them walked to the fireplace and FLOOed to the Grangers.

"Hello dear, happy birthday," Elizabeth said as she hugged Hermione.

"Thanks mum," she said. She hugged her father next as Elizabeth gave Harry a hug. David and Harry shook hands and the four of them made their way to the kitchen.

"How has your day been?" David asked his daughter. He busied himself with getting the plates and silverware out. Harry stood from the table and immediately began to situate the utensils.

"It was good. Harry and I went to Hogsmead together and he bought my stuff for me and we got ice cream," Hermione said. Harry smiled at her as he put a plate on the table. She smiled back.

"Well dear, you still have our presents to open after dinner," Elizabeth said to her daughter. Hermione smiled.

"Okay," she said.

"But until then, let's eat," David said.

Dinner was a cheerful affair. As the night went on, Harry decided that he liked Hermione's parents more and more. They were fun people who loved their daughter and they weren't afraid to tease with humor. It was everything he had ever pictured a family to be. And by being with the Grangers on such an occasion made him feel like he had another family. He was happy when he was around David and Elizabeth, and of course Hermione.

"Well, present time," David said. The dishes had been done and put away. The four of them had made their way into the living room and David handed Hermione her presents.

"Thanks mum, dad," she said as she opened the first one. It was a music box that had a ballerina on it. When she wound it up, it played a song her mum used to sing to her when she was little.

"You're welcome sweetheart," her mother said. Hermione opened the next one and it was a scrapbook of her youthful days and then when she progressed through Hogwarts. Some pictures only people at Hogwarts could have taken and Hermione assumed her parents had asked Harry for pictures of her at school.

"Thanks," she said as she smiled. "It's really sweet." Harry took something out of his pocket.

"I think I'd be a bad best friend if I didn't get you anything," Harry said with a grin. He handed her a long but small box.

"Harry," Hermione started.

"Open it," he cut her off. She looked once more at him before taking off the wrapping paper. She opened the box and stared at what was inside it.

"Harry it's gorgeous," she said softly. She took the necklace out of the box and looked at it. The chain was silver and it had a silver heart with a sapphire in the middle of it. He smiled at her.

"Just like you then," he said. "Do you want me to put it on you?" Hermione smiled and nodded. He leaned over and took the necklace from her hands and gently unhooked the clasp to put it around her neck. He hooked the clasp back up and leaned back to look at her.

"Thank you," she said softly. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, lingering a little more than she should have. A look passed between Hermione's parents.

"You're welcome," he said in return. The kids turned their attention back to David and Elizabeth and conversation ensued. But as the conversation went on, Harry's hand found Hermione's and their fingers locked together. The only thing that rang through his hand was one phrase. _You two are nice together. _

&---&---&---&---&

Chapter 8 is up. The Horcruxes have finally made their appearance and they won't really be going away anytime soon.

Hermione's birthday made an appearance for once, even if this is just fan fiction. It kind of sucks that her birthday is hardly ever mentioned, so I decided to fix that little issue. :

Thanks, LemonDropAnyone, 9 pages.


	9. 9

**Warning: This chapter will have some blood in it. There won't be too much, but not all of it will be exactly…g-rated. But like I said, it won't be too bad. And the might be a little bit of vulgar language, but nothing too horrible. I promise. **

&---&---&---&---&

"Come on mate," Harry said to Ron. The two boys turned and walked to where Hermione was waiting.

"Are you two ready?" she asked as they approached her. They nodded and the two of them left the castle.

"So what exactly is the game plan?" Ron asked. He and Hermione both looked to Harry.

"Well, I thought we could go to Grimmauld Place and search for the locket. If it isn't there, we know that either Kreacher has hidden it or Mundungus must have it or he sold it in the Black Trade. If it's the last option, we better hope to hell that he still has it because if he doesn't we're in for a real long day," Harry said. "Or at least he is." Hermione and Ron shared a look but followed Harry anyway.

"We have to be careful. This place hasn't been used since last year after Snape betrayed the Order. It could be infested with Death Eaters or traps. We should stick close together, but not so close a trap could take out all three of us. You two do realize that if the house is trapped in anyway, either of us could die right?" Harry said as he glanced at his two best friends. The both of them nodded. They knew what they were getting themselves into. If they died…well, it was for a good cause.

"Okay then, let's go," Harry said. They walked down the street of London Borough of Camden. They stopped in front of Number 11, and realized that the Fidelius Charm had worn off after Dumbledore had died. Right beside 11 was Grimmauld Place, looking as dingy and gloomy as ever. Harry took a deep breath and opened the half broken gate that led to the house.

The doorknob squeaked as he turned it and as he took a step inside, he drew his wand. The place was as dark as a tomb and the feeling that something bad was going to happen loomed over him. Behind him, Hermione and Ron stepped into the house, their wands drawn also.

"Lumos Maxima," Harry said softly, almost that he wasn't able to be heard. The bright light lit the tip of his wand and shined on the surroundings. The floor and banister to upstairs was dusty. Cobwebs hung from the paintings and the elf heads the hung on the above wall.

Harry looked to his left and peered into the kitchen. It was empty and dark. The light from his wand lit up a path in front of him, and he was able to see that the kitchen was just as dusty as the rest of the house. But something else was there.

"Someone was here, or is still here," Harry said quietly. On his right side Hermione stood next to him, and on his left stood Ron. He pointed to the finger prints that were on the table. Though a layer of dust covered them too, it wasn't nearly as thick as the rest of the surroundings.

"We need to be careful then. Stick close by," Harry said. He stepped forward and the floor creaked. He stopped, listening for any movements. Nothing happened, and he walked forward again into the kitchen. He did a quick round with his wand and then flipped the light to the kitchen on. It looked like there had been a struggle in the middle of the floor and then footprints led towards the parlor.

The three of them carefully and quietly searched the house. As they entered the den, they spread out to search the room.

After going through drawers and boxes, Harry pulled out a gleaming necklace with an ornament, black 'S' with a green snake in the background.

"Guys, I found it," Harry said. As he held the locket, he could feel the power radiating from it.

"Are you sure that's it?" Hermione whispered. Harry nodded.

"Definitely, here, hold it," Harry said. He passed the locket to her and she held it, observing it as she did so. As she passed the locket to Ron, a squeak was heard behind them. All three of them turned to the door quickly with their wands held in front of their faces. A shadow of a creature was outlined in the doorway.

"The arrogant blood traitors and the mudblood dare step into my mistress' house again. I should curse them I should," Kreacher mumbled. Harry growled and went to step forward but Hermione caught his forearm.

"No Harry, let him go," she whispered. "He's caused enough trouble. We don't need anymore." Harry took a deep breath and stopped, but didn't take away the murderous glare he shot towards the house elf.

"What are you doing here Kreacher?" Harry asked, his voice barely controlling his anger.

"Kreacher is still bound to this house, though he works at Hogwarts now. He has to do his duties to the school, and to this house," Kreacher mumbled. "I have to serve blood traitors and mudbloods all alike. Kreacher does not like it one bit, no sir." He mumbled under his breath once more. "Kreacher still has to serve the blood traitor in front of him because he is the master of this house now. Though he doesn't deserve it, not one bit." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I command you go back to the school Kreacher," Harry said. Kreacher stared at Harry for a moment more before turning from the room and leaving, mumbling under his breath the whole time.

"We should search the room for other important papers before we leave," Harry said. Behind him, he could hear Hermione and Ron back away and continue searching the room. For a moment longer, Harry looked at the doorway but soon enough he went to help search the room.

As Harry made his way down the stairs with Hermione and Ron right behind him, another noise was heard from behind them. Thinking it was Kreacher again, Harry turned around, an annoyed look on his face. But what stared back at him had a pale white mask and death black robes.

"_Stupefy_," Harry roared. Hermione and Ron, who had walked past Harry after he stopped, spun around with their wands out. The Death Eater Harry stunned fell to the ground and tumbled down the stairs. Another was behind him and four were at the bottom of the stairs.

"_Incido_," another Death Eater yelled. Harry couldn't dodge the yellowish light that was aimed at him in time and a large gash formed on his chest. Blood immediately stained his shirt. The pain was unbelievable, but Harry pulled himself together and fired back.

"_Concido_," Harry hissed. The curse shot towards the Death Eater and hit him in the stomach. Blood poured out of him. The Death Eater sunk to his knees, his hands on his wound. Blood stained his hands and ran down the stairs. It was safe to say he was dead. The body slid down a few stairs and rested at Harry's feet at an odd angle. What he saw made him want to gag. Blood soaked the clothing of the Death Eater, but the curse had afflicted him deep enough to rip open his torso. Gathering himself, Harry turned and helped Hermione and Ron with the rest of the Death Eaters.

"_Caedes_," Harry said. In a flash, the Death Eater went down.

"_Multus Negoti_," a voice yelled from behind him. Implausible pain hit Harry's body at a force that took him to his knees. The stinging feeling of a million needles coursed throughout his body. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes and he clenched his jaw in vain to stop the scream that wanted to come forth. It wasn't enough.

A bloodcurdling scream erupted from his mouth and he bent over double. His head rested on the floor and his hands were on either side of him. He tried to move but found that he couldn't. He faintly heard Hermione and Ron both yell spells simultaneously. The spell died off, but the pain was still coursing through his veins. Tears streamed down his face. His surroundings were quiet, but he felt the familiar touch of Hermione.

"Harry," she said. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. "Harry, please." He assembled up the rest of this strength and grasped her wrist weakly. His vision began to flicker behind his eyes and darkness took over him.

Sunlight hit Harry's eyes as he opened them. He sucked in a deep breath and groaned as he tried to sit up. Where was he?

His eyes adjusted to the sunlight that he felt he hadn't seen in ages and he looked around. He was in his dorm back at Hogwarts. How did he get there?

Memories of the battle at Grimmauld Place flooded back to him and he remembered getting hit with a curse so painful he must have blacked out. But what happened to Hermione and Ron? Where were they?

"Oh god, Harry," said a familiar female voice. Hermione had just opened his bedroom door. She rushed to his side and he was enveloped in a hug.

"Hi," was all he said. His arms wrapped around her on their own accord and he felt warm lips on his forehead and the sides of his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I've just been worried about you," Hermione said, pulling back but keeping a hand on his cheek, stroking it lightly. "How do you feel?"

"Sore," Harry said as he tuned into his the rest of his body. "But I'm okay. What happened?"

"You blacked out after the last Death Eater and Ron and I got you to the school. I put you in here while Ron ran to get Madame Pomfrey and McGonagall. You've been out for two days now," Hermione said.

"We have the locket right?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

"It's on your desk. Are you sure you're all right?" she asked. Harry nodded.

"I'm okay. I promise," Harry said. Hermione bent down and kissed his cheek softly.

"Rest for a while before you get up," she said. Her fingers traced over his jaw slightly before she left his room. Harry rested back into his bed and let his exhaustion take over him.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Good morning," Hermione said to Harry as he entered the Common Room the two of them shared.

"Morning," Harry replied.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"I'm still a little sore, but it's nothing too bad. I'm hungry though," he said. Hermione smiled.

"Then let's do down to breakfast," she said. He followed her out of the portrait and down the corridor.

"Hey, that Ministry worker is here now, right?" Harry asked as they walked down the corridor to the Great Hall. Hermione grimaced and looked at him.

"Yeah, she's here all right," she replied.

"Who is it?" Harry asked.

"You'll see in a few seconds," Hermione said. She opened the door to the Great Hall and walked to the Gryffindor table with Harry behind her, scanning the Hall for the Ministry worker.

"I don't see her," Harry said. Ron snorted.

"Did he ask about the worker?" he asked Hermione. She nodded. Ron's face contorted to a expression similar to what Hermione's had been.

"You're in for a real treat mate," Ron said. Harry sighed, frustrated that no one would tell him who it was but he gathered food onto his plate anyway.

"Mr. Potter," said a sickly sweet voice from behind him. Harry dropped his fork and stared ahead of him.

"Are you fucking serious?" Harry mumbled. He turned around and then back towards his food. Yes, fate was out to get him. That had to be it or he did something to really piss off the big man upstairs.

"Umbridge," Harry said. The ex-professor smiled at Harry, if you could call it a smile. He ignored the toad like woman behind him until she eventually left. His right knee began to shake in order to control his anger and every other emotion running through him. Hermione's hand found the top of his knee and rested on it.

"Calm down," she whispered. "We're seventh years now. We can handle this." Harry's knee stopped shaking but the anger that ran through him remained. He was quiet for the rest of the morning.

Harry didn't speak for the rest of the day unless absolutely necessary. Hermione kept a comforting hand in his and when they passed Umbridge in the hall later that afternoon, her grip tightened to stop Harry from pulling out his wand.

As they walked to Transfiguration, Hermione pulled Harry to the side of the corridor and turned him to face her.

"Harry, you've got to calm down. This isn't helping you heal at all. I can feel the energy coming from you," Hermione said, her eyes holding her seriousness. Harry stared down at her but eventually his face broke into a softer gaze.

"I just can't stand that woman and having her here another year of my life makes me want to scream," Harry said. Hermione took a hold of his hand.

"I know, I feel the same way. But this is our year to show her that she won't be able to mess with us or the school. Don't let her get to you," Hermione said. Harry sighed and nodded.

"Come on, let's get to class," she said to him. The two of them walked down the corridor quickly as to not be late. Professor Caldwell was standing in the doorway waiting for Harry and Hermione among others to get into the classroom. Before entering, Harry kissed Hermione on the forehead and she squeezed his hand before letting go. The two of them passed the Professor and she turned her head to follow them in with a curious look on her face.

Transfiguration passed quickly and Harry walked swiftly with Hermione to get up to the Heads Dorm. They wanted to get to the Horcrux as quickly as possible. Ron still had one more class to take and when he was done, he would meet up with them.

An hour later, Harry was sitting at the desk with his head down and Hermione was staring at the locket. Ron had gotten there fifteen minutes before and he had already had enough.

"This is fucking impossible," Ron said, staring at the locket.

"You're telling me," Harry said. "We've studied how to destroy a Horcrux for two weeks now and everything we've read hasn't worked. No curses, no jinxes, no hex-" he stopped short.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"That's just it," Harry said. "We've tried magic and magic only. Maybe magic isn't a way to get rid of it. Maybe if we apply enough force on the locket, it will destroy the Horcrux." Harry quickly conjured a large hammer with a steel head with his wand and took it in his hand.

"Harry, no!" Hermione said. But it was too late. Harry was already in mid-swing. Ron dove out of his chair and across the floor, landing in front of the couch and Hermione ducked underneath the table. The steel head of the hammer hit the locket with a loud clang and immediately a strong force erupted from it. Harry was flung back and he hit the floor with a hard thud and he looked at the locket.

It was now floating in the air with a light surrounding it bright enough to make those around it squint. Hermione climbed out from underneath the table and made her way across the room to where Harry was now standing and Ron joined them.

An eerie black figure rose from the center of the locket and floated for a second. The locket dropped to the table and Harry barely registered the noise it made. The black shadow floated above the table. It didn't have any sort of feature except for the color and it didn't have a solid state. It was almost like a gas.

Suddenly a white light began to cut through the shadow. This time, Harry, Hermione and Ron had to shield their eyes from the illumination. The black gas, which Harry figured was Voldemort's soul, was overrun with the white light and it erupted with such a force large enough to knock Harry, Hermione and Ron flat and destroy other things around them. When it was over, Harry picked himself off of the floor and walked towards the table and the locket.

"Is it gone?" Ron asked from behind him. Harry picked up the locket and held it in his hand.

"It has to be. The locket doesn't have anything radiating from it and its dull now. I think the black gas that exploded was Voldemort's soul," Harry said.

"Whoa," Ron said.

"Three down, three to go," Hermione said.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Harry, I've got the directions," Hermione said as she walked to the table Harry was at. Harry looked up from the large atlas of Europe.

"Where'd you find them?" Harry asked. He was grateful that Hermione had found them, but he was frustrated as hell that there wasn't a clear direction in this atlas…or what was supposed to be an atlas.

"I looked up Switzerland," Hermione said. "This is where it's believed to be." She passed him the book.

"Well, good. Now we have some place to try for," Harry said. "Thank you." He squeezed her hand. "Do you have any idea on how this one might be destroyed?"

"Well, I've been thinking about certain locations inside of an…item," Hermione said, minding her location and not speaking the word Horcrux. "The diary had the center of it pierced and it was gone. I have no idea about the ring. And it took a hammer to destroy the locket. If magic doesn't work, then we know we have to do it some other way. But if magic does work, then we need to figure out what spells are strong enough. I was thinking that we should figure out a spell that tells you the strength of the item." Harry nodded.

"That's a good idea. That way we know what spells have what effect on it or if it has any sort of effect," Harry said.

"Right," she replied. "And I looked it up already to save us another hour of research. It's getting late anyway." Harry looked at his watch. It was ten till midnight and they had classes the next day.

"What is it?"

"_Comperio Ingeria_," Hermione said. "It means discover energy. I found it in a yoga book." Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Yoga is in the wizarding world?" he asked. Hermione shrugged.

"Apparently. I didn't know either," she replied. "Come on, let's head to the dorm. We've only got about six hours to sleep anyway." Harry and Hermione put away the books they had checked out and left the library, thanking Madame Pince for allowing them to stay so late.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning," Harry said in front of his bedroom door.

"Okay," Hermione said.

"Sweet dreams," Harry said as he placed a kiss on her cheek. He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled before entering his bedroom

"You too," Hermione said softly, even though he had already closed his door. She smiled slightly before she too entered her room. It had been a long day.

&---&---&---&---&

Well, chapter 9 is out. I tried to put it out as quickly as possible. All the spells used in this chapter save Stupefy I created and looked up. They're pure Latin so if you're interested in that type of stuff, go ahead and look them up. Hopefully I translated them right.

How'd you guys like my little surprise?

Thanks, LemonDropAnyone, 10 pages.


	10. 10

**A/N: I really hate these, I really do. But if any of you are offended by colorful language, then you might want to proceed cautiously. It isn't too bad, but there are some words that some people might not approve of.**

"Mr. Potter," called out the annoying voice of Umbridge. Harry sighed and stopped so he could turn around.

"What?" he asked, not bothering to be polite.

"Where do you think you're going?" Umbridge asked. Harry looked at her like she had grown another head.

"To class," Harry said. Umbridge checked her watch.

"Classes do not start for another three hours," she said. "What are you doing up at this hour."

"I have a class with Professor Dawson this early," Harry replied. "And I'm about to be late because of you." Without bothering to wait for her reply, Harry turned around and left. He ignored the calls of his name that issued from her mouth.

"Why are you late?" Dawson asked Harry as he entered the room of requirement. Harry sighed and looked at his professor.

"Umbridge stopped me and demanded to know where I was going," Harry said. Dawson nodded.

"I'll have a talk with her so it won't happen again. We'll start off with our stretches and then get on track from there," the Defense professor said. Harry nodded and joined in the stretches.

"I've decided to up your training amount for the time being," Dawson said. "It's been long enough for you to get used to doing the light stuff. We're moving onto a more moderate level." Harry suppressed a groan and wished he had kept up his physical training over the summer and not just his running. Even though he was still in good shape, and the training he had been doing already with Dawson contributed to that, he was no where near where Dawson wanted him to be. But on the bright side, he was happy with the way he looked and not only that, he was happy with how much his magic had improved.

"We'll start out with two hundred and fifty push-ups and three hundred sit-ups," said the ex-auror. Harry got down and when Dawson said go, he began to do his push-ups. Beside him, Dawson began to do too.

The two of them finished their physical training and moved onto dueling and independent study. After his training was over, Harry hurried up to his dorm to catch a quick shower before he went to his first class.

After dressing as quickly as he could, Harry raced downstairs and to Charms class. His tie was hanging around his neck and his robes were in his hand with his backpack half on his back. He got into the Charms classroom and set his stuff down in his seat. Hermione turned to him and raised both of her eyes in amusement while Ron flat out laughed. Harry was absolutely bothered and it showed.

"Were you in a hurry?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"Training went over today," he said. He began to tie his tie but got so frustrated with it that he left it alone, half tied. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Come here," she said. He turned to her and she began fixing his tie so it was on correctly.

"You're a goofball," Hermione said, a slight smile on her face as she looped his tie over itself to form a knot.

"I didn't think I'd make it to class on time so I just sort of left without getting dressed properly," Harry said. Hermione laughed softly. She finished with his tie and let go of him but before she could take her hand completely away, Harry grabbed it and held it in his.

"Thanks," he said. He brought her hand up to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to it, his eyes never leaving hers. Ron, whose laughter hadn't calmed down stopped when he saw his two best friends. His eyes narrowed at their hands, which hadn't been separated.

"Good morning class," Professor Flitwick squeaked, bringing Harry and Hermione to return their attention to class and not to each other. As Flitwick began to speak, both Harry and Hermione took out parchment and quills and began writing down the notes.

Through the class, Ron paid more attention to his friends then the lesson. The little things that he hadn't ever noticed stood out. Like, when Harry broke the end of his quill, Hermione had already gotten out a new one for him and when Hermione needed more parchment, Harry already had a new sheet in front of her, with a small smile on his face. Looks were passed between the two of them that Ron hadn't ever noticed before, and it was really bothering him. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

Class ended and the three friends went their separate ways. Ron went to Potions and both Harry and Hermione went to Transfiguration.

"Harry quit," Hermione said, laughing as she pushed him softly. Harry laughed and looked at her, his face screwed up. She laughed again.

"Really, what has got you in such a good mood?" she asked. Harry shrugged and put his arm around her shoulders.

"You, I guess," he said. He grinned at her as she looked up at him. Her right hand came up and rested on his abs as she leaned into him more.

"I haven't done anything," she said.

"Sure you have," he said. "You fixed my tie this morning _and_ you gave me a new quill. That's something to be happy about." Hermione laughed. He had made her laugh more in the last ten minutes than she normally did in a day.

"You're so goofy it isn't even funny," she said.

"Then why are you laughing?" Harry asked as he looked down at her again. The two of them burst into laughter and continued to walk to their class.

"Gin," whispered Romilda Vane. She shook her older friends arm. "Ginny," she whispered again.

"What?" Ginny asked, looking at Romilda. Her friend pointed across the hall, where her ex-boyfriend and his best friend were walking. Both Harry and Hermione were laughing and then she noticed their position. They were practically all over each other! Her eyes narrowed at the back of Hermione's head. She was taking her man! And Harry was falling for it.

"That bitch!" Ginny growled. She thought she could move in on her man? Well, she had another thing coming. As she followed them down the corridor with her eyes, she made up her mind. She and Hermione would be having a little chat. And it would be soon. _Real_ soon.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"I'll see you in a little while," Hermione called to Harry as they went their separate ways down the corridor. She had her extra class, Arithmancy, while Harry was done with his classes for the day.

As she walked down the corridor, her mind wondered to various subjects, but most of all, she concentrated on how happy Harry had seemed to be earlier. She hadn't seen him like that since summer, and even then he wasn't as happy as he could've been. A small smile came to her face as she though about how his eyes lit up and how his smile got bigger when he looked at her. But then a sharp tug on her arm brought her out of her thoughts and. A frown formed when she came face to face with a livid Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny," she said. Coldness seeped through her voice.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ginny said, not bothering to greet Hermione.

"Walking down the corridor Ginny," Hermione said. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't you play those games with me," she said. "Why were you all over Harry earlier today? Better yet, why was he all over you?"

"Ginny, what the hell are you talking about?" Hermione asked, her anger at the younger girl growing for every second that she was wasting talking to her.

"Don't give me that. This morning, when you two were walking to class, why the hell were you all over each other? I know what you're doing," Ginny said. "And believe me, you'll be sorry." Hermione raised one of her eyebrows.

"Wow, you caught me. So, if you don't mind, could you please fill me in on what I'm supposedly doing with Harry?" Hermione asked. "Because I seem to not remember anything going on between us."

"Harry was mine first! He kissed _me_ first. He was my boyfriend first! And when this war is all over, he will be mine again! You're trying to take him from me because you're jealous. He picked me over you. Well guess what, your little plan isn't going to happen. I'll make sure of that," Ginny said. Hermione blinked before laughter escaped her.

"You think I'm trying to get with Harry? Are you out of your bloody mind?" Hermione asked, her laughter subsiding and her anger coming to the front. "Harry is my best friend. I wouldn't ever do that. And anyway, in case you hadn't noticed, you're not together anymore and believe me when I say, you never will be again."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Ginny asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't play those games with me Ginny. Harry and I both know what you did to him last year. That's the reason why he hasn't said two words to you since he saw you this summer at The Burrow," Hermione said. Ginny's eyes widened and Hermione smirked and nodded. "Yeah, he figured it out. And personally, I didn't think you'd have the gull to do it. But I guess I was wrong."

"I…I…," Ginny stuttered. A lethal look overcame Hermione's face as she stepped closer to the sixth year in front of her.

"Save your excuses Ginny," she said. "I know what happened, Harry knows what happened and so does Ron. You have no sodding idea how much you hurt him because of what you and your stupidity decided to do. And personally, I've been doing everything I could to keep myself from kicking your arse from here to the moon and back. Harry is my best friend and I hate to see him hurt. You were once my friend to Ginny, and I can't believe what you what you did. In case you hadn't noticed, Harry isn't the knight in shining armor that the stories have made him out to be. He's a normal human being with feelings and he doesn't need one of his stupid fan girls trying to get with him. Whatever you've heard about him since you were little, it isn't true. Yeah, he may have defeated Voldemort when he was a baby, but look at what it cost him; his parents lives. He is a normal person who has been put through hell and back for absolutely no good reason and you giving him Amortentia just so you could date him just added to the amount of grief he has to go through every damn day." Ginny looked at Hermione, whose eyes with every word got colder.

"Now," Hermione said. "If you _ever_ do something like this again, and I mean anything remotely like this, you _will_ be sorry." Ginny blinked.

"Is that a threat?" she asked.

"No, that's a promise," Hermione replied coldly. "If I were you, I would try and reconcile what little you have left with Harry. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a class to get to." Hermione brushed past Ginny and walked quickly down the corridor so she wouldn't be late to her class. Ginny's head followed her down the corridor. What the hell just happened?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

All through class Hermione couldn't concentrate. Anger coursed through her and she couldn't think of anything but her conversation with Ginny. How dare she make assumptions about her relationship with Harry! And how dare she think that he would come running back to her, especially with what she did to him! The girl had gull, she would give her that.

As soon as class was over, Hermione gathered her things and rushed back to the dorms she shared with Harry. Not bothering to stop and talk to any of her friends that were in the corridors, she went straight to the portrait of Cliodna. The Celtic Goddess barely had any time to open before Hermione was through the portrait, practically screaming.

Harry, who had peacefully been reading a book on the couch, jumped once he heard the shrill octaves of his best friend. He marked his place and set the book down as he turned at looked at Hermione. She was pacing the Common Room, almost screaming bloody murder. Her face was red and her eyes were set ablaze with anger and it seemed that the strands of hair that had escaped their hold in her ponytail were standing up on end.

"Whoa, Hermione," Harry said, quickly getting off of the couch and going to Hermione. He watched her pace for a second before he stepped in front of her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Hermione," he said. She looked up at him and he realized how truly angry she was. He let go of her shoulders and backed away a few steps. She continued her pacing and instead of screaming, she was talking loudly in…French?

"Comment osent elle! Elle croit que je me coule Harcèlent d'elle? Où fait elle descend même de la réflexion il était le sien en premier lieu. Comment osent elle!" Hermione said.

"Elle croit que je le vole d'elle. Dans le cas où elle n'avait pas remarqué, nous étions toujours si près. Il est mon meilleur ami et je suis son. Et il ne sera jamais, jamais le sien. Comment pourrait-elle croire qu'elle échapperait à qu'elle a fait? A fait elle s'attend Harcèlent pour pas le trouver. Et même si elle a vraiment cru qu'il, pourquoi il ne me dirait pas? Oh! Cette petite chienne a des nerfs, qui est à coup sûr!"

Harry watched Hermione pace and speak fluent, angry French (or what he thought was French) with wide eyes. Since when did she know French? And why on earth would she be so angry she couldn't speak English?

"Er…Hermione?" Harry dared asked. Hermione turned on him like a rabid dog.

"What?" she snapped. His eyes got wider, if that was even possible. She looked at him for a moment before her eyes and stance softened and she came over to him.

"I'm sorry," she said as she placed a hand on his cheek. Harry blinked.

"You speak French?" was all he was able to ask. Hermione nodded. "Do you normally speak it when you're angry, or was this just a special occasion?" Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his perplexed yet concerned expression. He was so sweet sometimes.

"No, I don't normally speak French when I'm mad, but I was mad enough and still am that English just wasn't cutting it," Hermione said as she flopped down on the couch. Harry looked at her before he walked to the couch and sat down gingerly next to her.

"And uh…why would you be so angry that your first language 'just wasn't cutting it'?" Harry asked. He was almost afraid to. Hermione sighed.

"Ginny stopped me on my way to class and jumped down my throat about our relationship with each other," Hermione said. Harry crossed his left leg over his right and looked at his best friend with an interested expression.

"Yes, go on," he said.

"Well, she said that she knew what I was up to and that you were hers first and she knew that I was trying to steal you from her," Hermione said. Harry didn't act out in emotion, and instead let his chin rest on his hand, which was resting on his knee. He looked at Hermione.

"And that made you mad enough to speak French?" he asked. Hermione glanced over at him.

"Well, yeah. She automatically assumed that I was trying to make you mine and that I was jealous of her. Why the hell would I be jealous of her? She doesn't have anything that I don't have and I've been closer to you for the past six, almost seven years that she could ever dream to be. And not only that, she expected to pick up right where you two left off after the war. She never thought you would figure out that she used Amortentia on you. What does she take you for, some stupid cad? Honestly, she doesn't know you at all. She's just another fan girl who doesn't have the brains God gave a piss ant. How could she date you for almost a month and never learn anything about you? You aren't some knight in shining armor, you're just Harry. You're a normal person who has feelings. How could she think that because you defeated Voldemort when you were a baby that you automatically became some superstar? I know, you _are_ famous, but honestly, you never asked for it. Damn it, you lost your parents and countless others because of Voldemort. How could she not know that? She claimed that you were hers. Is she fucking serious? You aren't anyone's but your own person with your own feelings. Any person with a damn brain would know that. She can't claim you," Hermione said, her anger seeping out with every word. "Merlin she just makes me so mad my head spins." Harry looked at her and was quiet for quite some time before he scooted over to her and placed his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her to him and then wrapped his other arm around her so she was enveloped by him.

"Ginny is going to have to get over herself if she ever wants to call me her friend again. And the path to forgive her won't be short at all and she'll have to deal with that. In time, I'll learn to trust her again, but that point won't come for a while," Harry said softly. Hermione was quiet. She let Harry envelope her. As she breathed in his scent, she calmed down and her anger slowly dissipated.

"Thank you for seeing the real me," Harry said so softly Hermione almost didn't catch what he said.

"You're welcome," Hermione said just as softly. The lull of his steady and even breathing made her close her eyes. The adrenaline that she had earlier was leaving and the feeling of tiredness began to come. The soft motion of Harry's hand running up and down her back finally put her to a welcomed sleep.

&---&---&---&---&

Wow guys, I finally put up chapter 10. I feel terrible for not updating sooner than this but life gets hectic sometimes. I hope the one-shots I made were enough to tie you over…even though there was only like 2. Once again, I'm sorry!

And if you would like to know, this story is at The Portkey too. My penname there is WarriorPride23.

Thanks for reading (and staying with me). LemonDropAnyone. 8 pages.


	11. 11

Harry pulled his coat tighter around his body. The rigid cold was starting to get to him. The clues he had found with Hermione had led them to the Western Alps, and unfortunately higher up in the Alps. The snow was coming down hard enough to be a blizzard and he could hardly see anything.

"It's cold," Hermione said. A particularly strong gust of wind picked up and blew the snow that surrounded them into the air. "And that was just obnoxious." Harry laughed.

"Did your warming charm wear off?" he asked.

"No," Hermione said. "It's the only thing keeping me from becoming a frozen statue."

"Well, we should almost be there. The map says it's somewhere around here," Harry said. "I'm sure the place has a fireplace. If it doesn't then Hufflepuff must have been totally immune to cold weather."

"Guys! Wait up," Ron called from behind him. Harry and Hermione stopped and turned around to see Ron walking up the hill.

"You all right mate?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, my legs are just cramping up," Ron said. "This hill is killer."

"We're almost there," Harry said. He looked down at the map as he continued to move forward. Hermione wrapped her coat around her body tighter and followed her best friend, Ron in tow. Harry walked up the trail that had probably been made over one hundred years ago. It had grown over with grass, but was still slightly visible, even though it was covered in snow. There had been another about a mile behind him, but he ignored it and decided to go with his gut instinct.

"Found it," Harry said. About a fourth of a mile in front of him was the beginnings of a porch. His pace picked up and as soon as he was in front of the small cottage, he stopped. A minute later, Hermione was on his right side and Ron was on his left.

"Okay," Harry said. "We need to be careful. Watch for any traps."

The three of them entered the dark cottage. Hermione lit up the room with her wand, and Harry sought out a fireplace. It was located towards the back of the small living area. He lit it and put his hands up to the fire.

"Wow," Ron said. "I finally have feeling in my hands." Harry stopped warming his hands and observed the room. It was everything a mountainous house would be. The walls were made of weathered wood and even though there were windows, so much grim and dirt covered them that light could hardly make it through.

"Well, we should start," Harry said. The three of them separated, their wands held in front of them.

Harry carefully climbed the stairs of the dark cottage. His wand let a trail of light lead him. As he stepped on a stair, it creaked and Harry stopped. He was approaching the top of the staircase and he went to step forward again but the stair under his foot collapsed. He felt his leg sink down into the wood.

"Shit," he muttered. He tried to move his foot to get it out of the hole but it didn't work; his shoe was too big. A sharp pain shot up his leg and his knees weakened every time he tried to move his leg. The feeling that something was crawling up his leg came over his senses. He pulled his leg up harder each time and whatever was crawling up his pant leg stopped.

"Ah, damn it!" Harry ground out. Whatever was in his pant leg had just sunk its teeth into his leg. He yanked his leg up so hard that it finally was pulled out of the hole, but it didn't go without plenty of pain. Harry crawled up to the top of the staircase and sat down, nursing his injury.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered. She came to the bottom of the steps, wand held out in front of her. The shine from the spell illuminated the area surrounding Harry and his injury was made clear to Hermione.

"Harry, what happened?" she asked as she started towards the stairs.

"Hermione, no!" Harry said. "These steps are old. I fell through one of them and something bit me. If you come up here, be careful." Hermione started up the stairs with caution but she stopped at the sound of a yell. She and Harry shared a look.

"Ron," they both said. Hermione turned around and Harry went down the stairs as quickly as he could. He turned the corner and nearly ran into Hermione, who had stopped in the entryway to the next room.

Ron was on the ground with one arm up, shielding his face. The other hand held his arm, but it was unusable at the moment. A grayish-purple creature with two sharp horns coming out of its head stood over Ron. It reached up with one of its claws and came down in a slashing motion, gashing Ron's arm. He yelled out again.

Harry and Hermione dove in to prevent another attack by the beast. Hermione shot spell after spell at the beasts face, trying to aim for its eyes. One spell hit it and a loud roar was heard. Immense pain shot through Harry's body as he was moving Ron out of the way. The beast's claw came down on his already bad leg. His scream sounded with the beasts.

"Hermione," he yelled. "Hermione, keep going for its eyes." He let go of Ron, who had scooted back with his good arm and Harry tended to his leg. With all of his might, he lifted up on the claws that were in his skin. Tears stung at his eyes as the pain sharpened, but the claws were finally out. He took out his wand.

"Hermione, move," he said, anger in his voice. Not at her, but at the thing in front of them. She took one look at Harry and moved out of the way, running towards Ron to help him.

"_Avada Kedavra_," he hissed. The green light shot towards the beast and hit it directly in the left eye. One last loud roar was given before the beast dropped dead to the ground. A deafening silence overcame the room.

"What the hell was that thing?" Ron said, groaning in pain.

"A Graphorn," Harry said.

"A what?" said Hermione and Ron.

"A Graphorn," Harry replied. "It's rated an x-4 by the Ministry. I read about it the other day in the Library."

"An x-4 my arse! The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures should be shot," Ron said.

"You're telling me," Harry said as a particular dose of pain shot through his leg. Hermione healed Ron's wounds before she tended to Harry.

"Give me your leg," Hermione said. Harry backed up against the wall before he stretched out his injured leg. Harry hissed out in pain as Hermione slowly lifted his pants leg above his injury. Hermione grimaced.

"_Mundus_," she said. The blood and grime that had been on his leg vanished and his cut, along with fresh blood appeared to Hermione.

"_Purgavi_," Hermione said as she waved her wand over his leg. The large gash from the Graphorn's claw vanished but the bite that Harry had received remained.

"What bit you?" Hermione asked softly as she met Harry's eyes.

"I don't know. It felt like a snake when it went up my leg," Harry said. Hermione looked closely at his wound. Two small holes were in the center of the large, red and swollen welt like bump that had formed.

"It looks like it, but I don't know what kind it was so I can't do anything to it," Hermione said. Harry nodded.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, gently moving her thumb over the wound. The muscle in his calf flexed and he nodded again. "I can numb it, if that would help." She met his eyes once more.

"Okay," he said.

"_Torpesco_," Hermione said. The pulsating pain that had been running through his calf and through his upper leg stopped. He breathed in relief. Hermione held out her hand to help him up.

"Thank you," he said softly, letting his thumb rub the back of her hand as they stood there.

"You're welcome," she said, letting her eyes wonder down to their hands and then back up to his eyes. He cleared his throat slightly and let go of her hand, returning to his previous impassive state.

"We should continue," he said to both Ron and Hermione. The three of them shared a look and went their separate ways again.

Harry took the stairs with more caution than he did the first time and made it up in one piece. He breathed a relieved sigh and continued on in the upper level of the cottage. To his left was a door and carefully, he opened it.

The room was dark as he entered it, but the light from his wand guided him through the room and he eventually found a light switch. Cautiously, he flipped it up. A second later, though flickering slightly, lights came on.

The room was small, about the size of his room at the Dursley's. It had a bed, a bedside table, a trunk, a wardrobe and a grim covered window. A very thick layer of dust covered every item in the room.

"_Scourgify_," Harry said, waving his wand over everything in the room. The dust was cleared and the old furniture was clean again. Harry observed the bedroom, trying to find any loose floorboards or wall panels. His eye didn't catch anything and we headed toward the bedside table and opened the drawer it held. Papers filled it. Harry immediately stuffed them carefully into the backpack he had brought with him. Lowering himself to the floor, Harry checked under the bed. It was clear. His next spot was the wardrobe. The doors flung open and Harry searched through the left over dresses and brassieres. They looked to be from the Dark Ages, which left Harry thinking that they had been Helga Hufflepuff's.

Harry had searched and searched the wardrobe and found nothing but clothes. Just as he was about to close the doors, he noticed a back panel was sticking up slightly. He peered closer and moved the clothes out of his way so he could loosen it up even more. With a hard tug, the panel came loose and he threw the old wood down. One finely wrought handle stuck out from the small alcove that was in the back of the dresser. Relief spread throughout his body as he slowly revealed the rest of the cup. A small picture of a badger was on the golden cup. It was almost like a tea cup. He grinned and put the cup delicately in his backpack. He restored everything in the room and did one last check to make sure he got everything before he flipped off the light and left.

"Guys," Harry said softly. He cautiously walked into the room where the Graphorn was and looked around. "Ron? Hermione?"

Harry went along a back hallway as he searched for his two best friends. He followed the slightly large footsteps of his best mate, which their imprints had been left by the dust. The hallway led to the kitchen and there Ron was, looking through the cabinets.

"Ron," Harry said. Ron jumped and turned around, his wand out. He sighed and put his wand down when he saw Harry.

"Blimey mate, I was ready to hex you," Ron said. Harry grinned.

"I found the cup," he said. Ron grinned and walked toward Harry.

"Ron? I can't find the cup or Harry," Hermione said softly as she came into the kitchen. She stopped abruptly when she saw Harry standing next to Ron with the cup in his hand.

"I'm right here and so is the cup," he grinned.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry diligently worked on his Transfiguration essay as he sat next to Hermione in the Library. It was their break and both of them wanted to get any extra homework out of the way so they had time to work on the Horcrux. Beside him, Hermione was whispering quietly to him about what she found out about the Horcrux, though she was careful of what she said, and about his essay, which she had gone over once already.

"I think we need to be extra careful this time," Harry said. "He might start to get suspicious." He was talking about Voldemort and the weakening of his powers every time a piece of his soul was destroyed. Before Hermione could respond, a voice interrupted her.

"Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger, I don't think discussing your extra curricular activities in the Library is appropriate," said the sickeningly sweet voice of Umbridge, though a hint of maliciousness was behind the insinuation. "I think two nights of detention should suffice." Giggles were heard from the occupants around them. Hermione stiffened and Harry slammed his quill down before he stood up and turned around the face Umbridge. The giggles stopped quickly.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are making assumptions about what Hermione and I were talking about?" Harry growled. "If you feel the need to know, we were planning a surprise birthday party for her father and he is beginning to get suspicious about what we're doing." Umbridge looked up at Harry, a hateful glint in her eyes.

"Mr. Potter, I do not like that tone," Umbridge began.

"I don't give a flying fuck what you like and what you don't like. I will talk to you however the bloody hell I please. We're both adults here, and I think you should start acting like one. I do not and will not tolerate assumptions about my relationship with Hermione. It's no one's business but our own so stay the hell out of it. And I certainly don't want to hear it coming from you," Harry said, his eyes flashing. Umbridge didn't say anything.

"And anyway, you are not employed here at Hogwarts. You were sent from the Ministry to keep an eye on things. You abilities here are very limited and I know damn well you don't hold the power to give out detentions or take away house points. Don't even try that game or you _will_ be sorry," Harry said in a much quieter voice, but it was every bit as fierce as before.

"Is that a threat?" Umbridge asked, affronted.

"No, that's a promise," Harry said. "Now why don't you _hop_ along and find something to do other than annoy me, huh?" Harry gave her one last glare and returned to his seat and homework. Behind him, Umbridge opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water for a few more minutes before she walked off in a huff.

"Harry," Hermione said from beside him. "That was awful." Harry looked over at Hermione, who was smiling despite herself. He noticed the eyes on the both of them. _She's reprimanding me for losing my temper with a Ministry Official in front of other students _Harry realized. He knew she didn't mean it though, if her smile was any indication.

"When you chastise someone, try not to smile the next time," Harry said with an amused grin on his face. A light blush dusted her cheeks and she kept her head down as her smile got wider.

"Now, as I was saying," Harry said. "There have been three gone and even though I haven't felt anything from him, he has to be noticing something. We've got to be careful because after this one, we have only two more to go and if he catches even the slightest wind of his things being confiscated, he'll make the next two near impossible to get and destroy." Hermione nodded.

"How are we going to do that?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I was thinking that we can wait until we get the other two and then do it all at once. That way we have all of them and then it's just him left."

"That's a good idea, but where will we put this one in the mean time?" Hermione asked.

"I think we need to keep it someplace we know no one will be able to get too or break into," Harry said. "I'm thinking either my vault in Gringotts or my trunk here.

"We need to get started on the next two then also," Hermione said.

"Well, I was thinking about that one too," Harry said. "And I came up with an idea but I think we need to talk about it someplace more…safe." She nodded and began to fold up her homework as did he. The two of them quickly made their way out of the Library and to the Heads Dorm.

"Okay," Harry said as he sunk down on the couch. Hermione sat next him and turned to face him.

"We have two left after Hufflepuff's Cup, and we have that so we can keep an eye on it. Since Voldemort had a founder thing going on, I was thinking one of the two left was either a relic of Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. But, Slytherin and Gryffindor hated each other so that wouldn't compliment his bloodline at all having a relic of his rival house, which makes me think it will be Ravenclaw's."

"That makes sense," Hermione said. "Voldemort wouldn't want a relic of someone he thought to be a traitor so he probably went with Rowena instead." Harry nodded.

"As for the other one, I think its Nagini," Harry said. Hermione's face contorted with surprise.

"Why?" she asked.

"To make a Horcrux, you have to commit the ultimate act of evil, which is murder. Voldemort could've killed one of his Death Eaters so he could make Nagini a Horcrux. This probably would've happened no less than twenty years ago. Then I got to thinking about Regulus and how he ran away to find the locket. Regulus was killed by Voldemort himself for 'running away'."

"Maybe when he killed Regulus, he used that murder to make Nagini a Horcrux. It makes sense if you think about it. Voldemort's first era was twenty years ago, when my parents were our age. Regulus was only two years younger than them. Sirius said that Regulus was killed for fleeing Voldemort's rule. I don't know why Regulus left, but he was killed twenty years ago, give or take a few. He stole the real locket and replaced it with a fake. Voldemort must have found out that Regulus knew about his Horcrux making and he knew that it could jeopardize his plans. In effort to stop that from happening, Voldemort killed Regulus. He didn't know that Regulus had already gotten the locket. He then used Regulus' murder to make Nagini a Horcrux. Voldemort is Slytherin's heir and Slytherin's sign is a snake. To have a snake under your control would be pride factor towards his bloodline and because Voldemort is a parsletounge, he can control Nagini more easily. It makes sense to keep the snake close to him if part of his soul is located in the body." Hermione thought for a moment.

"That makes perfect sense," she said. "But if Nagini is so close to Voldemort, how will we ever destroy the Horcrux?"

"Well, that was my other thing I needed to talk to you about. I know we'll need to find out where Voldemort is located. Where Voldemort is, Nagini is. Two of us need to be on the lookout while the other takes care of the Horcrux. There'll be more intricate planning, but that's just an outline," Harry said.

"Well, since neither Ron nor I can speak parsletounge, I think you'll be the one to destroy Nagini. The two of us will be on the look out for any Death Eaters or anything of that sort," Hermione said. "Like you said, we need to find out where he's located. I think we should pay attention a little more to the things we hear. You and I both know we still have supporters of Voldemort in the castle. We're bound to hear something." Harry nodded.

"Then that's settled. Even if Nagini isn't a Horcrux, the bloody snake is out of the way," Harry said. "We should get started on research for Ravenclaw."

"Tomorrow we'll tell Ron and then start researching," Hermione said. "Until then, I think I'm going to head to bed." Harry nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning," Harry said. Hermione ran her hand through his hair as she kissed his cheek. She disappeared up the steps and to her room. Moving to the table, Harry took out a piece of parchment and wrote down the main points he illustrated to Hermione for Ron the next day. After that, he headed up to his own dorm.

&---&---&---&---&

Chapter 11 is up and out. :) I've got a few ideas for chapter 12 forming in my head so hopefully I'll be able to get that out quickly.

Thanks for reading! LemonDropAnyone, 9 pages.


	12. 12

"Today class, we will be learning how to make the Ageing Potion," Slughorn announced to his N.E.W.T Potion's class. A spark of amusement washed over Harry as he remembered Fred and George in his fourth year and their mishap with the potion.

"Can anyone tell me why this is a dangerous potion?" Slughorn asked. No one raised their hand. His eyes scattered all over the classroom before his eyes landed on Harry. He groaned inwardly, knowing the teacher would call on him but hoping he wouldn't.

"Mr. Potter, perhaps," Slughorn said.

"Um…the more Ageing Potion one drinks, the more they age. It's difficult for the body to adjust to growing outside of its own time. Sometimes it can be fatal and sometimes the results are just bad," Harry said, trying to remember what his book had said when Slughorn assigned the class to read the section about it.

"Very good Mr. Potter, five points to Gryffindor," Slughorn said. Harry refrained from rolling his eyes. For someone who had been in Slytherin himself and was the Head of the House currently (and had been in his past teaching years) he certainly favored Gryffindor, more so Harry than anyone else but still the complete polar opposite of his own house nonetheless.

Slughorn went on to explain the making of the potion before he let the students begin. Harry flipped open his text book and began reading the instructions to the potion. He added the Essence of Belladonna first and then stirred the liquid counterclockwise four times before he added the Fluxweed.

"Nicely done Harry," Slughorn said as he did rounds around the dungeon classroom. Harry nodded his thanks and continued on making his potion. He could hear Slughorn in the background complimenting some other student.

As he poured in the next to last ingredient to the potion, his scar began to hurt. At first it was just a twinge and Harry reached up and rubbed it for a moment before returning his focus to his assignment. As the minutes passed, the twinge turned into a dull pain and the dull pain turned into a fiery hurt. Absolute pain shot through his head but Harry continued with his potion. He added the last ingredient, peppermint, and stirred it seven times. He bottled some of his potion to turn into Slughorn and then took out a few extra bottles he had carried with him and filled them too, just in case he would need some for future reference. He then sat back down at his desk with his head down and let the pain overtake him. His head was on fire and he swore it would explode.

"Mr. Potter? Are you okay?" rang the voice of the potions master.

"Yes sir, I'm fine. Just a headache," Harry said.

"Would you like to visit the Hospital Wing?" inquired Slughorn.

"No sir, I'm fine," Harry said. No Pepper-up Potion would help this. He only had ten more minutes before he went on break. He could hold out that long…he hoped. Voldemort was thoroughly pissed off though.

Class finally ended and Harry staggered up to the desk to turn in his potion. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and made his way quickly to the Heads Dorm. When he set foot into the Common Room, he shed his robes and threw his backpack down before he went upstairs to his bathroom and promptly got sick.

After he flushed the toilet, he let himself slide down the wall of the room. He broke out into a cold sweat and he could feel his hands and arms shake. Blinding pain shot through his head. His Occlumency walls were up, but he was starting to weaken.

"Harry?" he heard Hermione call from downstairs. They were supposed to start researching this period so they could get a head start. It was safe to say researching was going on hold for the moment.

"Harry?" her voice was getting closer. He didn't have the energy to talk so she knew where he was. He feared that if he opened his mouth again, he would throw up once more.

A knock sounded on the other side of the bathroom door and Hermione stuck her head in the doorway.

"Harry?" she said. "God, Harry!" In a second he could feel her at his side. "Harry what happened?" He shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. He opened his eyes to look at her. Worry and concern was etched into her beautiful features. He could feel the sweat begin to pour off of his face. The familiar feeling of his stomach dropping made him all but push her out of the way to get to the toilet once more.

Her hand was rubbing his back as he was bent over. He could hear her whispering comforting words to him and though they reassured him somewhat, the pain in his head was still there.

The toilet flushed once more and he leaned back against the wall again. Hermione sat next to him. She had a firm grasp on the hand that was closest to hers.

Composing himself, Harry spoke. "My scar," he said. "It started to hurt in potions and then it just got really bad, worse than it has ever been and I ended up here."

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked. Harry waited for a moment before replying. The pain in his head was starting to go away but it still hurt.

"I think I will be," he said. "But for now, I think I need to brush my teeth." He stood up and helped Hermione up before grabbing his toothbrush.

"Did you see anything?" she asked from behind him. Harry shook his head as he scrubbed his teeth vigorously. The nasty taste in his mouth was gradually going away.

"I know he's really angry," Harry said once he was done. He washed his hands before he turned around to face his best friend. Worry was still written on her face and in her eyes. He sighed.

"I'm okay now," he said. "I promise."

"I think you should lie down," Hermione said, ignoring his promise. She knew he wasn't. Harry checked his watch.

"We've got class in fifteen minutes," Harry said.

"And you're uniform is soaked with sweat. You look like you just rose from the dead and I know for a fact that your scar still hurts. The pain never goes away like that," Hermione said. "You're going to lie down."

"Are you going to make me?" Harry asked stubbornly.

"Even if I have to tie you down, you're not going to class. And I know for a fact that you haven't been sleeping well lately if the circles under your eyes say anything. Now march," she said, pointing to his bedroom. He sighed and left the bathroom with her in tow. He sat down on the edge of his bed and looked up at her. Her features were firm, but as she looked at him they softened.

"God I hate when this happens," she murmured as she bent down slightly to untie his tie. She tossed it aside and began unbuttoning his shirt. She tugged on it to get it untucked and with a little help from a shrug of his shoulders, she pulled his shirt off of him too. Getting on her knees, she untied his shoes and took them off along with his socks.

"Stay," she said. Hermione disappeared into his bathroom before she reemerged with a towel and a damp washcloth. She pressed the wet cloth to his face and pressed lightly over his scar. Harry was surprised when it calmed almost immediately. She ran the cloth over his face, wiping the sweat from his face before she moved down to his neck, chest and back. Before she stepped back, Hermione patted him dry with the towel.

With a wave of her wand, the cloths were gone. She motioned for him to stand, which he did, and she pulled back his comforter. He got in his bed and she pulled the covers over him.

"Rest," was all she said. She bent down and kissed his forehead gently, right on his scar. As she turned to leave, he caught her wrist.

"Thank you," he said softly. The corners of her mouth lifted up into a small smile before she replied.

"That's what I'm here for," she said. "I'll check on you in a little bit." She kissed once more on the cheek and left his bedroom. Harry sighed and let his head fall back against his pillow. His eyes closed and soon enough he drifted off.

Harry didn't get up until that night. He checked his watch and it was well past dinner. His stomach grumbled telling him that it wanted food. Harry sighed and got out of bed. He changed from his slacks to a pair of sweatpants and he pulled on a shirt before he headed down to the common room.

Hermione was sitting with her knees up to her chest in a pair of his boxers and a long sleeved shirt and her hair was up in a messy bun. A book and a piece of parchment were balanced on her knees and she was scribbling away with a quill.

"I saved you a plate of dinner," Hermione said. "It's on the table with a heating charm." Harry walked in front of her and she looked up at him. He bent down slightly and took the quill out of her hand and moved the book and her parchment aside. Taking her hand, he pulled her up and then to him.

"Thank you," Harry mumbled as he buried his head into her neck. As the embrace went on, it switched to him holding her to her holding him. "No one's ever taken care of me like that."

"I'm your best friend. I care about you," she said. Her hands wove into his silky locks as he pulled his head from her neck. The two of them stood there for a moment. Harry's gaze flickered down to Hermione's lips and he caught himself wondering what it would be like to kiss her. Her lips looked so soft. He mentally chastised himself and dismissed the thought. Hermione didn't feel that way about him and he didn't feel that way about her…did he?

"What were you working on?" Harry asked, changing the subject so he could have something to concentrate on instead of listening to his thoughts. Hermione blinked before she stepped back from him.

"Oh," she said, finally getting to her answer. "I got started on Ravenclaw." Harry looked at her things and then back to her.

"I'll help," he said. "We were supposed to do it together. I feel bad having you do it by yourself." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You eat first. I think I can handle reading a book," she said, lending him a small smile. Harry sighed and gave her a look before he walked over to the table and started on his dinner.

"Okay, I'm done," Harry said once he took the last bite.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth, it's disgusting," Hermione said without looking up. Harry grinned.

"Okay," he said. Moving her parchment and quill, he sat down next to her on the couch and rested his chin on her shoulder so he could see what she was reading. Hermione laughed softly.

"You're feeling better then," she said. Harry grinned.

"Yeah, I am," he said. And it was true, he was. His twelve hour nap did him wonders. The exhaustion that had been running through his body was no longer there, his stomach didn't hurt any longer nor did his scar. For the first time in weeks he was in a truly good mood.

After a while, Harry asked Hermione a question. "What book is this?" Hermione smirked a little to herself before answering her best friend.

"Hogwarts: A History," she replied. Harry lifted his chin from her shoulder and looked at her.

"Well, it's a good way to get me to read the book then," he said. She laughed and he settled back down to resume his reading.

"Look," he said. "It says here that Rowena was noted most for her cleverness. Ravenclaw devised the changing floor plans and moving staircases in the school."

"So we know she was smart," Hermione said. "That means anything of hers could be a Horcrux, not necessarily something important to her."

"And it says that she was from glen, which means she was either from Scotland or Ireland," Harry said.

"So tomorrow we need to check out books on Ireland and Scotland and see if we can find anything else on Ravenclaw," Hermione said.

"Right," Harry agreed. "Look for anything in context to ravens. The clues could be in that." Hermione nodded. The two of them spent most of the night reading the rest of the passage about Ravenclaw before Hermione went up to bed. Harry, not being the least tired, stayed down on the couch staring into the fire mulling over the possibilities of the Horcruxes. Eventually, his eyes closed.

_"Master?" said a rat-faced man. Harry opened his eyes weakly. "Master? What is wrong?"_

_"Wormtail," Harry rasped. "I feel unusually weak."_

_"What about the raid tomorrow night? You were to attend," Wormtail said. Harry sighed._

_"I will still be going Wormtail. A little bout of sickness isn't going to stop me from torturing muggles," Harry said. _

_"The muggles are still unsuspecting sir. Bath will be destroyed," Wormtail said. He kissed the hem of Harry's robes._

_"Very well then," Harry said. "Then it will be time to get Bella out among the others." Harry motioned for Wormtail to stand._

_"I will inform the others, master," Wormtail said. Harry nodded. As Wormtail left, Harry let out a laugh. _

_"The Order won't know what happened," Harry said to himself. _

The real Harry woke up with a gasp. Sweat was pouring down his face. Instead of racing to McGonagall's office at this hour, he quickly took out a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Professor-_

_I just had a dream. Sometime today, I don't know when, Voldemort will be attacking. Azkaban will be broken into and the small town of Bath will be attacked._

_H.J.P._

He folded the letter up and woke Hedwig. His owl, though unhappy to be awakened, stuck out her leg and Harry tied the letter to her. He opened the window and Hedwig flew towards the other side of the castle.

About twenty minutes later, Harry had a reply.

_Potter-_

_The Order has been informed. You, Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley are not to attend classes today. Members have been notified to be stationed in Bath and we are attempting to station at Azkaban._

_Please, meet me in the antechamber off of the Great Hall after breakfast. There will be a meeting with the unattained members for a counterattack. _

_M.M._

Harry looked at the clock. It was three-thirty in the morning. He could only picture how disturbed the members of the Order were to get a call at this hour. He sighed. He and two of his best friends would be taking apart in a counter raid. And what more, this could be their chance to get Nagini.

&---&---&---&---&

Chapter 12 is out. Well, who's ready to see the movie? I've got my tickets for the opening night.

Are you all ready for the 7th book? I don't think I am. Not just because of the pairings, but because of what it will be about. Horcruxes and death aren't very fun subjects. And there's talk of Harry dying. Who thinks he will?

Hopefully, I'll get feedback on this chapter. I only got 1 review last chapter though tons of people added the story to their favorites. I appreciate that people, but I need feedback. I want to know what you want to read. Criticism is welcomed.

Thanks, LemonDropAnyone. 8 pages.


	13. 13

"This could be bad," Harry said, pacing in front of the fireplace of the Heads Dorm. Hermione was leaning forward with her elbows on her knees and her hands were under her chin, holding her head up. She sighed as her eyes followed Harry's path.

"No, actually, this _is_ bad," Harry said. He stopped and looked at her. Finally, he had been at that for at least a half an hour. Hermione was quiet for a few seconds and before she had something to say, he had started pacing again. She sighed and leaned back against the couch.

"I mean, we are _not_ ready to see Voldemort," Harry said. "We hardly have enough members in the Order to be stationed in Bath and Azkaban. Voldemort doesn't play around; you get in his way, he kills you. That blasted snake follows his every move and even with me being a Parsletounge, I won't be able to control it."

"Harry, will you stop pacing! You're making me a ball of nerves," was all Hermione said. Harry sighed and sat down next to her on the couch.

"I'm sorry. It's just that…what if it doesn't go as planned. What are we going to do if one of us has to duel Voldemort. No one is ready for that," Harry said.

"Harry, we'll follow the plan. If that doesn't work, then we'll figure something out. We always do," Hermione said.

"But this is more important that anything else we have ever done. If you or Ron get hurt, or worse, killed I'm not going to know what to do. It's different for the two of you. Voldemort is the only one able to kill me but you are susceptible to any AK coming towards you," Harry said. Hermione put her hand over his.

"Harry, calm down, please? If you get all worked up like this you won't be able to do anything once we get there," Hermione said. Harry sighed.

"I just…I'm scared," he said, looking at her. His eyes had unshed tears in them and the fear was easily spotted. Hermione pulled him to her.

"I don't want to lose you…or Ron," Harry all but whispered against her shoulder.

"You won't," Hermione said. "Believe it or not, you're stuck with an insufferable prat and a know-it-all for your best friends and we aren't going anywhere. I'm quite content where I am." Harry chuckled a bit.

"That's good to know," he said.

"What time is it?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at the clock.

"Four," she said. Harry sighed.

"I need to think," Harry said. He stood from the couch and Hermione's embrace. He heard the almost inaudible sigh from his best friend.

"I'll be okay," Harry said. "I need to think this through." He climbed out of the portrait and walked down the corridor, contemplating what exactly they were getting into.

His thoughts carried him to the tree by The Black Lake. He settled at the base of the large tree and leaned his head back against the bark.

"Harry, mate!" Ron's voice called out. Harry didn't know how long he had been under the tree, but it was long enough for him to fall into an uncomfortable slumber and for it to get to dusk. Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Ron.

"Come on mate, they're at it," Ron said. Harry accepted the hand Ron had extended to help him up and the two boys took off across the grounds at a dead run. They met up with Hermione, who had been coming quickly down a flight of stairs and the three of them ran through the corridors, dodging students along the way and ignoring odd looks. It wasn't every day that you saw Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley in jeans and t-shirts with their wands out at a dead run through the corridors.

"Come Potter, Granger, Weasley," McGonagall said. She slid a piece of parchment towards them and the three took it at the same time. Wind billowed around them before they came to an abrupt stop caused by the hard ground. Harry didn't bother to acknowledge the pain before he jumped up and joined the fight.

"_Stupefy_," Harry called out. A figure in all black robes crumpled to the ground. Harry moved on, stunning many more along the way.

"Hermione, Ron," Harry called out. "_Stupefy_." The Death Eater that was coming towards them fell.

"I'm going to find Nagini," Harry said. "Be on the look out and if you see Voldemort, all I ask of you is to run." Before Hermione or Ron could object, Harry was off. They shared a look before they took off after Harry. So much for the plan.

Harry crept along the edge of a dark alleyway. It was quiet where he was, but he could vaguely hear the noise of the fights behind him. Hissing reached his ears. He was close. The feeling that something was watching him made him spin around with his wand out. Nothing was there. He breathed once more and spun back around. He barely had time to register that large fangs were coming toward him before he ducked down. Hermione and Ron, who had been noiselessly following Harry stopped short and pressed themselves against the cold wall of a building.

"_Reducto_," Harry said, pointing his wand towards the large snake. Nagini dodged the curse and lunged at Harry. Harry dove towards the side and barely missed the large fangs. Harry spun around quickly, with his hand out.

"Sssiiiisssttttooo," Harry spoke in Parsletounge. Nagini stopped, surprisingly obeying the command. Parsletounge reached his ears that hadn't come from him and it hadn't come from the snake either.

"Potter, how nice of you to join us," Voldemort said.

"Evening Tom," Harry said, keeping his cool.

"Do not call me that filthy muggle name," Voldemort spat.

"Why shouldn't I? It's your name isn't it?" Harry said.

"My name is Lord Voldemort," Voldemort said. "Do I have to spell it out for you once more Potter?" He took his wand and wrote the letters in the air, which hung in front of Harry. Harry smirked and waved his hand towards the letters, which rearranged themselves to spell out Tom Marvolo Riddle. Voldemort growled.

"Do not play with me Potter," Voldemort snarled.

"Who says I was playing?" Harry asked. Voldemort waved his hand and Nagini attacked once more. Harry dodged the attack and stuck his hand towards the sky. The sword of Gryffindor appeared. Behind him, Ron and Hermione shared a wide-eyed look. Once more dodging an attack, Harry swung the sword towards Nagini and she recoiled.

"Potter," Voldemort sneered. "_Crucio_." The spell shot towards Harry and before he could dodge it, it hit him in the chest. The sword fell out of his hands and he dropped to his knees. He felt himself rise in the air and he was going backwards at a high speed. Ron and Hermione ran towards Harry. He had landed in an opening in the village and they were no longer in the alleyway.

"What did I tell you two?" Harry whispered. "Run!"

"Harry, no," Hermione said. "We're staying with you."

"I do not want you killed! Now go!" Harry said.

"Aw, Potter," Voldemort said. "Do you not think I would spare their lives?" The fights that had been going on around them ceased at the sight of Voldemort.

"I could give the blood traitor one last chance to come to the right side," said the Dark Lord. "And I'm sure my followers could find some…use of the mudblood."

"Piss off," Harry said, jumping up with his wand out in front of him.

"Language, language," Voldemort said. Harry growled and went towards Voldemort. The duel began without any notice.

"_Ventus_," Harry said. The spell shot from his wand and hit Voldemort in the arm as he turned. The spell knocked him off of his feet, but he gracefully landed on his feet. Voldemort laughed.

"Try harder Potter," he spat. He and Harry stared at each other as they went around in a circle, their wands down at their side.

"_Depulso_," Harry said.

"_Seco_," Voldemort said. He sent three spells in rapid fire and although Harry put up a shield, one still got to him. A large gash formed on his left bicep and blood poured out of it. He growled out in pain and sent four spells back to Voldemort, who only dodged two of them.

"Potter," he said. He moved his hand towards two Death Eaters who were behind him and they moved dutifully to where Hermione and Ron had been. The two began fighting while Harry continued with his battle.

Hermione's scream was what took Harry's focus off of his fight with Voldemort. He looked to his best friend, who was being held by a Death Eater.

"Take another step Potter and she dies," the Death Eater said. Harry felt his feet go out from underneath him and an invisible pressure was holding him up to the wall that was behind him.

"Potter, Potter," Voldemort laughed. "Never take your focus off of a fight." The Dark Lord walked toward where Harry was.

"Tonight you will see your hero fall," Voldemort said to the people scattered around the village. The Death Eaters were on one side and the Order was on another. In the center were Ron and Hermione and a little father away Harry was against the wall.

"But first," Voldemort said, turning his attention back to Harry. "I want to see you suffer." He walked closer and closer to Harry. The position he was in felt like déjà vu. The graveyard was the last time he was in this situation and he knew what was next.

"For eleven years, I was nothing but a parasite. I came so close to becoming whole again, but it wasn't until two years ago I succeeded. Your blood runs through me Harry," Voldemort laughed. "I want to hear your screams. I want to hear you beg for me to kill you. Then, being the merciful Lord I am, I'll grant your plead." Voldemort pressed his pointer finger to Harry's scar.

Indescribable pain flooded Harry's senses. He gasped out and closed his eyes as he tried to move. The invisible hold on him tightened.

"Open your eyes Harry," Voldemort said. "I want to see the light leave them when I kill you." Harry tried with all of his might to keep his eyes closed, but he was unsuccessful.

"Scream," Voldemort said. Harry felt his scar burst open and blood poured from it. The pain intensified, if that was possible. He couldn't help the bloodcurdling scream that erupted from his throat. The tears that had long formed in his eyes flooded down his cheeks and mingled with his blood and sweat.

He didn't know how long this had gone on. His voice was hoarse from screaming. He could feel his body start to shake. His right hand was down at his side, but he still had his wand in his hand. He had to form a plan, or he really would be killed. He moved his eyes down to Voldemort's and snarled. Though it took every ounce of might Harry had left in his body, Harry brought his arm up and gave Voldemort a swift uppercut. The Dark Lord staggered back and Harry slid down the wall. The seventeen year old staggered towards Voldemort and swung again, connecting with his jaw. He brought his left arm up and swung. His fist allied with the side of Voldemort's head.

"Enough," Voldemort said. He sent a spell towards Harry and he forced himself to move. His body screamed it's disapproval of such a quick move, but he ignored his body's pleads.

"You have made my life hell since I was born," Harry ground out. "Indirectly or directly, either way I have suffered because of you." Spells and curses were exchanged and Harry was really getting tired, both physically and mentally.

"You can't kill me Potter," Voldemort said. "You're just a boy." Harry shot spell after spell towards Voldemort. Some hit him, and some didn't. Harry focused on the spot behind Voldemort and with effort, he was gone.

"Potter, come out to play," Voldemort called. Harry ended up directly behind Voldemort and with all the effort he had, his fist collided with the back of Voldemort's head.

"_Acer_," Harry said. The spell shot out and hit Voldemort in the back. The Dark Lord screamed and fell. Harry's senses were on overload and before the Nagini had moved, Harry knew where to go.

"_Secare Caesus_," Harry said. The spell hit the snake. It was dead instantly as the spell severed its body in several places. Voldemort's scream sounded through the village and the black mist rose from Nagini's dead carcass. A white light cut through it and Voldemort's screams intensified.

The Death Eaters panicked. The Order immediately attacked and Ron and Hermione took their chance against their holders. The two took everything they knew and applied with to the Death Eaters in front of them. In less than a minute, they were down and the two seventh years joined the rest of the Order in the fight.

"Potter," Voldemort rasped. Harry turned and faced his rival. "Potter, this isn't over. I _will_ kill you." The Dark Lord disappeared from sight. The Death Eaters apparated away also, fleeing the fight with their master.

Harry's body was still shaking slightly. Ron and Hermione rushed to his side. Harry sucked in a deep breath.

"He knows we know about the Horcruxes," Harry said quietly. "We need to find Ravenclaw's item or we'll never get it. And we need to destroy the cup when we get back." His legs didn't take his weight any longer and he fell to the ground. His vision and hearing began to fade in and out before darkness overcame him.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Poppy Pomfrey had been alerted to the Order's counterattack when the rest of the Order had been notified by McGonagall earlier that morning. She had expected her infirmary to have visitors, but she hadn't expected what was coming toward her.

The moment that the infirmary doors swung open, the nurse had been stocking her potions cabinet. She was lucky…

"Goodness!" Poppy said. Minerva McGonagall and several other Order members rushed through the doors with stretchers in front of them. Immediately the nurse began putting patients in the beds. She ran diagnostic tests one by one.

"Poppy," Minerva said, slightly out of breath. "Potter." She pointed to the stretcher behind her and Poppy instantly levitated Harry to a bed, conveniently the one he was always in when he was in the medical wing. Ron and Hermione lipped over to a bed and sat down as a senior Order member tended to their small wounds.

"Gracious me," Poppy muttered as she ran her wand over Harry's unconscious body. The boy had really outdone himself this time. His body was in shock and he was damn lucky his brain hadn't been fried. He had internal organ damage from continuous pain and at the moment, his brain wasn't getting the proper oxygen it ought to have.

"Minerva, I need anyone who has a background in medicine to start tending to the rest of the patients. Mr. Potter is going to be a while," Poppy said. Minerva nodded once and did as she was asked.

"How's Harry?" Hermione asked as Madame Pomfrey passed her. Hermione got up and followed the nurse despite the fact that she was limping and still bleeding slightly from various places. Pomfrey shot the young girl a sympathetic look as she searched through her stocks.

"Not well dear," was all she said. Hermione frowned.

"Not well? What do you mean not well? He's alive right?" Hermione asked. Worry, concern and fear took over her senses.

"Barely," Pomfrey said, rushing back to Harry. Hermione followed her as quickly as she could. As the nurse conjured up something that was like a muggle IV, Hermione looked down at her best friend. His skin was sickly pale and it almost matched the shade of white in the infirmary. Dirt and blood were matted in his hair and on his clothes. He looked dead.

_No _she thought. _I can't think that. Harry's not dead. He'll be all right…he always is. _But as she looked at him more and more, her fear started to overcome her senses and the tears that had been threatening to spill began to pour from her eyes. Ron, who had come up behind her took one look at his best mate and shut his eyes.

"Come on Hermione," he said, his voice almost a whisper. He gripped her upper arm gently and led her away from Harry's bed. He eyes didn't leave Harry's form until absolutely necessary and then she turned back to face where Ron was leading her. Ron was beside her and his arm was around her shoulders, but she felt alone. She wrapped her arms around herself and let herself be moved away.

"He'll be okay Hermione," Ron said, his voice cracking. Hermione looked up at her other best friend.

"He'll be okay. He has to be," Ron said in a whisper, more to himself than to Hermione. "He has to be…"

&---&---&---&---&

Hi there! Well, it took a while to get this one out. It was hard for me to write this chapter for some odd reason…but I think its okay.

Can you believe Deathly Hallows is coming out in two days? I can't. I mean, it's the end of the series. It's hard to look back and remember you were reading the third book when you were nine. How long ago was that?

So, the movie was abso-bloody-lutely amazing! I saw it the day it came out at 12:45. Wow…I'm done.

Thanks for reading. LemonDropAnyone, 8 pages.


	14. 14

_Before the truth goes back into hiding_

_I want to decide 'cause it's worth deciding_

_To work on finding something more than this fear_

_It takes so much out of me to pretend_

_Tell me now; tell me how to make amends_

_Maybe, I need to see the daylight_

_Leave behind the half-life_

_Don't you see I'm breaking down?_

_Lately, something here don't feel right_

_This is just a half-life_

_Is there really no escape?_

_No escape from time_

_Of any kind…_

_Half-life_ _by Duncan Sheik_

&---&---&---&---&

Three days.

It had been three incredibly long and hard days for Hermione. Harry wasn't showing any signs of improvement, but he wasn't getting worse either. Every extra ounce of time she had was spent by his bedside.

She knew she wasn't doing herself any good. In three days time she had barely been able to eat anything. She did enough to get by the day before she returned to Harry, worrying over his unconscious body.

The morning of the fourth day, Hermione looked in the mirror. She was paler than normal and her eyes were slightly sunk in with dark circles underneath. Nightmares plagued her when she shut her eyes. And she only found one solution: not to close her eyes. Harry's screams overwhelmed her dreams. The look of pain and fear on his face was imbedded into her memory and she doubted it would go away any time soon.

She sighed and picked up her bookbag. Trying not to look at the signs that Harry shared the dorm with her, she left for the Great Hall.

"Hermione," Ron said later into breakfast. Hermione looked up from her almost full plate of food. She had taken a few bites of her toast, but that was it.

"Please, eat something," he said softly. Hermione sighed and pushed her plate away.

"I want to Ron," she said. "Believe me, I want to. But I can't. It's like my appetite disappeared." Ron sighed.

"Can you at least finish your pumpkin juice?" he asked. "It's good for you." He tried to give her a smile, but he couldn't muster one. Harry's absence was taking a toll on him also. The last four days had been hell on earth. Seeing Hermione like this didn't do him any good either. He had thrown himself into his school work and prefect duties. When he could, he visited Harry and even went to the lengths of skipping meals to be by his best mate's side.

Hermione tried to smile back at him, but it just wasn't happening. She picked up her cup of juice and took a drink. The normally sweet juice tasted bland as it slid down her throat. She did as Ron asked though, and finished it off.

"Come on," she said to him. "We have class." Hermione grabbed her bag and got up from the table. Ron followed suit and left the Great Hall.

Ginny Weasley's eyes followed her brother's figure out of the Hall. She knew that Harry's condition was affecting him greatly. It was affecting her too. The man she loved was fighting for his life. Would he be the same when he woke up? Would he wake up?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The day passed agonizingly slow for both Ron and Hermione. As soon as their afternoon classes were over, they went straight to the Hospital Wing. They would do their homework by Harry's bedside.

"You two really ought to get some dinner," Poppy said as she came to Harry's bed to administer his potions.

"I'm fine," came the simultaneous, monotone answer from both Hermione and Ron. Madame Pomfrey sighed.

"You've been here for almost five hours. You need food," she said. If looks could kill, she'd be dead. Sighing, she went back to her work and left them alone.

"How is he Poppy?" Minerva asked as she came into the Hospital Wing.

"He's not any better, but he isn't getting worse," she said. "Who I'm worried about right now is Granger and Weasley." Minerva looked toward two of her favorite students.

"The poor dears have been here since classes let out and they refuse to leave his side," Poppy said. "It's nearly eight and I know they have to be hungry."

"I'll send a house elf with food and drinks," Minerva said. She swiftly swept out of the Wing.

It was a few hours later when more people came in to visit Harry. Remus and Tonks were already there and had been there for some time. Hermione knew it was just as hard for Remus as it was for her. Harry was what he had left in this world besides Tonks. He was his best friend's son and the only thing he had left of both James and Lily.

Hermione looked up and could hardly believe her sight. Ginny had the gull to come and visit Harry. Taking her self control into check, she turned her sight back to Harry.

"How is he?" Ginny asked softly. Ron shrugged and didn't answer his sister. What the hell did she care how he was? She didn't' deserve to be in the same room with him, let alone ask how he was. Hermione ignored Ginny, just as she had for the whole year. Lord knows her opinion was stated on the matter of Harry and Ginny.

Seeing that neither Ron nor Hermione were going to answer her, Ginny turned to Remus and Tonks. Remus wasn't paying any attention to her though; his sight was set on Harry's pale face.

"Tonks?" she asked. Tonks looked up from the floor and shook her head. She didn't trust herself to speak. Harry had become somewhat of a little brother to her and this was tearing her apart. And knowing what it was doing to Remus was what killed her the most.

"That helps," Ginny remarked. Ron stiffened and glared at his sister. Remus didn't pay any attention and Tonks looked up at Ginny, disbelieving. Hermione turned from Harry to Hermione.

"You don't deserve to know how he is," she said. Ginny scowled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"It means get the hell out of here before I make you," Hermione said, barely controlling the anger in her voice. She turned back to Harry. Ginny was seething. How dare she! It was obvious that their last conversation hadn't stuck in her mind. Harry was hers!

Hermione felt a sting on the side of her cheek. She blinked for a moment before she stood from her seat. This turned Remus' attention to the two ladies in front of him. He sighed tiredly.

"Ginny, if you _ever_ lay another hand on me you'll be eating through a tube for the rest of your life," Hermione said. Ron snorted from the other side of the bed. He knew this was coming. If only Harry was awake to see it…

"You don't have the right to threaten me," Ginny said. Hermione laughed.

"I don't have the right? Get a grip Weasley," Hermione hissed.

"You trying to take Harry from me," Ginny said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We had this conversation before Ginny. I'm not trying to take him from you. He wasn't yours to begin with. If anything, he's mine," Hermione said. Ginny glared.

"Oh? And how is that?" Ginny asked.

"I've been by his side since before you could muster up the courage to say hi to the boy," Hermione growled. "And I wasn't the one to give him a sodding love potion to get him to return the feelings." Remus snapped his attention to Ginny and Tonks gasped.

"You bitch!" Ginny said. She raised her hand up to smack Hermione again, but she was caught by the wrist. Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously.

"I want you to listen to me Ginny," Hermione said. "I'm only going to tell you this once."

"Harry is my best friend. I have his best interests at heart and I care about him. You hurt him beyond belief. You made him lie to himself by giving him that damned potion. Did you ever think that if you had to give him the potion in the first place, that if he ever went off of it he would continue with the same feelings? Did you ever stop and think what would happen if he ever found out what you did to him? No, you didn't. That much is obvious.

Harry isn't a knight in shining armor Ginny and he certainly isn't the great hero everyone wants to believe he is. Yes, he has saved many lives but that cost him so much. The only family he ever had was taken from him. He grew up with no parents and God knows the Dursleys didn't do a damned thing for him when he as growing up. Sirius was what he had left. Sirius was his ticket to a real family. Well, Sirius was taken from him too.

He has been put through hell on earth and I know he doesn't deserve it. He gives and gives and gives but not once has he been able to take. He's been screwed over so many times in his life that he doesn't know who to trust. He didn't have the chance to learn from a mother or a father.

The little eleven year old girl who was saved from the Basilisk needs to get this through her head. Harry saved you, yes. He did it because he cared about you. But he also did it because he knew how much you meant to Ron and to the rest of your family. He didn't want your family to go through the pain of having to lose a family member. The Weasley's had been nothing but kind to him since day one and maybe he could find a home within their walls. Well, those walls were torn down by you when you went ahead a practically drugged him," Hermione said. Ginny was quiet.

"Let me make something clear to you Ginny. Whatever relationship you thought you could have with Harry is gone. It might have been able to come through had you been honest with him. And your friendship with me might have been able to come through too had you been honest with me," Hermione said. Ginny's eyes widened.

"This isn't just about what you did to Harry. It's about what you did to me too. You made me lie to myself. You caused me to act like an idiot last year. Not only did you make me lead myself on, you made me lead your brother on," said Hermione.

"What?" Ron asked from Hermione's side. Hermione turned to him and sighed.

"I'm sorry Ron. But last year…I did a lot of things to get your attention. But it wasn't me, in a sense, that was doing it," she said. Hermione turned back to Ginny.

"You used Ron's essence in a love potion for me and gave it to me. In potion's class, I smelled freshly mown grass, new parchment and Ron's cologne. You shouldn't smell anything unless you've come in contact with the potion before," Hermione said softly. Ron stiffened even more and looked at Ginny, his eyes wide.

"You…you gave Hermione a love potion…to get her to like me?" Ron said. Ginny tearfully swallowed and nodded.

"Why?" Ron all but whispered.

"Because I wanted her out of the way," Ginny said, her voice small. Hermione frowned.

"Out of the way? I was never in your way of Harry," Hermione said. Ginny nodded.

"You were. You still are. Harry will always hold you first and foremost in his life and I wanted to be that person. I thought because Ron liked you, that if I got you to like him back you would end up together and I could be with Harry," Ginny said. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes.

"Ginny," she said softly. "If I ever forgive you, it'll be a long time from now." With that, Hermione sat back down in her chair and no longer acknowledged Ginny's presence. Ginny looked fearfully at her brother.

"You made me believe a lie Ginny," Ron said. "I just…I can't even talk to you right now." Ginny went to speak but thought better of it.

"I'm sorry," she said. She turned and walked out from the Hospital Wing. There was an awkward silence in the air.

"Well, we should be going," Tonks said. She and Remus gave their last regards for the day and left the Wing slowly. Hermione glanced up at Ron, who had his focus on the floor. After a while, Ron's gaze met Hermione's.

"Ron, I'm sorry," she said.

"You shouldn't be sorry for anything. I wasn't like you wanted it to happen," Ron said. "At least thinking you liked me saved me from acting like an even worse arse that I did last year." He cracked a weak smile, which Hermione met.

"I just…I didn't think it could get any more worse than knowing your sister used a love potion on your best mate. But then finding out she used it on your other best friend, who you coincidentally liked is just…I don't even know," Ron said. Hermione sighed.

"I know," Hermione said. "I didn't think it could get any worse after what she did to Harry either." It was quiet between the two of them as they sat by Harry's side.

"You know…she was…right," Ron said. He looked at Hermione, who turned her attention back to Ron. Her head cocked to the side slightly in question.

"Harry does put you first," Ron said. Hermione met his eyes and sighed. "So if you…you know, want to be with him then I'd be okay with that." Hermione's expression softened.

"Ron…" she said. He shook his head.

"No…really, it's okay. I've been preparing myself for it anyway. It was really obvious, but I guess I was too caught up in my feelings for you to notice it," Ron said.

"Ron? What's obvious?" Hermione asked. Ron looked at her, almost incredulous that she could ask that.

"It's always been the two of you. In first year you went on to the next challenge after the chess set. Harry was so lost when you got petrified in second year. The two of you went back in time together to save Sirius and Buckbeak. Fourth year you believed him and I didn't. I think that's when everything changed really, between the two of you. Fifth year even though Harry was really moody, he was still protective of you and it was easy to see he cared a lot. Last year was a disaster really. I know you two were at each other's throats more often but you still had each other's best interests in mind," Ron said. "This year it was just…well, obvious. If the love potions hadn't been in the equation, I bet you two would've been together last year."

"Ron, I don't…I don't like Harry like that," Hermione said. Ron shot her an amused look.

"You may think you don't, but you do," he said. Hermione opened her mouth to argue but Ron shook his head and smiled.

"If he makes you happy, then I'm happy," Ron said. "Besides…I sort of think I like Luna." Hermione's face had to be one for the books because Ron laughed. It was something he hadn't done in nearly a week.

"Just…take care of him, will you?" Ron asked softly. Hermione nodded. Ron stood and walked around the bed to Hermione and bent down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll see you later," he said.

"Bye," Hermione said.

"Bye," he replied, meaning so much more then what he gave off. Letting her go would be tough. But Harry would protect her and he would love her. It would be okay.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_"Hello?" Harry called out. He was in a large garden which he had to admit was beautiful. The air around the mysterious place was calming. He continued to walk along the brick path, observing as he moved._

_"Harry…." Harry turned around, only to see nothing. Only the trees and flowers surrounded him. He shook his head and continued._

_He didn't know how long he had been walking, but the sound of running water reached his ears. He followed it until he came to a large waterfall that emptied into an even bigger river. The water was crystal clear and he could see lush, green vegetation along the edges of the bank._

_"Wow," Harry muttered out loud. Wherever he was, he really liked it. It was quiet, peaceful and gave him a sense of security._

_"Harry…." He heard again. He swung around but there was still nothing. He frowned and walked farther along the bank. He had to be hearing things. There wasn't anything there._

Maybe the water will help me clear my head _he thought. He bent down to take his shoes and socks off. Stripping down to only his boxers, he entered the river. Surprisingly, the water wasn't cold at all. It was perfect. He ducked under the surface of the water and swam around for a bit._

That should do it _he thought. He took one last trip underwater before he came back up. What he saw made him yelp and flail around in the water for a second._

_Familiar green eyes were looking at him. A man that looked exactly like him stood next to the woman with his eyes and a taller man next to his almost clone had a very familiar mischievous grin. An older man, one older than any of the other three people there, stood next to the woman on her other side. He had a long, white beard and work half-moon spectacles. _

_"Mum, Dad?" Harry said. "Sirius, Dumbledore?" Where in the bloody hell _was_ he?_

&---&---&---&---&

Wow. Chapter 14 came to me like 2 + 2. Hopefully it was okay.

Deathly Hallows comes out in exactly four hours from now. I'll be standing in Kroger at exactly midnight getting my copy of the seventh and FINAL book. Bloody hell…

Thanks for reading. LemonDropAnyone, 8 pages.


	15. 15

**Just a large author's FYI:** DH can piss the bloody hell off!

_Suckin' to hard on ya lollipop,_

_Oh love's gonna get ya down_

_Suckin' to hard on ya lollipop,_

_Oh love's gonna get ya down_

_Say love, say love_

_Oh love's gonna get ya down_

_I went walking with my mama one day,_

_When she warned me what people say,_

"_Live your life until love is found,_

_Or love's gonna get you down."_

_-__Lollipop__ by MIKA_

&---&---&---&---&

_"Mum? What's love? How do you know you're in it?"_

_"What do I think love is? The indescribable feeling you get around someone. And when you can't get enough of that person; you can't help but smile when you see or hear them."_

_"Oh. Well…thanks, mum."_

_"You're welcome honey."_

That was the memory of her heart to heart with her mum. Since then, she had come up with her own definition of what she thought love was. Love was based on caring, friendship, commitment and trust. Love was what made you smile when you were tired of everything. Love was respect and wanting to help that person in any aspect of their life. Wanting to protect a person from harm's way, even if you lost your life doing it, that was love. Know that you would be there 100 for each other and feeling safe with that person was love. If you were proud of being with them, if you could share your hopes and dreams with each other and if you felt like you could conquer the world together then you were in love.

_"So if you…you know, want to be with him then I'd be okay with that."_

_"It's always been the two of you."_

If you took away everything that had happened in her relationship with Ron she could've kissed him when he said that. He was willing to give up his dream of being with her so she would be happy. She would always love Ron…just not that way.

But Harry…did she love Harry?

She cared about him and he was her best friend. Her focus was towards him no matter what and she trusted him with her life. He made her smile just by walking into the room. He respected her for who she was and she respected him and who he truly was. She knew that she would give her life for his if it meant that he was safe. And there was no one she felt safer with than Harry. She knew that he would protect her with all of his strength. In everything he did in his life, she would back him up 100 even if she didn't agree with him exactly…because it would make him happy. The two of them had talks that had meaning and held secrets neither of them had ever told anyone else.

So was that being in love with Harry? Putting all talk of love aside, she knew she was attracted to him. What girl with eyes and a brain wasn't? He had emerald eyes you could drown in. His smile could light a room. The way his hair was just made you itch to run your hands through it…just to see if it was really as silky as it looked. His body was absolutely gorgeous. He was skinny, but he had the proper amount of muscle. There wasn't a word in the world that could describe how incredibly handsome he was.

So that was lust. She lusted after him, that she could pinpoint. But did she love him? Love wasn't lust, she knew that.

_I have _got_ to stop thinking about this _Hermione thought. The only results she had gotten out of thinking about Harry were no sleep and craziness. It was half past three in the morning and she had gone to bed five hours ago. The only thing she got out of those five hours was wrinkled sheets from tossing and turning and an overactive brain. Christ she was a mess…

_STOP thinking about him and stop thinking about what Ron said. You care about Harry but you do _not _love him. Get a grip Granger! _

She didn't love him…did she?

_UGH! SHUT UP!_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Hermione?" Ron asked once Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. "Are you okay?" Hermione looked tiredly at Ron. Scratch what she had said about kissing him. She could've throttled him for making her go crazy about Harry.

"Fine," she grumbled. Reaching for the coffee, she sighed. She thanked who ever came up with coffee endlessly. It was a lifesaver.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked. He really was worried about her. The circles under her eyes were darker and she just looked exhausted. It was almost like she didn't sleep a wink the previous night.

"Fine Ron, I promise," Hermione said. She jellied her toast and took a bite. A mental note to see Harry was made. She rolled her eyes and refrained from banging her head on the table.

Merlin, her life really did revolve around that boy.

The afternoon following classes was a dreary one. It had begun to rain half way through the morning and hadn't let up once. In fact, it had gotten worse. Thunder rumbled periodically and the lightning lit up the gray skies.

Hermione was sitting next to Harry's bed revising her Transfiguration homework. That was normal for her. The fact that every two seconds her eyes slid over to Harry's unconscious form was not normal. That was really pissing her off. She couldn't get her work done when she was with him and she couldn't get her work done if she wasn't.

"Miss. Granger," came the slightly stern voice of the Headmistress. Hermione looked up from her homework.

"Hello Professor," she said politely before returning her eyes back to the essay at hand. It was only about 2.2 seconds later her eyes roamed over Harry's still body. Looking back down at her essay, she realized she wasn't even half way done and she had been reading the same sentence for the last ten minutes.

"Miss. Granger, you really ought to take a break," Minerva said. Hermione didn't look up from her essay that she had finally been able to concentrate on.

"I'm okay, thank you," was all she said. The Headmistress sighed. The girl really was head over heels for Harry.

"Sitting inside the Hospital Wing is sure to make you stir-crazy," she insisted. "Why don't you just take a quick walk around the halls?" Hermione sighed. She really wasn't getting any work done sitting here worrying over her best friend. And it seemed her previous Transfiguration professor wasn't going to let her be any time soon. Hermione almost smirked at how ironic it was that her ex-Transfiguration professor wouldn't let her finish her Transfiguration homework.

"Okay," Hermione said softly. She set aside her quill and parchment before she gracefully swept out of the Wing. McGonagall's eyes watched Hermione's receding form with a sympathetic look.

"Get well Mr. Potter," she whispered before she left the Wing.

"Ron," Hermione said, walking quicker to catch up with her lanky friend. Ron stopped and turned around. He smiled slightly when Hermione caught up with him. The two continued to walk down the corridor.

"How are you doing?" Hermione asked. Ron shrugged.

"I dunno. I'm okay I guess. I just didn't realize how…boring it is without Harry being here, you know?" Ron said. Hermione nodded.

"Don't I know it," she mumbled. She sighed.

"I hope he wakes up before the Quidditch match," Ron said. Hermione looked up at him. The Quidditch Opener against Ravenclaw…

"He will Ron," Hermione said. Ron nodded, desperately wanting to wish it was true. Putting the obvious reason of why Harry needed to wake up for that game, there was one other. Ron wouldn't have the heart to play it if his best mate wasn't there with him. Quidditch was something he shared with Harry, and when he wasn't there…who was? Not to mention Harry was the captain. But so far at practices, Ron had been running them because he was the oldest on the team.

The two friends walked in a comfortable silence. It was nice, just being able to walk together. They both had a million things running through their head at speeds unimaginable, but having the other with them was a comforting presence of sorts.

"How's he doing?" Ron asked. He hadn't been able to make himself go to the Hospital Wing that day. The sickly image of Harry was too much at the moment.

"I think he's doing better. He's gained more color so he doesn't look like he never knew what the sun was," Hermione said. Ron chuckled surprisingly. It was good to hear Hermione able to joke, even if it was partially true.

"Do you think you could help me with the Transfiguration essay?" Ron asked. "I was having trouble with it earlier." Hermione couldn't help the surprised look that was etched on her face. Ron looked down at her and cracked a smile at her expression.

"Yes, I fully realize the essay isn't due for another three days, but I want to get it done," Ron said. Hermione blinked.

"Yeah, sure," she said. "I have to go back and get my things from the Wing, but okay." The two of them once more fell into a comfortable silence as they turned around and walked back toward the infirmary.

When Hermione and Ron reached her things, Pomfrey was at Harry's bedside. They could tell by her stance and demeanor that something had happened.

"What's wrong?" both of them said at once. The nurse looked up briefly before returning back to Harry.

"Nothing is wrong," she said. "In fact, he's made a huge improvement from his previous state. His breathing doesn't need to be monitored any more and his organs have healed completely." Relieved smiles passed between Ron and Hermione.

"Does this mean he'll wake up?" Ron asked.

"Well, there isn't any reason he shouldn't. His body has had enough rest to recuperate the damage done to it. The ball is in his court now, so to speak," she said before she returned to her office.

Hermione couldn't help the large smile that came across her face as she looked at Harry's form. In the time she had left, his color had returned completely and he honestly looked healthy. It seemed as if he was just sleeping…which, in truth he was.

Ron had looked at Harry while Pomfrey was talking and had noticed the same things Hermione had. What had his attention now was Hermione herself. He knew the past week had been absolute hell for her, he knew it had been for him. Harry was her world, whether she wanted to admit it or not. Her appearance had declined over the past week. Her whole body looked tired. It was in the way she walked, the way she talked. Large dark circles were under her eyes and her face was almost gaunt. Her clothes hung loosely off of her slender form, more so than usual. He knew it was because she hadn't been eating properly. It was almost impossible to he knew, even for him.

But hearing the news about Harry's condition seemed to lift Hermione from exhausted to ecstatic in less that thirty seconds. Sure, she still looked tired but the unhappy and worried expression she had been wearing was gone. It was replaced by happiness that he hadn't seen from her in a long while, and he knew it was because of Harry. This was why he had to let her go. He wouldn't have been able to give her that happiness in a million years, no matter what he did or how hard he tried. But he could give her the support and happiness she needed from him by being her friend.

Hermione gathered her books from the side of Harry's bed and put them in her rucksack. She looked at Harry and on impulse kissed his forehead. Leaning back, she smiled at Ron.

"Come on," she said. "Let's get to that homework." She rushed out of the Hospital Wing. Ron followed at a much slower pace, shaking his head. Only Hermione would get that excited about homework.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_"You're kidding, right?" Harry said, more to himself though it was stated out loud. It had been a few days since he met his parents, Sirius and Dumbledore by the river bank. He learned that he was in a coma for the time being while his body recuperated. For some odd reason that anyone had yet to figure out, Harry was sent to a semi-limbo and so were the deceased adults._

_The answer to his statement was the answer he definitely didn't want. It seemed that, because they were dead, his parents and Sirius and Dumbledore could still "see" the living world. Well, in that living world they currently were watching Voldemort and his activities since what they normally watched was seated in front of them._

_"Voldemort is marching towards the school?" Harry asked. He received a positive answer. "And he has an army of Death Eaters?" Another positive answer. _

_"Shit," Harry swore._

_"Harry James Potter," Lily scolded. Harry shot his mum a sheepish smile. He had temporarily forgotten he was in front of his parents._

_"Sorry," Harry said. "I'm not used to this whole…parent thing. Only Hermione ever makes me watch my language…and even she hasn't done anything about it lately. Actually, she's used it more than I have. But I suppose she's deserved it…if you could call it that." He stopped rambling and shook his head, putting Hermione and her swearing out of his head for the time being. Voldemort was going to the school! And he wasn't awake to warn anyone and who knew if the Order knew._

_"Um…so what am I supposed to do?" Harry asked. "Since I am…you know, sort of stuck here it seems." _

_"Well son, from what we've been able to gather, you're only here until your body is able to hold it's own. You know, without the potions and stuff you've been on," James said._

_"And when is that over with then?" Harry asked. He dreaded the answer. What if he didn't wake up in time? What if something happened to Hermione? Ron? Hell, even Ginny?_

_"It seems we have an answer to that," Dumbledore said from off to the side. Four heads turned his way._

_"And it would be?" Sirius asked._

_"Pomfrey just told Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger that you're body is fine now. It's up to you to wake up now," the old Headmaster said. Harry thought for a moment._

_"Okay, well, I'll get back to that in a moment," he said. "I need a load of help with this Horcrux business."_

_"The diary, the ring, the locket and Nagini have all been taken care of, so to speak. We have Hufflepuff's cup in our possession and we still don't know how to destroy it. When we got back, Hermione ran the energy spell over it and nothing we've tried with the previous Horcruxes is even remotely strong enough to get rid of it," Harry said._

_"The cup must have been one of the last Horcruxes made then," Lily said. Harry raised his eyebrow at his mother._

_"Generally speaking, if you split your soul into seven pieces, you've got to have some down time in between each of them, right? Well, you gain power every day whether you know it or not, even if it is just a small bit. Obviously, Voldemort gained power between the first Horcrux and the creation of the cup's so…it's going to be stronger than the others made before it," Lily explained. Dumbledore nodded his agreement. Harry blinked. And then blinked again._

_"You're scary sometimes, you know that?" he said to Lily. "Brilliant, but scary." Lily laughed. Harry was quiet for a moment before a thought struck him. He jumped up from his spot, which startled the others, and began pacing._

_"Harry?" Dumbledore said. Harry stopped and looked up, a calculating look upon his face. He tapped the bottom of his chin before he resumed his pacing._

_"He is so like you," Lily whispered to James. Her husband shrugged._

_"Well, that was helpful," Harry said. He was still pacing back and forth. "We've only used light techniques, so to speak. Well, sometimes that won't cut it. Maybe we've got to use the Dark Arts to beat a Dark Arts object." The adults shared amused looks. The seventeen year old in front of them wasn't speaking to them, but speaking to himself out loud._

_"Dark Arts to defeat Dark Arts…awkward," Harry muttered. "What spell would practically obliterate something?" He ran his hand through his hair and paced some more before he abruptly stopped and sat down on the log that he had previously been sitting on._

_"Latin, think Latin Potter," Harry said. "Dark…Latin…"_

_"Now who's he like?" James whispered to his wife. His son had more of his wife's qualities when he came to thinking than he did his own. He could practically see the wheels turning in Harry's head._

_"Pulverizum," Harry said, looking up at his parents, godfather and mentor. _

_"Pulverize them?" Sirius said. "Well, yes, I think we'd all like to pulverize them. But what the bloody hell does that have to do with the cup?" James laughed at his best mate. Dead or not, he hadn't lost his sense of humor. Harry rolled his eyes at his godfather._

_"No, it's a spell. A particularly dark spell," Harry said. "It causes its target to crumble to dust."_

_"Well done Harry," Dumbledore said. "It seems the Sorting Hat was right. You might've done well in Slytherin." Harry grinned just a little bit._

_"The Sorting Hat said what?" James said, looking from his son to Dumbledore. Lily observed her son._

_"Harry, how did you come up with that?" she asked. Harry shrugged._

_"I remembered all the Latin classes we had to take in Primary School and some of the stuff for Hogwarts. And plus, with all of this Dark Magic stuff, I suppose I've been reading up on it a little," Harry said, his cheeks turning slightly pink. Lily nodded._

_"The Sorting Hat wanted to put you in Slytherin?" James asked Harry. He nodded and recounted his memory of the sorting._

_"Why on earth would you be put there?" James asked._

_"Because Voldemort was in Slytherin as a student and I have some of his…qualities," Harry said. "Not to mention I can be quite…persuasive and cunning when I want to be." Dumbledore chuckled at this. He and Harry shared a grin._

_"But don't worry dad, I'm a Gryffindor through and through," Harry said, reassuring his father of his intentions. After all, everyone had a little Slytherin in them, didn't they?_

_"But what if this spell doesn't work?" Sirius asked._

_"Well, I know there won't be anything good, per say, that could destroy the cup. So, it'll have to be some sort of Dark Arts spell, potion and weapon," Harry said._

_"Now, I just need to figure out a way to get back," Harry said. He didn't want to leave his parents, Sirius or Dumbledore but he knew his place was back with his friends and to finish the war. In some other time, the five of them would meet up one way or another._

_"Will yourself back," Dumbledore said. "Will yourself back into your body, if that makes any sense."_

_"It does," Harry said. He sighed as he looked at the four people in front of him. He really didn't want to leave them. They were his family._

_"Bye dad," Harry said, giving his father a hug. James kissed Harry's forehead as he let go of his son. He smiled sadly, but watched him give Sirius and Dumbledore hugs._

_"Bye mum," Harry said softly. He stared down at her, as he was at least half a foot taller. Bright green eyes met bright green eyes and Harry grinned._

_"You really are your father," Lily sighed. Harry laughed._

_"Nah, I'm not such a prat," Harry said jokingly, slipping is father a grin. James was laughing with Sirius. He wrapped his arms around his mum's small frame and felt her arms wrap around him too. It felt good to be in his mother's embrace. It was something he hadn't grown up with and it was something he would miss dearly. He pulled back and kissed Lily on her cheek._

_"Mum, don't cry," Harry said, Tears leaked from Lily's eyes as she looked at Harry. James stepped up beside her and wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders. Harry stepped back a few steps and waved._

_"We'll always be with you Harry," Dumbledore said. The boy nodded._

_"I guess I'll see you," he said. He grinned and waved as he felt himself being pulled away. The last image he had was of his family smiling and waving goodbye to him._

_Harry Potter opened his eyes._

&---&---&---&---&

Well, as I said above, Deathly Hallows can piss off. Hermione looked at Ron tenderly, my arse. There was enough H/Hr to your tail at in that book. That epilogue can jump off a cliff. What the hell kind of a name is Albus Severus? A hell of one I can tell you.

I actually really didn't have a problem with the book aside from the…romantic relationships favored in it. It was a good story and at least Harry found happiness…though I dunno how he found happiness without Hermione as his wife, but that's just me.

Let's just say the first few days of Harry's time with his parents, Sirius and Dumbledore were one's getting to know each other. Lots of stories were told and some of them will be appearing throughout the rest of the story (yes, I'm finishing this damn it!) and some of them won't. The kid's got to keep something of his parents to himself.

I realize that I made a mistake in the previous chapter in an A/N. I said that I would be getting DH in four hours from then. I meant a day and four hours. I had my date wrong, sorry! But, I did stand in line for the Harry Potter books at Barnes and Nobles instead of Kroger. I went to the HP party instead. Let me tell you, it was insane. But, I was only there for like…an hour. I went to see the opening of Hairspray earlier in the day. That was a pretty good movie.

Holy…well, I'm done rambling now. "See" you in the next chapter.

Thanks, LemonDropAnyone. 9 pages.


	16. 16

_dismantle me down, (repair) you dismantle me, you dismantle me,  
give me time to prove  
to prove I want the rest of yours (prelude)  
call this a prelude to a lifetime of you,  
it's not that I hang on every word,  
I hang myself on what you mean,  
its not that I keep hanging on,  
I'm never letting go_

_Dismantle Repair__ by Anberlin_

&---&---&---&---&

Arithmancy class was quiet that day. There had been a test earlier and afterwards, none of the students really felt up to talking all that much. To say it was hard could be an understatement.

So, because of that, it wasn't hard to hear the door to the classroom open and then hushed tones of their professor and another. The door closed quietly and Hermione felt a hand on her arm. She looked up at the face of Professor Vector.

"Yes, Professor," Hermione said quietly, as to not disturbed the rest of the students although she knew all eyes were on them.

"Madame Pomfrey wants you in the Hospital Wing," Vector said gently. Hermione frowned slightly as her heart jumped into her throat. Harry…

She quickly packed up her things and thanked the Professor as she walked quickly from the classroom. She cursed whoever decided to put the Hospital Wing on the fourth floor when the Arithmancy classroom was on the sixth. That was a long bloody way to go at the rate the staircases moved. _And believe me, if they move today there won't be one left _Hermione thought as she practically bounded down the stairs.

She finally reached the doors to the infirmary and opened them. Pomfrey was standing by Harry's bedside with. If Ron had been notified, he had yet to come.

"Miss. Granger," Madame Pomfrey said pleasantly. "I think you'd be happy to come and see this." Hermione made her way to the nurse and her best friend. Bright emerald green eyes were staring at her and they only seemed to intensify their twinkle as she looked at them.

"Hi Hermione," Harry said. Hermione blinked, and then blinked again before her mind fully registered that Harry was awake.

"Harry!" she said. She rushed to the side of his bed and pulled him into a hug. His arms were stiff as he raised them, but eventually he was able to hug her back. Being in a bed for six straight days hadn't done good things for him.

Madame Pomfrey slipped away once Miss. Granger had rushed to Harry. The two friends probably wanted to be left alone. She wasn't going to interfere.

"I missed you," Hermione said, pulling back. Tears were swimming in her eyes. Harry smiled slightly.

"I know. I missed you too," Harry said softly. He wiped away the few tears that had gotten loose.

"What were you up too while I was…unconscious?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Worrying about you," Hermione said. "I wasn't able to find anything on the cup or on Ravenclaw."

"Well, I know how to get the cup," Harry said. At Hermione's inquisitive glance, he shook his head. "I'll tell you later. But for now, I know something is up with you. What's wrong?" Hermione sighed.

"I was just really worried about you Harry," she said. "At first no one knew if you were going to live or not. And I couldn't sleep, not with you in here and the whole thing with Ginny and Ron. My appetite just wasn't there so I barely ate anything and I could hardly pay attention in class." Harry sighed.

"Well, Madame Pomfrey said I could be out of here either later tonight or tomorrow morning," Harry said. "She ran tests on me and stuff and I'm completely fine now. So, when I'm out of here, the first thing we're doing is getting you something to eat and then we're going to talk about everything, and that includes whatever happened with Ron and Ginny."

"Okay," Hermione agreed softly. "Is Ron coming?" Harry shook his head.

"No, I just wanted to see you first before anyone else came," Harry said. "If I get out tonight, I'll go see him." Hermione sighed and looked at Harry, who was lying comfortably against his pillow. A flood of confusing emotions ran through her at a high speed; worry, relief, exhaustion, happiness, and love were just to name a few.

_What a sodding second here. Love? I do not love Harry. Well, I do, but I'm not _in_ love with him _Hermione thought. But as she thought she didn't stop her hand from gently taking Harry's into hers and idly running her thumb over his palm. A soft sigh was heard from her friend. He looked over and ran his eyes over Hermione, who seemed to be lost in her own little world. His eyes dropped down to their hands. It was fascinating watching the way her thumb ran over his skin. This softness of her skin ran over the roughness of his gently. On impulse, he picked her hand up and kissed it. Hermione blushed and refocused on him.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked her. Hermione stopped for a second, as if to see if she really wanted to tell him.

"You," she said.

"What about me?" he asked. Hermione shrugged.

"A lot of stuff," was his reply.

"Hmmm," was all he said. "Can you help me stretch?" Hermione nodded and held out both of her hands to steady him. Harry slowly but surely swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"You got it?" Hermione said to Harry. He nodded and withdrew his hands from her. He steadied himself and pushed up. Hermione grabbed his arm once he stood; his legs were slightly shaky.

They walked around the room and gradually, Harry gain some strength back in his legs. The two of them reached his bed again and Harry dropped tiredly onto his bed.

"Walking takes a lot out of you," he said. Hermione smiled as she covered him back up so he wouldn't be cold.

"Well when you haven't moved in six days I'm sure it would," she replied. Harry flopped back against his pillow. His eyes gradually drooped until they were completely closed. His hand found hers right before he fell asleep.

Night came sooner than Hermione thought. She hadn't returned to her classes that afternoon, nor had she gone down to dinner. Harry was still sleeping by the time she woke from her daze.

She had to get to bed. There hadn't been a night where she got more than three hours of sleep for the past week, and that was on a good night. Hermione put her hands on either one of his cheeks and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered.

&---&---&---&---&

The next few days passed quickly. Harry was gaining strength each passing day, and it turned out Madame Pomfrey hadn't let him out of the Hospital Wing until two days after he woke up. The work he had missed was strenuous to complete along side the work he had normally and with Head duties and Quidditch, his schedule was jam packed.

"Harry?" Hermione said groggily as she came down the stairs from her room. Harry looked up from his Transfiguration.

"What are you still doing up?" she asked him as she neared.

"Homework," he replied. "This is the last essay I have for my makeup work." Hermione sighed.

"How much more do you have to do?" she asked.

"Two pages," he replied as he continued to work. His quill moved swiftly across his parchment as he worked. Suddenly, Hermione's hand was on his wrist.

"Harry," she said gently. "You're overworking yourself. This isn't helping you to recover at all. The teachers have given you an entire week to finish off what you missed, and it's only been three days. You still have four left. Sleep is important, especially because of tomorrow. You're playing the opener."

"I know I just…I want to get this done with. If I get this done with, then I won't have so much stress. I can concentrate on my classes and duties now, instead of being tired and unfocused because of the extra work," Harry said, looking up at her.

"Harry, please go to bed," Hermione said.

"But-," he started.

"Harry, go to bed!" Hermione said firmly, but gently. Harry sighed and did as he was told. She watched him go up the stairs and down the small corridor until he was out of sight. Looking down at the paper in front of her, she took his quill in hand and got busy.

The next morning, Harry bounded down the stairs, intent on getting his essay done before breakfast so he could be done. But as he went to pick up his quill, he frowned. He hadn't remembered being so far with it. Then, that was when he noticed the small note off to the side.

_You can stop stressing now. It's done. Focus._

_Good luck at the game today. I'll be rooting for you as always._

_Love, Hermione_

Harry smiled as he set the note down. Hermione was a life saver. Looking at his watch, he had an hour and a half before the game and a half an hour before breakfast. That was enough time…

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and adjusted them to the sunlight that was pouring in from her window. She took a deep breath and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Stretching as she got out of bed, she noticed something out of her peripheral vision.

Three red roses her lying on her side table with a note attached to them. She walked over to them.

_Hermione-_

_Thank you for finishing my essay. I appreciate what you did for me. You have no idea how much it helped. _

_I'll win this game for you._

_Love, Harry_

She smiled as she read the note. Checking the time, she knew the Quidditch team and most likely most of the school had already gone down to the pitch, but she still had a few minutes to grab an apple for breakfast and head down to the game.

After dressing in comfortable, faded jeans, a shirt and Harry's Quidditch sweatshirt, she headed down to the Great Hall.

The stands were almost all the way full by the time she got down to the pitch, but she managed to snag a seat next to Neville.

"Good morning Hermione," Neville said.

"Morning Neville," Hermione replied.

"How have you been?" he asked. "We haven't really been able to talk much this year."

"I've been okay. How have you been?" she asked.

"I'm all right. Gran is putting a little extra pressure on me this year since it's my last one and all, but it's going well so far," Neville replied.

"I'm glad," Hermione said. The announcer cut off any other chance of a conversation as he announced the players joining the pitch.

"And we're off!" said Denis Creevy. "Gryffindor got the Quaffle right off the bat. Weasley down to pitch, passes to Robins. She shoots…SHE SCORES! Gryffindor ahead 10-nil in the first minute of the game." Hermione, along with the rest of the Gryffindor house, roared with applause.

"Ravenclaw's keeper, Smith, passes the ball to Jacobs. Jacobs takes it down a field a ways, passes off to Nicholson…Intercepted by Ginny Weasley! Weasley takes it down the field. She winds up and...OH! Did you see that spin move? Weasley passes it to Thomas. He shoots…he scores! Gryffindor 20-nil."

The game continued much like that, with Ravenclaw only scoring two goals. Toward the second hour of the game, with Gryffindor ahead 350-20, Harry caught the snitch, making the final score 500-20.

Harry and the rest of the team entered the Gryffindor Common Room and were immediately deafened with the cheers from their fellow housemates. His eyes searched the crowd for one specific person and as soon as he saw her, his smile grew to a grin. He rushed towards Hermione and wrapped her up into a bear hug, spinning her around.

"Thank you," he whispered to her.

"You're welcome," she replied. He bent down and kissed the tip of her nose before letting her go.

"I'm going to change and then I'll be right back," he said, taking one of her hands in his. She nodded and he smiled at her before going out of the portrait and to the Heads Dorm.

The rest of the day followed smoothly, with Harry celebrating the win with all the Gryffindors for a little while before retreating back to his quiet dorm he shared with Hermione.

"We haven't exactly got to talk for the last few days," Harry said to Hermione as he plopped himself down on the couch, taking her with him.

"I know," Hermione murmured as she molded into his side and wrapped an arm around his waist, laying her head against his chest.

"You wanted to talk to me about Ron and Ginny," Harry said. He felt her sigh before speaking.

"While you were in your coma, Ginny and I had another little spat, although this time Ron was involved. I figured out why I was acting like a complete and total scarlet woman last year, and it was because she was giving me Amortentia too, to make me go after Ron. Well, I sort of outed her in front of Ron, Remus and Tonks one day while we were all visiting you and she had the nerve to come and see you." Hermione felt Harry tense.

"But its okay," she said gently. "Because Ron and I talked about some things and we're okay. In fact, we're great. He and I understand each other better."

"He took it okay? That you only went for him because of a potion?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

"Surprisingly yes. It was a little awkward for a few days, but we finally talked and well…he understands. In fact, he's already got another crush," Hermione said. Harry chuckled.

"So he told me," Harry said. "Luna, huh?" Hermione laughed.

"Yeah," she said.

"Well who would've thought," Harry said.

"Not me," Hermione replied.

"Me either, but I guess we should always expect the unexpected," he said. A comfortable silence fell between the two before Hermione spoke again.

"What about you? You said you knew how to get rid of the Horcrux," she said.

"When I was in the coma, I was in sort of a…dream state; I guess you could call it. I spoke with my parents, Sirius and Dumbledore. They helped me figure out how to get rid of the cup."

"My mum explained something to me. She said that when you split your soul into more than one piece, especially seven, you've got to have some down time in between each of them. Well, even if it's just a small bit, a witch or wizard gains power every passing day. Obviously, Voldemort gained power between the first and last Horcrux, so each one is going to have a little more difficulty. It will be stronger than the others made before it," he said.

"The cup must have been one of the last ones to have been made, so it would be one of the stronger Horcruxes, hence why none of our previous ways have worked on it. They aren't strong enough. Then I got to thinking, and I realized that we had only used light techniques, so to speak. Well, even if we're fighting the Dark Arts, sometimes you've got to use them to fight them, right? I thought of a spell from the Dark Arts that absolutely obliterates anything it hits."

"Mm, what is it?" Hermione said, analyzing the information given to her.

"_Pulverizum_," Harry said.

"What is that?" Hermione asked.

"It was a spell created in 1652 by a wizard by the name of Orlock Zoolander. He was one of the leading men in constructing wizarding villages when we were settling around the world. He created the spell for easy destruction of the surrounding area, like trees and whatnot. Well, over the years, the spell lost its original use and was eventually classified as a Dark Art after how many deaths it caused," Harry said.

"Wow," Hermione murmured. "So we're just going to hit the cup with this spell and see if it works? That's a little haphazard, don't you think?" Harry shrugged.

"Yeah, it is. But hasn't everything else been also? I mean, I hit one with a hammer and I had no idea what that would do," Harry said.

"True," Hermione said. "We should think this over more with Ron and see what happens. But I think it's a good idea."

"Okay, that's settled then," Harry said. As the silence took over, Hermione listened to the rhythmic beat of Harry's heart. The evenness of his breathing mixed with the steady 'thump' of his heart began to make her sleepy.

"I'm glad you're okay Harry," Hermione muttered before she fell asleep. Harry looked down at his best friend and ran his hand down her arm.

"I could never leave you," he said. "Never."

&---&---&---&

Oh holy hell. Put the pitchforks down guys. I'm sorry.

It has been a crazy three months and four days since I last updated. About two weeks after I got the last chapter up, I broke my left wrist, separated my right shoulder and cracked both my right elbow and wrist in a four wheeling accident. It's safe to say I was in a lot of pain for a little while.

I got my cast and whatnot off on 9-11 (sort of freaky, I know) and went to the doctor's for an annual check-up. There, they found I had a pilonidal cyst. For those of you who don't know what that is, look it up. You might understand why I haven't updated in a while. It was up in the air on whether or not I had to have surgery. Thank God, I don't. This has happened to me before, actually, just last summer so I wasn't too pleased to have another one, especially since I had to have the surgery last time.

On top of this, I was at school. I have taken the PLAN and PSAT tests on top of my ginortic (yes, I just made that up) amounts of homework along side of my soccer season. I am now going into indoor soccer season, which I am playing two teams for. Then, it's indoor track and then track season.

I have a very busy schedule coming up ahead of me. This is my year to get my academic letter on top of my varsity one, so I will be working my ass off in school. I need to keep my grades up if I ever want to reach my goal of being a Pediatrician.

I promise all of you guys, any ounce of free time I have, I will spend on this story. I love it to much to abandon it, and I will finish it since I don't really believe there was ever really a book 7 written. Even if it takes me all the way up until I graduate, this will get done.

Thanks to those who have reviewed on my down time and to those who have stuck with this story. It's greatly appreciated and I send my sincere thanks to all of you.

Okay, wrapping this chapter up now. But one last thing. What did you guys think of JK having Dumbledore as a gay guy? Betcha didn't see that one coming. I know I didn't.

Thanks! LemonDropAnyone, 10 pages.


	17. 17

_If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
I'd make you believe  
I'd make you forget_

_Come On Get Higher by Matt Nathanson_

&---&---&---&---&

"We haven't had any sign of them," McGonagall said as she sat behind her desk. Harry looked at her.

"No sign at all? Where has the Order checked?" he asked.

"They've checked the surrounding area for three days now. They haven't had any sight of anything out of the ordinary," McGonagall said. Harry sighed.

"Voldemort's up to something. We need to find out what as soon as possible," Harry said to the Headmistress. She nodded.

"The Order is trying as best as they can," she said. Harry nodded.

"I know. I just don't want an attack on the school, or anywhere near here. Parents would freak out too much and pull their kids from Hogwarts. The school is the only resemblance of a safe place at the moment. We can't afford an attack so close," Harry said.

"You're correct Mr. Potter," said McGonagall. "That is why not only do I have a surveillance team on sight, but I also have a team ready to go at any given time to fight. Also, there will be a supervision of the grounds around here, including the Forbidden Forest. I will contact you with any further information." Harry nodded.

"Thanks Professor," he said, and swept out of the office.

"Hermione," Harry said, catching up to her in the corridor. Hermione slowed down until Harry was next to her. The two of them began to walk side by side.

"I just talked to McGonagall; I have some stuff to tell you. I think we should meet with Ron in the Room of Requirement with the stuff to work on it," he said quietly. Hermione nodded.

"What time?" she asked.

"Right after dinner," Harry said. He continued to walk with her to Arithmancy and when they got there, he left her with a kiss on the cheek.

Dinner was a quiet affair between the three friends. The destruction of the second to last Horcrux was weighing heavily on their minds. About an hour after dinner, the three of them left the comfort of the Gryffindor Common Room, saying that they were heading to the Heads Dorms for a cover up.

"Right," Harry said once they got there. Ron set the cup on a table that was in the room. "I'm pulling this out of my arse. I have no idea if it will work."

"Do you know how strong the spell is?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head.

"_Conjuro brick_," Harry said. A large, red brick appeared in front of the three seventh years.

"_Pulverizum_," Harry said, pointing his wand at the brick. Instantly, a flash of light shot from the tip of his wand and straight to the brick, which turned to dust on impact.

"It's that strong," Harry said. "But since that was only a brick…I don't know if it will do anything to the cup."

"Maybe we should do it together," Hermione suggested. Harry looked at her.

"That could work," he said. "On the count of three then." The three of them looked to the cup, which sat tauntingly in front of them.

"One…two…three!"

"_Pulverizum_," came the simultaneous shout. The same light that had shot from Harry's wand a minute ago came from three different directions and hit the cup.

Nothing happened.

"Damn it!" Harry said. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Um…Harry?" Ron said. Harry looked at his best mate. Ron pointed and Harry followed his direction.

The cup was no longer setting on the table, but it was floating in the air about a foot from the surface. A bright light was beginning to break through the cup. The bright rays made Harry squint and bring his hand to shield his eyes.

A loud boom sounded throughout the room. A second later, the light stopped shining. Harry took his hands away from his eyes and looked at the cup. It was now back on the table, the sinister glint gone.

"Only one more to go then," he said.

&---&---&---&---&

"Late much?" Hermione asked her best friend as he skidded into morning potions with a minute to spare. He grinned and ruffled his hair.

"The alarm clock and I maintain a love-hate relationship," he said as he took his seat next to her. She laughed. Harry grinned once more as Slughorn's voice boomed through the dungeons.

"I think we should go for a walk today," Harry whispered to Hermione as he tuned out Slughorn's lecture.

"Okay," she whispered back. She refocused her attention to the lesson at hand.

"And then later we should work on the project," he said.

"Mmhm," she replied. Harry glanced over at her. Her hand was under her chin, holding her head up and she was glancing down at her parchment every once and a while to take notes.

"I have a tendency to lose my socks," Harry said to her.

"What?" Hermione said, looking at Harry as if he had grown another head. Harry grinned.

"Just making sure you were paying attention," he said. A moment later, "But that really is true." Muffled laughter ensued from the two of them.

&---&---&---&---&

_Rowena Ravenclaw was most famous for her intelligence and wisdom, though her beauty was almost as famous. Her house within Hogwarts houses these values in its members. Rather than asking for a password from her students to get to the dormitories, a bronze eagle knocker asks them a riddle within a question. If answered incorrectly, the student is forced to wait until another could answer the question correctly, allowing the failed student to learn._

_She is from glen and had a strong friendship with Helga Hufflepuff, another founder of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The friendship was valued so much that she never took off a necklace given to her from Helga at a Christmas, it is said. It is said that Ravenclaw died of a broken heart, though from who is in question. Some suspect a love triangle between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, though others believe it to be Slytherin, since her death happened soon after his departure. Her daughter, Helena, was given the necklace. After her mother's death, she moved from England to what is now Russia, as that was her favorite place to visit with her mother. From there, the whereabouts of the necklace is unknown. _

Harry had to read and re-read the section about Ravenclaw a few times before it clicked. A clue to the last Horcrux had been found.

"Hermione!" Harry said, firmly yet quietly as he had rushed into the library. Hermione looked up from her homework.

"What's the matter?" she asked, frowning at his out of breath state. He held up _Hogwarts: A History_.

"I found it," he said. "I found the last one." Hermione frowned for a second before she realized what he was talking about. Immediately, she abandoned her essay and read the given passage to her.

"Russia?" she said. "It's been said that there was a vacation home located there, but no one has ever found it."

"Well, it's the only lead we've had for a while," Harry said. "If we research it thoroughly, we might possibly have something."

"We should get on that then," Hermione said, looking at her best friend. Harry went to speak, but was cut off with a sharp voice behind him.

"Mr. Potter! Miss. Granger!" rang McGonagall's voice. Harry and Hermione turned, facing the Headmistress.

"Come, they're marching," she said. Harry and Hermione shared a look before they sped up to catch up.

"The both of you are at the front of the lines," McGonagall said, fast approaching her office. "We need every ounce of help we can get, the numbers are large. One of our own counted at least five hundred. We've only got four hundred."

"The DA," Harry said. "They're trained enough."

"We can't," McGonagall said. "Some of those children aren't old enough. We cannot put any harm to our students who won't willingly fight."

"Yes, but I know for a fact that all of them will willingly fight, at least the ones old enough will. We've got at least another forty then," Harry said.

"We've been having meetings when we can," Hermione added. "And everyone has been studying and practicing on their own." McGonagall sighed.

"I hate to do this," she said. "Quickly Potter, quickly. Granger, come with me." Harry rushed down the corridor in the opposite direction. Rushing back to the Heads Dorm, he took out his coin and signaled the DA.

Minutes later, he arrived on the seventh floor. Few were already there, and more were arriving.

Once all had arrived, Harry cleared his throat. Silence was absolute.

"I need all seventh years to come with me. Sixth years, stay on guard. Everyone else, head back to your dorms and if you hear anything from a teacher, do as you're told," Harry said.

"What's going on?" a fifth year asked.

"We're under attack," Harry said. He motioned for the seventh years to come with him and he left the corridor, leaving the rest of the DA shocked.

"Harry, what's going on?" Hannah Abbott asked as they rushed toward McGonagall's office.

"Death Eaters are on the march toward the school. The DA will be on the field," Harry said.

"Professor," Harry said, rushing into the office.

"Potter, take this passage way to the Great Hall. Go to the front doors. Orders will be given out there," McGonagall said. She waved her wand and a passage way appeared in one of the walls. One by one, the DA entered the dark path, their wands lighting up their surroundings.

"Moody?" Harry called.

"All right boyo," Moody said. Pointing his wand at his throat, he muttered _Sonorus. _

"Everyone, listen," he said, his voice reverberating off of the walls. "I want the Aurors to be on the front line along with Potter and Granger. Will the Order file in behind them and the DA file in behind them."

"Ron," Harry said, turning to his best mate. "You're in charge of the DA. Name your officers." Ron nodded and began to sort the DA.

The large group of people got into order and waited for instructions.

"They're coming from the Forbidden Forest. I hope you all brought you're A-game, because we'll be coming to them," Moody said. "Watch out for any sort of animal in there. We can't have distractions. Let's go."

The doors opened and Harry stepped out into the brisk evening air. He muttered a warming charm on himself and heard Hermione doing the same on the other side of him.

"The DA will take the left. Tonks will lead that group along with Ron Weasley. The Aurors will take the center, with Shacklebolt and Potter at the head and the Order will take the right, with me and Remus at the head," Moody said. The three groups split up and went to their designated areas.

Before Harry stepped into the Forest, he slipped his hand into Hermione's and squeezed. He felt the pressure of hers in return. Placing a kiss on her forehead, he whispered," I'll see you back here." Hermione squeezed his hand one last time before entering the forest.

"_Silencio_," Harry muttered, pointing to his shoes and clothes. "_Tegere parvus magus_." After he protected himself from mediocre spell work, he pulled out his invisibility cloak and magiked it to his body preventing it from falling off and making noise.

Quickly, Harry entered the forest. It was dark, but he could make out what little pathway there was.

"We need to find Potter," was the whisper that he heard. He stopped and pulled himself closer to a tree.

"Don't you think I know that," was the vicious reply.

"Don't get pissy with me. It's your fault we're not even in the good graces with Macavoy of all people," was another reply. Harry rolled his eyes and sent two quiet spells towards the unaware Death Eaters. The both of them fell to the floor instantly. Harry quickly conjured a couple of stones and chained the two Death Eaters to them. After breaking their wands, preventing them from doing anything to get free, he continued on.

The deeper Harry got into the forest, the darker it got. He was having a hard time seeing, and he didn't want to light his want for fear that he would be spotted. A twig behind him snapped and he stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned and surveyed his surroundings.

"Shit," came a mumble. Harry's eyes narrowed. He knew that voice. He had heard that voice almost everyday for six years. Snape…

Rage built up immediately. Harry looked for him in the dark, and followed him as the ex-potions master traveled quietly. Disgust and fury slowly bubbled just under his breaking point. His fingers twitched in longing as he held his wand. What he would give to hex that motherfucker to the moon and back.

"Bella!" Snape hissed.

"Severus?" came Lestrange's voice. Harry grinned almost manically. It was his lucky day, two for the price of one.

"Where have you been? I've been wondering around for almost twenty minutes," Snape snapped.

"It's darker than the inside of a cow in here. I can't see anything," Lestrange snapped back. Harry shook his head, retaining the urge to take them down then and there. His time would come soon enough.

"Well hurry, he's waiting," Snape said. The two Death Eaters set off at a quick pace and Harry had to almost jog to keep up with them.

"Ah, Severus, Bella," came a new voice. The three of them had stepped into a clearing in the forest. It was lighter there as there were little trees above them. Harry had to shake his head at their idiocy.

Harry leaned against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest. He listened carefully as Snape and Lestrange conversed with three of their fellow Death Eaters. As the five of them began to move out, Harry took out his wand and sent a hex towards Snape. It caught the potions master off guard and he fell to the forest floor face first.

"Who's there?" came Bella's. Harry rolled his eyes and sent another stunner towards her. As she had her back toward him, she too fell face first. Harry quickly took care of the other three and like previously, he chained them to stone blocks and for extra measure, he chained the blocks to nearby trees. After snapping five wands, Harry sent his patronus. He sat on a dead log and waited.

Soon enough, he heard the voices of Moody and Shacklebolt. Harry stood from the log and pulled back the hood of his cloak.

"There," Harry said, pointing to the trees.

"Good work boyo," Moody said. "I'll handle these five. You go on." Harry nodded and left the clearing, silently hoping Moody would beat the shit out of Snape.

The signal to retreat was given and Harry left the forest. He met up with Hermione along the way and they made their way into the castle. The school hadn't been breached at all, so the team within the school was told to stand down.

"We caught four hundred Death Eaters. There were fifty killed and the rest were injured," Shacklebolt said as he met up with the two seventh years in the corridor.

"So we got all of them. How many did we lose?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately about seventy-five," Shacklebolt said. Harry sighed. They had died for a good cause though.

"We have a few in interrogation," said Kingsley. Harry and Hermione followed the auror to a classroom. "They're in there." Harry opened the door and instantly grew tense. Snape was sitting at a table with his hands tied behind his back.

"Potter," the potions master sneered. Harry sneered back. The seventh year looked at Moody, who was standing a few feet away.

"Please, give him to me," Harry said. Moody observed the boy in front of him and almost laughed.

"He's all yours," he said. Harry grinned and stood in front of Snape. In less than five seconds, his fist connected with Snape's jaw.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Harry said. "God, I have so many things I want to say to you." Harry laughed and leaned against the wall.

"First off, I just want to say, you are a bastard," Harry said. He laughed. "Oh Lord are you a bastard." The amusement faded instantly and was replaced by an annoyed expression. "I just want to chuck you out of that fucking window."

"And I just have to say you're just as arrogant as your sodding father. And look where he is now," Snape sneered. Once again, Harry's fist connected with his jaw. The raven haired boy laughed once more.

"Don't be jealous Sevvy," Harry sneered. "Just face it, my father got the girl and you didn't." Snape set his jaw.

"Maybe if you weren't such an asshole my mother would've liked you," Harry said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Snape said.

"Oh yes you do. Don't play stupid with me Snivellous," Harry said. "You loved my mother so much it hurt." Harry was quiet. "You know, if you really loved her, why did you sell her to Voldemort?"

"I didn't sell her to Voldemort. That was Peter's fault," Snape spat. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh please. It's just as much your fault as it is Peter's that my parents are dead," Harry said. "You were the one who overheard the prophecy. You were the one who told Voldemort about it. You basically sold my parents out."

"Your father didn't deserve her," Snape said.

"Oh, my father didn't deserve her? But she deserved a Voldemort worshipping asswipe?" Harry snarled.

"He treated her like shit. He never left her alone. You have no idea how many nights she was in tears because of that bastard," Snape hissed.

"You didn't treat her like shit? Calling her a mudblood was just a joke, right? Throwing away years of friendship was just for fun, right? Receiving the dark mark was just for the hell of it, knowing what it would do to my mother, eh? Yeah, my father might have treated my mother badly, but obviously he grew up because she fell for him, and not you. Does that send you a message?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Snape hissed. Harry chuckled.

"Holding a grudge against a man that has been dead for seventeen years and some odd months is pretty damn petty, if you ask me. And then carrying that grudge over to his eleven year old son for six years, that's even worse," Harry said.

"And let's not forget, my father saved your pathetic life," Harry hissed. "Why, I have no idea. Because frankly, the world would be a better place without you in it." Snape looked away from Harry. The room was quiet for a moment. Hermione stood back with Shacklebolt and Moody, watching Harry tear Snape apart piece by piece.

"You know, I've heard stories about the Death Eaters. I've heard what they do to their victims. They rape the women before they torture and kill them. They each have a turn with her before they pass her off and then murder her. And let's not go into the children. I've heard that Aurors have found bits and pieces of children so dismembered they couldn't be identified," Harry said. "Is that true?" Snape refused to look at Harry.

"Is it?" he asked again.

"Yes," Snape muttered. Harry fought down a wave of sickness as the stories were confirmed.

"And you willingly took the dark mark knowing what happens? And you sit here and think that you were good enough for my mother? Think again doushebag. You aren't good enough for the dirt on my shoes," Harry hissed, fuming.

"So tell me, how many times have you raped a woman? How many times have you killed an innocent child? How many times have you killed an innocent muggle, or hey, an innocent witch or wizard? How many potions have you brewed for good ole Tom, eh?" Harry said.

"I have never raped a woman or killed a child," Snape spat.

"I have a hard time believing that," Harry said. "I will tell you this right now. Your bee-eff-eff Tom will be gone. And then you will have no one to protect your sorry arse. And when Tom is gone, _you_ will be gone. And I don't think anyone will miss you one bit." Harry looked at Snape one more time before turning to leave the room. He stopped just before he left though.

"Actually, one more thing," Harry said. He walked up to Snape and will all of his might, swung his fist. A sickening crack was heard and Snape's howl vibrated off of the walls.

"That was for making my life a living hell. That was for getting my parents killed. That was for every person you have ever tortured. That was for taking the dark mark. Hell, that was for being born," Harry said. He bent down and got in his face. "And if I ever meet you again in my lifetime, I will kill you." With that, Harry swept out of the room, leaving four shocked people.

As Harry walked down the corridor to the Heads Dorm, he smirked to himself. _Damn that felt good_.

(TBC)

&---&---&---&---&

I won't even bother. I know, I suck.

The little cute bit with Harry and Hermione towards the beginning of the chapter is based on an actual conversation I had with my besty guy friend. He was late to first period one day. Yes, I know, we're dorks.

I'm not too sure if I deserve these after four months of not updating, but reviews are always nice? Pretty please, with whipped cream and cherries on top?

Thanks! LemonDropAnyone.

11 pages.


	18. 18

_One night of magic rush  
The start a simple touch  
One night to push and scream  
And then relief_

Ten days of perfect tunes  
The colors red and blue  
We had a promise made  
We were in love

_-Heartbeats by Jose Gonzalez_

&---&---&---&---&

Harry sighed as, once again, Hermione avoided his stare. Actually, not just his stare, but him too. There wasn't a day in the past week and a half that the two of them had held more than a three word conversation. They hadn't hung out; they hadn't worked on the Horcruxes. It was almost as if they were strangers.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" Harry finally asked Ron. His red haired best mate looked up from his sandwich and shrugged.

"She's been fine," he said. Harry shook his head.

"We haven't spoken more than three words to each other in the past week and a half. She's been avoiding me. I have no idea what I've done wrong," Harry said. Ron appeared to be thinking.

"I'll talk to her mate," he said. Harry nodded, relieved.

"Thanks mate," Harry said. He sighed and looked down at his lunch plate. His bacon sandwich was only half eaten and his chips hadn't been touched. His appetite was leaving him.

"I'm going to head to class," Harry said. "I'll see you later." Ron said goodbye as Harry got up and left the table.

"Don't you have class?" Ron asked as Hermione sat down at the table. She shook her head.

"Free period," she said.

"I'm just going to get right to it. There's no use buttering you up," Ron said. "What's wrong with you and Harry?" Hermione raised one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows at her gangly friend.

"What do you mean what's wrong with me and Harry?" she asked.

"Exactly what I said," Ron replied. "He said you've been avoiding him like the plague. The two of you haven't said more than three words to each other. And really, now that I've thought about it, you're awfully jumpy when he's around." Hermione sighed and looked away.

"It's nothing," she said. Ron snorted.

"It doesn't seem like nothing," he said. "It seems like a big something." Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose before looking at Ron.

"Come with me," she said. Ron set his sandwich down, gulped the rest of his juice, and followed Hermione out of the Hall.

"So what's going on?" Ron asked, once the two of them had gotten out of range. He sat on the couch in the Head's Common Room. Hermione perched herself on the arm of a chair.

"You know the fight we had week ago," Hermione said.

"Between you and Harry?" Ron asked. She shook her head.

"No, we haven't had a fight. The battle, with the Death Eaters," Hermione said. Ron nodded.

"Oh, yeah."

"Well, after the battle Kingsley took us to an interrogation room with Snape in it," Hermione said. Ron nodded.

"Harry told me about it," he said.

"Then you know what he did?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded.

"Tore right into old Snape, he did," Ron said. Hermione sighed and nodded.

"Well…I don't know. Maybe I'm just being silly," Hermione said, looking away. Ron looked concerned.

"What? Whatever it is I'm sure there's a good reason for it," he said.

"He scared me," Hermione said. Ron was quiet.

"Harry scared you?" he asked, to clarify what he was hearing. Hermione nodded.

"He just…the look on his face and…his eyes. I've never seen him like that before," she said. "It scared me. I haven't intentionally avoided him. I just can't grasp what he was like."

"I think you should talk to him about it," Ron said. "He thinks he's done something wrong. He's worried." Hermione sighed.

"I will. I just…I don't know what to tell him. 'Hey Harry, I'm sorry I've been avoiding you like the plague. You scared the hell out of me and I just couldn't deal with it'." Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron shrugged.

"That sounds like a good start," he said. Hermione stared at him incredulously. "Hermione, really, you need to tell him. He'll go nuts if he doesn't fix things between you two."

"I'll talk to him," she said. Ron nodded and stood up.

"Well, I'm still on break and I think I need to get some homework done," he said. "Why don't you think over what you'll tell him, eh? Let me know if you need anything." Hermione nodded.

"Thanks Ron," she said softly.

"No problem," he replied. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder before he exited the portrait.

&---&---&---&---&

"Hey, I'm sorry about the past week. I just needed to get past the fact that I thought you were going to kill Snape," Hermione mumbled. She shook her head. No, that wouldn't do.

"Hey. I'm sorry. Can we just go back to normal?" No, that wouldn't do either. Too formal, too…frank.

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you like you had the Black Death. You scared me." Hermione rolled her eyes. Nothing would be good enough to explain why she hardly said a word to him, let alone looked at him. And plus, she sounded like a pansy.

"Right, I _will_ figure this out," she muttered to herself.

"Figure what out?" came Harry's crisp voice. Hermione froze and looked up at him. He was staring at her from across the room, in front of the portrait.

"Hi," she squeaked.

"Hi," he said tentatively. An awkward silence hung between the two of them. Hermione was determined to find anything to keep her gaze off of Harry and it seemed like his stare was glued to her face.

"Tension, party of two," she mumbled. Honestly, this was absurd.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said. The silence continued. Harry sighed and began to move forward. Why wouldn't she talk to him?

"I'm sorry," Hermione blurted out. Harry stopped at the base of the stairway to his room.

"For what?" he asked, not turning around.

"For acting this way," she said.

"Why _are_ you acting this way?" he asked, finally turning around. She felt as if his eyes were burning a whole in her face. She sighed and looked at him.

"Hermione," he said, stepping closer to her. Her eyes met his.

"Please," he all but whispered. He lifted his finger to her chin. Unfortunately, she flinched away from him. She didn't look at him, couldn't look at him. She could feel the hurt practically radiate from his body. It was then when she finally realized how close the two of them were. She could feel his warm breath hit her nose as he breathed in and out slowly.

"I was scared," she finally said, looking up at him. As he stared at her, she calculated the distance between their bodies. She couldn't do this. She couldn't stand this close to him. Because it was during these times that she couldn't think straight. _If he leaned an inch closer, and I tilted my head, we'd be kissing_ was the thought that ran through her head. _And that thought shouldn't even be in my head!_

"Why?" he asked.

"W-what?" she stuttered. _Just another inch. One, uno, un, ein. Just…one. Merlin, just stop and answer his damn question!_

"Why?" he said again. "Why were you scared?"

"You scared me," she heard herself say. The heat from his body no longer warmed her front. Instead, the cool air was hitting her front. She looked at him, finally. He looked like his puppy had just been killed.

"Harry..." she said.

"I…I scared you?" he asked. She sighed.

"Yes," was her soft reply. He looked at her in despair.

"Why? How?" he spluttered.

"It wasn't you…exactly. It was the look on your face and in your eyes," she said, looking away from him. "I've never seen you like that before. It scared me." He was quiet. His gaze was on the fire in front of them. Her eyes roamed his figure.

"I didn't…I didn't mean to. I mean, I didn't know," he said, looking at her. "I'm sorry." Slowly, she reached out and took his hand in hers.

"Don't be silly," she said gently. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I feel like a pansy." Her last statement earned her a half-amused smile.

"You know that I wouldn't do that purposely, right?" he said. She nodded.

"I know. And that's why I feel ridiculous. It was a natural reaction after seeing someone like that," Hermione said. Harry moved closer to her and placed his arms around her. Hermione closed her eyes and reciprocated the embrace. It felt wonderful to be in his arms again. She let her head fall to his chest and she listened to the slow, comforting 'thump' of his heartbeat.

It felt like hours had passed when they leaned back from each other. One of Harry's fingers traced her jaw line. _There's that inch again_ Hermione thought wryly. But that inch was slowly depleting, she noticed. Right before his lips hit hers, his eyes probed hers, as if to ask for permission. Closing the distance between them was her answer.

The kiss was perfect. He wasn't demanding, but he wasn't shy either. The pressure was perfect and his lips were soft. They almost felt like silk. Hermione mentally rolled her eyes at her over analytical brain and pushed the thoughts away, focusing on what she felt.

Elation.

Security.

Giddiness.

Love.

"Harry," she whispered when the kiss was broke. A slow smile crept over their faces. Their lips met again, this time not bothering with the formalities of meeting one another. Tongues battled for dominance, lips were caressed softly but passionately, the breathing was erratic.

"What are we doing?" Hermione asked, stopping their actions. She tried to gain some resemblance to a train of thought but found that she couldn't. His kiss literally took her breath away.

"I have no idea," was her reply.

"Right," she said. They took a step back from each other. Harry ran a hand through his already messy hair. Hermione rubbed the back of her neck. She could still feel his lips on hers, as if they had never left.

"I should…go," Harry said. Hermione nodded. He stood there a second longer before taking the stairs to his room.

Hermione sighed and sat on the couch. She had just kissed her best friend. No, it wasn't just a kiss. She had just made out with her best friend. God, what had she done?

_Oh, sod it. It was amazing, he was amazing. There's no use denying the fact and it isn't as if you can take it back. Not that you would want to…_

A smile crept back onto her face. She had never felt that good before. Kissing Harry was like taking a relaxing bath. It was comforting, relaxing, secure.

_Yes, but he's also your best friend. What if you just ruined everything you've worked so hard for by a simple kiss? Would it be worth it?_

_Zip it Granger. You enjoyed it. And if his response was any indication, he obviously did too. _

Sighing once more, Hermione leaned back against the couch and shut her eyes. _But boy could the boy kiss._

&---&---&---&---&

The next day was interesting to say the least. Hermione, fully expecting it to be awkward between the two of them, was surprised to find out that it wasn't. In fact, it was as if the kiss hadn't happened. They talked, they laughed, hell, they flirted. It was as if they were together instead of best friends who had kissed.

"Well the two of you are certainly better," Ron observed.

"Oh yeah, we're fine," Harry said, sending an encouraging smile toward Hermione. She smiled back, amused at his behavior. The childish, but happy glint in his eyes made her want to laugh. Actually, she just wanted to kiss him again.

"Right," Ron said, raising one eyebrow. He sent a glance to Hermione before he picked up his fork and cut into his lunch.

"So, have you read about England trading McCullen?" Ron asked Harry, silently noting to observe his best friends more carefully.

"No, what happened?" was his reply. Putting aside his thoughts, he went into detail about the trade.

"Right well, I'm going to head to class," Hermione said. Harry jumped up from his seat.

"I'll walk you there," he said. Amused, Ron bit his cheek in order not to laugh. Hermione, amused but pleased, nodded. She grabbed her bag and started to walk toward the door.

"I'll catch you later mate," Harry said. He jogged to catch up with Hermione. Ron shook his head. There was definitely something going on.

"Here, I'll carry your bag," Harry said, grinning at her. Hermione smiled and raised an eyebrow, but gave him her bag anyway.

"So, you know there's a Hogsmead visit this Saturday," Harry said. Hermione nodded.

"Well, do you want to go with me?" he asked.

"Like, as a date?" she asked. His boyish grin reached his eyes as he looked at her.

"Yeah, like a date," he said.

"Sure," she found herself saying.

"Right, well, okay," Harry said. Hermione chuckled to herself. His grin would be on his face permanently soon if he wasn't careful.

"I'll see you after class," Harry said, stopping at the Arithmancy classroom.

"Okay," she said.

"Have fun." Hesitantly, Harry leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before handing her bag to her. He smiled one last time before turning the opposite way down the corridor. Hermione stared after him, dumbfounded. Unconsciously, her fingers trailed over her lips. He never stopped surprising her.

(TBC)

&----&----&----&----&

Muahaha. I'm an evil genius.

Not really. But at least they're together now, right?


	19. 19

"What do you miss the most from your childhood?" Hermione asked. They were sitting in front of the warm fire in the Heads Common Room. Harry sighed. Truthfully, there wasn't much that he missed.

"The innocence," Harry said. "When I didn't know what sort of people were in the real world. When I thought the only thing that mattered was my dreams." Hermione was quiet.

"What do you miss the most?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled slightly.

"The swings," she said. "I remember waking up in the morning and running down the stairs to see if my parents would take me to the park."

"Did you ever imagine you'd be doing this?" Harry asked.

"Doing what?" Hermione replied.

"Fighting in a war," he said. Hermione shook her head.

"No. I always thought I'd grow up to be a dancer and then become a doctor," Hermione said. "I never imagined any of this."

"I always thought someone from my family would come and take me away from the Dursleys and I'd be happy," Harry said. Hermione leaned over and ran her hand through his hair gently.

"Are you happy? Now, I mean," she asked. He turned and looked at her, his eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, I'm happy," he said. He smiled slightly at her and leaned in. His lips touched hers softly. This was still new to them. Their relationship had only taken a turn two days ago, and they had yet to have their first date.

"_Hem hem_," said a voice. Harry and Hermione shot apart and spun around. Their fears were calmed when they saw it wasn't Umbridge. But their embarrassment stayed put when they saw it was McGonagall.

"Evening Professor," Harry said. He kept his sight on anything but her. Hermione's cheeks were burning.

"Good evening," she said, almost smirking. "If you two could follow me to my office, there is a meeting I'm sure you would like to attend." They stood up and on his way out of the portrait, Harry grabbed a sweatshirt for Hermione. It was chilly in the corridors at night.

"Here," he whispered to her as they made their way down the corridor. She whispered her thanks and pulled the sweatshirt on.

"Well don't you two look cozy," Tonks said, grinning at the pair as they entered the office.

"It's half past ten," Hermione said. "You didn't expect us to still have on our uniforms?" Harry leaned against the wall with Hermione beside him. He didn't resist the urge to press a soft kiss to her temple. Tonks' grin stayed in place.

"Now that we're all here, Kingsley?" McGonagall said. Kingsley stood up with a piece of parchment in his hand.

"We have the full report from the battle a week ago. All Death Eaters were caught, but at a heavy price. Our casualties amounted to one hundred and fifty with several others injured," Kingsley said.

"I thought you said we only lost around seventy five," Hermione said.

"That was the count at the time. More have been found since then," Kingsley replied. "Out of the four hundred and some Death Eaters, only fifty were killed and half that number were injured. The rest of them are being held in the dungeons below the Ministry. We have surveillance around Azkaban. We think there might be an attempt to breach the wards."

"When are the services?" Harry asked.

"We aren't sure yet. Some bodies are still being identified by their families and others aren't quite ready to deal with the loss," he said. Harry nodded, completely understanding the feeling.

"We didn't lose anyone from the DA," Harry said. "I counted." Kingsley nodded.

"Good, I was going to ask about that," said the Auror. "You've gathered quite the group there Potter. I saw the way they fought. Good work." Harry's lips quirked up into a barely noticeable smile.

"Thank you, sir," he said.

The meeting continued for another half hour before Harry and Hermione were able to leave for their dorm again. There wasn't much to learn, but they had discussed what their game plan would be for the next while. Voldemort was liable to be dreadfully angry after a large defeat such as this.

"Good night," Harry said, standing in front of Hermione's bedroom door. "Sleep tight." She smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"You too," she said. She retreated into her room with one last smile. With one last glance at her now closed door, he too headed into his room.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It was Thursday. He had been dating Hermione for four days. And those four days were probably the happiest he had been able to have in a long while. It felt great to be able to have someone to share his life with. Yes, he had shared a lot with her when they were only friends, but now it meant a little more.

He had two days to plan their first date and he hadn't a clue what to do. He knew taking her to Hogsmead and going to Madame Puttifoot's was totally cliché and he knew taking her to The Three Broomsticks wasn't nearly enough. Hermione wasn't a girl that needed fancy things to make her happy. She liked to keep it simple. She wasn't too frou-frou, but he did know she liked to enjoy some girly stuff.

And then it hit him. He had the perfect first date for them. He only hoped she enjoyed it.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Hermione woke up to what she thought was fairly late for a Saturday morning. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she sat up in bed. The shades were open and the sunlight fell through the window, lighting the room dramatically. She yawned and flipped the covers away from her and stood, stretching. That was when she noticed them.

On her bedside table was a vase full of her favorite flowers, daisies. Beside the flowers, there was a letter with her name on it. Smiling, she picked it up.

_Hermione-_

_Today is Saturday. Do you know what that means? It means our first date is today. _

_Meet me under the oak tree at two this afternoon. And just for safe measure, dress in something warm. _

_Yours,_

_Harry_

She smiled slightly as she read the letter. She had been looking forward to this day since he asked her. Stretching once more, Hermione made her way out of her room and down the stairs.

"Good morning gorgeous," Harry said. He was leaning against the back of the couch with his arms across his chest. He was dressed in a pair of nice jeans and an equally nice navy sweater. His hair was positively chaotic, but it made him even cuter. The small grin he reserved for her only was stretched across his face and his eyes were dancing with happiness.

"Good morning," she said softly, smiling at him. She made her way over to him and buried her face into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You smell good," she mumbled. Harry chuckled slightly and leaned back from her, causing her to look up at him.

"Thank you," he said simply. He looked at her for a second more before leaning down and kissing her softly.

Hermione didn't open her eyes for a few seconds after the kiss had ended. When she did, she found Harry's bright green eyes staring at her.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her.

"You," she replied. "Us." Harry smiled.

"What about us?" he asked her.

"It's amazing," Hermione replied. "And I'm really happy. _You_ make me really happy."

"I'm glad. Because you make me happy too," he said. He gave her nose a quick peck and she smiled. He was absolutely adorable.

It was early afternoon when Hermione looked at the clock. Harry had disappeared a little bit after he had greeted her that morning and she had no idea where he had gone.

The warm water cascaded down her back and she felt herself relax. After washing her hair and soaping herself, she got out of the shower.

At five till two, Hermione was under the oak tree. Harry was leaning against the trunk waiting for her.

"Hi," he said, smiling at her.

"Hi," she replied. He kissed her quickly.

"So what are we doing?" Hermione asked. Harry smiled and took her hand in his, leading her down a pathway.

"You'll see," he said. The two of them walked in a comfortable silence until they reached a spot on the other side of the lake away from the school. Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked. Hermione looked up and him and smiled.

"I love it," she said. Leave it to Harry to be the sweetest man possible. A wooden swing set was sitting by the shore of the lake.

She loved what he did to her. He was like her drug, her addiction. And the best part of all? She was head over heels in love with him.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Yes, it's a short chapter. And yes, I fully realize I suck. I've told myself that time and time again, but if you think you need to reiterate that fact, I suppose I deserve it.


	20. 20

_I am damaged at best  
__like you've already figured out_

_-Broken by Lifehouse_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The elation felt between Harry and Hermione was short lived. Of course, both were absolutely thrilled they were dating their best friend. But the harsh reality around them became the focus.

"It's bloody cold in Russia," Ron said. The three young adults were currently hiking in a thick forest in the middle of Russia.

"Hopefully we're almost there," Harry said. He agreed; it was colder that all get out. Even between his six layers of clothes and the heating charm he had applied, he was cold. His toes were becoming numb. Harry turned to look at his girlfriend.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked. Her lips had a blue tinge to them. It was starting to worry him.

"I'm fine. I'm cold, just like the two of you," Hermione said. She was absolutely freezing. It would be no surprise if she ended up with frostbite.

"There's nothing here," Harry said. He came to a stop and looked down at the map that he and Hermione had drawn.

"If we came all the way to Russia and hiked for Merlin knows how many bloody miles for abso-_fucking_-lutely nothing, I'm busting some chops!" Ron growled. He came to a stop next to his best friend.

"There's supposed to be a small cabin here. We mapped it all out. Hermione spent hours making sure," Harry said, trailing off toward the end. This had all been for nothing. There was no cabin. There was no necklace. There wasn't a sign that anyone had even lived there.

There was only a beautifully frozen lake and tall, bare trees.

"Damn it!" Harry said. He sighed and saw down on the ground. It was cold, and the snow seeped through his jeans, but he didn't care. It was all for nothing. For all he knew, Voldemort could've moved the final Horcrux as soon as he figured out Harry knew about them. He was fucked. They were fucked.

"What are we going to do now?" Ron asked. He had taken a seat next to Harry. "That small village is at least fifty miles back. By the time we get there, it'll be dark and we don't know what lives in these woods."

"We're going to have to build camp here," Harry said. He sighed and reached into his pocket to withdraw a miniscule bag. Pointing his wand at it, Harry enlarged his nap sack. Beside him, Ron did the same.

Harry busied himself with setting up the tent and everything inside it while Ron set up an area for a fire.

"Right, well, there are three sleeping bags with fleece lining in there. I put warming charms on them too," Harry said as he came out of the tent. "It'll be sort of a tight fit, but we should be fine."

"Did you protect the tent from the conditions?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, there shouldn't be any problems," Harry said.

"Guys!" Hermione called out. Ron and Harry shared a look before jogging over to where she stood on the bank of the frozen lake.

"What's up?" Harry asked. His hand came to a rest in the middle of her back. Hermione pointed to the lake.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Look closely. What do you see?" Hermione asked. Harry looked down at the lake. The ice was thin enough that it provided a clear picture to the bottom of the lake. Harry looked hard but all he saw was weeds and rocks lying stagnant on the sandy bottom.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ron asked.

"Do you see it?" Hermione asked.

"See what?" Harry asked.

"That. Right there, mate," Ron said. Down at the bottom of the lake there was a rather large rock in the shape of an 'S'. A few inches from the base of it, there was a small sparkle.

"What is that?" Harry asked. He stepped forward a little more and peered closer from above the surface of the lake.

"Harry, be careful," Hermione said. "We don't know how frozen the lake is." Harry absentmindedly nodded as he withdrew his wand. He followed the outline of whatever the shiny object was.

"_Incidere Glacies_," Harry said.

"Mate, what are you doing?" Ron hissed.

"Relax, I'm just breaking the ice," Harry said.

"_Ostando sum Humus_," Harry spoke. A blast of orange light sped toward the bottom of the lake. The sand covering the shiny bauble disappeared, revealing the rest of the piece.

"Look," Harry said. He motioned Ron and Hermione closer to the edge. Down at the bottom, a diamond attached to a silver chain was lying motionless. Its sparkle was almost daunting.

"Is that…?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, but it's sort of ironic since that's virtually what we're looking for," Harry replied.

"Is it…do you think it's cursed?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but it's got to have some sort of protection," Harry said. "He wouldn't just leave it in plain sight like that."

"Not necessarily," Hermione said. "Sometimes less is more."

"Why would he leave a fraction of his _soul_ unattended?" Ron asked.

"From everything that's happened with Voldemort, all of us know he's exceptionally arrogant," Hermione said. "Only a few people know exactly what he's done to stay alive, and most of them are dead. This is an extremely secluded area in the middle of Russia. Not too many people are going to stumble across this lake unless they know what to look for. And even if they do, chances are they won't notice a necklace all the way at the bottom of the lake. Hiding it in plain view could sort of be like a big screw you."

"He's so egotistical he'd be sure no one could touch it, let alone find it if they were looking for Horcruxes," Harry said.

"Exactly," Hermione agreed.

"So, what? We're just going to take a dive down to the bottom of an unknown lake and grab a piece of Voldemort's soul?" Ron asked.

"Pretty much," Harry said. "It looks shallow enough that if anything did happen, it wouldn't take much to get out."

"Right then," Ron said. "This is extremely stupid, but what choice do we have?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Harry said. He conjured up a rope and gave one end of it to Ron and wrapped the other end around his waist securely.

"If anything does go wrong, pull me up," Harry said. He took off his shoes and set them on the ground.

"Go down slowly," Hermione said. "The water will be exceedingly cold and your body will need to get used to it or you'll go into shock and die."

"Thanks for the good luck," Harry said sarcastically as he looked at his girlfriend. She rolled her eyes.

"Good luck, and be careful," she added. For extra measure, she gave him a small kiss. With that, she performed a bubble head charm and Harry slowly submerged himself into the water.

"Bloody hell, she wasn't kidding," was the last thing Ron and Hermione heard before he submerged his head into the water.

Slowly, Harry swam to the bottom of the lake. Fish scattered out of his way as he entered their domain. He looked back up toward the surface of the lake. He could make out the blurry faces of Ron and Hermione peering down at him. He gave them a thumbs up and continued downward.

Finally, he reached the 'S' shaped rock and the necklace next to it. He stared for a second. What would happen if he touched it? Would he immediately be attacked? Or would he be free to go?

_Here goes nothing_ he thought before he reached out and grabbed the necklace. He paused for a moment. Nothing happened. He looked around the lake and nothing had changed from before. Fish were still swimming around. There were no crazy creatures thirsting for his blood. He was good.

Turning around, he began to swim toward the surface. He did so slowly, following Hermione's directions to avoid shock and death. He suspected the warming charm he had applied during their hike was the only thing keeping his body from going completely numb.

His head broke the surface and he took a deep breath. Tossing the necklace onto the ground away from the lake, Harry lifted himself out of the water. He was immediately covered with warm towels and blankets.

"Cor, you were right," Ron said. He picked up the necklace while Hermione tended to Harry. Sure enough, the initials RR were on a small silver plate attached to the chain.

"We need to get you out of these clothes," Hermione said. Harry smirked.

"Don't you think it's a little early in our relationship for that?" he asked. The smart-alec effect was lost though, because of his chattering teeth.

"Shut up, Potter," Hermione said. She grabbed his hand and towed him to the tent. She opened up the tent flap.

"In," she said. Harry ducked in and she followed him. Ron stood awkwardly outside the tent waiting. It was one thing to deal with your best friends' relationship but to see it live was completely different. Hermione exited the tent a few minutes later.

"So, do you think it's the necklace?" she asked. Ron nodded and pointed to the initials. Harry emerged from the tent looking every bit like the Nanook of the North.

"Hermione, I feel like I'm frying," Harry mumbled as he joined his two best friends.

"Good. You might not get hypothermia then," she retorted.

"But I'm hot!" Harry complained.

"Look, it's below freezing out here, Harry. I don't know what I was thinking in the first place, letting you get in that water with weather like this," Hermione said.

"Well, how else were we going to get the necklace?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, we could've thought on it a little bit more. But letting you go into water when it's at the most fifteen degrees out was possibly one of my dumber moments," Hermione replied.

"But-" Harry began, but he was stopped.

"Right, you two. It's over and done with. We have the necklace and now we need to figure out how to get rid of it," Ron said, looking between his two best mates.

"We can start on that tomorrow, when we get back to school," Hermione said. She checked her watch.

"If we want to get back at any sort of decent time, then I suppose we should head to bed," she said.

"We'll do watches," Harry said. "That way, all of us can get some sleep and we'll still have a look-out."

"I'll grab first watch," Ron said.

"I've got second," Harry said. "Hermione, you'll grab third. We should leave around four, five at the latest."

"That gives us three four hour shifts," Hermione said. Ron nodded.

"Night then," Ron said. Harry and Hermione bade him goodnight and entered the tent. Ron sighed and made himself somewhat comfortable on the ground and leaned back against a log, close to the fire.

At that particular moment, the wind howled and blew a gust of biting air toward him. The flame of the fire flickered before it went out.

It was going to be a long night.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Be quiet you two!" Hermione hissed. Behind her, Ron and Harry quieted down.

"It's bleeding two in the morning, Hermione. No one in there right mind is up," Ron hissed back.

"Do you think everyone here is in their right mind?" Hermione retorted. "For all we know, Filch could be up."

"If he isn't, Mrs. Norris will be. And then she'll go get Filch," Harry whispered.

"Oh, bollocks that cat! I swear, when we graduate, that cat is the first thing I'm hexing," Ron said.

"I've got dibs on Filch himself," Harry muttered. "That old bastard needs a swift kick in the arse."

"Honestly, are you two seventeen or three?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ron shared a look.

"Four," they said. Hermione rolled her eyes and they continued down the corridor. A flicker of a shadow crossed her eyesight and she immediately pressed up against the wall. Harry and Ron followed her example. Even with being under the cloak, they wanted to be as careful as possible. It would be a month's worth of detention if they were to be caught out of bed at this hour.

Slowly, Mrs. Norris walked passed the trio. The cat stopped and seemed to look directly at Harry. He sucked in his breath and held it. A second later, she continued down the corridor. Neither of the three removed themselves from the wall until the cat was completely out of sight.

"You know the only bad thing to this cloak is that it can't be enlarged," Ron mumbled.

"Why did you two have to grow so tall?" Hermione grumbled back.

"Good question," Harry added. He shifted forward a little, so he was more pressed into Hermione that Ron. Silently, Hermione reached back and took Harry's hand in her own.

They made their way back to Gryffindor Tower with little trouble. Hermione whipped the cloak off the three of them and handed it to Harry.

"Goodnight," she said. She leaned up and kissed Harry lightly before saying goodnight to Ron and going up the girls' staircase. Ron and Harry went up to the boys' dorm and quietly crept in.

"Night, mate," Ron called softly.

"Night," Harry said as he drew the curtains around his four poster bed. He climbed in to the warmed sheets and fell asleep almost instantly.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Well, it's up. And it only took four months too. How 'bout them apples? Hopefully it won't take me forever and a day to get the next one written and up. I blame my muse for not feeling it until…now. Haha.

It's a day late. But was it a good post-Christmas present?

6 pages.


	21. 21

_The last time I saw you, you turned away_

_I couldn't see with the sun shining in my eyes_

_I said hello but you kept on walking_

_I'm going deaf from the sound of the freeway_

_The last time I saw you, you turned away_

_I couldn't hear with your voice ringing in my ears_

_Do you remember where we used to sleep at night?_

_I couldn't feel you; you're always so far away_

_I don't, don't wanna take you home_

_Please don't, don't make me sleep alone_

_If I could, I'd only wanna make you smile_

_If you wanna stay with me a while_

_Make You Smile by +44_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Hermione-_

_Hello dear. We're sorry we haven't been able to reply as quickly as normal. The office has been full up for the past three weeks. Your father has had to put in overtime in effort to finish up all of his patients. Apparently, late November to early December is when most people book their dentist appointments? It would seem so. _

_In response to your question, we would still love to have Harry come home with you for holiday break. Your father won't admit to this, but we're both extremely happy about your new relationship. Personally, I think Harry is a wonderful boy and he cares a lot about you. Don't let him go. _

_You two will be arriving at 10.00 on the fifteenth, right? Your father and I will both be there to pick you up. On the twentieth, we're heading to nana and papa's for Christmas there and then on the twenty-seventh, we'll be heading to grandma and grandpa's until New Year's. _

_So, how is school going? We hope your exams go well dear. Knowing you, you'll be studying for the next two weeks non-stop. Just remember to come up for air once in a while? It'll help clear your mind and prepare you more. Tell Harry we wish him luck as well. _

_We love you and miss you. See you soon._

_Mum and Dad_

"Harry?" Hermione called from the couch in the Heads' dorm. Harry stuck his head out of his bedroom door and looked at his girlfriend.

"What's up?" he answered.

"You're still up for coming home with me for Christmas, right?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"Sure," he replied. He was hesitant for a second before continuing. "You told your parents about us, right?" She nodded.

"Your father isn't going to come at me with a cricket bat or anything, is he?" Harry asked. Hermione laughed.

"Heaven's no," she replied. "He likes you. He might be a little distant at first because you're dating me, but he'll come around again."

"So I won't have to sleep with my eyes open?" Harry asked.

"No," Hermione replied, laughing still. She patted the cushion beside her and Harry came down the stairs. "What are you doing up there anyway?"

"I was organizing my room," Harry said. "It was getting a little messy, even for me." Hermione smiled.

"I like that you have good cleaning habits," she said. "It makes you even more attractive." Harry grinned.

"You know what else makes me attractive?" he asked.

"Hm, no, what?" she replied, smiling at him. Harry leaned in but stopped just short of her lips.

"This," he said before he closed the distance between them. Hermione threaded her hand through his hair.

He was right. It did add to his attractiveness.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

She was sitting in between his legs with a book open in her lap. He was leaning comfortably against the front of the couch. They were in front of the fire with their lounging clothes on.

Harry sighed. It had been three hours. Three hours of nothing but hearing pages turn in books he didn't understand. He had tried reading over her shoulder but stopped when he ran into questions like what are the quantum fluctuations of negative energy and why can't there be spontaneous symmetry breaking infinite volume?

What the hell was spontaneous symmetry, anyway? Could you even have negative energy?

Harry didn't know. But what he did know, was that his girlfriend wasn't paying any attention to him. And he didn't like it one bit.

"Harry," Hermione sighed. "What are you doing?"

"Distracting you," Harry mumbled. He put his lips back on her neck. Her body betrayed her thoughts and her head leaned back on its own accord to give him better access.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because it's been three hours since you started studying Arithmancy and three hours since you've said one word to me," Harry replied. "I miss you."

"I'm right here," she stated.

"Yeah, but you aren't _here_," Harry said. "You're off in equation and difficult material land."

"As I should be," Hermione replied. "My exam for Arithmancy is tomorrow afternoon. I need to study."

"But you've been studying _all_ week," Harry whined. "Every time I see you, you have your head stuck in a book. And anyway, you're at the top of that class. I think you can afford to not study for one night." Hermione set her book aside and then placed her hands on his knees so she could turn to face him. She didn't have time to reply before Harry's lips were on hers. She couldn't help it, she kissed him back.

She did like it when he kissed her. He was gentle and caring. He made her feel safe and warm. He was just a _really_ good kisser.

But she needed to study. She had exams. And she couldn't afford to loose a point on them. This year was what would make her or break her if she wanted to become a Healer at St. Mungo's.

But he was a _really_ good kisser…

And she would really loose points if she continued like this…

"Harry," she broke the kiss. "I can't, not now." She made the mistake of looking at him and almost said screw studying, but she stopped herself. She did have to hand it to her boyfriend though. He could put on a mean pout when he wanted to. She sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said. She brushed his short bangs from his forehead and laid a soft kiss there before standing up and grabbing her book.

"I'll be in my room," she said gently before going up the stairs. Her bedroom door closed behind her with a quiet click.

Harry sighed and leaned back against the couch once more. A sigh escaped his mouth. Sometimes it sucked that she worried about her grades that much.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Exam week was finally over. The morning of holiday break finally had come and the students couldn't have been more relieved.

"Good morning mate," Ron said as Harry joined the Gryffindors at the table in the Great Hall.

"Morning," he mumbled back. Ron looked at Hermione who sighed and rolled her eyes. He was still grumpy.

"He's mad at me," she said. Harry kept quiet and chose to stare at his eggs and bangers while he ate.

"Why?" Ron asked, looking between Harry and Hermione. Hermione sighed.

"I didn't pay attention to him this week at all because I was studying for exams," Hermione replied. Ron laughed and looked at Harry, who looked up from his plate and glared.

"Come on mate, its Hermione," he said. "Of course she's going to study more than anyone else in the school." Harry grumbled.

"Yeah, let's see what you would say if Luna ignored you for a week because she was too busy reading a book," he replied. Ron didn't answer and Harry nodded, satisfied with his 'answer'.

"Harry, baby," Hermione said. "I'm sorry." Harry looked over at his girlfriend and stared at her. Hermione almost smiled. He was doing his pout again. She reached over and put a palm to his cheek and leaned in closer.

"I'm sorry. You know I missed you too," she said softly. Harry sighed and nodded. Hermione kissed him softly before going back to her breakfast.

"Did you finish packing?" Hermione asked Harry. Swallowing, Harry nodded and replied.

"Yeah, it's sitting by the back of the couch. What time is it?" he asked.

"Seven forty-five," Hermione replied. "We need to get going if we want a good seat on the train."

"We'll meet you there mate," Harry said. He stood from the table and waited for his girlfriend before grabbing her hand and exiting the hall.

"Bloody hell!" Ron breathed as he finally found the compartment that held his best friends. "I was about to give up and send out a search party."

"Apparently people had the same idea we did," Hermione replied. She pulled out a book and began reading. It wasn't long that the train started to leave Hogsmead Station and that Harry began to nuzzle Hermione's neck.

"Please don't read on the way there," he whispered. Hermione, without hesitation, closed her book and turned her attention to her boyfriend. He smiled at her, and she smiled back softly. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"If you two are going to do that the entire ride, I'm out," Ron grumbled good-naturedly from across the compartment. They broke apart and rolled their eyes.

"I was giving my girlfriend a kiss," Harry said. "Relax." He pulled Hermione to his side and propped his feet up against the cushion across from his seat.

"I missed you," Harry whispered. Hermione smiled and let her head rest just to the right of her boyfriend's chin.

"I missed you too," she said, leaning up and pressing a quick kiss to the underside of Harry's jaw.

"So I'd like to think this isn't the last time we'll be able to do this in the next few weeks," Harry said, letting his head rest against the back of the seat.

"No, of course it isn't," Hermione replied.

"Because I'm pretty sure if your father catches me within a ten foot radius of you, he'll kill me," Harry said. Hermione laughed.

"Harry, it's okay. He likes you. He'll have some adjusting to do, but you'll be fine," Hermione said. "Plus, mum won't let him be obnoxious. She's thrilled we're together."

Harry looked at his girlfriend as if to say 'well, if it helps you sleep at night'. He sighed and let his fall back against the seat again. At least he could curl up with her for the next few hours.

"Okay, so mum said they would be over toward the left of the parking lot," Hermione said as she and Harry crossed into muggle London. Both of them had their trunks dragging behind them in one hand while their other hand was intertwined with each others'. "And there they are!"

"Mum, Dad!" Hermione said as the two teenagers reached her parents. She dropped Harry's hand and her trunk and flung herself at her parents. Harry waited patiently as the Grangers greeted their daughter. Once Hermione separated herself from her parents, she stepped back and gave him a slight shove forward.

"Er…Merry Christmas," Harry said awkwardly. He gave them a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck. Hermione bit her lip in effort to stop from smiling at her boyfriend.

"Merry Christmas dear," Hermione's mother said. She stepped forward and enveloped him in a gentle hug, which he returned. He smiled at her and then looked at Hermione's father. A lump formed in his throat.

"Merry Christmas…sir," Harry said. He extended his hand and looked at David. Immediately he wished he hadn't. The glare on her father's face wasn't exactly welcoming. Harry's eyes widened. Imperceptibly, Elizabeth elbowed her husband.

"Merry Christmas, Harry," David said, shaking the boy's hand. Harry blanched. He didn't remember David having such a strong grip. With the greetings taken care of, David took his daughter's trunk and hoisted it into the car.

"I told you your father hates me!" Harry hissed to his girlfriend. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He does _not_ hate you," Hermione replied.

"Yes, yes he does! Did you see the look he gave me? It didn't exactly say welcome to the family son," Harry whispered.

"Harry, you're fine. I promise," Hermione said to him.

"You're going to think that all the way until one morning when you find me dead in my bed because he killed me! No, you won't even find me. I'll just be gone!" Harry raved. It wasn't hard to hear their exchange, and Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle to herself slightly. David had an oddly satisfied smile on his face as he made room in the back of his car.

"Get in the car Harry. You will be fine. Now stop worrying," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. She gave him a soft kiss on his lips and then went around to get into the car. Harry thanked God that David had his back to them, because he had the feeling that if David had seen that, he would no longer be standing. Shaking his head and muttering under his breath, Harry went around the other side of the car after he added his trunk to the boot of the car.

As David closed the trunk, Elizabeth looked at her husband with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"You could be a little nicer, you know," Elizabeth said. David shrugged.

"I'm not being mean," he replied.

"You aren't being welcoming either," his wife said in turn. David rolled his eyes.

"Honey, I need to put the fear of God in that boy. If he so much as touches a hair on our daughter's head, he will be gone without a trace," David said. Elizabeth had to laugh.

"David, sweetheart, this is Harry we're talking about. Do you honestly think he'd do anything to Hermione that she wouldn't want?" Elizabeth asked.

"And she's not going to want anything, so he's not going to do anything. And I'm going to make sure he understands that," David replied. "I still like him, don't get me wrong. I think he's a very nice, intelligent, respectful young man but that doesn't mean anything right now. As of now, he is my daughter's boyfriend. He is a boy with raging hormones, and he will be in close quarters with her for the next two and a half weeks."

"David, they're in a lot closer quarters at school so anything they've done has already been done. Get over it and get in the car," Elizabeth said, rolling her eyes. "Now!" She went around to her side of the car as David went to his.

As the car was put into motion, David adjusted the rear view mirror. Harry happened to look up and catch his eye. There was minimal eye contact, but it was enough to certainly put the fear of God in Harry. Harry shifted more toward the door of the car and looked out the window. Satisfied, David put on a happy smile and continued driving.

(TBC)

**Don't kill me…please? :) **


	22. 22

_I need to be bold,_

_need to jump in the cold water,_

_need to grow older with a girl like you._

_I finally see you were naturally the one to make it easy when you showed me the truth._

_Yeah, I'd rather be with you._

_Say you want the same thing too._

_--I'd Rather Be With You by Joshua Radin _

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**A/N: I've gotten a lot of people mentioning the fact that I changed David's name from Aaron to David. Just so you all know, I did it because I thought that David was a more appropriate name for her father than Aaron was. And I'm too lazy to go back and read through previous chapters and change it to David. Call it creative license. **

They were snuggled up on the couch together watching television. Harry couldn't remember what Hermione said they were watching. It was book-turned-movie from one of the Austen books. He didn't really care to be honest. He had been at Hermione's house for two days and he hadn't really gotten to be near his girlfriend. So, while Hermione was content to watch some six hour movie, he was content to hold her to him and take a light nap. Elizabeth had somehow convinced David to leave the house, consequently leaving the two teenagers home alone.

Harry's nap was severely interrupted when he heard David's voice above him. He was startled so bad he found himself on the floor instead of the couch, with his girlfriend looking down at him with concern.

"Harry, are you okay?" she asked.

"What? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Harry said, rubbing the back of his head where it had connected with the wooden floor. He looked from his girlfriend, to David, who was glaring at Harry, to Elizabeth, who was standing next to her husband with an amused look on her face. He untangled himself from the blankets that had been covering him and Hermione and stood with as much grace as he had left.

"And what were you two doing?" David asked. He raised one eyebrow at Harry, who visibly swallowed and looked at his girlfriend. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We were watching _Pride and Prejudice_, dad," she answered. "Well, I was watching it. Harry was asleep." Before her husband could further question the two teens, she interrupted.

"Well, as amusing as that was, we brought back some take-out for supper for the two of you. We ate while we were out," Elizabeth said. Hermione slowly stood from the couch and made her way into the kitchen while Harry practically darted past David and Elizabeth.

As the two teenagers readied their food, Hermione's parents sat at the kitchen table and waited.

"So what did you two do while we were away?" Elizabeth asked. Hermione shrugged while Harry looked nervously at her father. He was not answering that question. Because if he answered that question, he would tell what _all_ they had done. And he would most definitely not be alive to see Christmas if he said what _all_ had happened.

"I read for a little while and Harry watched _Gattica_. And then we laid down to watch _Pride and Prejudice_," Hermione said. "Not a whole lot really." She avoided looking at her mother when she said this and instead busied herself with stirring up her food. If she looked at her mother then she wouldn't be able to still omit her activities where she and Harry may have snogged for the first hour that Pride and Prejudice had been on. And if she told that, then the two of them would never be left alone together again. Her father would make sure of that.

"Sounds like fun," Elizabeth said. Both teenagers nodded and continued to eat. Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she looked at her daughter and Harry. Neither of them had met her eyes, or David's, and she knew they didn't _just_ watch movies and read. But it was okay. If she had to be honest, that was the entire point of her impromptu shopping trip with David. She knew the kids were getting irritated about not being able to be around each other like they wanted. She really needed to talk with David about that.

But as she looked at her daughter, who had been looking at Harry, maybe she would let her husband go about it a little longer. That look on Hermione's face made her stomach drop.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"All I hear is blah, blah, blah, I'm a dirty whore," Hermione muttered underneath her breath. She was at her grandparent's house for her Christmas with her father's side of the family. Unfortunately, her cousin Jessica was present. Why she had to be present this year was beyond her. It wasn't as if she had made an effort to show up before. Instead, she would choose to go off gallivanting with her friends around Europe and to the States. Not that Hermione cared what she did instead. She was quite content when Jessica wasn't around. If she had to be honest, she knew the only reason why Jess had shown up was because the news Hermione was bringing home a boyfriend had spread throughout the entire family. Curse her mother's big mouth.

And poor Harry. He had been overwhelmed by the amount of people on her father's side of the family but he had been able to take it in stride and find common ground with all of them. All of them, that is, except Jessica. As it were, Harry was sitting on the other side of the table with Jessica to his right yapping in his ear. He looked like he would rather go a round with Aragog than he would to be around Jess. Hermione didn't blame him. Her cousin was….pretentious to say the least.

"So how long have you and Harry been together, dear?" her nana asked. Hermione was grateful for the distraction, and she could tell Harry was too.

"It will be two months on the first of the year," Hermione replied.

"Well that's nice dear," Nana replied. "I'm so glad to see you as happy as you are. And Harry, you're a wonderful young man." Harry blushed and ducked his head while muttering a thank you.

"And so modest too," nana chuckled. She patted her granddaughter's hand. "You've found a keeper dear. I can't wait until the wedding." If she had something in her mouth, she surely would have choked. Harry, had set a new record for how many shades of red a person could turn in under a minute.

"Uh..," Harry muttered.

"Um...Nana?" Hermione began. "It's…it's _really_ early to be uttering that word. Super early, actually." Christ, she hadn't even said _the_ eight letters that made up _those_ three words.

"Nonsense dear. I know a good match when I see one," Nana replied. Almost in unison, the two teens in discussion slid down in their chairs a little more, pointedly not looking at each other. Harry fixed his stare on his dinner plate. He couldn't look up, because then he'd see Hermione and he was _way_ too embarrassed. He couldn't look right, because he knew David was glowering at him and he was _way_ too scared of him. And he couldn't look left because there was Jessica and she was just creepy.

In effort to save her daughter from any more embarrassment, Elizabeth stood. "Well, I think it's time for clean-up and dessert. Who else agrees?" Still chuckling from the previous conversation, many of the family members agreed and the table began to be cleared.

Being put on dish duty, Hermione stood at the sink rinsing off the plates and silverware while Harry dried and it all away. There was a slightly awkward feeling between the two of them that normally wasn't there.

"Um...sorry about earlier. She gets ahead of herself sometimes," Hermione muttered while keeping her focus on the soapy water in front of her.

"Don't worry about it. It's…it's fine," Harry said. He leaned down and kissed his girlfriend's cheek and a smile finally crossed her face for the first time that night. They pointedly ignored the several coos that sounded behind them.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Their time with David's side of the family ended sooner than Hermione had anticipated. Then again, time flies when you're having fun…and dodging questions about what colors the bridesmaid's dresses would be.

Harry was the last one to get in the car and once he did, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. His head fell back against the head rest of the seat. Elizabeth snickered from the front seat.

"You okay, dear?" she asked.

"That was…that's _a lot_ of people," Harry said. There was no denial over what he said. It had been a lot of people. David and Elizabeth, Harry and Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Uncle Steve and Aunt Jen with their two kids Annabelle and Mike, Uncle Harrison and Aunt Tanya with Jessica, and then finally Uncle Nick and Aunt Debora with their kids Scott, Ryan, Brittany, and Elise.

"Well, it will be _much_ less crowded at my mother's house," Elizabeth reassured Harry. She glanced back at him. He looked like he had been through the ringer. And in a way, he had. Dodging Jessica like she had the plague, answering questions about his relationship with Hermione, and adjusting to the sheer size of one family get-together had taken a lot out of him. It had been almost twenty years of marriage to David and Elizabeth still got overwhelmed sometimes.

"You did great," Hermione whispered to her boyfriend once her parents were distracted with a conversation of their own. She leaned over and kissed him softly. She pulled away and gave a small smile while biting her bottom lip.

"I missed that," she said. If Harry hadn't been so close to her, he wouldn't have been able to hear it.

"I did too," he whispered back. And, for a second, worrying about her father catching him was out of his mind and he leaned in again and kissed her.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Grandma, you've met Harry before but...we're dating now.," Hermione said, introducing him.

"Hi, it's nice to see you again," Harry said with a charming smile. He held out his hand but it was ignored as he was brought into a hug.

"Hello dear, it's nice to have you here," Catherine said. Harry hugged her back gently. She pulled away and smiled.

"You can call me Catherine," she said. Harry nodded and returned her smile. Stepping back to look at them both, she sighed and smiled. Then, she ushered them away from the entryway of the house.

"Go and put your things upstairs and then come into the kitchen. I was just about to bake gingerbread cookies," Catherine said. Excitedly, Hermione dragged Harry upstairs and showed him his room before putting her stuff in her room, which was conveniently right across the hall from his.

"You haven't had gingerbread cookies until you've tasted Grandma's, Harry," Hermione said, smiling as she re-entered her boyfriend's room. He turned around and she noticed the slight shine in his eyes. She frowned and softly padded over to him.

"What's the matter?" she asked softly. Harry smiled gently and shook his head before he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Nothing is the matter, per se," he said. "I was just thinking about family is all." Hermione tilted her head so she could look at him.

"It was good thoughts, I swear," he said. "Meeting everyone in your family just reminded me what the holidays were all about."

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said, smiling as he nipped her bottom lip. "I promise." Hermione nodded before she leaned up and captured his lips with hers. Smiling into their kiss, Hermione increased the pressure and felt him respond. She never tired of kissing Harry. The way his lips pressed against hers, the way his hands rested on her hips, and the way she knew he put everything he had in himself into the kiss made her feel…amazing, wanted.

Their lips finally separated and instead of letting her go, Harry kept a hold of her and brought her against him in a hug. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his torso instead of his neck. She felt her eyes close as he inhaled the clean, fresh scent that was undeniably Harry. Harry pressed a kiss to the top of her head before letting his head rest on top of hers.

A knock on the door brought them out of their relaxed embrace. Elizabeth was standing at the door, looking at them.

"Are you two coming? We're about to make the cookies," she said. She watched as Hermione slowly separated from Harry, though she intertwined her fingers with his.

"Yeah, mum," she said. "We're right behind you." Elizabeth turned quickly without answering. As she walked down the hall, she surreptitiously wiped away the tear that had made its way down her cheek.

The night of the twenty-seventh came quickly and soon the adults had retired to their rooms, leaving Harry and Hermione alone in the fire-lit living room.

"Happy Christmas," Harry said softly to his girlfriend. He handed her the neatly wrapped present. They had agreed to do their gift exchanges in private so it meant more and this was the first chance they had gotten to be alone together to do so. Hermione opened the wrapping and took out a black, hardcover book. Opening it, the first thing she saw was a picture of herself and Harry sometime during their first year at Hogwarts. Turning the pages, she let the images of their past flow over her.

"That's very sweet of you, Harry," she said. "I love it." She wiped away the few tears that had dropped and leaned over to kiss him. A small piece of parchment fell out of the back of the book as she moved it to give Harry his present.

_I love you_

Hermione looked up at Harry. He was staring intently at her and it looked as if he was trying to find something to say. She opened her mouth but he started to talk and she stopped.

"I can't find the words to describe you. Beautiful doesn't define it; sexy fails in comparison to you. And even though both are true, they don't do you justice. They don't describe the way that, sometimes, when you're in the sunlight, you have this golden sparkle to your hair. It makes you look like an angel. And I know how cliché that sounds and you deserve more than all the clichés in the world, but that's all I have to give you. And there's this thing that you do when you're nervous and excited, where you smile and bite your bottom lip, that's just indescribable. It makes me want to be near you all the time. And I always wish I could kiss you, but at the same time I'd never be able to see you and I think I could live my entire life just watching you. I love the way, when you're unable to contain your excitement, you start acting like you're five all over again. When you smile, there's this light in your eyes and everyone instantly wants to be near you. I'd plan my whole life around you if I could.

"And you care; you care so much…it's unbelievable. You put your heart and soul into everything you do and there's this fire within you that's impossible to resist. And, again with the clichés, but you make me wish I was a better person. A much, much better person. Because as much as I try to be as good as you, I'm not even close. And you deserve so much better, but here you are, standing with me…and I wish I could tell you exactly why I love you, but I can't come even close. I am at a loss in comparison to you. Because you know who I am and that scares me sometimes because I'm not even close to perfect, and yet you're always there—and I know who you are, and it only makes me love you more."

Hermione was frozen. It was only a few seconds later when she let out a sob and flung her arms around Harry.

"I love you too," she said, though it was muffled because she had her head in his shoulder. She leaned back and again, wiped her tears away. "I love you too." And the smile she got in return was the single most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. She looked down at the wrapped present she had in her lap.

"Um…it pretty much sucks compared to what you just did for me, but Happy Christmas," she said. She handed Harry the present and watched him unwrap it.

"Hermione, it's amazing," he uttered. The small golden snitch fluttered in his hand as he held it. But it was the engraving that had captured his attention the most.

_Harry. I love you with all my heart and that will never change. Love, Hermione._

He looked up from his gift and pulled her into a hug. He had never felt this way before in his entire life. And he hoped the feeling would never fade away.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

An amazing Christmas? Check.

An amazing girlfriend? Check.

More people to add to one's family? Check.

Falling in love? Check plus.

Harry smiled as he climbed into bed. His Christmas break was something he would never forget. There hadn't been any crises. No one got killed. He told Hermione he had fallen in love with her, and she returned his feelings.

It was by far the best Christmas of his entire life.

(TBC)

**What is this? An update? :)**

**So, my entire inspiration for this chapter came from Dave Matthews Band playing on a continuous loop. *sigh* I love Dave Matthews.**

**And Harry's speech? I'm sorry to say, I did not come up with it. I can't remember where I got it from but I know it was a Gossip Girl fic about Blair and Serena. So, kudos to the amazing writer who came up with it. It's beautiful. **


	23. 23

_From the moment I wake, to the moment I sleep_

_I'll always be there; just you try and stop me._

_--Shiver by Coldplay_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Harry?" Hermione ventured. They were sitting on the couch in the privacy of the Heads' Common Room. Harry was stretched out on one side of the couch with Hermione on the other side, their feet entangled in the middle.

Harry popped his head up from his magazine and looked at his girlfriend.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked. Harry nodded and put aside his magazine aside for the time being.

"You know you can ask me anything," he replied. Hermione looked away for a brief second before turning her attention back to him.

"Not that I'm complaining about this, because I reap extremely well liked benefits from it, but how did you get so tall and, well, buff over the span of three weeks? Because at the end of the year, I was taller than you by a good three inches and I'm at average height for a girl?" Hermione asked. Harry sighed.

"Well, at the end of the year, before we had left the castle, I spoke with Madame Pomfrey and Amelia Bones, before she was murdered. I asked Madame Pomfrey if there was anything about potions dealing with nutrition and the like. She gave me an entire folder on the subject and once I had permission to use a time turner from Amelia, I spoke with her about giving me a six months' supply of various potions to help me. Amelia gave me her personal time turner because trying to get one through the Ministry is like trying to get through United States customs with a gun. Really, now that I think about it, she could have lost her job over even having one, let alone letting me use it," Harry replied. Hermione sat for a second before speaking again.

"So you used potions and a time turner?" she said. Harry nodded.

"I did it during the first three weeks of summer so I had time to finish everything and do what I wanted with the rest of break. Using the potions I had been given, I worked out constantly every day, repeating the entire process eight times. The potions I was given reversed the damage done when I was a kid from malnutrition and the like. It wasn't pleasant in the least," Harry said.

"So what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I would wake up at six every morning and take four different potions. And because of the nature of the potions, I would have to eat or they would upset my stomach even more. So, I would sneak down to the kitchen and fix something healthy, thankfully Dudley's doctors were trying a new diet for him, and then for the next two hours I would wait for the nausea to stop. At eight, I would go for my run around the park and then I would leave for the gym. When I got back, I'd clean up and then start reading all our text books and the books Dumbledore left me," Harry said.

"And your car," Hermione began. "When we did all of those things over the summer it never quite sat right with me because I know it was all expensive. How did you do it?"

"Well, after my run with the potions was finished, I kept using the time turner in effort to get some things straightened around. I took the Knight Bus and went to Gringotts to set things up for my bank account and other things. As I'm sure you know, Goblin magic is very extensive, and so I collaborated with them about making me a license, a passport, and a debit card. The debit card is under the disguise of the muggle bank Barclays and a pseudo-account is set up, though using some magic I don't actually withdraw from that bank account. When I use it, I withdraw from my account in Gringotts. For all intents and purposes, the muggle account is useless, just a disguise," Harry said.

"Of course, owning a car and driving it is technically illegal because I was still underage in the non-magical community but I poured over driving books to learn the rules and such and used extra effort not to get pulled over," Harry continued. "Plus, even if I was legal, I wouldn't have done it the regular way because it takes _forever_ to get a license in the UK."

Hermione was stunned. And then she began to laugh. Harry frowned slightly and raised an eyebrow in question.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just…my boyfriend for all intents and purposes is a scofflaw," Hermione giggled. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Breaking the laws isn't really new to me," he said. She rolled her eyes in return, though she nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, it was an eventful summer for you then," Hermione said before frowning. "But why didn't you tell me all of this sooner?" Harry shrugged.

"Honestly, it never crossed my mind. I didn't find it that important so I never really talk about it," he replied. Hermione's eyes narrowed but she didn't say anything.

"Well, next time you break the law, it would be kind of you to tell me," she finally said. Harry snorted.

"Next time I break the law, you'll probably be with me."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The next day, Harry made his way to Dawson's office. He hadn't been training with him in a very long while and the night before, he had gotten a letter saying he was needed in his office at two.

"Harry," his professor greeted as soon as Harry stepped in the classroom. Harry nodded his greeting and leaned on one of the desks waiting for Dawson to talk.

"Well, as I know you know, we haven't trained in a very long time. And that was because I was…indisposed to do so. I was wondering if you would like to start once more?" Dawson asked.

"Well, sir, with all due respect, I don't think I can. Those things we've talked about have been taken care of, all but one that is but it's in my possession. Once those are completely off the list, I'm starting in on Voldemort immediately. While you were incapable of training with me, I took the liberty to do it when I had the time, so I've been staying in shape and such. While I don't necessarily have the…finesse in dueling, I've been reading Dumbledore's diaries that he left me and I've picked up on quite a few things. And of course, I practice them every chance I get," Harry said. "It was a good idea at the time, but things have changed drastically since this school year started and I would like to end this as soon as possible."

Dawson nodded.

"Very diplomatically said, Harry," he said. "I will respect your choice. And I want you to know you have me on your side and if you need anything, and I mean anything, you can come to me." Harry nodded.

"Thank you, sir," he said, a grateful smile coming across his face. "That's nice to know."

"Now, I'm sure you can find something to do at three in the afternoon, eh?" Dawson said, raising his eyebrow. Harry laughed and nodded. He waved his goodbye and stepped out of the classroom and made his way down the corridor.

"Hermione!" Harry said, jogging to catch up with his girlfriend. She stopped and turned to wait for him.

"Hello, love," she said warmly, leaning up to kiss him quickly. He took her hand in his and they continued down the corridor.

"What brings you down here?" Harry asked.

"Professor Vector wanted to talk to me about Dimensional Analysis," Hermione said. "What about you?"

"Dawson wanted to talk to me about more training," Harry said. Hermione frowned.

"Yes, you two haven't been doing that for quite some time now," she said. Harry shrugged.

"All I got from him was that he was 'indisposed'," Harry said. "No matter, you know I've been keeping up on my fitness as much as I can." Hermione smirked to herself before looking up at her boyfriend.

"Yes, I _do_ know that," she said. Harry snorted but had to smile. Hermione could be coy, but she could play dirty with the best of them.

"Mm, feeling playful are we?" he asked, leaning down to kiss her. She smiled against his lips.

"Slightly," she said. Harry looked at her for a brief second before speeding the pace of his walk up to almost a jog. He kept his hand firmly in Hermione's, and she had no choice but to quicken as well.

"What the devil's gotten into you?" she asked as practically flew up a flight of stairs and down another corridor. Harry threw her a sly grin before quickening his pace again.

"I'm feeling _playful_," is all he said. Hermione rolled her eyes and let herself be pulled through the halls and to their Common Room.

She had to admit though, as Harry placed her on the couch, she liked it when he was playful.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"I will have you know," Ron started," that this is _not_ my idea of a fun Friday night." Harry rolled his eyes as he placed the necklace on the large metal table the Room of Requirement had provided them.

"We all know you like to snog Luna, Ron," Hermione replied. "You don't need to tell us what you'd rather be doing." Ron rolled his eyes.

"You say it like you and Harry don't do the same thing," Ron replied. "Blimey, sometimes I don't see you two for hours. Shag like bloody rabbits, you two do." Hermione scowled at the redhead.

"I will have you know, Harry and I have done no such thing!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Please, what else possibly could you two be doing then, eh? Planting a garden?"

"A relationship isn't just about physicality, _Ronald_. Harry and I talk about substantial things, like our hopes and dreams for the future," Hermione replied, a tinge of disdain in her tone. It took all of two seconds before Ron burst into laughter.

"Hopes and dreams, eh mate?" Ron spluttered. He whacked Harry on the back. "I can hear the ball and chain dropping as we speak." Harry scowled.

"Oh, like I haven't heard you whispering to Luna about getting married and having a nice house on top of a hill someplace in BFE," Harry retorted. Ron stopped laughing and flushed. Harry gave a nod.

"Right then, now that we've put aside our childish tendencies for a minute," Harry said. "How the bloody hell are we going to destroy this thing?" The three of them stared at the necklace.

"Well," Hermione began," I took the liberty of researching a few choice spells to try out." The boys looked at her expectantly. Sighing slightly, she continued.

"_Secedo fraction of vita e quod intereo_, which literally means to withdraw the fraction of life from within and die, _secedo malum quod discerpo totus ties ex victus__quod mortuus_, which means withdraw the evil and sever all ties from the living and dead, and _esculentus ut lux lucis quod pereo_, which means to succumb to the light and be destroyed," Hermione said. Harry nodded.

"Right then, I've done the spell to tell us how powerful it is, and it looks like this was the second to last Horcrux to be made," Harry said. Ron frowned.

"Mate, you know how in a duel you get tired from being fired at, even if you aren't being hit?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. "Well, do you think it could be the same for inanimate objects?" Harry frowned and Ron hastened to elaborate.

"What it is that I mean is, if we hit the necklace with one of those spells each in quick succession, do you think it will break through the defenses put on it, make it tired so to speak?" Ron asked. Harry looked at the necklace thoughtfully.

"Well, it's worth a try, right?" he said, looking at Hermione for approval. She shrugged and nodded.

"If worse comes to worse, it won't work and we'll just have to find another way to get rid of it," she said. Harry nodded.

"Right then, Ron first, Hermione second, I'll go last. On the count of three," Harry said. "One…two…three!"

"_Secedo fraction of vita e quod intereo_!"

"_Secedo malum quod discerpo totus ties ex victus__quod mortuus_!"

"_Esculentus ut lux lucis quod pereo_!"

Three bright lights shot from each wand in quick succession. The spells were absorbed into the necklace and for a few nerve-racking seconds nothing happened. But then from the center of the diamond, a sea of black mist began to float up before an even bigger sea of white mist circled around it. Slowly, the black mist was encompassed in white and then it vanished from the air entirely. What was left was a dull looking silver chain with a lackluster diamond on it.

"That takes care of that then," Ron said. Harry and Hermione nodded. Harry stepped forward and pocketed the necklace. He grinned at Ron.

"I reckon you can go have a fun Friday night with Luna, mate," he said. He turned his attention to Hermione. "And we can have one ourselves."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

That night in the Heads' Common Room, Hermione was sitting Indian style on the couch while Harry was sprawled out in one of the armchairs, looking into the fire. He noticed a small frown marred his girlfriend's face, which made him frown slightly.

"What's wrong, love?" he questioned. He, for one, thought it was a night to celebrate. Hermione's frown deepened before she replied.

"Name off the Horcruxes we've gotten rid of," she said. Harry frowned slightly before doing so.

"The diary, the ring, the locket, Nagini, the cup, and the necklace," Harry said.

"That's only six, Harry," Hermione said.

"Yeah, Voldemort would be the seventh," he replied. She shook her head.

"No, Voldemort is what's left. He split his soul into seven pieces, and the body he has now isn't included. It came after," Hermione said. Harry frowned even further.

"So what you're saying is that there's another piece of that bastard's soul out there someplace that we haven't found yet," Harry said. Hermione nodded.

"Well that's just bloody fantastic!" he said. "Just when I thought I could finish this…" He sighed.

"When did you have time to think of this?" he asked. Hermione sighed.

"About two weeks now," she said.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Harry asked angrily. Hermione shot him a look.

"Sorry if I wanted to have a pleasant Christmas break with my family and boyfriend," she retorted. Harry had enough dignity to look apologetic. Her glare softened before she looked away from him entirely. He sighed again.

"And I suppose in those two weeks you've figured out what the seventh piece is then?" Harry asked. Hermione hesitated before nodding. "What?" She hesitated again.

"It's…I don't know for sure, Harry," she said. "It's just speculation." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Out with it Hermione," he said. "You don't tell me these things if they're _just_ speculation."

"It's…it's your scar," Hermione said. "The seventh piece is your scar." It was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Hermione looked at Harry and winced. His jaw was set and the small vein in his temple was visible. He was pissed.

"My scar?" he said after some time. Hermione nodded. She opened her mouth as if to say something before stopping herself.

"And why is that?" Harry asked.

"Well…you aren't a true Horcrux," Hermione said. "It's by _de facto_. Obviously, he never did the spell to make an honest Horcrux out of you. It happened when he tried to kill you as a baby; a part of his soul was forced into you when his spell backfired. It's why you have a connection to him. You can feel his emotions when they're strong, you can sense when he is nearby, and you can receive insight into his mental states. It's because the piece of his soul is trying to get out and find its body, so to speak." Harry was quiet once more.

"It isn't over until I can get it out of me, then," Harry said. "I can kill him now, but he wouldn't be dead. Bloody hell!" He was out of the chair and pacing before she could blink.

"How do I get it out of me?" he asked, eyes blazing with anger. "How do I get it out of me?"

"I'm not sure yet. I need your help researching it," Hermione said. She stood also, and walked to him. "We will get through this Harry." She put both hands on his shoulders to stop him from pacing. Once he was still, she moved both of her hands to frame the sides of his face.

"Look at me," she said softly. His eyes met hers and all she could see was fear. "I love you. We _will_ get through this." He could no longer meet her eyes.

"How?" his voice cracked. "How can you love me knowing this? Knowing that I have a piece of a murderer stuck in my head?"

"Because I love _you_, Harry James. I love the kind, caring, loyal, brave, intelligent, funny, insufferable man _you_ are," Hermione whispered. His eyes met hers once more.

"And the piece of Voldemort inside my head?" he said.

"It has nothing to do with me loving you. Do you know why?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Because it isn't you, and you aren't him," she replied.

"How…?" Harry trailed off.

"I love you, and I know you love me. A monster like that would never be capable of loving someone," Hermione said. Harry took a deep breath and when he let it out, it was with a shudder. Just as his tears began to fall, Hermione brought him to her and held him.

"I love you," she whispered as he cried. His hold on her tightened and his tears became quiet sobs that were muffled by her shoulder. "I _love_ you." With those words, Harry seemed to sober up some and he pulled away from her shoulder. Sniffing, he wiped his tears and looked at the fire.

Hermione took her hand and placed it on his cheek and pushed, until his head turned and his eyes caught hers.

"I told you this before, and I'll promise it to you now. We _will_ get through this," she said.

"I love you," Harry whispered.

"And I love you," Hermione whispered back. She placed and kiss on his forehead, right on his scar.

She didn't let go of him all night.

(TBC)

**Okay. Me thinks it is time to have a chat with you all. Let me get on my soapbox for a second:**

**When I started this fic, it was 07. I have to say, I was young and naive. Not that I'm not young and naïve now (because there's always room to grow and I am but a lowly high school senior getting ready to graduate in the spring), but I like to think that I have matured in the past two years. Enough to notice that my writing was mediocre at best then, and is only slightly better now that I've worked my ass off in Honors and AP English courses. I understand that the first several chapters of my story needs work, and my writing style has changed slightly. Some of it isn't believable, but the fact is, this story is AU. Through and through. The closest thing to canon I've put in here is the fact that there are Horcruxes and such. Many things need to be addressed.**

**1) I understand that the growth Harry went through in the summer is not possible. I noticed that a few chapters back, when I went over my story (which was a long few months back). I've been toying with the idea of doing a half-assed job of **_**trying**_** to fix that problem. Hence, the tid bit in the beginning of this chapter. As I said before, when I started this story, I was in the phase of being young and "invincible". Yeah, right. No such thing. **

**2) Some seem to think Harry is too in touch with his emotions in this story. Well, like I said, it is AU. BUT! Yes folks, I said but. I like to think that for the past seven years Harry has been friends with Hermione, he would be able to learn **_**something**_** from her. If in canon Harry can fall in love with Ginny in two weeks, then he **_**sure as hell**_** can gain some emotional ability other than rage and anger and recklessness in AU. **

**3) I will admit that last chapter, I made a mistake in my own story. Yes, for a long time I did not update, nor did I even look at this story. My muse had left me. I **_**completely**_** forgot that Harry had met Elizabeth's mum and dad in the summer, and I had come up with a new character for the grandmum entirely. **I am _so_ sorry.** It's fixed now, if anyone is wondering. That was my fault and since I've seemed to get back into writing, hopefully a mistake like that won't happen again. I thank the reviewer who kindly reminded me of that. **

**4) In lieu of all this, I'd like to give a small reminder to those who are reading my story, or who have tried to. As said above, this story is AU. There is no two ways about it. I'm sorry if I haven't been able to hold interest for some people. It's your own opinion, you're entitled to it. I thank you for trying to read it. And I thank those who have read it and reviewed. It's greatly appreciated and when at times I feel like saying to hell with this (which, I won't lie, is often), I read the reviews and see how many people enjoy this and it gets me off my lazy ass and I write. ****Thank you so much****.**

**Right. I'm off my soapbox now. I've said my piece, and I encourage you all to say yours. ;) Thank you again for staying with me through this, and I will try my hardest to have this story finished by 2010. It's around there someplace anyway, maybe a few months after the start of the new year. Ugh…yikes. It's already close enough to think about the start of the new year…**


	24. 24

_Nobody's laughing now,  
Gods grace lost and the devil is proud,  
But I've been walking for a thousand miles,  
One last time I could see you smile_

_American Baby-Dave Matthews Band_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"So you two are telling me that there's a piece of that bloody nutter inside Harry's head?" Ron asked, looking skeptically at his two best mates. They nodded, grim looks on their faces. Ron raised one eyebrow and looked at Harry.

"Boy mate, when you do something, you don't do it half-arsed do you?" Ron quipped. Harry rolled his eyes and grumbled.

"Honestly Ronald, this isn't the time to joke," Hermione said. Ron rolled his eyes at her.

"Hermione, now's as good as any time to joke," he said. "Something has to keep us up in spirits or we might as well give up now." It was quiet for a few minutes.

"You know mate, you don't always have your foot in your mouth after all," Harry said, cracking a grin. Ron smiled broadly and shook his head.

"Nope, my food is firmly attached to my ankle," he said. Harry snorted and Hermione rolled her eyes. Sobering up some, Ron took a good look at his best mate.

"So what do you reckon we do then?" he asked. Harry shook his head.

"We've come up with the idea that maybe we can draw the…Horcrux out with some sort of spell or ritual," Harry said. He shrugged. "We aren't really sure, but when have we been since this all started?" Ron snorted.

"We haven't been," he said. "So, I guess it's to the Library for the next while then, eh?" He sighed and shook his head. "Hermione, you'll get me in there if it's the last thing you do." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It might do you some good, knock some sense into that big fat head of yours," she said. Ron frowned.

"My head isn't fat!" he said. "It's quite proportional to the rest of my body." Hermione snorted.

"The only thing proportional to your body, Ron, is complete lack of tact," Hermione retorted. Harry sighed as his two best friends bickered.

Some things never changed.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It had long past midnight and the fire in the Heads' Common Room was slowly dying. But as the red hot coals slowly cooled, Harry stayed firmly in front of them. He had tried sleeping. It just wasn't happening tonight. There were too many thoughts running through his head.

Would he survive this? Would Ron and Hermione survive this? What if he went mad, like Voldemort? If he's lived his seventeen years of life _with_ a piece of Voldemort's soul inside of him, what would it feel like without it? Would it feel like losing a pinkie toe, it was always there just not really useful? Or would it be akin to losing something like a hand, or a lung? Something crucial?

He sighed.

The coals were almost completely cool when he heard the soft voice behind him and felt the warm hand on his shoulder.

"Harry? What are you doing up?" Hermione asked, her voice raspy and soft with sleep. Her hand rose and fell with Harry's sigh. She let go and sat next to him, crossing her legs underneath of herself.

"I can't sleep," Harry said. Hermione frowned. He was exhausted. There was no reason he shouldn't be able to sleep.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Harry sighed. There was no use trying to keep anything from her. She could read him like he was _Hogwarts: A History_.

"I can't help but think…what if I fail?" Harry asked. He looked at his girlfriend. "What if I fail? All the people that died, died for nothing. There would be no peace, no justice. Thousands more people will die for nothing but the reason of blood. It isn't right, Hermione."

"No, it isn't," Hermione agreed. "Nothing about this is right. A seventeen year old boy shouldn't have to do this. He should be worried about quidditch and school and trying to get the girl he has his eye on to like him, not trying to save the world." For a brief second, Harry smiled and looked at her.

"I have the girl I have my eye on," he said. Hermione gave him a small, but meaningful smile.

"And you'll always have her," she said. "But Harry, you won't fail. Don't even think it." Harry sighed.

"How do you know, Hermione? How is it that you have all this faith in me? I'm nothing special. Who's to say I can do this?" Harry asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Harry, I love you. That's why I have faith in you. You're special because even with all you've had to do in your life, you're still you. You can still care about the little things. You care about people, Harry," Hermione said. "And, forgive me for a second when I say this, but you're _Harry bloody Potter_." Harry had to laugh at that.

"Trying to be like a fan girl?" he said. Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled him to her. He let his head rest in the crook of her neck as his arms wrapped around her torso.

"I'm the biggest fan you've got, Potter," she muttered. She felt more than she saw him smile.

"I know," he replied. "I…thank you." Hermione frowned.

"Whatever for?" she asked. Harry shrugged and it jostled her for a second.

"For believing in me," Harry said. "For being there, and putting up with all this. Most people would've given up _ages_ ago." Hermione sighed, but a soft smile came across her face as she looked down at Harry.

"How many times am I going to have to tell you that I love you?" she asked, running a hand through his hair. Harry snuggled closer to her.

"Once more, maybe," he said. And she knew he was kidding because she could feel him smiling. As his breath evened out and his hold on her grew a little bit more lax, Hermione sighed and watched the last coal in the fire die. The entire room was enveloped in complete night.

"What am I going to do with you Harry James," Hermione whispered into the darkness. She looked down at his, for once, peaceful face and for a second, she could see light.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Blimey! How many bloody books can one Library have?" Ron said. Hermione let the stack she had in her arms fall to the table with a loud 'thump' and looked at Ron.

"There's more books in here than you'd know what to do with," she said. She took her seat at the table and pulled one of the books to her and began to read. Ron rolled his eyes and did the same.

"Mate, I'm not getting any of this. Unless we're going to fix you by dancing on one leg and chanting like Arabian monkeys, this isn't doing a damn bit of good," Ron said, sitting back in his chair. He ran a hand through his hair unenthusiastically. It had been several hours since they started their endeavor and Ron was tired. They all were tired.

Harry snorted. "Isn't that the truth," he muttered. Who thought of these things? Who thought of taking a muggle toothbrush and charming it so that it smelled and tasted like garlic to keep away vampires? Do vampires even brush their teeth…fangs? As much as he wanted Voldemort's soul out of him, he was tired and irritated.

"Boys," Hermione said. She pointed to the stack of books next to them. Both boys sigh and rolled their eyes. Giving a small groan, Ron pulled another book to him and began reading. Harry stood from his chair and his two best friends looked up at him.

"I'm just going to put away the books we've read," Harry said. He grabbed the rather large stack and stumbled away from their secluded table.

As he went down the several different isles to put books back, Harry looked around. The Hogwarts Library was huge, with an extensive lot of subjects ranging from what to do when it's raining cats and dogs to dealing with how to fix your demon addled kneazle. Harry shuddered as he thought about Crookshanks being possessed by a demon. That cat would be _evil_.

_All light stuff_ Harry said. He stopped in his place. All light stuff. He turned his focus to the dark section that was roped off from the rest of the library. _The Restricted Section_.

"Hermione!" Harry said, coming back to the table. "Hermione, we aren't going to find anything about _you know what_ in here!" Hermione sighed.

"Harry, I understand this is a off-putting task, but you can't give up," she said. Harry shook his head.

"No, what I mean is that this is the section open to the public. We aren't going to find anything on absurdly dark magic where an eleven year old can have access to. We need to look in the Restricted Section. We're Head Boy and Girl, we have admission to it."

Hermione looked up and Harry and beamed. She stood from the table, leaned up and gave Harry a kiss, and then rushed off toward the darker, less lit section of the library. Harry and Ron were left at the table looking at each other.

"I suppose we ought to put these away then," Harry sad, nodding toward the table full of books that were no help whatsoever. Ron sighed and nodded.

He hated libraries.

Sometime later, after the boys were done and sitting at the table, Hermione returned with a book in hand.

"It's about bloody time. We were about to send out a search party," Ron said as she sat down. She paid him no attention as she flipped to the index of the book and then to somewhere in the center.

"It says here removing a _thing_ from a living body that has its own soul can be done," Hermione said. Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly, relief flooding through him. He wouldn't permanently have Voldemort's soul in his head.

"But," she began. Harry rolled his eyes. There always had to be a but. Nothing could just be simple, it couldn't just _be_.

"It would be severely painful for the living host and could possibly kill both the victim and the person casting the spell to remove it. If all goes well, the parasite will be removed with little damage caused," Hermione said. Harry's stomach dropped.

"So, I could die, and _you_ could die if we do this," Harry said. Hermione frowned. "What, the only two people I would even begin to trust to do this are you and Ron and I don't think Ron would do it, no offense mate." Ron shook his head.

"No taken. It's not that I wouldn't, though, it's that I couldn't," Ron said. Harry nodded.

"I have the potential to kill my boyfriend and myself if we attempt this," Hermione muttered. "That's reassuring." Harry shrugged.

"Well, look at it this way," he said. "If I don't make it, we can always depend on Neville to finish him off." Ron snorted.

"Mate, as much as I like the guy, Nev couldn't finish off a fly," Ron said. Harry shook his head.

"I think he could, Ron. He just doesn't have enough self-confidence to think he could do it. Nor does he know about the prophecy," Harry stated. He sighed.

"But we're doing this. It's our only hope of destroying Voldemort and even if I have to die doing it, he will not be the last one standing," Harry said. Ron clapped him on the back.

"Well said mate," he said.

"Right, well then, we need to plan accordingly," Hermione said. "I need to do a little bit more research and make a plan." She sighed. "I'll see you two later." She leaned up and gave Harry a peck on the lips before sweeping out of the library, leaving Ron and Harry standing there.

"It's do or die mate," Harry said. Ron nodded.

"I'll do before I die," he replied.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It was a week later before everything was set up to remove the Horcrux from Harry's scar. Hermione set up the Room of Requirement to suit their needs and both Madame Pomfrey and Headmistress McGonagall agreed to stand by in case they were needed.

"Are you ready mate?" Ron asked, a hand on Harry's shoulder. He took a deep breath and nodded.

"As I'll ever be," he replied. He felt as if his stomach had jumped into his throat and he was scared out of his wits, but it needed to be done. Hermione stood in front of him, wand at the ready while Pomfrey and McGonagall stood off to the side of the bed he was in, with their wands at the ready.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked Hermione gently. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes, I'll be fine," she said. She hesitated before walking to him. Leaning down, she first kissed his scar and then his lips gently. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Harry replied. She gave him a small nod and stepped back, raising her wand to his forehead.

"_Extraho malum e quod fatum is ex is universitas, utriusque victus quod mortuus quod permissum sino ago a pacis vita_," she intoned. A bright white light shot out of the end of her wand and straight into Harry's scar. The four other's waited with baited breath, and suddenly they wished they would wake up from this nightmare.

A horrifying, bloodcurdling scream erupted from Harry's mouth. Blood poured from his scar and down his face. His eyes closed and he fell back against the bed as his body began to convulse.

Hermione stood before him, her skin ashen and her eyes wide. Tears streamed down her face and Ron was instantly at her side, holding her up.

For several long minutes, Harry's body seized violently before it stopped completely, as if it hadn't ever happened. He lay still on the table, as if he were sleeping. His chest rose and fell shallowly with each breath he took.

An eerie, black smoke began to leave his body from every open orifice in his face; his ears, his nostrils, his mouth, his scar. His body lurched up and propelled forward, his back as stiff as a board, and finally the smoke stopped leaving his body. Instead, it formed a large, dark ball that floated in the air, in between Harry's now limp body and Hermione's quivering one. It stayed there for a second before a loud bang sounded through the room. Ron, Hermione, Pomfrey and McGonagall fell to their knees, holding their ears as the noise continued. Slowly, rays of white light broke through the black ball, blinding the room's occupants. With one final, thunderous bang, the black cloud disappeared, taking the white rays with it.

"Oh God, what was that?" McGonagall cried, standing up on wobbly legs. The normally well put together woman looked absolutely frazzled. Beside her, Pomfrey looked the same.

"That," said Ron and Hermione," was the last piece of Voldemort's soul." The two friends had stood up by then, and Hermione took a step toward Harry's still body, but she the stopped.

"Hermione?" Ron asked. She didn't reply, and instead swayed on her feet before falling backward. Ron rushed forward to catch her before she hit the ground. "Hermione!"

She looked up at him through bleary eyes. Her vision was fuzzy and her tongue felt heavy. She tried to speak but incoherent mumbles were all that came out. The last image she saw was Ron's face, pale and frightened before her vision went completely black.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"It is almost time, Master," said a small, short, pudgy man with one hand that was flesh, and the other metal. He was on his hands and knees before his Master, periodically kissing the hem of his robes.

"Yes, Wormtail, you are correct," Voldemort hissed. His ranks had grown to include not only his fellow humans, but Giants and other magical creatures as well. Soon his army would be invincible, not to be stopped by the brat Potter.

He hardly had time to finish his thoughts before a terrible pain shot through his entire body. He doubled over and fell out of the chair that served as his throne.

"Master?" Wormtail asked. "Master what is it?"

"My wand Wormtail," he hissed. "Get me my wand." Wormtail scrambled across the floor to where the wand lay, dropped by Voldemort as he fell to the ground. He put it in the outstretched hand and watched as a bright light shot from it and turned red. A fearsome growl erupted from Voldemort.

"This cannot be right," he hissed to himself. With the strength that he had left, Voldemort pushed himself from the ground and back into his throne. He tried the spell again, with the same results. And then again, and again, and again.

"No," he whispered. "No, no, no, no." The grip he held on his wand tightened and another inhuman growl rumbled from deep in his chest.

"Master?" a fearful Wormtail ventured. Voldemort's furious glare focused on the quivering man in front of him. Wormtail whimpered when he was held and wand-point.

"_Crucio_!"

(TBC)

**You guys! This is the quickest update in the almost two and a half year history of this story! Aren't you proud of me?**

**This chapter here is probably my favorite. I know, morbid. But it wasn't the content that I enjoyed. The words flowed so easily from my mind to the computer keyboard; it was like I didn't even have to think about what was happening. **

**Tell me all what you think. **


	25. 25

_Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night, it's only right  
To think about the girl you love and hold her tight  
So happy together_

_--Happy Together by The Turtles (originally by The Beatles)_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"What the bloody hell do you mean they won't wake up?" Ron asked, his voice growing louder and louder as he went on. Madame Pomfrey sighed in exasperation, one hand on her hip and the other pointing at the redhead in front of her.

"I will not have you yelling in my hospital like it's a quidditch match, Mr. Weasley," Pomfrey said. Ron sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry but…why won't they wake up?" he asked.

"If you would have let me finish the first time, you would know by now," Pomfrey said. She paused for a second before continuing. "I've put them both in a magical coma to stabilize their bodies. Right now, both of them are too weak and if I were to let them go, their bodies would overload and go into shock and kill them. This way, the get the rest they need and their magic and bodies can recuperate at a faster speed." Ron sighed in relief.

"So they aren't stuck this way?" he said. She shook her head. He sighed and again and fell back into the chair that sat between the beds his best friends were in. "That would have been really bad if they were stuck this way."

"How long will they be out?" he asked before Pomfrey left for her office.

"I've put a timing spell on them also. As time passes and they recover, the coma will reduce less and less until eventually they wake up on their own, like they were taking a nap," she said. Giving him one last nod, she left the room.

Ron looked first at Harry, who was pale as snow and then to Hermione, who looked stiff as a board. He sighed.

"Well you two, looks like we're going to be here a while," he said.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**1 week.**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**2 weeks.**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**3 weeks. **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Right, listen up you two," Ron said one morning, three weeks after the ritual had been done. "All hell as broken loose since you two have been out and I understand that you both, you know, almost died doing some antiquated ritual but I need you to stop dilly-dallying around and get better before we're toast!" Ron rubbed at his eyes and plopped down in his chair between the two beds. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"Well, if I knew you felt that way mate, I would've gotten up sooner," Harry's voice rasped from beside him. Ron jumped violently.

"Jumping _Jesus_!" he exclaimed. "Madame Pomfrey!" The nurse in question came bustling out of her office.

"What have I told you about bellowing in here Weasley? There are other patients who need their rest too!" she scolded him. All he did was point to Harry. She noticed that the boys' bright green eyes were visible and she jumped into action.

"Goodness gracious me, Mr. Potter," she mumbled. Busily, she waved her wand up and down his body, focusing on his chest and torso to make sure everything was working properly. Harry managed a small smile.

"Took you long enough mate," Ron grinned. Harry tried to sit up and had to have Ron help him.

"What happened? Where's Hermione?" Harry asked. Ron frowned.

"You don't remember? Right, well you two did the ritual and a bunch of freaky things started happening to you like you bleeding out of your ears and convulsing like it was your job and then the _you know what_ was destroyed and you and Hermione both collapsed and you've been out for three weeks," Ron summed up. It was Harry's turn to frown.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked again. Ron glanced behind him.

"She's not awake yet mate," Ron said. He stepped aside so Harry could see. Hermione was lying in the same position she had been put in three weeks ago, though she looked much more comfortable; more like a human and less like a mummy. She had regained her color and her breathing was regular, but she hadn't shown any signs of waking.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked, looking at his girlfriend. Ron shrugged.

"You both went into some pretty heavy shock. Pomfrey put you guys under magical coma so you could recover," Ron replied. Harry nodded. He was quiet for a few seconds and gave Hermione one last concerned glance before looking up at Ron. He looked a little worse for wear.

"You look like hell mate," Harry said bluntly. Ron snorted.

"Yeah well, things happen when your two best friends are in comas and the world's gone to shite," Ron replied. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What's been going on?" he asked. Ron sighed.

"There's been an attack almost every day since you two completed the ritual. I think it's because V-Voldemort is right pissed off," Ron said. "You know how you said he knew we knew about the _you know whats_? Well, I'm thinking he realizes we've gotten them all now." Harry winced.

"How many?" he asked.

"The paper's been running a death and injury toll," Ron said. "Morbid, I know," he added once he saw Harry's look. "As of the paper earlier today, just over four hundred are dead and a little under three hundred are injured."

"Blimey," Harry muttered. Ron nodded.

"St. Mungo's doesn't know what to do with themselves. They've run out of room on the actual injury floors and have had to start putting people on the psych ward floors and whatnot. The morgue…Harry, they don't have enough room or time to do _anything_. People are dropping like flies. Apparently, they'd be doing well one day and by the next, they'd be dead. They're suspecting a delaying curse that doesn't set in immediately," Ron said. Harry ran a hand through his raven locks.

"That's a mess," was all he could say. A slight moaning interrupted their conversation and both boys turned to look at Hermione, whose eyelids were fluttering open.

"Hermione," both boys said. She blinked and looked over at them.

"Wasit?" she mumbled. "What happened?" she asked when she could finally speak a proper sentence. Ron quickly brought her up to speed with the things he had told Harry. She sat their quietly.

"That sounds like a bleeding nightmare," she said. At that time, Madame Pomfrey bustled over to her and began making sure she too was okay. Once the nurse was finished, the trio continued.

"So, do you two remember anything?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded and Harry shook his head.

"I remember everything up until I passed out," Hermione said.

"The only thing I can remember is…well, is Hermione telling me she loved me," Harry said, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. Hermione smiled slightly and while Ron smirked, he didn't say anything.

"It worked, though," Hermione said. "It was easily the worst of them all." Harry nodded.

"I was the last one," he said. "He was at his strongest then."

"How do you feel mate?" Ron asked. Harry raised one eyebrow at the redhead and then looked down to his incapacitated body. Ron gave him a sheepish look.

"I meant, how does your head feel? Anything different?" Harry stopped and thought for a second. Now that he focused on what he felt like…he felt good. Damn good.

"I feel a lot happier, actually," Harry said. And he did. He felt as if a weight was lifted off of his chest. He didn't have the constant feeling of uneasiness in his subconscious at all. He reached up at touched where his scar was. Where normally it was slightly raised, the skin there was smooth, though tender.

"It isn't gone mate, it's just…lighter," Ron said. "Honestly, it looks like it happened ages ago." Harry snorted.

"It did, seventeen years ago," he said. Ron rolled his eyes.

"I _meant_, it just looks like a regular old scar," Ron said. Harry couldn't help the large grin that overcame him.

"What about you, Hermione. How do you feel?" Harry asked.

"I feel perfectly normal," she said. "I'm sort of tired, but other than that, I don't feel like anything is different about me."

"Good! It's settled then," Ron said. "Harry no longer has Voldemort in his head and he's mortal now! I say let's go kick some arse." He looked at both of his friends. Harry laughed.

"I think you're right mate," he said. "Just…let me take a nap first?"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"The Order is being stationed in Bristol tonight," Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione. "They've gotten wind of an attack there." Ron nodded.

"Half in Bristol, half in Reading," Ron said. "He's gone quite a few miles away from the normal attacks."

"The muggle toll has finally surpassed the wizarding toll," Hermione said, pointing to the newspaper she was reading over breakfast. "Five hundred muggles alone, nine hundred total."

"This is getting way out of hand," Harry seethed. "I understand the Order is doing what it can but obviously that isn't enough. We need to do something."

"Like what though, mate?" Ron asked. "I'm all for it, don't get me wrong. But I wouldn't even know where to start." Harry nodded.

"We're going to start it right here," Harry said. "Hermione, do you still have those coins you charmed for the DA?" She nodded. "Send the message that we're holding a meeting tonight at eight in the Room of Requirement."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

They had an excellent turn out that evening. Everyone except maybe a couple people from the original DA had shown up, and then they brought more of their friends. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood in front of the group, waiting for everyone to settle down.

"Oi! You lot, shut up!" Ron said, cupping his mouth so that his voice carried. The large group quieted immediately and Harry had to laugh.

"Thanks Ron," he said. He turned his attention to the group in front of him. "Right well, as I'm sure you all know things are getting absolutely out of control. The Ministry is hardly doing a damn thing. Our Auror's are getting killed and injured left and right because they're outnumbered. Something's got to be done." There were many murmurs and agreement.

"I've called this meeting to see what exactly you think _we_ should do about it, since no one else is stepping up," Harry said. There was an excited undertone to the crowd in front of him.

"I say we go kick their arses!" a voice cried. Several people shouted their agreement. Harry nodded.

"Right well, that is what's going to be done," he said. "There's no doubt in my mind of what's going to happen. _But_, the question is, how do we go about doing it?" It was quiet before a small voice broke through.

"We could s-split up and go after them on our own," said a small girl that looked to be around thirteen. She must have been one of the ones introduced that night, Harry realized.

"What do you mean?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Well, a lot of you are seventh years. The school year is close to being over, only four months left. Maybe the older people can leave the school and stick together, you know, as sort of our own army. The rest of us can stay here, look out for news and such and let you guys know what's happening within the school," the girl said. Harry thought for a moment.

"That could work," he said. "What's your name?"

"Alyssa," she said. Harry nodded.

"Thank you Alyssa," he said. "That sounds like a good plan. Is there anyone else?" No one said a thing. Harry nodded.

"Well, looks like we need to plan our escape then," Harry grinned. Loud cheers were heard throughout the entire room.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry, along with Hermione and Ron, made their way to the Headmistress' office the next day after lunch.

"Red Courage," Harry said to the large gargoyle that protected the entrance. It jumped aside and the three made their way up the stairs. Hermione knocked and they entered upon acceptance.

"Potter," McGonagall said in surprise. "Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley." They greeted her in return.

"What can I do for you?" she asked. The three students were silent for a minute and McGonagall looked at them expectantly. Ron pushed Harry to the front slightly.

"Well," Harry began. "A majority of the seventh years, in fact all houses but Slytherin, have come to an agreement of sorts." McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" she said. Harry nodded.

"We know there is still four months of school left, but we'd like permission to leave the castle," Harry said.

"And why is that?" McGonagall asked. Harry was silent.

"We'd like to fight, Professor," Hermione spoke up. "We understand that things are being done, but obviously what's being done isn't helping any. The death toll now is larger than the First War in half the time. _Something_ needs to be done."

"And what do you all think you can do?" McGonagall asked. "Grown wizards and witches are being killed and they've all completed their schooling. I cannot allow forty of my students to sign their death warrant." Harry sighed.

"Professor, with all due respect, you can't stop us," he said. "We're all seventeen and older, legal adults. We can leave on our own. But we would like your blessing to do so." McGonagall sighed.

"I don't understand what you think you'll be able to accomplish," she said.

"A lot more than what we're doing here," Ron piped up. "All we're doing now is sitting back and watching people die. We're sitting in a castle, eating three healthy meals a day with the ability to sit with our friends and play quidditch while other people are starving to death watching their own friends die fighting for freedom."

"It's forty more people we don't have out there right now. We're young. We can blend in a little better. And I'm not saying we're better wizards and witches, because we still have a lot to learn, but you have to admit we have youth on our sides. We're quick, agile, and less prone to injuries. We heal quicker too," Harry said.

"We may die doing this, but at least we died fighting," Hermione said. "Isn't that the motto of the Order?" McGonagall sat back in her chair and suddenly she looked older than her eighty years.

"You're right. We need all the help we can get. It's just…you all are children. You shouldn't have to do this, grow up with this," she said.

"But we have, and we are," Harry said. "And this entire situation sucks, without a doubt. But we have a shot here, Professor. Voldemort is no longer immortal, so to speak. This is our chance." Their Professor was quiet while she looked hard and each of the three students in front of her. She sighed.

"Okay," she said. "All right, go." Harry nodded.

"Thank you," he said. She nodded.

"Send me an owl before all of you leave so I can get a few things in order for you. And…be careful, all of you. Please?" she said. The three of them nodded and left the office.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Another meeting was called, this time for just the seventh years. The forty students gathered together once more for what was quite possibly the last time they would _all_ be in each other's presence.

"We've gotten the go-ahead from McGonagall," Harry said. Cheers were heard through out the room. "Hermione here has made a list of the things we will need to bring with us. I think you should all write to your families and tell them what's happening." The last words had a sobering effect on the group. What if they never saw their families again?

The meeting adjourned and left Harry, Ron, and Hermione as the last ones in the room.

"So we're really doing this, huh?" Ron said. Harry nodded.

"We're really doing this."

(TBC)

**Well, shit is about to go down.**

**I'm placing this story at around 28 chapters, maybe 29. I'm not exactly sure yet because I need to plan out how everything about to happen will, well, happen. But look for it to be around there, and no more than 30 (and that's pushing it).**

**Thanks for reading! **


	26. 26

_Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked_

_Money don't grow on trees_

_I got bills to pay, mouths to feed_

_There ain't nothing in this world for free_

_Ain't No Rest for the Wicked- Cage the Elephant_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"What's up mate?" Ron asked, sitting next to Harry at a table in the library. Harry looked up and then back down to the paper in front of him. He sighed and sat back, setting aside his quill before running a hand through his raven locks.

"I'm writing a list of things for everyone to make sure they have. If we're going to do this, we're going to do it properly. We leave tomorrow and I still have to call the meeting tonight for everyone. Not only that, I still need to talk to McGonagall," Harry replied.

"What have you got down?" Ron asked. Harry picked up the list.

"Wands, a water jug, backpacks, sleeping bags or at least blankets, a couple changes of clothes and shoes, hygienic materials, a small notebook to keep notes in and parchment, ink and quills," Harry said. "Of course we'll have our brooms with us. Tonight you, Hermione and I need to go over certain charms. I need to make sure everyone is on the same page." Ron nodded.

"Well, I contacted Bill and he said that the Order is basically spread all over. There's no more than ten people to a search group. So, we can't really meet up with anyone without drawing attention to ourselves," Ron said. Harry sighed.

"I'm going to be completely honest. Out of the thirty that are going, maybe twenty can fight. I'm not saying it to be mean, but some people aren't cut out for combat. Of course, that doesn't mean they don't have a use. We're going to need a healing team and a tactical team. We are treating this, for all intents and purposes, as a small army," Harry said. He checked his watch.

"I need to go see McGonagall," Harry said. He stood up and gathered his belongings. Ron stood also.

"I'm going to get my bag packed and double check that I have everything. The meeting is at seven?" Ron said. Harry nodded and with that, the two boys left the library and went their separate ways.

As Harry made his way to see the Headmistress, he couldn't help but think about what would be happening. The kids he grew up with would be joining him in the battle against Voldemort. Some of those kids wouldn't make it and others would be scarred for life. He thought about Ron. He had never seen his best mate as serious as he had been in the past few days. Ron was generally the comic relief, but there was nothing funny about this situation. People would lose lives. People would lose friends. Innocence would be lost. Sanity might follow. He hated that those who cared for him and vice versa would be put into danger.

"Red Courage," Harry spoke. The gargoyle jumped aside and let Harry up the stairs. He knocked before he entered the office. McGonagall was behind her desk waiting. Harry looked at his former professor. She looked…exhausted. There was no two ways about it. He had never seen her look as old as she did now.

"Mr. Potter," she greeted him. She motioned for Harry to have a seat. McGonagall didn't say anything for a few minutes. Suddenly she sighed.

"I thought in the First War it was bad enough that kids who had just graduated Hogwarts would be fighting. I cried when James and Lily joined the Order right out of school. Of course, James' parents didn't let him join until he had completed his education. And what James did, Lily did too. But now I realize that the war has been brought to another level. Children who haven't even had the chance to complete their time at Hogwarts are going off to risk their lives. And some of them may lose their lives. This isn't right, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said. Harry was quiet.

"I understand that this is difficult, Professor. And I have never felt so scared in my entire life. I will be going with twenty nine other students away from the home I've known since I was eleven. I will not be protected as I have in the past, none of us will. There won't be a professor to get when someone gets into a fight. Madame Pomfrey will not be there when one of us gets hurt to fix the problem. We will lose people. We'll lose friends and family. But honestly, if we can stop Voldemort then it is all worth it. My parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, the Prewetts, Neville's parents and countless others who have lost their lives to the cause will not be dishonored by us doing nothing. Knowing that we are sitting in a castle that has not been breached in over a thousand years surrounded with adults who can protect us is bringing us down. People are losing their lives everyday, whether it is because they're fighting for freedom or because of their blood. We're helping," Harry said. McGonagall nodded.

"I do not doubt why all of you are leaving. I commend your courage, in fact. I know that at your age I wouldn't be able to handle half of the things you and your friends have gone through. I didn't lose anyone close to me until I was way past the mark of an adult. I was thirty three when I lost my parents and I was forty five when I lost my husband and daughter. You alone have seen enough death and carnage to scar someone my age. But it does not mean I have to like it, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said. "I do not enjoy seeing thirty students that I have taught for the past seven years leave and more than likely end up dead, or at least injured. I lost my family when I was younger to the First War. And while I have never publicly made this known I think the students of Hogwarts my children. I've seen you all grow from young kids to fine young adults."

"I'm sorry, Professor," Harry said sincerely. "This isn't easy, but it's right."

"Few things that are right are easy, Harry," McGonagall said. She shook her head. "I did not ask you here to talk semantics, however. I have things I would like to give you to aid your mission." She took a book and an old piece of parchment out of her desk. She slid them to Harry.

"The book has a numerous amount of spells and information, ranging from Transfiguration and Charms to Herbology and Potions. I started that book when I was your age and I've continued it until today. I am hoping that it will help you and the rest of the students in your mission. The parchment is an enchanted map of England. On it you will find the names of the Order members that are stationed. I thought it would be of more help to you than me since I can call them by Patronus. If you were to need help you could try and contact the closest Order members," McGonagall said.

"The password to the map is Fawkes. And if the map doesn't work quick enough, contact me or Remus with your patronus. We will have a team dispatched immediately," McGonagall continued. Harry nodded and put the map and book in his pack.

"Thank you professor," Harry said.

"I will do anything to aid you and the rest of the students, Mr. Potter," said the Headmistress. Harry shook his head.

"Not just for the book and the map. For everything. I know you've helped me in ways I don't even know in the past seven years. I'm sure I've been in trouble and you've helped me out. I know I've been in trouble and you've helped me out. And to be honest, you're my favorite professor," Harry grinned. McGonagall, who looked misty eyed for a second, smiled kindly at Harry.

"You are much like your parents, Harry," McGonagall said. "You have a good heart and a strong head, not to mention you're a little mischievous and quick witted." Harry laughed a little and stood up. He held out his hand for McGonagall to shake.

"We're leaving pretty early in the morning, before breakfast is served. Are you planning on making an announcement?" Harry asked as he gathered his things. McGonagall shook her head.

"It will be obvious thirty students are gone, however I will not be telling the student body why. It may hinder you mission if we have anyone within the castle walls who isn't loyal," she replied. "And I know we have a few of those who aren't."

"Well, the rest of the DA knows," Harry said. "In fact, a second year named Alyssa came up with the idea. She and the rest of the DA who are staying will be keeping tabs on students. It will be easier to correspond with students who are undercover than have professors look out for anything unusual. I will be in contact with you and Professor Dawson as much as possible." McGonagall nodded.

"That sounds doable," she said. "Now, I'm sure you have other pressing matters to attend to before you take leave." Harry nodded and with one last small smile he left the Headmistress' office. McGonagall flinched as the sound of the door closing seemed to echo loudly across the room.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry entered the Room of Requirement. All of the DA was already there and ready for their last meeting before they left. Harry took his place in front of the group with Ron and Hermione by his side. Those who were leaving the following day were on the left and those who were staying were on the right.

"Okay," Harry said. "First of all, for those who are leaving tomorrow I have a list of things I recommend everyone take and I have a list of spells I would like to go over. Afterward, we'll set up a plan for correspondence."

"I would recommend taking a few changes of clothes. Nothing too heavy, just an extra pair of jeans and a couple of t-shirts and a hood and an extra pair of shoes. I don't know how long we will be gone but I'm sure we'll need to change clothes at some point. While it may not be ideal leaving all of our possessions here at school, it's practical. We don't want extra weight. On top of that, take a water jug and a sleeping pack and a blanket. Don't expect a five star room; we'll be sleeping on the ground if and when we sleep. Take some personal products like soap and shampoo and the like. If we are near water at any point I'm sure bathing will be a relief. Everyone should store some parchment, ink, quills and a notebook. We'll need to stay in touch with those back here and there may be important things to write down," Harry said. He was happy to see a few people writing things down, more than likely making a checklist. He paused so everyone could catch up before continuing.

"Now, there are a few important spells to keep in mind. If at any time someone gets lost, use the _Point Me_ spell. Keep your target in mind and say point me while holding your wand. It should lead you to the group. If we go into combat, no one will have time to constantly heal each other. Make sure you know a few self healing charms for small cuts or burns and the like. Of course we will have a healing team on site but we shouldn't waste their time with small things. Because I don't know how frequently we will be by a body of water, _scourgify _will do just fine for removing grime. It may not be preferable, but it's what we have. At night I'm sure it will be chilly. Use a warming charm. You don't want cold muscles because if you have to move quickly, you're at risk of pulling something," Harry continued. "Are there any questions?" No one said anything.

"Right, moving on. We'll be keeping in contact with the rest of the DA. Who has suggestions about how many times a week we should write?" Harry asked. Ernie MacMillan raised his hand and Harry nodded for him to speak.

"How about every third day?" he suggested. "It gives us time to move and them time to check things out here. If there's an emergency, we can send a letter early." Harry nodded.

"Does anyone have a problem with that?" he asked. No one replied. "Good. That's settled. Every third day we will contact those here at Hogwarts. Who will be our correspondence team here?" Harry looked to the right side of the room. Five hands raised up. Hermione passed a piece of parchment to them so they could write their names down.

"The rest of you will look for anything suspicious," Harry said. "And if anything goes wrong and you can't contact us in time, find Headmistress McGonagall or Professor Dawson. They will notify us immediately."

Once things were finally settled, the meeting turned into their last training session. After the quick training session, Harry split the DA into their groups. Twenty were in combat and the remaining ten were in both tactics and healing. At nine, the group filed out of the room and went their separate ways with instructions to meet in the Great Hall at five the next morning. Harry, Ron and Hermione headed toward the Heads' Dorm. Ron stopped at Gryffindor Tower and said his goodnights to his best friends and then went to his room to get a good night's sleep. Harry and Hermione went to their Common Room.

"I'm going to pack," Harry said. He went into his room and pulled out his bookbag. First he applied the featherlight charm so it wouldn't weigh him down and then he reinforced the seems with a few charms so it wouldn't break. Then, he charmed it so it expanded on the inside so it would hold all of this things. He packed the Order's Map, the Marauder's Map, the book McGonagall gave him and his own quick-notes book, some clothes and his small potions kit and first aid kit, his water jug, some chocolate frogs in case Dementors showed up, and other various things he thought important. He laid his bag down by his broom and changed out of his school robes and into his pajamas before he met Hermione in the Common Room.

"So, we're really doing this," Harry said as he took a seat next to his girlfriend.

"We're really doing this," Hermione said. Harry turned to face Hermione.

"I need you to promise me something," he said.

"Anything," she replied.

"If I get hurt, do not go to me," Harry said. His demeanor was serious.

"But Harry," Hermione started. But she was cut off with a shake of her boyfriend's head.

"I mean it. As much as I hate putting you in danger, I need you out in the field. You are the best fighter we have next to me. If I get hurt, I need you to take my place. Ron will have your back," Harry said. Hermione hesitated before she nodded. Harry kissed her forehead before turning back to the fire. No words were spoken for the remainder of the night. And instead of sleeping in separate beds, when Harry went to his room Hermione followed and climbed into bed with him.

"I love you Harry," she murmured before she turned on her side to sleep.

"I love you too," Harry whispered back to her. He molded himself around her and she took his hand in hers as he rested his against her stomach. Harry knew sleep would not come easily to him that night, but it was made slightly better with Hermione in his arms. Tomorrow the end began.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Hi. Long time no write. But I'm baaaaack. :) Sorry it's short. But at least it's something.**


	27. 27

_sorrow drips into your heart through a pinhole_

_just like a faucet that leaks and there is comfort in the sound_

_but while you debate half empty or half full_

_it slowly rises, your love is gonna drown_

marching bands of manhattan - death cab for cutie

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**1 month into the search**

"What've you got mate?" Ron asked Harry. He said it so quietly that if he were not but a few inches from Harry's ear, he wouldn't have been heard. Harry brought the binoculars up to his eyes and looked once more. Black tents were set up in the valley below them. People in pure black robes moved around, almost like small ants in a colony.

"There's a camp set up. I'm estimating around fifty," Harry said. "They've got all the signs of Death Eaters." Ron nodded.

"Dusk is settling in. Are we leaving it for tomorrow or should we attack tonight?" the redhead asked.

"Tonight," Harry said. "We don't know how long they've been stationed here or when they'll decide to move out. We'll have a better advantage if we catch them off guard instead of waiting and possibly giving up our location. We'll wait for a little while longer, when it's almost pitch black out. They'll be less likely to see us."

"I'll go tell everyone to gather around," Ron said. He got up from the ground and went back to the camp the group had set up.

For the last month there had been a few scuffles between the DA and the Death Eaters. They hadn't seen Voldemort at any time, and Harry was suspecting if he was around he would have a bigger guard than thirty. A few had been hurt, but thankfully no one had been killed yet. The DA, minus Harry, Hermione and Ron, were slowly learning how difficult it was to manage by themselves on top of trying to stay alive. Once in the past month had they been around a large body of water. There, the group finally was able to bathe properly. Scourgify charms had become their best friend any other time.

With the fights that had taken place, lives had been taken. Thankfully, those lives belonged to the Death Eaters. Harry, thinking about proof, had turned each body into an item, like a bone or a sock. From there, he would put them into a box he transfigured from a large rock he had found in the forest. And though the DA had been able to take out a few Death Eaters, they still had a ways to go. The first fight was a week into their journey. They had stationed near Aberdeen for the night. Harry was busy helping set up sleeping tents as Hermione and Ron were setting up wards and assigning look outs. The first spell had come as a surprise. Thankfully, it was only a stunner but it had been enough to catch everyone's attention. Harry was the first to attack back. He quickly sent a few choice spells toward the dark before silencing his footsteps and disillusioning himself. Many others did the same and abandoned their previous tasks. They had only come across a few rouge Death Eaters but there were enough of them for a good fight. The DA quickly took down those that they could find as they searched the rest of the forest. Only five were caught. No lives were taken then. Harry bound the five captured tightly and then stunned them before turning them into inanimate objects. He sent them with his patronus to McGonagall with a note attached. The return note said they had been taken care of.

It was only a week later when the first honest fight had taken place. They were flying over a patch of land when they spotted a camp full of Death Eaters. They had tried to fly over the camp and land close enough to where they could scope out what they had found but there was no such luck. There must have been wards around the camp that extended to the skies because flashes of colors were sent their way. If the DA thought fighting on the ground was hard, they found that on a broom was even harder. They landed in the midst of the camp and began to fight back. The healing team flew away into a clearing and began to set up for the injured while the other twenty fought. The fight was close that night. On a few occasions Harry almost lost people but at the last second they would duck or spin out of the way. While fighting, Harry estimated there were at least double the amount of the DA. Each student easily had two to three people. But the good thing about training with a group of people was someone always had your back. They fought as a team and won as a team. Not all Death Eaters were caught but enough were. Neville took his first life that night and felt terrible about it, as did others. Afterward Harry talked with his group about dealing with their actions. He knew it was hard but it was necessary.

Joining the group that had settled in the center of camp, Harry thought back to that night. They had been surprised then and now it was their turn to do the surprising. But they had to be careful. Harry was sure word had gotten out to look for them.

"Right, there is a camp of Death Eaters in the valley below us. I think we're far enough away that we haven't tripped their security, but I'm sure they'll do a perimeter search sometime soon. We're going to wait another hour or so, for the dusk the settle in and then we'll attack. The healing team will stay here and set up their camp. That way everyone knows where to head back to in case of an emergency," Harry spoke.

"In preparation, I need everyone to silence their footsteps and disillusion themselves. It will be easier to plan a sneak attack that way. We're going to split up in groups of ten and then break down into groups of five. One group will go east of the camp and the other will go west. We're going to try and surround them instead of attacking in one big glob. Make sure you know who is with you. Your team members are a part of your responsibility. You need to have each other's backs. I'm putting their numbers at at least fifty, which as you all know, is more than doubling ours," Harry continued. The group in front of him listened intently. They had never understood before leaving Hogwarts why it was so hard to get anything done. And then they had fought and they knew how serious the situation was. Harry finished talking and they broke up once more. Harry returned to his previous look-out spot and spied on the camp some more. They had guards at every corner of the camp with others in the center. They would have to take them out first without tipping the rest of the camp off.

The time finally came and Harry made sure everyone was ready. Slowly, the group made their way down the mountain. At the end, they split into groups of ten. Ron led one team while Harry led the other. Harry turned to his group.

"Okay, I have a small plan. We're going to try and take out the perimeter security. From there, we're going to steal their robes and masks. If our disillusionment charms fail at any time, at least we'll look like we belong with the camp," Harry said quietly. From there the group made their way closer to the stationed Death Eaters. Five split from the group, Hermione leading them, and went farther ahead to take down security there. Harry and his team stayed down parallel to them.

"Do not start fighting until you have a clear view of your surroundings," Harry said. "Once we fire that first spell, hell is going to be broken open." Carefully, the five split up with about six yards in-between each of them. There was a guard directly in front of Harry, one about six yards to his right and the other about six yards to his left. Neville had Harry's right and Dean had Harry's left. Seamus was further down, on Dean's right in front of the guard that was on that corner and to Seamus' right was Susan Bones. Harry caught Neville's eye and then Dean's before he gave the signal. In the span of ten seconds five beams of light went directly into the unsuspecting Death Eaters. They went down instantly. Quickly and quietly, Harry and the other four went forward and stripped the Death Eaters out of their robes and masks before putting them over their own clothes. And not risking the unconscious Death Eaters being found by someone not on their team, they transfigured each body into something and slipped them into their pockets.

"The easy part is over," Harry whispered. "We have to go into camp now. Try and stay close to each other, but not close enough that we'll draw attention." The five of them began walking toward camp. With a small breath, Harry entered the camp of Death Eaters. To his right was a large tent and he could hear voices from the outside, though he couldn't quite hear everything said.

"…Potter…"

"The Dark Lord said to be on the watch out. Potter's got…."

"I heard the other day that The Dark Lord was sick. I didn't think he got sick…"

"….well, Lucius, Antonin, Bella and Avery are in London and I think….our Lord….stationed in Brentford…."

_Well at least I may have some potential information to go off of. Where ever Malfoy and Bellatrix are I'm sure Voldemort is _Harry thought to himself. Harry didn't know what the other groups had managed. He hoped they had infiltrated the camp just as he and his group had. Hoping he had given them enough time, Harry sent off his first spell. The bottom of the tent caught on fire and out of the corner of his eye, he saw another one catch fire also. He nodded, happy that his people got the idea he was trying to give off.

"What the hell happened?" A Death Eater came out of the tent muttering to himself. Just as he pulled out his wand to put out the fire, Harry hit him with a stunner. The large man went down. Harry quickly bent down and snapped the wand before transfiguring the man and adding him to his pocket. He had just stepped back when another came out.

"Jugson? What's taking you so long? We've got work-," the Death Eater started. But he was cut off when Harry hexed him. By then, more and more Death Eaters were coming out of their tents to see what the matter was. Harry snapped that wand also.

"What's going on?" Harry heard. He held his breath as someone in black robes crossed right in front of him.

"Someone contact the guards. There's something wrong," someone shouted. Harry could see more and more spells being shot toward Death Eaters. And since none of them could see where the spells were coming from, they couldn't attack back.

"There's no answer!" was the reply to the previously given order.

"Someone's here! Everyone, up! We've been found!" someone shouted. Harry quickly took them down and snapped their wand. Suddenly it seemed, the entire camp was crowded. He was surrounded in a sea of black. That's all he could see. Harry maneuvered his way through the crowd, shooting spells and charms as he did. Neville and Dean flanked his side while Susan and Seamus took post behind Neville and Dean.

"Harry," Neville whispered. "We have to start doing something. We're going to be found out at this rate." Harry nodded.

"Just start shooting. Do the best you can. Set fire to any and all tents that you can. We don't want them to have their possessions," Harry said. Then, he was alone. As Neville and the rest began fighting, Harry broke away too. He shot spells left and right, taking out whoever he could.

"This way! It came from that way!" he heard. Then, he ducked and went to the ground as a spell shot over his head. Harry rolled over on his back with his wand out. There was a Death Eater no more than two feet in front of him. He began to back up and he fired spells. At last he got to his feet and began to set fire to the tents. The fire caused a nice distraction and as the Death Eaters tried to put out the flames, Harry took them down and snapped their wands.

"What the hell is happening? I don't know where to fire!"

"Open fire! Open fire!"

Harry ducked as more and more spells and hexes began to fly through the air. Though it was hard dodging all of them and firing at the same time, the chaos worked for him. Death Eaters were hit by their own people as well as the DA.

"It's a bunch of kids! Look, there they are!" Harry looked up and saw Ron and his team going through camp. They were not disillusioned, and Harry cursed his best friend for his forgetfulness. They were firing and dodging as best as they could, but there was no doubt that they needed help. Harry began to move quicker through the crowd to get to Ron.

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Impedimenta_!"

"ARGHH! WHERE ARE YOU?" a Death Eater yelled in frustration. He was not yelling for long.

"_Deprimo_!" The Death Eater exploded on sight. It was a gross sight to see, but Harry kept moving. He was up, he was down, he was moving to the side, all in quick succession. Harry had never moved so quickly in his life.

"_Duro_!" "_Deprimo_!" His target turned to stone and then was obliterated. Then, he was hit.

"Ahh!" Harry let out. He grabbed his left arm and looked down to see blood. He growled, but kept moving. He darted behind a still standing tent to fix the cut. Afterward, he set the tent on fire. He looked down. His disillusionment charm had worn out. He saw the black robes and the mask and then looked up to see several DA members shooting spells at him. He ducked and darted out of the way, all the while yelling for them to stop.

"Stop! It's me, Harry!" he yelled. They didn't listen, which Harry supposed was a good thing or else they would more than likely be dead. Harry finally ripped the robes off and revealed himself. The DA saw him and immediately turned their fire onto someone else. Harry sighed with relief, but it was cut short as he felt himself flying through the air.

"Oh look, it's Potter. We heard you were lurking around. I'm glad you came to see us," said a Death Eater. Harry got up and raised his wand to defend himself. He knew that voice from somewhere. Where, though, he didn't know. He couldn't think off the top of his head.

"I'm going to kill you, Potter," said the Death Eater. "I imagine the Dark Lord will be please with me when he hears of what I've done. Then nothing will stop him from taking over everything. But first, I'm going to play. It's been so long since I've played." He laughed. It sent a chill down Harry's spine, but he kept his wand up.

"_Diffindo_!" Harry swirled out of the way and fired in return.

"_Confringo_!" he ground out. The Death Eater quickly shielded himself before firing back. Spells were traded in quick succession between both parties. And then it hit Harry who this Death Eater was. The voice, the build. It was Rabastan Lestrange, Rodulphus' brother. Harry's hate intensified. And with his gathering temper, his speed and agility increased as did the speed in which his spells came out. Rabastan was having a hard time keeping up with Harry.

"Oh, Potter can play," Rabastan said. "It's been such a long time since I've had a good playmate!" Harry sneered and taunted back.

"Obviously, you're lacking," he said. Rabastan glared.

"That isn't very nice. Didn't your mother ever teach you to play nice?" He laughed. "I forgot. She died before you could talk." Harry saw red. Instantly, he charged at Rabastan, wand out in front.

"_Crucio_!" Harry said. Rabastan didn't move quick enough that the spell hit him. Instantly he dropped to his knees and screamed. Harry took no mercy.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" The green light sped toward the man in front of him and before Rabastan could comprehend anything, the light hit him and he was gone. Harry saw the light fade from his eyes. He didn't bother relishing in the victory as he joined in the rest of the fighting.

"Harry, duck!" Harry did as he was told and he saw a purple light flash over his head and hit the tree a ways further from him. He looked up and saw Ron holding his hand out to help him up. He took it and with a silent agreement, the two worked as a team to bring their enemies down. People in black robes went down quicker than Harry could comprehend. He didn't care. He took no mercy. Never in his lifetime had he felt as he did in those few hours. He worked tirelessly along side Ron and his fellow classmates. And before he knew it, it was over.

With his chest heaving, he came back to back with a few of his classmates. They had met in the middle of the campsite. He, along with the rest standing, looked around. Fire was everywhere. It was burning through the tents and through the robes of the people who littered the ground.

"Be on the lookout," Harry said. "We may not see anyone now but that doesn't mean they aren't still around."

"Look for any of our own," Ron shouted. The group broke apart and began to search the campsite. Harry had found no one from the DA when he heard his name being shouted.

"Harry, help!" Harry turned toward the voice of Lavender Brown and sprinted toward what she was pointing at. Harry arrived and saw the body of Ernie Macmillan. He was breathing shallowly and part of his face had been burned. Red seeped from his clothes. Instantly, Harry had his broom out and was scooping the smaller boy up.

"I'll be back. I need you guys to continue the search. Once you're done, look through any tents that didn't get torched and see if you can find anything," Harry said quickly. Then he took off toward his campsite. The wind rushed through his hair and he could hear Ernie groan.

"Hold on mate, you're going to get help," Harry said. He flew as fast as he could up the mountain. As he descended, he yelled out for help.

"We've got an injury!" Harry yelled. He could see that people were already in the tents set up for the injured. Padma Patil rushed out of one tent and to Harry. She gasped when she saw Ernie but led Harry toward an empty bed.

"Set him here. I'll get straight to work. Do you know what he was hit with?" she asked. Harry shook his head.

"No idea. I only know he has some burns and he's losing blood quickly," Harry replied. Padma nodded and then got to work. Harry looked from the quickly paling Ernie down to his clothes. His shirt was soaked with blood that wasn't his. After a quick Scourgify, Harry got back on his broom and went back to the destroyed site.

"Find anything?" Harry asked Ron. The redhead shook his head.

"No, we've pretty much destroyed everything here," he said. "A couple of the boys have started to pile up the bodies over round the south end of the camp and Hermione is trying to identify them." Harry nodded and began to help move the dead.

"What've you got?" Harry asked his girlfriend. She was leaning over a body when he walked up. She straightened before speaking.

"Only a few I recognize. We've got Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Crabbe Senior and Goyle Senior, and Rabastan Lestrange," Hermione said. "You should take a look and see if you recognize anyone else." Harry nodded and went down the rapidly increasing line of dead bodies.

"I can only identify Macnair," Harry said a while later. They were finally done piling the dead and now they were doing the count.

"I've got 52," yelled Seamus.

"Me too," Dead called.

"We've got 52," Harry muttered. He nodded. "You think we should burn the bodies or transfigure them and send them to McGonagall?" Hermione shrugged.

"I suppose we should send them to McGonagall. I'm sure it's important to them to find out who exactly is serving Voldemort so they can look out for potential spies," Hermione replied. Harry nodded.

"Well, I'll start putting a preserving charm on them and you start transfiguring," Harry said. And with that, the two got down to work and were soon joined by the rest of the DA to hurry up the project. Harry gathered the various inanimate objects and added those from his pocket to the wooden box he had conjured.

"_Expecto_ _Patronum_!" Harry said. A blinding bright light emerged from his wand and formed a large, strong stag. Harry patted his patronus affectionately.

"Hey Prongs," he said. "I've got this for you to take to McGonagall has fast as you can." Prongs took the strap that was attached to the box in his mouth and then nudged Harry's hand before taking off into the forest.

Taking one more look around the now empty clearing, Harry spoke. "Let's head back to camp."

Back at camp the healers were busy. More people had gotten hurt than ever before. Harry counted his wounded and ended with a count of ten. He had ten injured, with two of those ten leaning toward death unfortunately. Looking at the odds, he guessed it was better than what would have been expected. But it was sad. They were going to lose friends and people they had trusted for the last month of their lives. It would be hard. And it would be a horrible loss for the DA. It would bring their eligible fighters down to 18.

"How's Ernie?" Harry asked Padma.

"He's okay. I was able to stop the bleeding and right now his lungs are healing. He had a rib puncture through his left one and he had a few other broken bones. He needs some rest but he should be better by morning," Padma replied. "He's sleeping right now." Harry nodded.

"And Justin?" Harry asked. Padma sighed and shook her head.

"It's not looking good. He's lost a lot of blood and I can't figure out what he was hit with. Nothing I do seems to work and it only causes him more pain. I'm sorry to say but I don't think he'll last through the night," she replied softly. Harry sighed. Justin was a good guy. Though they had some problems in second year when he thought Harry was sicking a snake on him, they had moved past that and formed a pretty good friendship. Justin was one of his better duelers.

"Rough," Harry muttered. He put a hand on Padma's shoulders and thanked her before turning back to where the rest of the uninjured had set up. He joined Hermione on a log. She was bent over a little black book writing furiously.

"What are you up to?" Harry asked softly.

"I'm writing down what happened today. I've been keeping track of every day we've been away from Hogwarts. It helps writing it down," Hermione replied softly. Harry put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple.

"I'm glad you didn't get hurt," Harry whispered. Hermione turned her head and brushed her nose against his.

"Same here," she whispered back. She placed a soft kiss upon his lips before going back to writing. Harry decided to give her some privacy and he went over to his sleeping area and pack. He took out his bathing things. Thankfully, this camp had a small river about an eighth of a mile away from where they had set up. He knew he needed a real bath and he was sure the water would cool him down and clear his head.

After washing away the grime and blood from his body, Harry swam around a little bit and let the water relax him. Around twenty minutes later, he got out of the river and dried himself with his wand. He put on his clean set of clothes before he cleaned his dirty set in the river. He then headed back to camp. Ron was sitting down on a log close to where Harry had set up.

"Go get clean mate," Harry said softly, putting his hand on Ron's shoulder. "The water is nice and helps you relax." Ron turned his gaze to Harry and nodded. He grabbed his clothes and clapped Harry on the back as he passed.

"I've got first watch," Harry announced. "Who wants to relieve me in an hour?"

"I will," Hannah Abbott said. Harry nodded. Quietly, he left camp and leaned back against the watch tree. The moon was settling over the night sky and Harry let the light wash over his face. It would be a long night.

The next morning, Padma announced that Justin Finch-Fletchley had died during the night. After packing up camp, Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean dug a hole and laid Justin to rest. The group had a moment of silence for their fallen comrade before taking off. They were heading toward London.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It took another two months to get to London. Along the way, the DA lost two more. Lisa Turpin died of blood loss while Su Li was hit with the Killing Curse. Both had burials, just like Justin, and were honored with silence. Along the way, the DA had infiltrated three more Death Eater camps. The fights were nasty and resulted in several injuries. Harry had come close to losing Ron, but at the last moment he grabbed the redhead and pulled him down. He got a sprained wrist in return, but he still had his best mate so he thought it was a good trade off. Other than the three camps they destroyed, they didn't find anything else. Rather, they were found. Voldemort must have put out a few scouting teams to see if Harry could be found. It was tough, but the DA destroyed them. No one reported back to Voldemort.

A few times Harry and the DA met up with a couple teams from the Order. Harry saw Remus and Tonks. Remus told Harry he was proud of him, and that he was sure James, Lily and Sirius were also. They didn't get to talk too much, however, because there was an attack. Both Remus and Tonks made it out alive, but no one else from their team did. With one last pat on the shoulder, Remus left Harry and moved on to join another team.

Their main goal was to get to London. Though Harry heard from from a few conversations he had eavesdropped on before he and his team destroyed the camp, Voldemort was not stationed in London but rather outside of London. Their headquarters were in an old, abandoned home. Harry suspected Voldemort had taken out the family that had lived there before settling. As they got closer and closer to London, Harry saw more of the Order. He and his team began working with them to bring down Death Eaters.

Harry and the DA mainly collaborated with Remus, Tonks, Hestia Jones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dedalus Diggle, and Elphias Doge. Together, they were able to defeat more Death Eaters than any other team. They stationed themselves in the heart of London in an old, abandoned warehouse. There, the team was able to provide room for the healers to work better. They had shelter from the weather and they had better cover. Sleeping arrangements, even though they were on a cement floor, were better because there was more room for everyone. Hermione even helped Remus establish a barrier around the warehouse, guarding them from any enemies.

It was heading toward the fifth month away from Hogwarts when Harry received the letter that would start the biggest fight ever know in the wizarding world. He had been sitting against a wall with his notebook, scribbling his thoughts down when he was interrupted by Remus.

"We have a letter for you, Harry," Remus said. He facial expression was grave. Harry set aside his things and followed Remus to the entrance of the building.

"Another team found the body and the note," Remus said. Harry looked down at the body of what once was Arabella Figg. He felt a pang of remorse as he looked at his long time neighbor. He sighed and took the letter that was in Remus' hand. The letter was addressed to him in red ink. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach as he opened the envelope.

_Harry Potter-_

_The time has come, young Harry, for us to meet. I will, however, give you one chance to submit to me. Make me your Lord and your life will be spared. You could have it all, Harry. You could rule beside me, as my right hand. All you have to do is admit defeat._

_On the eve of June 15th, meet me where it all began._

_I will be waiting, Harry._

_Lord Voldemort_

Harry crumpled the letter in his hand as he looked down at the body of Mrs. Figg. She may have been a little batty, but she was a nice lady. She died because of Voldemort. Sirius, his parents, his grandparents on his father's side, Lisa Turpin, Su Li, Justin, Emmaline Vance and countless others died because of Voldemort.

He focused on June 15th. It was the day before Hogwarts let out. And then it clicked. Where it all began was Hogwarts. Voldemort started his plan in Hogwarts as he progressed through his education there. He found a home within Hogwarts. Harry found a home within Hogwarts. And he, like Voldemort, progressed in his magic and education there.

Hogwarts. June 15th. He'd be there.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Oh man. Only 1 more chapter!**

**And it's pretty safe to say that this is the quickest update this story has ever seen. :) Yeah, I'm working pretty hard to put this out there. I hope this chapter will get more feedback than the previous one?**


End file.
